HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Después años juntos Albert y Candy comienzan a sentir temor, pequeños destellos de su pasado aparecen como sueños inquietantes, aunque su amor crece con el pasar del tiempo, la preocupación por ese pasado que permanece en las sombras les impidió consumar su amor y soñar con un futuro juntos, hasta que el temor de les hace unirse y querer estar junto HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Dos años han pasado desde aquella noche nevada,eso recuerdos ya no dolían, Candy siguió adelante con su vida y su carrera de enfermera, de vez en cuando en la prensa se leían noticias, de aquel joven inglés.

Con el pasar de esos los años Albert fue escalando posición dentro del restaurante, hasta llegar a ocupar un cargo de chef.

Entre los dos tenían un buen ingreso económico, después de tener algunos problemas con los vecinos decidieron mudarse de su amado hogar, buscaron Hasta que consiguieron una hermosa casita, aunque no era grande, en comparación con el departamento del magnolia era un palacio, tres habitaciones, dos pequeños baños, una sala con una amplia chimenea y un acogedor comedor, para completar un pequeño salón que decidieron convertir en un cómodo estudio, los dos eran felices compartiendo sus vidas.

Pasado un año, ya conocían a todos los vecinos y habían hecho amistad con ellos, todos en la cuadra asumían que los rubios eran pareja, de esto se enteraron por un comentario indiscreto de una vecina, luego de lo vivido en el Magnolia entre ambos decidieron no aclara el asunto, el rubio no quería que esos rumores se repitieran y dañara nuevamente la reputación de Candy.

Ya tenía un año viviendo en la casa cuando se les presentó la oportunidad de comprarla, pero para ello necesitaban un préstamo por lo que visitarían un banco, se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse la tarde siguiente después que la rubia saliera de la clínica del Doctor Martín a las puertas del banco.

A las dos de la tarde la rubia caminaba de un lugar al otro impaciente, de tanto ir y venir ya se sentía mareada y frustrada, en una de tantas se tropieza con alguien, esto casi la tira al suelo, cosa que no sucedió porque sintió que la detenían de los hombros.

-¿Señorita Candy? Dijo una voz muy familiar, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre con una sonrisa.

-¡George! ¿Eres tú? La rubia ya no era una niña, más de cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que supo de su querido George.

-Sí, señorita Candy soy yo, la chica sin pensarlo lo abrazo, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con aquella familia, después de la boda de Archie y Anny, y su viaje a Escocia, no tenía ningún motivo querer estar cerca de los Andrew, aparte del tío abuelo, a quien le escribía cada quince días, puntual como reloj Suizo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verla, un dejo de tristeza matizaba la voz del hombre

-Algo, contestó sonriente la joven, lo que animó al moreno.

Por un momento la rubia lo detalló, se veía igual, algunas canas, unas pequeñas arrugas, por acá y por allá, Lo diferente era la mirada, antes Serena y ahora le parecía verla triste y apagada.

-¿Y qué hace por acá? ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Necesita algo? La rubia sintió ternura en ver el interés de aquel hombre, que desde que lo conoció solo se había preocupado por ella.

-George tú no cambias, dijo la joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en negación, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Candy, disculpe la intromisión, me enteré ya hace algunos años por Neil que usted estaba compartiendo un departamento con un joven.

-Si compartíamos un departamento, dijo la chica, al escuchar ese "compartíamos" George respiró aliviado, Hasta que la rubia continuó.

\- Ahora vivimos en una hermosa casa, esto era acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Candy! Fue lo único que dijo George.

-George, _**hasta el fin del mundo le seguiré**_ , el moreno solo parpadeo al escuchar esto, a lo lejos George vio acercarse a un grupo de hombres y se apresuró a decir.

-Necesitamos hablar con calma, señorita Candy en unos minutos tengo una reunión ¿me puede esperar?

-No creo George, estoy esperando a alguien y tenemos un compromiso, en ese momento la rubia divisa aún joven rubio que se acercaba, el solo verle le hizo suspirar.

-Entonces en cualquier momento debemos hablar, Candy asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuídese mucho George, diciendo esto le abrazo, disculpe que me despida, ya me están esperando, George se limitó a tomarle una de sus manos y sonreír levemente, con esto se despidieron.

Él caminó a encontrarse con algunos socios que venían a firmar un contrato, ella al encuentro con el rubio que ya la esperaba, al estar frente el uno al otro se sonrieron y él muy galante le ofreció su brazo, así entraron a gestionar el préstamo para la compra de la vivienda.

Al entrar al edificio el rubio se sintió incómodo, por un instante pensó en retirarse, pero ver la ilusión en el rostro de su pequeña, le hizo apartar todos esos sentimientos y con decisión se acercaron a una de las promotoras, felizmente cumplían con los requisitos para el crédito que solicitaron inmediatamente, días después se enteraron que el mismo les fue aprobado.

Luego de la visita al banco Albert comenzó a tener sueños perturbadores, soñaba con una joven mujer, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, con un niño en brazos, el niño era rubio y de ojos azules, muy parecido a él, eso lo tenía perturbado, esa mujer ¿sería su esposa? Ese niño ¿sería su Hijo? Eso no era posible, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente ya tenían una vida hecha, habían pasado casi seis años desde que perdiera la memoria.

Un Meses después y Albert se armó de valor e invitó a un día de campo a su pequeña, con la excusa de celebrar que ya habían comprado la casa, tenían un auto modesto de segunda mano que adquirieron entre ambos, y que poco a poco había reparado el rubio, una vez más él la llevó aquella colina, en donde años atrás se habían prometido compartir sus penas y alegrías.

-Albert que bella está la colina, comentó la rubia.

-Sí princesa, no más hermosa que tú, el rubio la veía a los ojos con intensidad, la rubia parpadea y piensa.

 _ **-Tú no te imaginas, lo que siento por ti, Como me haces falta cuando estas lejos de mí, Si tú me dejaras, no sabría que hacer.**_

-¿Princesa? ¿princesa? La rubia solo lo veía perdida en sus pensamientos, al escucharlo volvió a la realidad y sin más lo abrazo sonriente.

-Candy, necesito confesarte algo dijo el rubio, algo con algo de inseguridad, lo que hizo que la rubia le abrazara con más fuerza temiendo lo peor, el trato de separarla un poco de su cuerpo pero ella no lo permitió.

-Candy, yo... yo necesito confesarte algo, hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza -Yo desde hace mucho tiempo... Te amo y me gustaría saber si existe la posibilidad de que tú quieras ser mi novia y te cases conmigo, la rubia se separó de él viéndolo, con sus esmeraldas nubladas por las lágrima, aquello era un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.

-Albert yo... Él le cubrió los labios con un dedo impidiéndole continuar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción: Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré  
Cantante : Karina

-Albert yo... Él le cubrió sus labios con un dedo impidiéndole continuar.

-Escúchame por favor, ya son más de cuatro años que te vi marcharte a New York, en ese momento me sentí morir, _**hoy si tú me dejaras, no sabría**_ _ **que hacer, Cambiaría**_ _ **mi vida, me podría**_ _ **enloquecer, Pido a Dios que ese momento nunca llegue y proteja nuestro amor! Como tú no existen dos!**_

-Albert desde hace mucho tiempo yo también te amo, contestó la rubia con dulzura - _**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar, de ti nada me puede separar, Cruzaría los siete mares Hasta llegar a ti**_ , el rubio después de escuchar esas palabras, se inclinó y tomó sus labios con devoción, el beso fue largo, cargado de amor y deseo, cuando se separaron, él le contestó.

- _ **Hasta el fin del mundo, te seguiré, Donde sea que estés, yo te encontre, Nada en mi vida es más importante que vivir junto a ti,**_ luego nuevamente el rubio tomó sus labios y ella le correspondió, pasaron una hermosa tarde entre caricias, besos y te quieros, los días se combatieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y con el paso del tiempo el amor de la pareja se acrecentaba, las caricias eran más osadas y los besos más atrevidos, ya habían esperado por mucho tiempo para sentirse correspondidos.

Los meses pasaron y por una u otra cosa, sus horarios y sus días libres no coincidían, hasta que por fin los dos pasarían juntos su día libre, planificaron dar un paseo cerca del río, a las diez de la mañana estaban listos para partir cuando se escucha el golpeteo de la puerta.

toc toc toc toc, la rubia que se encontraba en la sala esperando con una canasta en las manos a su novio, se apresuró abrir la puerta, se encuentra con un hombre tan alto como Albert, al ver a la chica se quedó estático.

Esa chica era la mujer más linda que había visto desde que llegó a ese país, cuando estaba por hablar la voz de Albert, lo detuvo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre castaño que estaba embobado viendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¿Pequeña quién tocó la puerta? Decía Albert, que ya se encontraba a su espalda.

Ya estaba extrañado, a ellos nunca los visitaba nadie desde que Archie se había casado, y Patty regresó a Irlanda con Marta.

-¡Paolo! Dijo el rubio asombrados de ver a su jefe en la puerta - Pasa por favor.

-Gracias, disculpa que te moleste en tu día libre, tenemos una emergencia y necesito que todo el personal esté presente, el rubio abrió muchos los ojos, enseguida buscó la cara de su princesa, a la que se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

-Paolo, Hoy tengo un compromiso, tenemos meses esperando este día, trató de disculparse el rubio.

-Vamos Albert, sabes que no vendría a molestar de no ser una emergencia, Paolo se veía molesto, Candy lo veía sin disimular las ganas que tenía dematarlo, e intervino.

-Usted disculpe ¿Acaso murió alguien? El visitante que no se dio cuenta como el semblante de la chica había cambiado, abrió de par en par los ojo, al ver aquel rostro angelical tan serio y con una mirada gélida.

-No señorita, Contestó.

-¿Un herido entonces? Nuevamente cuestionó la joven.

-No señorita, cuando el hombre dijo aquello, la rubia bajó la cesta que tenía en las manos, y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho sin quitar su vista de ese entrometido, en ese momento él se percató de lo que ella tenía en las manos.

-Paolo, dijo Albert sabiendo que su pequeña princesa estaba que le salían fuego de los ojos ¿Cual es la emergencia?

-Esta mañana temprano llegaron a reservar todo el restaurante, es una de las mejores familias de Chicago y hasta el gobernador estará presente, necesito toda la ayuda posible.

El rubio se volteó a ver a su novia disculpándose con la mirada, por lo que él también recibió una mirada asesina, sin esperar a escuchar ella se retiró, ya sabía de sobra lo que le diría su novio, y no lo quería oírlo.

Tampoco quería ver a ese odioso hombre que le había arruinado su día libre, el rubio apenado se disculpó de Paolo y fue tras ella, pero lo que recibió fue un portazo en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el sonido retumbó en toda la casa.

El rubio se apoyó por un momento en la puerta sintieron culpable, pues ella se había negado a asistir temprano a la clínica Feliz, por petición de él, alegando que ese día no permitiría que nada les impidiera estar juntos, y ahora era él quién se iba, con pesar salió de la casa acompañado a su jefe.

-Paolo solo voy hasta las seis, decía Albert, volteado a ver las ventas con la esperanza de verla antes de irse, cosa que no sucedió.

-Te lo voy a compensar Albert te lo prometo, hoy te pago el día doble, si te quedas Hasta que termine la recepción, el rubio enseguida dijo que no meneando la cabeza.

-Ahhhh Paolo Hasta las seis, ni que me pagues el día triple compensa lo que yo acabo de hacer, contestó el rubio.

-Vale, Vale en cuanto termines de hacer el menú que pidieron te puedes retirar, Albert volteó por última vez hacia la casa, suspirando con resignación, Albert iba en silencio y Paolo le hizo conversación.

-Que bonita esta tu casa, se ve que es una zona tranquila ¿Qué tal los vecinos?

-Son muy amables, yo extraño el antiguo apartamento en el vivíamos. Dijo el rubio.

-Seguro era más amplio, y no te acostumbras por eso, contestó el hombre.

-No, era más pequeño, pero teníamos hermoso recuerdos de ese lugar, dijo Albert, nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Al llegar Albert revisó el menú y comenzó a trabajar eran un banquete para cien personas, antes de la cinco ya todo estaba terminado y Albert estaba por retirarse.

-Albert amigo, disculpa pero hicieron un cambio de último momento al menú, te lo compensaré lo prometo, decía Paolo.

-Paolo no puedo, decía el rubio.

-Tú hermana entenderá que es por trabajo, decía molesto el hombre, necesito que te quedes y punto, diciendo esto se retiró.

-¿Por qué no le dije que no? Perdoname princesa por favor, pensaba Albert, Albert el cambio de me no, su arrepentimiento fue peor, el platillo que pedían tomaba como tres horas, y por la cantidad se dobla el tiempo.

Sin querer defraudó a su amada, y de qué manera, primero no la deja ir ayudar a Martín, la deja sola y además ese día cumplían un año de novios.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

-Mi princesa, _**Me da tanto miedo esta gran necesidad de tenerte siempre y quererte más y más, es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar**_ , te amo tanto Candy, mi Candy, mi amor lo siento, pensaba mientras trabajaba en silencio

Mientras la rubia que se había quedado en casa, durante toda la mañana lloro, después de tanto esperar por ese día, en segundos ese odioso hombre lo arruinó todo, De tanto llorar se quedó dormida, pasada la hora del almuerzo y el hambre despertó a la rubia, que se levantó a buscar comer y vio la cesta sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo mucho, sacó su contenido y se sentó a comer

-Solo faltan unas horas y estaremos juntos, ya pasaban las once de la noche, y la chica lloraba amargamente

\- Te extraño amor , decía en voz alta - _**No sabes Lo loca que me pongo, si te demoras en llegar, pido a Dios que no me dejes y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor, porque como tú no existen dos**_

La Rubia preocupada recuerda, que desde unos meses atrás le había visto preocupado, muchas veces ensimismado y ausente y eso le preocupa ¿si recuperaba la memoria y se iba como lo hizo en el pasado? No, lo permitas Dios, dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos

-Señor tú sabes que lo amo, podrías ayudarnos por favor guardados mí Dios, al abrir los ojos, ella lloraba mientras veía una fotografía de los dos

 _ **-Hasta el fin del mundo, te seguiré, Donde sea que estés, yo te encontraré, nada en mí es más importante que vivir junto a ti**_

Pasada la medianoche y él aún no llegaba, la rubia se sentía morir, fue a su habitación y buscó una pequeña caja envuelta hermosa mente y una pequeña tarjeta, la abrazó y se tiró sobre su cama a llorar

En la cocina del restaurante un rubio presuroso se cambia de ropa, su reloj de bolsillo marcaba, quince minutos para una, estaba molesto, frustrado, y decepcionado de él mismo, la expresión de su cara era lúgubre, cuando estaba por marcharse, entró un Paolo que casi daba brincos de alegría, venía por Albert ya que los anfitriones querían conocerle

-Albert ¿Qué haces vestido así? Bueno no importa, ven vamos, Albert término de recoger algunas cosas sin decir una palabra dándole la espalda a su jefe

-Me da mucho gusto que estés de buen humor, cuando menos alguien término bien su día, Paolo muy sonriente colocaba un sobre en el mesón de trabajo del rubio

-Vamos hombre, te dije que te lo compensaría, por un instante el rubio apoyó ambas manos sobre la encimera que tenía enfrente para luego contestarle

-Ya te lo dije, no podrías compensar, el que yo esté acá hoy hasta esta hora, cuando Albert se volteó, Paolo se quedó asombrado de ver su semblante

-Deberías estar feliz, acá tienes tres días de sueldo, mientras que con la mano palmea el sobre, el rubio solo bajo su mirada para ver la hora ya era la una de la mañana, dio unos pasos y tomó su chamarra y pasó de largo, dejando el sobre en dónde estaba, aunque Paolo intentó detenerlo, el rubio no le prestó la menor atención

-Albert por favor que te cuesta, de todas maneras ya es tarde, escuchaba decir al hombre casi gritando mientras él salía por la puerta trasera

Por la hora al rubio le costó conseguir transporte, por lo que hizo a pie más de la mitad del camino a su casa, cuando por fin encontró un coche ya eran más de las dos de la mañana, justo marcaba las tres de la mañana, cuando él abría la puerta y prendía la luz de la sala

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta de la rubia, al tratar de entrar se encontró que estaban cerrada

-Preciosa perdona todo esto, yo no puedo perder tu amor _**¿Cómo imaginarme esta vida sin tu amor? si te necesito igual que al agua, me derrumbaria**_ _ **si me dejaras de amar, Me harías una herida mortal**_

El rubio tenía la frente pegada la puerta y la mano aún en el picaporte, del otro lado una rubia escuchaba lo que decía aquel hombre, y sus palabras llenaron su corazón, cuando se decide a salir ya el rubio no estaba, ella y regreso y se tranquilizó

Al siguiente día, no coincidieron, cuando él despertó, ella no estaba y cuando ella llegó, él ya se había ido al trabajo, cuando él regresó era tan tarde que la encontraba dormida, así pasó una semana

En la Clínica Feliz, dos mujeres que esperaban ser atendidas estaban conversando, sobre el marido de una de ellas que se habían ido con otra

-Margarita es tú culpa, lo descuidaste, lo dejaste solo, pasaban días sin verse ¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé Aurora, lloraba la pobre mujer - Pero como lo obligaba si él, se veía triste, yo pensé que necesitaba su espacio

-Pues lo dejaste solo y llegó otra y te lo quito Margarita, te lo quito

Candy escuchaba aquella conversación, y se ponía en el lugar de esa mujer, se aferraba a las palabras que su novio dijo tras la puerta, pero le horrorizaba pensar que otra pudiera quitárselo, así que decidió ir por él, nooo, no podía vivir sin él, se moriría si él la dejaba

El rubio estaba triste, ya tenía más de una semana con el semblante desencajado, molesto y ausente, cuando Paolo lo Vio se preocupo

-¿Albert que te sucede que tienes esa cara? El rubio está sumido en sus pensamientos no lo escucho - ¿Albert?

-Disculpa ¿Necesitas algo? contesta sin verle

-Amigo me preocupas, ¿porque estas así? cuéntame qué te pasa, así podría ayudarte, el rubio sonríe de medio lado

-No podrías Paolo ¿Necesitas algo? Él hombre estaba nervioso y cosa que le pareció extraña a Albert

-No... Bueno si, es que yo quería, bueno quiero saber si yo podría ir a tu casa... En ese momento un camarero les interrumpe

CONTINUARÁ. ...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Permiso, Albert una chica te busca, le dije que estabas ocupado, que no podías atenderle pero ella insiste.

-¿Te dijo su nombre? Pregunta extrañado.

-Sí, que te dijera que es Candy Andrew, enseguida el rubio se levantó, ella nunca utilizaba ese apellido, Paolo abría mucho los ojos.

-¿La conoces? Pregunta el castaño.

-Si, es mi novia Paolo, disculpa pero debe ser algo urgente, sin esperar respuesta salió casi corriendo, cuando la vio se paró en seco ella se veía hermosa.

Esa tarde se puso el vestido más bonito que tenía, se soltó el cabello y se maquilló un poco, y fue decidida a terminar con aquella situación, era el momento de aclarar todo, por nada del mundo lo perdería.

-¿Candy? Dijo Albert.

-Albert , dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego de unos momentos después se abrazaban.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña? ¿Estas bien? Albert la apretaba contra su pecho, fue más de una semana de espanto lejos de ella.

-Pues es una emergencia, dijo viéndolo con coquetería guiñando un ojo, el rubio le entendió y todo su pesar desapareció.

-Espera un momento me cambio y nos vamos amor, la rubia lo tomó del brazo.

-Así se te ves guapo, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Solo será un momento, le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, ella suspiró y le regaló una tímida sonrisa, el rubio se cruzó con su jefe en la puerta de la cocina.

-Paolo se presentó una emergencia, necesito irme, disculpame por favor.

-No te preocupes, ya decía que algo sucedía que tenias esa cara, Paolo estaba preocupado por él realmente, mientras Albert seguía su camino, su jefe caminaba supervisando que todo marchará bien, cuando su mirada se topo con esa mujer que le atormentaba, ni lo pensó dos veces para acercarse.

-Buenas tardes ¿le puedo servir en algo? La chica lo veía sin parpadear, nada más de verle la puso de mal humor.

-No gracias, contestó con sequedad la joven, haciendo la que buscaba algo en su bolsa, él se sintió un tonto parado ante ella, en ese momento llegaba Albert.

-Princesa ya estoy listo, podemos irnos.

-Albert podrías esperar un instante, el rubio ante la petición de su jefe solo miro a su novia y le guiño un ojo.

-Por supuesto Paolo, princesa espera unos minutos en la recepción, - Dime Paolo, continuó diciendo el rubio.

-Albert, bueno yo quería preguntarte, no piense que quiero abusar, pero me gustaría tu consentimiento para frecuentar a tu hermanita.

-¿Mi hermanita? ¿Qué hermanita? Pregunta el rubio frunciendo el ceño, mientras sigue la mirada de su amigo.

-Si, tú hermana, le dice Paolo, Albert palidece al darse cuenta del interés de este hombre por su Candy, eso dolió como una patada en el estómago, sólo de imaginar a su princesa en brazos de otro, lo hacía morir de celos, Paolo vio que esto no le agrado.

-Disculpa Paolo, de verdad es urgente lo que se presentó, Albert estaba furioso, - no señor es mi novia ¡Mía!, pensaba.

-Vamos pequeña, la tomó de la mano salieron de aquel lugar - Tenemos mucho que hablar, así partieron a su hogar.

La pareja iba en silencio, él pensaba en lo que le dijo Paolo, ella en lo que decían aquellas mujeres.

Ese sería un día muy especial para ambos al llegar a su hogar, los dos estaban nerviosos, solo se veían ella pensaba.

\- _**Por eso mi amor Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar, él la miraba en silencio, De ti nada me puede separar, cruzaría los siete mares Hasta llegar a ti,**_ el se aproxima a ella y la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, ella con sus manos se aferra a su cuello.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, caricias y besos guardados, llenaron el momento, sin saber cómo ni cuando el deseo les ganó y se entregaron sin reservas.

El la amo desde que la vio aún cuando no tenía recuerdo, ella siempre le quiso sin saber quién era realmente, pero con cada detalle borró sus malas memorias robándole el corazón, eran dos almas solas, que en ese momento sea hicieron una, mientras hacían amor se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Amor quieres ser mi esposa? Ella reía con ganas, por la cara de susto que él tenía y le contesta.

-Si, quiero ser tuya por siempre, un mes más tarde ante el altar ambos decían hacían una promesa de amor.

 _ **-Hasta el fin del mundo, Te seguire**_ , le dijo Ella viendo le con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él la veía con amor y le beso la frente.

 _ **-Donde sea que estés, yo te encontraré, Nada es más importante que Vivir junto a ti,**_ dijo él.

A la boda asistieron pocas personas, algunas compañeras de Candy el jefe de Albert que terminó de padrino y la entregó en la iglesia, pasados unos meses Candy Recibió la visita de George, en su trabajo, el moreno se asombró al verla, Lucía hermosas con su ropa de maternidad, las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos del hombre, recordando lo mucho que su muchacho amaba a la rubia, sí su William estuviera tal vez... pensaba el hombre.

-George, saludó la rubia.

-Señorita, contestó por la costumbre.

-Ahora es Señora George, me case y ahora mira decía acariciando su abultado vientre, él sonreía al observarla.

-Se ve hermosa, Señora Candy es necesario que asista a una reunión, que se hará en el corporativo en tres días, por favor preséntese con su esposo, George le entregó una especie de invitación donde especificaba la hora, el día y a la hora prevista el Señor y la Señora White hacían entrada a la sala de juntas del Corporativo Andrew para la lectura del testamento de William A Andrew...

CONTINURÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Tres días después de la visita de George, muy temprano en la mañana dos hombres caminaban de un lado a otro, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos.

Paolo recordaba el día que vio por primera vez a la rubia que le robo sin proponérselo el corazón, un año más tarde él estaba allí, angustiado, preocupado he irremediablemente perdido de amor por ella.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ir a buscar a Albert ese día? De haber sabido que ella era su novia, de haber sabido que se amaban tanto, de haber sabido que perdería su corazón tan solo al verla, viendo hacia afuera por una ventana visión de ese día que descubrió toda la verdad aún le dolía, ella no era su hermanita, ni siquiera era su novia, era... eran más que novios, ella era su mujer.

La mañana siguiente a que Albert se retirará apresuradamente por su emergencia, el quería ir hasta su casa, uno por qué estaba preocupado y otro porque sentía la inmensa necesidad de ver a la rubia de ojos verdes que le había quitado el sueño por más de una semana.

Muy temprano salió de su casa lleno de esperanza, pasó por una floristería y compró un arreglo de flores, las más exóticas, las más llamativas y las más costosas, ella merecía recibir las flores más bellas, Paolo se sentía como un adolescente que se enamora por primera vez, casi daba salto de lo feliz que se sentía.

Media hora más tarde detenía su auto frente a la casa de Albert, estaba nervioso por lo que pensaba hacer, mental repetía el discurso que tenía preparado para Albert y luego para ella.

-Candy, que dulce nombre, espero que me aceptes y me des una oportunidad.

Espero un poco más en el auto, hasta que se percató que las cortinas de las ventas frontales se abrieron, salió del auto respiro profundo y armándose de valor caminó hasta la puerta y la tocó.

\- Toc Toc Toc, espero unos minutos y volvió a tocar Toc Toc Toc.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Albert con el cabello mojado, parecía estar saliendo de la ducha.

\- Buen día Albert, disculpa lo temprano pero necesito... No pudo decir nada más porque la visión de aquella mujer lo dejó sin palabras.

Ella parecía una diosa, estirando sus delicados brazos hacia arriba estaba descansa y con una camisa que le quedaba grande, todo el encanto se rompió cuando su melodiosa voz pronunció aquellas palabras que destrozaron el corazón lleno de ilusiones de Paolo.

\- Albert amor regresa conmigo a la cama, te extraño  
\- Regresa a la cama princesa, en un momento regreso, contestó el rubio un tanto apenado, saliendo hacia el porche y cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Albert White te quiero en mi cama este precio monto, mira que estamos celebrando con una semana de retrazo nuestro aniversario, desde afuera se escuchó claramente el tono de reproche que aniquiló cualquier esperanza en el corazón de aquel hombre que tenía la esperanza en que le dieran una oportunidad.

\- Paolo siento que escucharás eso, tenía más de una semana molesta, el día de tu dichoso evento estábamos de aniversario y la dejé sola, hasta hoy me perdono, el rubio reía para sus adentro, que oportuna era su bella novia, así ya Paolo se daría por enterado de que ella no era "su hermanita" sino su mujer.

\- Pues yo... Yo estaba preocupado por cómo saliste ayer del Restaurante y quería ver si podía ayudarte en algo, el rubio suspiró con alivio.

\- Gracias amigo la verdad es que ayer casi pierdo a mi mujer, después de tantos años juntos, no sabría vivir sin ella.

\- Lamento tanto que fuera por mi culpa, ese día no debí venir a buscarte Albert, te pido me disculpen y bueno hoy tómate el día libre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, y toma estas flores para que se las des a tu esposa.

\- No ¿cómo crees? No te preocupes mi princesa es alérgica a las orquídeas, pero me diste una buena idea amigo, Albert se apresuró a salir al jardín riendo por aquella mentirita sobre las orquídeas, hasta un hermoso rosedal, cada rosa era de un blanco inmaculado, cada una más bella que la otra y tenían una fragancia embriagadora, tomó cada una de las rosas que se encontraba en flor.

\- Estas rosas son muy hermosas Albert ¿de dónde las sacaste?

\- Se llaman Dulce Candy, son una estirpe de rosas creadas especialmente para Candy por su primo cuando ella era tan solo una niña, tienen un significado muy especial para ella.

\- ¿Candy Andrew? Preguntó Paolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Si Candy Andrew, Albert contestó sin ver a su amigo.

\- Tengo entendido que es una chica muy hermosa, su primo hablaba maravillas de ella, con esto confirmo que debe quererle mucho, el rubio volteó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Conociste a Anthony? Interrogó realmente extrañado.

\- ¿Anthony? No a Archibal contestó Paolo aún más extrañado, recientemente había comenzado a tratar a los Andrew cómo clientes y sólo había conocido a cuatro de ellos.

\- ¿Conoces a archie? Lo hemos extrañado muchísimo últimamente, espero que regrese pronto, Paolo se quedó asombrado de la confianza con la que Albert hablaba de joven Andrew, desde la puerta se escuchó un grito.

\- Albert White mueve tu hermosa humanidad hasta mi en este instante, la rubia estaba parada con los brazo en forma de jarra aún con la enorme camisa puesta, se veía simplemente adoraban.

\- ¿Candy White Andrew, cómo se te ocurre mostrarte en esas fechas en la puerta? en un momento entró, la cara de la rubia estaba colorada pero no de pena, estaba roja de la rabia.

\- Albert más te vale no ir a trabajar antes de la hora, si lo haces me voy a cambiarme al turno de la noche por lo que resta del año, dicho esto dio un portazo luego de entrar.

\- ¿Candy Andrew? Wuaaaau no sabía que estabas emparentado con esa familia.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Dios me libre! mi princesa es una Andrew, Paolo tendrás que disculparme pero tengo que ir a tranquilizar a mi fiera, y te tomó la palabra, nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por el día libre, de inmediato se retiró y Paolo se quedó parado por unos minutos incrédulo de esa novedad.

\- Mi Angel es una Andrew, pero la señora Elroy dijo que estaba soltera ¿será qué está de novia de Albert a escondidas? Pero Albert no es adinerado, prácticamente me la estaban ofreciendo en matrimonio ¿y si solo está divirtiéndose con él hasta que le consigan un buen marido? Quizás aún tenga una oportunidad con ella, mañana mismo empiezo a investigar ¡Lo siento amigo pero si logro hacer un arreglo con los Andrew y tengo la más mínima oportunidad de conseguirla voy a luchar!, con ese pensamiento se retiró Paolo, tratando de armar un plan para reunirse con alguno de los Andrew.

Los días pasaron y hasta que el Plan de Paolo se había cristalizada, había contactado a uno de los hombre de la familia Andrew, había organizado un encuentro entre este caballero, Albert y la hermosa Candice Andrew, y ese era el primer paso hacia su felicidad.

\- Paolo buenas noche, gracias por la invitación espero no te molesta que venga acompañado, el hombre venía acompañado de una joven realmente hermosa, de no haber visto a la dulce Candy antes seguramente estaría hipnotizado por esta belleza.

\- Por su puesto que no, siempre es un honor que nos visite una mujer hermosa, la joven se sonrojo y esbozo una sonrisa simplemente hermosa .

\- Paolo espero poder conocer esta noche a ese maravilloso Chef que tienes acá.

\- Por supuesto, por ahora está muy ocupado y no creo que pueda venir pero cuando tengamos menos clientes, con mucho gusto.

\- Realmente me sentí como en casa con esos deliciosos platillos, me llevaron a recordar dulces memorias.

\- No tienes idea de lo que me alegran tus palabras, nuestra cocina es un orgullo.

Paolo estaba realmente orgulloso de su negocio, la velada transcurrió entre risas y charla hasta que por fin el nivel de comensales había bajado y Paolo mandó a uno de los mesonero por Albert, pero el chico solo le dijo que le solicitaban en el salón, cosa que le extraño a Albert pero enseguida pensó en su dulce novia y se apresuró a salir, al hacerlo su vista fue directo hacia la recepción.

Allí estaba ella, como una aparición celestial, vestida con un seductor vestido rosa y esa radiante y provocativa sonrisa que guardaba solo para él, desde la distancia que les separa se miraron sonrientes y más enamorados que nunca, Albert comenzó a caminar y cuando Paolo lo vio le hizo señas pero él lo ignoró, hizo que no lo vio y bordeo el salón para llegar hasta ella.

\- Creo que el pesado de tu jefe te estaba haciendo señas Albert.

\- Si, ya lo vi pero que se aguante, quiere estar exhibiéndome como una mascota, cuando hace eso te juro que quisiera renunciar, enseguida la rubia se puso roja de la rabia.

\- Ese tipejo insoportable, no lo aguanto , lo tengo atravesando, la rubia está furiosa, cuando vio que Paolo se acercaba se puso en puntillas y le dio un soberano beso en la boca al rubio.

\- Ummmmm creo que voy a renunciar y vivir de tus besos princesa, esto hizo reír a la rubia.

\- Desde la distancia en la mesa de los invitados la joven mujer que seguía con la mirada a su anfitrión, no daba crédito a los que veían sus ojos, era ella, después de buscarla por fin la encontraba, sin aviso se paró y al principio caminó de prisa pero le ganó la emoción y comenzó a correr, le paso a Paolo por un lado en medio de su carrera.

Repentinamente alguien abrazo a la rubia, el abrazo fue tan efusivo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caen al suelo.

\- ¡Candy eres tú! la joven morena lloraba sin control, la rubia no salía de su asombro.

\- ¡Annie! Grito la rubia abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Oh Candy pese que no te vería nunca más, te buscamos en el magnolia, en el hospital, en el hogar nadie nos supo dar razón de ti, las lágrimas caían sin cesar por el rostro de la morena.

\- Annie tu nunca cambias eres una llorona, la embromo la rubia, una voz profunda y familiar interrumpió el abrazo.

\- Por lo visto ya te olvidaste de mi Annie, la morena se volteó y con los ojos muy abiertos abrazo al rubio que tenía los brazos abiertos.

\- Albert que alegría verte, no tienen idea de cuán preocupados estábamos por ustedes dos.

Detrás de ellos la voz de un hombre interrumpió tan agradable reencuentro.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

\- Será que puedes soltar a mi mujer ¿o quieres que te muela a golpes? La rubia asomo su cabeza desde atrás de la pareja que aún estaba abrazada, y en cuánto lo vio se arrojó en sus brazos.

\- ¡Gatita¡ el hombre alzó la Voz de tal manera que los pocos comensales que aún quedaban se voltearon a mirarnos, la rubia fue levantada en el aire sin aviso y se encontraba dando vueltas.

\- Si no bajas a mi mujer en este preciso momento te voy a dar una paliza Archie, el castaño la bajó de inmediato apenado y Albert estalló en carcajadas.

\- ja ja ja ja ja, tu cara es una poesía Archie ven acá amigo, sin más los los hombres se dieron un abrazo.

\- No sabes la tranquilidad que me da encontrarlos antes que la tía abuela, no tienen ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

\- No nos asustes Archie ¿les sucedió algo a ustedes, a la tía abuela, a George?

\- No, Candy Archie es un exagerado, son buenas noticias estoy segura que los dos estarán felices de las buenas nuevas, ambos rubios se vieron sin entender de qué se trataba.

\- Debemos sentarnos esto será una bomba, declaró Archie levantando una ceja haciéndose el interesante.

\- Archie aún puedo darte tu merecido, declaró la rubia viéndolo fijamente.

\- Vamos gatita si haces eso no te contaré nada, la rubia hizo un puchero y se abrazó a Albert.

\- Entonces tampoco te contaremos nada ¿verdad Albert? El rubio sonreía al ver lo dulce que se veía ella haciendo esos gestos infantiles cuando quería conseguir algo de él.

\- Archie mejor no provoques a esta señorita, porque yo la apoyo incondicionalmente, la rubia le sacó la lengua a su primo sin dejar de abrazar a su príncipe.

-Vamos a sentarnos tenemos mucho de que hablar, Annie enseguida los empujó a los tres olvidándose completamente de Paolo que se quedó en una pieza viendo aquella escena, la camaradería entre ellos era tal, que Paolo empezó a perder las esperanzas, sin perder tiempo se acercó a las dos parejas haciendo como si no había escuchado nada.

\- Archibald te presento a mi Chef, Candy blanqueó los ojos y cuando estaba por contestar Archie se le adelantó.

\- Albert es un hermano para mi, con razón la comida me hizo recordar los días en el magnolia, tantos felices recuerdos, Albert y Candy se pusieron serios recordando a su querido Stear, el silencio fue roto por rubio pues se dio cuenta que Candy estaba por llorar.

\- Chicos si quieren adelantarse a la casa con Candy, en cuanto termine de trabajar yo les alcanzó, aún tengo cosas por hacer en la cocina, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Paolo que no quería perder detalle, pensó rápidamente y enseguida intervino.

\- Albert por favor puedes sentarte y acompañarnos aún falta el postre, la rubia casi le canta sus cuarenta, de verdad ese hombre era pedante e insoportable.

\- Muchas gracias Paolo pero esto no es correcto, aún estoy en mi horario de trabajo y realmente necesito hablar seriamente con Archie.

\- Nosotros también Albert, como en los viejos tiempos, todos juntos como en Londres, dijo Annie sin percatarse que algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Vamos gatita, ya vas a ver que será justa y exactamente cómo en Londres, Candy hizo un gesto de resignación y simplemente se recostó del pecho de Albert con melancolía.

\- Definitivamente ustedes dos no cambian ¿hasta cuándo vas a solapar a esta gatita consentida amigo? Albert solo sonreía.

\- Hasta el final del tiempo Archie, fue la respuesta del rubio.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? Pregunto Annie.

\- Ustedes terminen de cenar, mientras yo termino mi turno y luego nos vamos a la casa, dijo el rubio de inmediato.

\- Ustedes Podrían quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa, Archie tienes que ver mi jardín y mi hermoso rosedal es casi como el de Lakewood.

Albert hizo un arco como el del portal de Anthony, al final de nuestro patio está una representación del portal de piedra y otra del portal de agua, deben ver lo hermoso que está nuestro patio, Albert lo acondicionó con muchas lucecitas, algunas noches salimos a comer bajo las estrellas, Albert, Albert Paolo se canso de escuchar de esa hermosa boca solo salía Albert, Albert parecería que no conocía otro nombre, la voz de una enfermera lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

\- Aún no le puedo decirle nada sea paciente por favor todo estará bien, aunque esas palabras no eran para él, sitio que un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, necesitaba salir de ese lugar sentía que se asfixiaba, sin hacerse notar salió de la sala de espera

Un hombre rubio caminaba desesperado, la espera lo tenía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, seis horas y tan solo le decían tenga paciencia ¿cómo le podía pedir paciencia? Luego de suspirar se concentró en recordar que ella era muy valiente y tenia mucha fortaleza, claro que lo era muchas veces se lo había demostrado, tal como aquél día. ...

\- Mira Albert, te lo estoy avisando, si ese fulano cree que cada vez que se le de su regalada te va a venir a buscar, está como loco, no lo quiero en mi casa, la rubia estaba furiosa haciendo el desayuno, y no se había dado cuenta que Albert tenía ya más de veinte minutos dentro de la casa preparando un par de sorpresas.

\- Vamos pequeña, hoy deberías agradecerle que vamos a tener todo un día para celebrar.

-¿cómo dices?

\- Que me acaba de dar el día libre mi amor, la rubia comenzó a dar pequeños brincos de alegría por toda la cocina, con una espátula en la mano.

\- Si, siii, siiii hoy somos libres, podemos pasar todo el día en la cama, charlando... Comiendo y.. Haciendo lo que se nos dé la gana.

\- Ummm yo tengo muy claro lo que me apetece hacer todo el Santo día de hoy, se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia con los ojos un tanto oscurecidos por sus deseos, hasta que la alcanzó

\- Lo primero que quiero es que me devuelvas mi camisa en este preciso momento señorita.

La rubia le siguió la corriente y se puso seria, se acercó a la estufa y apago la hornilla, se mantuvo de espalda mientras se soltaba los botones con prisa.

\- Si tanto te molesta compartir tus cosas conmigo, Toma tu camisa, al voltear se quitó la prenda de vestir extendió uno de sus brazos y la dejó caer en el suelo.

\- Pero sepa Señor White que esto es mío y no lo voy a compartir con ustedes, al decir aquello señalaba enteramente su cuerpo que se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

Albert estaba conmocionado de ver el descaro de su mujer, ella muy digna levantó su naricita, camino lenta y sensualmente hasta salir de la cocina, en lo que salió de la vista del rubio emprendió una carrera hasta la habitación en donde habían pasado la noche juntos, al ver la cama se detuvo.

Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas por unas nuevas, eran azul celeste, el color era casi como los ojos del rubio y encima había un corazón de pétalos de dulce Candy, y a sus pies un camino de pétalos que llegaba hasta la cama, el corazón parecía estar suspendido como en una hermosa y delicada nube y el aroma de las rosas perfumaba toda la habitación, se llevó las manos a la boca después de pronunciar su nombre.

\- Albert, a escaso centímetros de ella se encontraba él, sonriente y feliz de su reacción.

\- Pequeña tramposa ¿cómo se te ocurre mostrarme algo que no me pretendes dar? Ella se giró para verlo y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

\- Sabes que soy tuya, no sería capaz de negarte nada mi amor, la rubia sentía como él acariciaba su espalda y como poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas y levantarla, ella se sujetó de su cuello y con las piernas lo abrazó de la cintura.

\- Es bueno saber eso princesa, pero por el momento quiero llevarte a la ducha para que disfrutes de un rico baño y te relajes, mientras yo hago el desayuno, en todo el trayecto al baño ella le beso el cuello, tratando de seducirlo.

\- Vamos princesa no seas mañosa, aprovecha de descansar ahora porque que luego no vas a poder.

\- Espero eso sea una promesa Albert, al llegar al baño la dejo de pie frente a la tina, el olor de las rosas también inundaba el cuarto de baño, el agua estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas.

\- Mi amor que hermoso, dijo la rubia dándole pequeños besos en los labios, Albert la apartó un poco la volteo y le dio una nalgada.

\- Vamos pequeña seductora, ya te dije lo que vamos hacer, entra en la tina antes de que el agua se enfríe, ella se sonríe y él le suelta una nalga, ella se voltea asombrada y le Saca la lengua.

\- Candy, Candy ruega a Dios que solo nos mande hijos porque si tenemos niñas, serán igual que tu y pobre de mí, el rubio salió del baño simulando estar molesto.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

\- Vamos pequeña seductora, ya te dije lo que vamos hacer, entra en la tina antes de que el agua se enfríe, ella le sonríe y él le suelta una nalgada, ella se voltea asombrada y le Saca la lengua.

\- Candy, Candy ruega a Dios que solo nos mande hijos porque si tenemos niñas, serán igual que tu y pobre de mí, el rubio salió del baño simulando estar molesto.

\- ja ja ja ja ja me dolió, pero me gusto, ya me la vas a pagar Albert, ya verás, la sensación de del agua tibia enseguida la relajó, Albert tenía razón realmente necesitaba ese baño con agua tibia, después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor, está bastante cansada.

Después de preparar un buen desayuno que les ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas, el rubio fue al baño para avisar que la comida estaba lista, la encontró dormida, dentro de la bañera, sin poder aguantar la tentación se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina, ella se despertó un poco asustada al sentirlo dentro de la bañera.

\- ¿Albert cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?

\- Princesa es que me provocas, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, tomándola de la cintura la levantó y la sentó en su regazo, para besarla y acariciarla a su antojo.

\- Muero se hambre, protestó la rubia entre beso y beso.

\- Señorita su desayuno está listo, vamos a darte de comer bonita, para que recuperes fuerzas, mientras levantaba ambas cejas haciendo un gesto chistoso.

\- ja ja ja ja te ves chistoso haciendo eso ja ja ja ja ja, no puedo contigo ja ja ja ja ja, la rubia reía divertida.

\- ¿Ah con que soy tu payasito? Sin previo aviso le comenzó hacer cosillas.

\- ja ja ja ja ja ya basta, me rindo amor, me rindo ja ja ja.

\- ¿Soy tu payasito? Insistió el rubio.

\- Si, ja ja ja ja ja, una lluvia de cosquillas volvió a caer sobre ella.

\- Debe Rendirse Señora White, él reía al contagiarse de la risa de ella.

\- Albert tengo hambre, alimentame por favor, ja ja ja.

\- Está bien ahora te alimento pequeña, vamos a que el desayuno se enfría.

\- Estoy muy cansada, ayudame, Albert levantó una ceja y la vio por un instante.

\- Eres una tramposa pequeña, primero le tendió la mano y luego la levantó en y la llevó en brazo hasta la cama, le secó el cabello y le buscó una pijama para que se la pusiera.

\- Termina de ponerte esto mientras traigo el desayuno, cuando él regresó con la charola llena de comida ella estaba dormida, con la pijama el la mano.

Con besos logró despertarla y le dio de comer en la boca, luego los dos se metieron bajo las sábanas y se quedaron dormidos por unas horas, al despertar aún estaba oscuro volvieron hacer el amor, así estuvieron hasta el amanecer.

Durante esa semana, se mudaron a la misma habitación, y durante la siguiente semana vivieron como recién casados en un cuento de hadas, pasando unos días Candy decidió darle darle una sorpresa a Albert y cambió el turno con una compañera y darle una visita sorpresa en el trabajo, al llegar él venía saliendo de la cocina y minutos más tarde, Annie la sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo, después de años de no verlos se sentía feliz, cuando se mudaron del magnolia habían cortar, con todo lazo con los Andrew, cómo Archie y Annie y George no se encontraban en Chicago, ya no tenían ninguna necesidad de contactarse con esa gente, esa noche después de que Albert saliera del trabajo las dos parejas se dirigieron hasta el hogar de los White.

\- Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta dejándolos pasar.

\- Candy tu casa es hermosa, es mucho más amplia que el departamento, dijo Archie abarcando con la vista el mobiliario.

\- Que acogedor se siente su hogar, dijo annie.

\- Muchas gracias, la casa ya es casi nuestra, ya faltan pocos giros y estaremos libres del préstamo, luego tenemos pensado hacerle algunas mejoras y una aplicación.

Albert le mostraba el patio trasero a Annie y Archie cuando candy encendió la lucesitas, parecían un millón de estrellas sobre ellos.

\- Que hermoso, dijo Annie asombrada de lo increíble que se veían las luces.

Archie está asombrado de ver las réplicas casi exactas de los tres portales, el más parecido era el portal de las rosas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos irremediablemente.

\- Albert esto debió costarte mucho dinero, son casi exactos a los originales.

\- Realmente no fue mucho solo los materiales, ya que los hice yo, dentro de las renovación que estoy pensando hacer es trasladar el portal de las rosas hasta el frente, ya que Candy no quiere que ciertas personas tengan acceso directo a la entrada, la rubia que venía entrando enseguida se defendió.

\- Pues si Señor White, no quiero a ese sujeto frente a la puerta de mi casa, Annie y Archie se vieron extrañados.

\- Cómo ordene usted señora White, decía el rubio tomándola de la cintura.

\- ¡Me quieren explicar que rayos está pasando! Archie estaba sorprendido y molesto por el modo en que el par de rubios se estaban tratando.

\- ¿Con qué? Preguntó la rubia cómo si nada.

\- Archie no seas entrometido, Annie se sintió mal por Candy.

-No te preocupes Annie, tú no puedes venir a decirme nada Archie, después de tanto tiempo ausente no, además este señor y yo estamos más que grandes ¿ok?

Archie abrió los ojos, estaba incrédulo por la respuesta de Candy, y su molestia fue mayor.

-No señorita, no eso si que no, aquél parecía el inicio de una guerra campal.

\- Nada más intenta controlar mi vida y Veras, la morena estaba boca abierta y Albert solo sonreía.

\- Basta Archie, sentenció Albert terminando con la discusión, sobre eso quería hablar contigo, no de esta manera pero ya qué más da.

\- ¿De esto qué? Dijo Archie entre dientes, viendo con rabia al rubio.

\- Candy y yo nos vamos a casar, dentro de unos días.

\- Candy se asombró un poco pero disimulo y vio con aire triunfal a su primo y luego le sacó la lengua, Annie trataba de no reír mientras Albert tomaba de la cintura a la rubia.

\- Archie cuentales lo que descubrimos en Europa, la morena trataba de distraer a su esposo sin ningún éxito.

\- No les voy a contar nada, y nos vamos ya, Annie estaba asombrada por el repentino arranque del castaño y de definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a irse, después de tanto buscarlos ella no se iba alejar de Candy.

\- Pues yo no me voy acepté, la invitación de Candy y aquí me quedo ¿Con qué derecho vas a opinar en lo que ella haga o deje de hacer?

\- Annie no te metas, ya Archie estaba realmente fuera de control, entonces Annie lo saco a empujes de la casa y le tiró la puerta en sus narices.

\- Listo, dijo la morena risueña haciendo ademán de sacudirse las manos.

\- ¿En dónde está mi habitación por favor? Los rubios estaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana? ¿Quién eres tú? Annie soltó soberana carcajada.

\- ja ja ja ja ja beneficios del matrimonio querida.

\- A No Annie, a mi mujer no me la vas a mal aconsejar, las dos chicas sonreían en complicidad.

\- Ven te muestro tu habitación.

Le asignaron una habitación que aunque modesta era hermosa y cómoda, Annie estaba gratamente sorprendida.

\- Annie mañana hablamos con calma, no te levantes muy temprano que mañana tenemos el día libre y podrán ponerse al día, minutos más tarde Candy entraba con un Pijama en las manos para Annie.

\- Annie quisiera hablar contigo pero Albert está cansado, mañana tendremos todo el día, te lo prometo.

\- No te preocupes, también estoy muy cansada, mañana será perfecto, ambas se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Después de un rato se escuchaban risitas y movimiento de ollas, y la morena salió a ver quién hacía esos ruidos, en la cocina un par de rubio estaba comiendo pastel, realmente se veían enamorados, ella estaba sentada en su regazo y él le daba el pastel en boca, Annie estaba feliz por Candy y Albert, ellos merecían ser felices, en silencio se retiró a descansar.

Besos iban y venían entre los rubios, no necesitaban palabras, entre ellos dos una mirada era suficiente para que se desatará la pasión tenían una semana, tan solo una semana había pasado desde que se declararán su amor y cada día se necesitaban más, hacer el amor era como una droga entre ellos, mil caricias y mil besos ya no eran suficiente para ellos, cada vez necesitaban más el uno del otro, era más fuerte que ellos el deseo, era vital como el aire cada caricia cada beso cada encuentro.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Besos iban y venían entre los rubios, no necesitaban palabras, entre ellos dos una mirada era suficiente para que se desatará la pasión, tan solo una semana había pasado desde que se declararán su amor y cada día se necesitaban más, hacer el amor era como una droga entre ellos, mil caricias y mil besos ya no eran suficiente, cada vez necesitaban más el uno del otro, era más fuerte que ellos el deseos, era vital cómo el aire cada caricia cada beso cada encuentro.

La noche les pareció corta a los dos, necesitaban más tiempo, más caricias, el recordar la presencia de Annie en la casa lee hizo recobrar la cordura, con pesar se levantaron para atender a su invitada.

-¡Buen día chicos! Annie se estaba divirtiendo al ver la cara apenada de la pareja.

-Annie yo..yo. no pienses mal, Candy sentía como su rostro se iba calentando por el sonrojo.

-Tranquila, yo no tengo porque pensar mal, pronto se van a casar, eso es lo importante, eso sí, que Archie no se entere o a ti te ira muy mal, la morena veía al rubio y lo señalaba.

-Pues Archie tendrá que guardarse su opinión, nosotros estamos enamorados y no vamos a permitir que nadie nos haga sentir mal, además todos los vecinos nos creen casado, la rubia levantaba los hombros y restando importancia a lo dicho por Annie y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Albert la veía con total adoración, definitivamente ella era su vida, su amor y su todo, la morena los observaba sonriente, desde siempre había visto aquella mirada en él ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes el amor que se tenían?

-Definitivamente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, pensó Annie mientras tomaba un café.

-¿Y cuál es la noticia que nos iban a contar anoche Annie? Albert con esto sacaba a su casi cuñada de sus pensamientos.

-Ummmmm van a tener que esperar hasta que llegue Archie, la rubia se voltea con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Hay que ver cómo juegas con mis sentimientos! ¿Esperar por Archie? La expresión del rosto de Candy era todo un poema, era una mezcla de asombro y frustración, luego hizo un puchero tan gracioso que Annie no pudo evitar soltar un sonora carcajada, mientras Albert se levantaba e iba a consolarla.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja que curiosa eres, tu nunca vas a cambiar, el rubio la abrazaba mimoso, realmente su mujer era muy curiosa.

-Más le vale Annie, más le vale, la amo así tal cual es.

-Yo también te amo Albert, es solo que es algo que le corresponde contar a Archie no a mí, la morena sonreía divertida.

-Entonces será hasta mañana que me entere porque hoy me toca guardia nocturna, la cara de decepción de la chica no se hizo esperar.

-Yo inicio mi turno a las diez de la mañana, el rubio veía su muñeca para verificar la hora, aun temprano.

-Olvidé por completo que ustedes tenían que trabajar, la chica puso cara de fastidio.

-Así es la vida de los pobres mortales hermanita, decía la rubia llevado varios platos con fruta picada, pan, tocino y huevos revueltos.

-Voy a ver si puedo tomarme un día libre, con todo lo de la boda no he querido faltar, queremos irnos de luna de miel al hogar unas dos semanas y luego unos días a florida, los rubios se veían directamente a los ojos mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Si me lo permiten yo quisiera regalarles ese viaje a florida, Annie quería ayudarlos y sabiendo lo orgullosos que eran el ayudarles con el viaje era una buena manera.

-Muchas gracias Annie pero ya eso está cubierto, los dos sonreían porque todo estaba planificado, tendrían una pequeña ceremonia en la capilla del hogar y la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María ya se estaban encargando de todo y el hermano del doctor Martín les prestaría una casita justo frente al mar.

-¿El vestido? Yo te regalo el vestido, Candy movía la cabeza de lado a lado de manera negativa.

-Ya está listo mi vestido, solo falta que me lo entreguen.

-No te preocupes Annie, ya todo esta listo sólo queda esperar que llegue el día, Albert le guiña un ojo a la morena que comenzaba a tomar de su jugo.

-En Ocho Días, decía la rubia sonriente, y Annie soltaba el jugo hasta por la nariz.

-¿Qué? se escuchó el grito haciendo brincar a la pareja.

-No te sobresaltes, ya todo está planificado y pagado.

-Annie, George ¿en dónde está? Me gustaría invitarlo a la boda, aunque Tom será quien me entregue en el altar me gustaría invitar al tío abuelo y a George, la morena suspiro y guardo silencio por unos segundos, sopesando si decir lo que sabía o no.

-George no está en el país desde hace algunos años, después de terminar la guerra se fue a Europa Candy.

-Es una pena quería conocer a ese hombre tan admirado por Candy, por lo que me cuenta muchas veces la cuido, sacándola de varios aprietos, ella lo veía sonriente.

-Tú también lo hiciste muchas veces Albert, de no ser por ti yo no estaría viva, Annie la veía extrañada.

-¿Cómo que no estarías viva? Aquello era algo inesperado.

-Si, a Albert lo conocí cuando trabajaba para lo Leagan y un día me caí por la cascada y Albert me rescató del agua, yo estaba inconsciente y de no ser por él me habría ahogado, la rubia suspiraba al recordar aquello.

-Pero nunca nos contaste ¿Archie sabe ésto?

-Ummm pues ahora que lo pienso no, solo nosotros dos sabíamos esto, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Y esa sonrisa pequeña?

-Albert ese era un secreto de los dos, nunca le conté a nadie sobre eso , tu y yo tenemos unos cuantos secretos, cuando puedas recordar será maravilloso, ella se voltea y lo abraza emocionada, él sonreía un tanto triste.

-Ya sabes lo que dijeron los médicos amor, es poco probable que logre recordar después de tanto tiempo, y la verdad no necesito recordar nada, tu eres mi ayer, mi hoy y mi mañana, no necesito a nadie más para ser feliz, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido sus recuerdos simplemente no volvieron y él había decidido que no le hacían falta si estaba con ella, no le hacia falta recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado.

-¡Pero Albert! Enseguida un dedo tapaba su boca impidiendo que continuará hablando.

-Acordamos no hablar de esto, la rubia solo frunció los labios, Annie los observaba en silencio sonriente.

-¿Ustedes dos están seguros de que se no se casaron? La morena señalaba a uno y al otro con su tenedor.

-Ya quisiera yo Annie, ya quisiera yo, el rubio ajustaba más el abrazo.

-Realmente debimos casarnos hace años, pero estábamos total y absolutamente ciegos, él me amaba con locura y no me decía nada y yo lo amaba en silencio pensado que me veía como una niña a la que debia cuidar, una lástima tanto tiempo perdido.

-Ya lo creo, la morena recordaba la época del magnolia y sonreía.

\- ¿Annie tu crees que Archie se calme un poco? Realmente me alegra que nos re encontráramos antes de la boda, pero su reacción no me la esperaba, ni Tom con todo lo protectora y celoso que es se puso así.

-Creo que sólo fue la sorpresa, ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos, pensamos que quizás se había mudado de estado o viajado fuera del país.

-Después de el último encuentro con la tía abuela estábamos tentados a irnos, pero cuando nos enteramos que viajaría ya no tenía caso Annie, la rubia siempre que recordaba aquello se ponía triste.

-Pero eso fue después de mi boda ¿no?

-Si, fue antes de que compramos la casa ¿verdad Albert? El rubio asentía con la cabeza mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-Por cierto después de eso vi a George por última vez frente al bano cuando solicitamos el préstamo para hacer la compra la casa, el pobre se veía triste.

-Desde que me case no lo volvimos a ver, se mantenía en contacto con la tía abuela, hasta donde sé aun lo hace.

-Annie, por favor no comenten lo de nuestro matrimonio a La señora Andrew, Aquella petición por parte de Albert le parecía extraña a la joven.

-Pero Candy es una Andrew Albert, no me parece correcto.

-No, yo ya no soy una Andrew, hace mucho la tía abuela dejo muy claro que no debía ser relacionada con su familia y así ha sido desde entonces.

-No sabíamos eso, ella dijo que había llegado a un acuerdo contigo. . eso había dicho la anciana pero ninguno se molesto en preguntar que habían acordado.

-Lo lamento Candy estaba tan feliz, tan concentrada en mimatrimonio que sin querer nosotros solo dejamos de comunicarnos y te dejamos a tu suerte, Annie se sentía culpable, antes de su luna de miel su esposo quiso buscarla y ella lo convenció de hacerlo cuando regresarán y en lugar de meses fueron años que tardaron en volver.

-No te aflijas, nosotros estuvimos bien, estamos bien, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien, la rubia abrazaba a su hermana que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Annie tu no cambias, siempre seras la misma niña llorona, aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír un poco a la morena.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar señoritas, amor recuerda llevar la invitación de Nathaly comunicarte con Tom por si necesita alguna cosa, la rubia asentía afirmativamente.

-También tengo que ir por el vestido, tú traje y el calzado, pero todo esta bajo control Albert. Él sólo sonreía ya sabía lo despistada que podía ser su hermosa novia.

-Mañana voy por ti al hospital, recuerda entregar esa bendita planilla Candy.

-Lo sé, lo sé tengo justo el tiempo para avisar.

-No te enfades amor, yo también hablaré hoy con Paolo sobre eso, diciendo esto último beso su frente y se dispuso a marcharse.

Annie muy prudente espero a que estuvieran solas para preguntar a su hermana varias cosas que por pena no se atrevió a preguntar frente a él.

-Vamos por el vestido Annie, la rubia en un dos por tres había recogido, lavado y acomodado la cocina.

En el trayecto Candy le contó que ambos iban a reducir su horarios de trabajo, que sólo faltaban unos pocos giros de la casa por pagar, le comento que Jimmy y su padre les ayudaron a solventar la situación legal de Albert y ahora legalmente el también era White, le contó lo mal que le caía Paolo y que por decisión de Albert él sería el padrino, al llegar con la modista el vestido aun no estaba le faltaban algunos ajustes por lo que no se lo entregaron, muchas anécdotas compartieron las dos chicas durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, con forme se acercaba la hora en que Annie debía ir a su casa más se debatía en si contar o no lo que sucedía a la familia Andrew, no quería empañar la felicidad de su amiga a tan pocos días de su matrimonio, ella merecía ser feliz y si en algo ella podría contribuir a su felicidad por mínimo que fuera sin duda lo haría, tenía que hablar con Archie y convencerlo de no contarle lo del tío abuelo y lo de George, por lo menos no antes del matrimonio, si ya habían pasado tantos años lejos de la familia que más daba unos meses más, convencida de esto se despidieron a las puertas del pequeño hospital comunitario en donde trabajaba la rubia algunos días de la semana.

-Nos vemos mañana Candy, espero poder convencer a Archie de ir a verlos, en cuanto sepa que se casan en siete días seguro se le pasa el enojo.

-Por lo visto todos los Andrew son unos cabeza dura Annie no te preocupes, la rubia sabía que su primo finalmente los apoyaría.

Continuará. ...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Con su típica sonrisa la rubia entraba a la sala de enfermera y con la mirada buscaba a su amiga, sentada en un pequeño escritorio una chica de cabellera castañas peinada con una coleta organizaba las historias clínicas para pasar la primera revisión de su guardia.

-¿Cómo esta la madrina de bodas mas linda de la historia? La chica levantaba la vista y miraba a la recién llegada con una ceja levantada.

-No seas aduladora Candy, mira que aún me lo estoy pensando, es un visjr muy largo para hacerlo sola de regreso, la chica ponia cara de circunstancia, a sus dieciocho años nunca había viajado sola en tren y sus padres eran muy sobreprotetores.

-Ya te dije que mi hermano Jimmy te va a traer de regreso el fin de semana, con un poquito de suerte hasta terminas siendo mi cuñada favorita, de todas maneras acá está la invitación albert dice que si ellos quieren venir esta todo arreglado, así estarás más tranquila y Jimmy capaz se anima y pide de una vez tu mano.

-Eso mismo escuche que le dijiste a Flamy de tu hermano Tom.

-Pues si Nathaly ¿yo que culpa tengo que ellos quedarán embobados con ustedes dos el día que vinieron a visitarme? La rubia reía por dentro al ver la cara enrojecida de su amiga.

-Basta de esas tonterías Candy, ya vamos a pasar la revista antes de que la agria de Flamy venga por nuestras cabezas. Ambas rieron al ver a Flamy entrar, mientras ellas iban de salida.

Mientras la jornada laboral de Albert transcurría con total normalidad y la de Candy con su usual ajetreo en la mansión Andrew una batalla un poco menos que campal se desarrollaba entre Archie y Annie, desde la tarde ella trato de hacerlo entrar en razón y el por lo visto no tenía la menor intensión de ceder.

-Eres un cabeza dura, grito Annie finamente frustrada, lo que hizo que el joven la mirará con molestia, que antes de poder abrir la boca para defenderse se vio interrumpido por una voz grave, aquella discusión que parecía no tener un final feliz ya que cada uno defendía su punto de vista.

-Tu esposa tienes razón, eres un cabeza dura, ellos ya tomaron su decisión ¿tú les consultantes cuando te casaste? ¿A caso ella se interpuso en tu felicidad?

-Tu sabes que no es lo mismo, el no puede pretender simplemente casarse con ella y ya.

-Pues no creo que simplemente quiera eso, seguro también querrá tener hijos con ella, el hombre ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia con Archie.

-Entiende Archie, ellos han pasado por mucho juntos, no puedes pretender reaparecer en sus vidas y cambiar sus planes, Annie le hablaba a su esposo en un tono conciliador.

-Ten en cuenta que durante estos años ellos han estado sólos, sean tenido el uno al otro, y es justo que quieran casarse, el castaño veía al recién llegado que le hablaba y aunque era cierto lo que le decía no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Archie entiende que ellos ya decidieron y ese matrimonio es una realidad, anoche no les dejaste hablar, pero ya todo está listo y en siete días es la boda, hoy la acompañé a buscar su vestido y se ve hermosa, parece una princesa.

¿A caso están locos? ¿Siete días? La rabia de Archie se disparaba de nuevo.

-La Ceremonia será en el Hogarde Ponny, Tom, Jimmy y sus padres los apoyan, también la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, hasta el jefe de Albert que será su padrino.

-Debes entender que su vida continuó después que todos decidimos nuestro camino hermano, ya era hora que dejará de pensar en los demás y se ocupara de ella misma, de su felicidad.

Archie intento decir algo, pero al abrir la boca ninguna palabra salia de ellos.

-Sólo alégrate de que son felices, Annie tomaba la mano de su esposo y buscaba su mirada.

-La tía abuela se opondrá, soltó finalmente.

-Pues entonces más nos vale no decirle nada, el moreno sonreía al hablar.

-¿Ustedes sabían que Albert y Candy se conocían desde que ella era una niña? Annie sentia curiosidad y quería saber.

-No, contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que se conocían desde Londres, decia Archie por lo que Annie negaba con la cabeza.

-El la salvó de morir ahogada, los hombres se miraban el uno al otro asombrados.

-¿Qué locura estas diciendo? El moreno permanencia en silencio mientra Archie cuestionaba a su esposa.

-Por eso ella dijo que era otro de sus secretos, arrugado la nariz haciendo un gesto poco usual en ella y tomaba siento.

-Por lo visto ellos tienen una larga historia juntos y si ninguno de los tres sabía de esto y ella dijo que era uno de sus "Secretos" es mejor no interferir Archie, en ese momento Annie se dio cuenta lo poco que habían puesto atención a la vida de la rubia mientras ella sí estuvo por mucho tiempo pendiente de apoyarlos a todos.

-¿Pero y la tía abuela? Archie por fin entraba en razón.

-Ella está cruzando el océano, no tiene porque enterarse de nada, decía la chica triunfante.

-Cariño ayer llegó un telegrama la tía, estará en Chicago en tres días, la salud del tío abuelo al parecer empeoró y nos ordenada estar acá para cuando su barco arribe, los Leagan también fueron convocados.

-Pues con más razón mejor que no se entere de nada, podemos avisarle a Albert y que el decida que hacer.

-Me encantaría ir a visitarlos, Archie me comentó que tiene una casa hermosa.

-Si es bellísima, ambos están trabajando, ella esta de guardia toda la noche y Albert le dijo que pasaría a buscarla por la mañana, el joven soltó un resoplido de impotencia.

-Cuentame ¿Cómo están Annie? El moreno estaba impaciente por saber de ellos.

-A ver, el aún no recupera la memoria, entendí que los médicos no tienen esperanza de que la recupere.

-Pobre Albert, el moreno se entristeció con aquella noticia.

-Pues él esta tranquilo con eso, pudo legalizar su situación y ahora oficialmente es Albert White, en el hogar los ayudaron con eso, al parecer Jimmy algo tuvo que ver.

-Que bueno que alguien los apoyó con todo eso, ya sabemos cuan engorroso y dilatado es todo ese proceso.

Tiempo actual

-Familiares de Candy White por favor, Albert estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y no escucho.

-Familiares de Candy White, una enfermera hacía el llamado por cuarta vez cuando el rubio se percató de lo que decía la enfermera.

-Yo, es mi esposa , la enfermera lo veía un tanto ojeroso ya habían pasado más de catorce hora desde que la paciente fuera ingresada en trabajo de parto y todo se había complicado, aún no había dilatado lo suficiente para dar a luz.

-Señor White es necesario que consiga algunos donantes de sangre, el rubio palidece ante aquellas palabras, eso no era normal.

-Ella... ¿ella se va a reponer? ¿Mi hijo, Cómo está mi hijo? Aquello fue preguntado en un murmullo.

-Trate de serenarse por favor, es sólo por precaución su esposa ya tiene mucho tiempo en trabajo de parto y si no se alivia pronto sería necesario practicar una cesárea, ella es enfermera y debería acceder y no aferrarse a su deseo de tener un parto natural, por ello son necesario los donantes, así de ser necesario estaría todo a la mano, él sólo asentía en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que aquella enfermera le explicaba, luego de unos minutos fue que reaccionó.

-Llamare a unos amigos estoy seguro que ellos vendran enseguida, la enfermera sonreía mientras palmea la espalda del hombre.

\- Su esposa es joven y fuerte , su bebé va a estar bien, tan solo es una precaución, el trato de sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, diciendo aquello fue directo al puesto de enfermera y solicitó le prestaran el teléfono, de su cartera sacaba un papel en dónde estaba el número de la mansión y despues de respirar un poco marco e impaciente espero le contestaran, fue un alivio escuchar la voz de Archie al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Archie? La voz del hombre era irreconocible.

-Si ¿quién habla por favor? el castaño estaba impaciente esperando que la pareja de rubios hiciera acto de presencia, se suponía que estarían a las ocho de la mañana en punto para la lectura del testamento pero ya eran casi las doce y nada que llegaban.

-Es Albert, Archie necesito donantes de sangre, perdona la molestia, solo se me ocurrió pensar en ustedes.

-¿Pero bueno estas loco? Necesitamos que Candy termine de llegar, luego vamos y donamos toda la sangre o lo que sea que necesites, la tía abuela está furiosa y el notario esta impaciente, Archie se molesto aún más al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Halo! Maldición Albert contestame hace semanas sabian de esto no es posible que sean tan irresponsables, nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta y sin más la llamada se cortaba, Paolo desesperado buscaba con la mirada a su amigo hasta que lo encontró con la bocina del teléfono en la mano parecía estar ausente.

-Albert, lo llamo un tanto preocupado, este giro todo su cuerpo para verle y abrio su ojos como si al verle se encendiera una luz.

-Paolo necesito que busques a los chicos el restaurante, Candy puede que necesite varios donantes de sangre, el parto se puede complicar.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? La reacción de Paolo fue similar a la del futuro padre, pero este quedo como paralizado por lo que el rubio sin esperar hizo la llamada, veinte minutos más tarde llegaban en tropel desde el vigilante hasta los cocinetos y camareros, ya Albert y Paolo habían donado su sangre.

Archie estuvo por umos minutos molesto escuchando como la tía abuela hablaba mal de su gatita, aún tenía la esperanza de que ella llegará y por fin salieran de aquello.

Annie viendo caminar de un lado a otro de manera extraña se le acercó, en esa oportuno estaba la familia Andrew en pleno, hasta lo Leagan habían sido requeridos para la lectura del testamento del Tío abuelo y con ello la ejecución de su última voluntad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara y caminas de un lado a otro con tal desespero?

-Por Albert, cuando salí a tomar aire llamo y era para pedirnos que fuéramos al hospital porque no se quién necesitaba donantes de sangre, le dije que Candy debia venir que luego iríamos si aun era necesario.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién necesita sangre? La voz de otro hombre que se acercaba a espalda de la pareja los hizo brincar del susto.

-Rayos no vuelvas hacer eso, desde que regresaste tienes la mala costumbre de entrar y sorprender a uno, el hombre sonreía de medio lado, al escucha el reclamo de Archie.

-Lo siento, pero la costumbre se hace ley cuando tu vida depende de ello, Annie respiraba profundamente con las manos en el pecho tratando de pasar el susto.

-¿Le preguntaste para quién es la sangre? El hombre impaciente cuestionaba a Archie.

-No, me urge salir de esto ya no soporto ver la cara de Sara y Eliza, mucho menos como la tía abuela dice pestes de Candy, un sonoro plas se eschuco enseguida, aquel hombre le dio un merecido zape a Archie.

-Eres un estúpido ¿Acaso tu cabeza no te da para pensar que puede ser algo grave? ¿ Qué a caso eres tonto Archibal?

Dicho aquello Annie salió corriendo detrás de él dejando a su esposo a dolorido y sobando su cabeza, en la carrera se toparon con George que vio toda la escena desde donde se encontraba y no entendía nada, al ver que los jóvenes ni se detenían los siguió también, precinto que algo debía estar mal por como habían salido de la casa los dos, desde el salón principal Elroy veía molesta como la morena corría levantando la falda de su vestido.

-Señora Annie, señora Annie ¿Qué sucede? George sentia que su corazón se aceleraba al máximo.

-George el esposo de Candy llamo, al parecer algo grave está pasando y requiere de donantes de sangre, el tonto de mi marido no le dejó ni hablar.

-¿La señora Candy? Fue lo único que atino a decir el pobre George.

-Por eso no han llegado, avisa a la tía abuela por favor y luego si quieres nos alcanzas están en el hospital, el hombre sentía que su alma le abandonaba, una vez más tuvo que hacer acopio de todas su fuerzas y recuperó su aplomo, se dirigió al notario y le explico a groso modo lo que sucedía, el hombre comprendió que la situación era complicada y acordó con George que en cuanto la joven hubiera superado todo aquello se fijaria una nueva fecha para la lectura del testamento.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

La ira de Elroy Andrew No se hizo esperar ante la inminente partida del notario, George no quiso comunicarle lo que ocurría pues la mujer expresó abiertamente sus malos deseos contra la rubia, cosa que le indignó y le ayudó a decidir renunciar a los servicios de aquella mujer si resultaba ser la heredera de la fortuna de su querido muchacho, aunque fue su mentor cuando su joven amigo redactó aquel testamento no le comunicó el contenido del mismo, por ello no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que él contenía, como siempre su prudencia se hizo presente y en un descuido de Elroy tomó al joven Archie por un brazo y lo llevó casi arrastra hasta a fuera de la mansión.

-¿Joven Cómo es posible que usted no pensará en la señora candy cuando recibió esa llamada? La cara del muchacho era de total desconcierto.

-¿George tú crees que si le hubiera pasado algo a Candy ..? El joven se vio interrumpido por un George furioso.

-La verdad a veces dudo si es que ustedes realmente es tan tonto o es que se hace ¿acaso preguntó usted por ella? ¿Preguntó cuál es la emergencia? ¿para qué o quién necesita la sangre? Archie realmente no entendía nada de nada.

-Más vale que me acompañe si no quiere lamentarlo luego, George caminaba a paso ligero hasta uno de los autos y Archie que comenzaba a entender las palabras de George comenzó correr hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Por Dios santo George! estaba tan molesto que no me detuve a pensar en eso, ni tan siquiera deje que el pobre hombre me explicara lo que sucedía.

El trayecto se hizo eterno para los dos hombres que temían lo peor.

Annie ya en camino observaba a su acompañante en silencio, él estaba inmerso a en sus recuerdos, el dia de su boda se veía tan hermosa, nunca iba a olvidar lo radiante que se veía caminando hacia el altar, tampoco como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Annie le presentará su presente de bodas nada más y nada menos que él, él era su regalo de bodas, Candy llora al verlo vivo, después de tanto tiempo creerlo muerto estaba ante ella su amado primo el mismísimo inventor su querido Stear.

-Stear, gritaba la novia y caía desmayada, su esposo corría a sostenerla evitando que se golpeara, pues su regreso no fue la única sorpresa que se conocería ese día, Martín después de revisar a la novia les daba la hermosa noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé, al llegar Annie y Stear al hospital encontraron a un rubio abatido y a Paolo tratando de animarlo sin tener muho exito.

-Albert, Albert, la morena corría hasta el que parecía ausente en sentado viendo hacia dónde momento antes se había ido la última enfermera que les había dado información sobre la rubia y su bebé.

En ese momento el médico que la atendía salía y Albert al divisarlo ae levantaba sin prestar atención a los recién llegados.

-¿Jhon Cómo están? La cara del hombre era de preocupación, durante el embarazo se había dado una bonita entre la pareja y él, por lo que trataría de salbar a ambos.

-Tú esposa es una mujer muy necia Albert, así que apeló a tu buen juicio, es necesario practicarle una cesárea y ella insiste en un parto natural, su ritmo cardíaco está un poco bajo y no quiero correr riesgos.

-¿Tu consideras que una cesárea es más seguro Jhon? El rubio confiaba plenamente en el médico.

-Si, pero la última palabra la tienes tú Albert, debes firmar una autorización y puedes hablar con ella mientras yo voy preparándolo todo.

-¿Crees que pueda entrar? El rubio mostraba una celeridad que realmente no tenía.

-Si amigo, se paciente por favor, anda y trata de convencerla que esto es lo mejor, por ella y por su bebé, el rubio respiro profundamente y no pudo más que asentir, los presentes sólo esperaban expectantes a ver qué sucedía y esperaban que el rubio les informará, cosa que nunca sucedió ya que el médico le dio a firmar unos formularios y luego lo acompañó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Los minutos pasaron y todos estaban impacientes, mientras en la sala de parto una pareja se decía hasta pronto, él la convenció de someterse a una cesárea por el bien de su hijo o hija.

Casi media hora más tarde entraban George y Archie corriendo al área de emergencia en donde eran notificados que la joven había ingresado de a pabellón para una cesárea de emergencia y que debían permanecer en el área de espera hasta que la intervención terminará.

El rubio salió por una puerta lateral hacia la capilla después que su buen amigo le indicará que permaneciera en calma y le indicará cómo llegar al jardín favorito de la rubia dentro del hospital, el rubio necesitaba orar por su esposa y su hijo, quería estar sólo, sin tener que escuchar a nadie diciendo que debía ser fuerte.

-¿Cómo voy a ser fuerte si puedo perderlo todo? Ninguno sabe lo que siento, lo que sentimos, Dios ayúdanos, guia las manos Jhon para que todo salga bien, cuida a mi mujer y a mi bebé, el hombre estaba de rodillas orando en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían en su rostro.

Nadie les da información por no ser familiares, sin poder hacer nada permanecieron sentados esperando, sumidos en la desesperación y angustia, luego de una hora el rubio regresaba por el mismo solitario pasillo hasta donde le había entregado la vida de su esposa y su bebé a su amigo, con cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón latía más y más rápido, una de las enfermeras al verlo le sonreía.

-Felicidades fue un niño, él solo pudo respirar profundamente.

-¿Y mi esposa? La enfermera guardo silencio, si fueron segundos o minutos a él le parecieron una eternidad.

-Cuando salí a llevar a su bebé a los cuneros la estaba trasfundiendo, tenga fe, el doctor Jhon la va a cuidar bien ¿Quiere conocer a su bebé?.

Él asintió con una mueca en su boca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, mientras seguía a la enfermera agradeció en silencio por la vida de su hijo, y rogaba nuevamente al cielo por el bienestar de su mujer.

-Señor White afuera pregunta por Candy, el bebé y por usted, no se les dio información ya que no son familiares de ustedes ¿quiere que les informemos?

-No, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que nos está sucediendo hasta que ella este bien, la enfermera asintió mientras le indicaba con una seña cual era5su bebé, el rubio lloró al verlo, su hijo era hermoso, después de un largo suspiro sus ojos se vieron inundados de lágrimas, aquello le partió el corazón a la enfermera que desde que conoció a la rubia y a su esposo los había visto siempre sonrientes y tan enamorados.

-¿Le gustaría cargarlo unos minutos? Es bueno para los recién nacidos sentir el calor de los brazos de su madre, dadas las circunstancias sería genial que lo hiciera, el rubio no pudo sino contener sus lágrimas.

-Se lo agradecería mucho, el hombre fue provisto de la indumentaria adecuada para entrar a los cuneros y finalmente tenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Mami se pondrá bien pronto mi amor, te amamos mucho mi niño, el bebé permaneció tranquilo en la seguridad de aquellos brazos y una mueca semejante a una sonrisa apareció en sus pequeños labios, lo que hizo sonreír al padre, aquello hizo que el corazón del padre se llenara de paz.

-Todo estará bien bebé, dándole un beso en la frente se lo entrego a la enfermera que los observaba enternecida.

-Muchas gracias, afuera debe estar mi amigo Paolo, es un hombre alto ..

-¿El joven que estaba con usted? La enfermera había estado al pendiente de la familia de su compañera por petición de ella misma, por lo que había visto al atractivo hombre que acompañaba al rubio.

-Sí, ¿sería posible que le informará a él y sólo a él, que ya el bebé nació y que está bien? Me acompañó en todo el proceso y sé que esta preocupado por nosotros.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto vea la oportunidad me acerco con discreción y le digo, pero afuera está una chica de cabellos negros, un señor alto de bigotes y dos jóvenes ¿A ellos?

-No, le suplico que solo le de información a mi amigo, ya mañana yo les informaré, aunque a la chica le pareció extraña adueña petición le prometió al joven hacer lo que le solicitaba.

-Si al guíen me dice hace cinco semanas que hoy estaría aquí muriendo de preocupación por la señora Candy no lo habria creido, se veía tan radiante cuando la vi, George estaba desecho.

-Ella estaba tan feliz, no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió? Annie veía directamente a Paolo pues él era el único que estaba en la sala de espera.

\- Anoche estaba bien, como a las once llamó que tenía antojo de pastel de fresas con anchoas, y me pidió que fuera por ella porque se lo quería comer caliente, el hombre sonreía un poco y al comentar esto George pensó que aquel hombre era el esposo de la señora Candy.

-Recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía el día de su boda, parecía un Angel mientras caminaba al altar, después de tantos años sin verla me pareció que se veía simplemente hermosa, nada más la vuelvo a ver hace tres días para que ahora me de este susto Stear estaba impactado.

-Creo que la cara de felicidad que puso sólo la su pero cuando dijo si en el altar, intervino la morena.

-No, la supero por mucho cuando el doctor le dijo que estaba embarazada, comentaba Paolo.

-Si, tienes razón Paolo, comentó Archie con pesar.

-¿Usted estuvieron en la boda? George preguntaba con tristeza.

-Si George, fue unos días después de regresar, y dejame decirte que ella dijo yo fui su mejor regalo de bodas.

-Vamos Stear no seas petulante, ese día sólo tenía ojos para su amado esposo, no te adornes tanto, al ver la cara de asombro de Stear todos se pusieron a reír.

-Realmente Candy nunca cambiará, me dio como diez pellizcos para cerciorarse que realmente estaba vivo y no era una alucinación, creo que quería hacerme sufrir y cobrarse de alguna manera el creerme muerto por tanto tiempo.

-Como lamento haberme perdido esa boda, el hombre mayor se derrumbaba contra el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

-George ella entendió que debías acompañar al tío abuelo, no sabíamos que se encontraba tan grave, el hombre tragó en seco ante las palabras de Annie.

-Debí estar al pendiente de ella, William así lo habría deseado, Annie, Archie y Stear guardaron silencio y cada cual se sumió en sus recuerdos.

Mientras una enfermera le hacía discretamente señas a Paolo y este al darse cuenta se acercaba a ella con siguió.

-¿Usted es el señor Paolo? Este asentía extrañado de la actitud de la enfermera.

-El esposo de Candy desea que usted sepa que ya el bebé nació y se encuentra bien, a ella le hicieron dos transfusiones.

-¿Está muy delicada? El hombre se mostraba bastante preocupado.

-No sabría decirle realmente, después de recibir al bebé ya no pude regresar al pabellón, el doctor jhon es muy bueno en su área y él esta haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos por ella, el hombre asintió entendiendo lo que le decían entre líneas.

-Voy a darle la noticia a ellos, dijo señalando al pequeño grupo que se encontraba en la sala de espera, a lo que la enfermera respondía con un móvil de cabeza diciendo que no.

-El señor White claramente dijo que sólo le diera información a usted, fue muy explícito al solicitarme que fuera discreta al decirle.

-Pero es una locura, ellos son como su familia, la enfermera se levantaba de hombros y sonriente le proponía mostrarle al bebé.

-Puedo llevarle a conocer al niño y así usted puede hablar directamente con el padre, él necesita mucho apoyo en este momento.

-¿Segura qué no te meterás en un problema por esto? Ella sonriente le guiñaba un ojo a lo que él respondía con una enorme sonrisa.

En silencio caminaban hasta los cuneros, en donde se podía ver la figura de su amigo frente el enorme vidrio que lo separaba de los infantes.

-Le dije que aquí estaría, ahora acompañe a su amigo y si necesitan algo no duden en tocar mí puerta que es aquella de la derecha, la joven hablaba en voz baja y Paolo se inclinaba un poco para escuchar lo que le decía.

-Mil gracias por esto.

-No tiene que darlas, Candy es una compañera muy querida por todos en el hospital, es una pena que estén pasado por esta situación tan dolorosa, la enfermera se despedía con una inclinación de cabeza en silencio dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Albert, la voz de Paolo hizo que el rubio se volteara.

-Ven a conocer a nuestro hijo, el rostro del rubio había cambiado completamente de expresión.

-¿Cuál es? Paolo trataba de adivinar cuál era el bebé y asumiendo que tenía menos de una hora de nacido señaló al más pequeño.

-Este de la es quina ¿Verdad? El hombre se enderezaba a todo lo que su esbelto cuerpo daba.

-Pues estuviste cerca, es el de la cuna de abajo, es el más grade de todos creo, contesto Albert divertido, mientras Paolo abría los ojos al máximo.

-Pero Albert ese bebé estaba escondido, no se veía tan abultado el vientre de tu mujer, Albert no pudo más que reír a mandíbula abierta.

-ja ja ja ja ja Me temo que estaba cómodamente ajustado al cuetpo de su madre amigo, tienes que ver sus ojos, son identicosa los de Candy.

-Pues esperemos que también se parezca a ella es más bonita que tú, nuevamente la risa de albert flotaba en el aire y como reconociendola es pequeño hacia algunos gestos con su boquita.

-¿Viste eso Albert? Este pequeño reconoce la voz del tío Paolo ¿viste? En cuanto Albert dejo de reír el bebé se quedo inmóvil parecía estar plácidamente dormido, lo que hizo reír nuevamente al padre y Paolo veía como el pequeño nuevamente hacia movimientos con su boca.

-¿Este Cómo que va a ignorarme como la madre hasta que me gonozca bien? Albert nuevamente soltaba la risa ante la expresión de pesar de su buen amigo.

-Más te vale hacer méritos con ambos, creo que aún este bebé recuerda que hiciste muy infeliz a su mamá cuando apenas tenía días de haberlo concebido.

-Ya ni quién recuerde eso Albert, yo seré su tío consentido, ya vas a ver, declaraba con orgullo el auto nombrado tío Paolo.

-Te advierto que Tom y Jimmy son hermanos bastante celosos y ten por seguro que no serán fáciles de desplazar, y si nos sale como la madre, ummm te aseguro que va a adorar a sus tíos y a sus primos, esto lo dijo el rubio de manera inconsciente pero enseguida se arrepintió, al recordar como lo trato Archie cuando lo llamó para pedirle ayuda.

-Albert Ellos están allá afuera preocupados, incluso el señor George estaba al punto de las lágrimas cuando la enfermera se negó a darle información por no ser un familiar, Albert suspiró teniendo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a eso.

-No quiero ser egoísta, pero estoy cansado de que ellos quieran anteponer sus necesidades a las de mi esposa, cuando me avisaron lo de los donantes, llame a la casa de los Andrew y me contestó Archie, ni preguntó Cómo estaba mi esposa o para quién eran los donantes, solo estaba interesado en que ella llegará para saber que decía el dichoso testamento.

-¿No sería un malentendido Albert? Ese chico se ve que quiere mucho a tu esposa y su esposa también.

-Me apena que el señor George se sienta mal, bastante sufrió con la muerte de William Andrew, o eso piensa Candy.

-¿Entonces puedo darle la noticia? Entiendo que estés dolido con Archie pero Annie y Stear llegaron prácticamente detrás de los muchachos y hasta lograron donar sangre Albert.

Muy apresar y pese a su molestia Albert no tenía corazón para dejarlos angustiados y después de unos minutos accedió a que Paolo les avisará sobre el bebé.

-Está bien, sólo porque me apena el sufrimiento de George, porque él por mucho tiempo cuido de mi pequeña, procura que luego se retiren por favor, no sé si voy a poder contenerme si me cruzó con Archie en este momento, Paolo estaba contento de poder avisarles, durante el embarazo de la rubia había tratado a los hermanos y les tenía aprecio.

-No se diga más, en unos instantes les aviso así tu tienes tiempo de ocultarte, Albert veía a su amigo levantando una ceja.

-Te he dicho que puedes avisarles más no que pueden verlo, no me voy a separar de me hijo y mucho menos a esconderme.

-Está bien, está bien que genio te traes últimamente, sólo que pensé que no querías ver a Archie, el rubio reía mientras movía en negación la cabeza, Paolo había resultado todo un metiche después de juntarse con Stear y Archie.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien amigo, Paolo le daba palabras de aliento a su amigo pues sabía lo mucho que amaba a su esposa y lo ilusionados que ambos estaban esperando el nacimiento de su amado bebé.

-Gracias, sé que ella esta luchando por nosotros, nunca se daría por vencida, ahora voy a ver si logro hablar con Jhon, mientras ve con ellos.

Paolo casi sale corriendo, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que realmente era el padre de ese bebé, al llegar a la sala de espera se le notaba la emoción.

-¡Es un niño y esta hermoso! Annie rompió en llanto, Stear respiro profundamente y Archie cerraba los ojos dando gracia a Dios, no se lo habría perdonado si llegara a pasar algo malo.

-¿La señora Candy Cómo se encuentra? La voz de George los hizo bajar de su nube a todos.

-Están haciendo todo lo posible, ya le hicieron dos transfusiones y todo se complicó, aún no ha salido el doctor que la atendió así no se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió, ustedes saben que ella no se va a rendir tan fácilmente, todos bajaban la cabeza apenados y a Archie lo invadieron los remordimientos.

-¿Podemos ver al bebé? Nuevamente George se hacía sentir, como siempre mostrando su aplomo.

-No, por ahora no es posible, lo siento mucho.

-¿Pero tu si lo viste? Annie trataba de contener el llanto.

-Tan sólo un instante Annie, Paolo sentía remordimientos por esa pequeña mentirita, pero entendía el sentir de su amigo y respetaría su decisión.

-Pero eso no es justo, también deseamos verlo, ¿quiero saber cómo es? ¿a quién se parece? Stear hablaba con impaciencia.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero es perfecto, tiene mucho cabello y parecen hilitos dorados, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, son idénticos a los de la madre, George sonreía al recordar la primera vez que vio a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

-¿Y ahora? Preguntaba Archie viendo a Paolo.

-Tan sólo podemos esperar, el pobre no sabía que decir, la única información que tenía era la que le había dado la enfermera.

-Yo ... yo siento mucho lo que sucedió, estaba molesto, las Leagan y la tía abuela me habían sacado se de quicio, yo hice mal, yo no podía ni imaginar que esto se estaba pasando, aunque trataba de justificarse al escucharse él mismo, sabía que no tenía justificación alguna, todos guardaban silencio hasta que Paolo decidió intervenir.

-Yo creo que deberían ir a descansar, aún cuando salga ahora de pabellón no creo que nos permitan verla, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y ninguno quería irse.

Ese día había sido particularmente tenso para todos en la mansión Andrew, la llegada de Sara Leagan sólo habían empeorado el mal humor de la tía Elroy, gracias al mismísimo cielo Neil estaba muy cambiado y se limitaba a observar lo que sucedía y muchas veces lo vieron poner los ojos en blanco antes las barbaridades dichas por su madre.

-Quisiera esperar noticias, así sería menos duro informarles a Tom y Jimmy, no podría decirles que me retire sin saber, nuevamente la morena era presa del llanto, Archie se le acercaba y la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No se preocupe señora Annie yo puedo informarles, ante esto ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias George pero no les caería en gracia a ninguno de los dos saber por otra persona lo que está sucediendo.

-Señora Annie en todo caso permita que sea el esposo de la señora Candy quién les informe a sus cuñados, aquello lo decía viendo a Paolo que ni por enterado se daba.

-Yo necesito ir al trabajo ya me dijeron que cuando menos será una hora para que nos den alguna noticia, me da tiempo de ir y venir, les sugiero que descansen y repongan fuerzas para mañana, seguramente ella querrá verlos cuando este mejor.

George se sintió un tanto extrañado, pero después de trabajar tantos años para la familia Andrew podría decir que desde la familia más rica a la más humilde podían comportarse de forma extraña.

-Entonces yo me retiro, por favor no dude en avisarme si se llegará a necesitar algo, llevando una mano al bolsillo de su sacó una tarjeta para dársela a Paolo.

-Chicos entonces yo voy y regreso en un rato, cualquier cosa les aviso, señor George un gusto, realmente era poco lo que podían hacer por lo que George les animó a retirarse.

-Deberían retirarse a descansar, sólo se van a desgastar y seguramente mañana la señora Candy los va a necesitar y su esposo también.

Sin más argumentos los tres jóvenes accedieron a retirarse, los cinco caminaron en silencio hasta salir del hospital en donde se despidieron, Paolo hacía su negocio, los chicos a la mansión y George camino lentamente su auto, al percatarse que los demás habían partido regresó al hospital y sin preguntar a nadie caminó hasta el área de maternidad y preguntó en dónde estaban los cuneros, al ver a los bebés en sus cunitas fue detallando uno a uno, tratando de reconocer en sus caritas las facciones de la señora Candy o el recién conocido esposo, a su mente llegaron como un murmullo soplado por el viento lo dicho por esposo de la señora.

-Parecen hilitos de oro ...tiene los ojos verdes, enseguida comenzó a descartar a los niños, algunas frazadas eran rosas así que fueron descartados esos bebés, solo tres tenían frazadas de color azul por loque seria más fácil, o eso pensó el pobre George, los niños tenían cubiertas sus cabecitas con pequeños gorritos, un profundo y audible suspiro dejo salir el pobre hombre.

Casi se había dado por vencido cuando una de los bebés comenzó a llorar con fuerza lo que le hizo acercarse al vidrio, por el llanto podría decir que era un bebé sano, enseguida una de las enfermera lo reviso para luego levantarlo, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, aquellos ojos tan verdes se parecían a unos que se grabaron en su memoria el primer día que los vio, eran aquellos hermosos ojos que le habían enamorado, eran los ojos de Rossemery.

-Estoy alucinando, dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible, pero quedo realmente impactado al detallar las finas facciones de aquel bebé.

-¡William! mi muchacho, ¿que rayos me esta sucediendo? Gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del viejo George, ese bebé era idéntico a William cuando nació, después de controlarse y reaccionar, tocó con el nudillo del dedo índice el vidrio para llamar la atención de la enfermera, lo que logró al instante, la chica al voltearse con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó al vidrio y le dejo ver mejor a la criatura, minutos más tarde la misma chica salía para atenderlo.

-Disculpe señorita ¿ese es el bebé de la señora Candy White?

-Si señor esta dulzura es el bebé de los White, George sonreía y al ver que la chica le había contestado se arriesgo a preguntar por la rubia.

-¿Ella cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya la pasaron a una habitación?

-No, creo que aún se encuentra en observación, aunque finalmente no le practicaron la cesárea perdió mucha sangre y le hicieron varias transfusiones, hace unos minutos vi a su esposo hablando con el doctor Jhon, en cuanto se estabilice seguramente la podrán ver, tenga fe, aquella son risa de George se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, no podía ser que siempre las cosas se complicaron para la pobre muchacha.

-Yo no sabía que se había complicado tanto, a la joven le dio pena la cara de angustia del pobre hombre.

-Ya lo más difícil lo superó, Candy es joven y todos nos esmeramos por cuidarla lo mejor posible.

-¿Podría indicarme en dónde está la capilla por favor? La enfermera le indicó el camina y él fue a orar por la recuperación de Candy, ya nada más se podía hacer en ese momento.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Señor sé que muchas veces he cuestionado tus designios, mucha veces me he resistido a aceptarlos, ver partir a los seres que he amado ha sido doloroso, el señor William fue como un padre para mí, su muerte repetida me afectó mucho y renuente acepté tu voluntad, cuando mi amada Rosse fue llamada a tu presencia, se que te rete, por mucho tiempo quise partir a su encuentro, saberla de otro hombre cuando su corazón era mío no fue tan doloroso Como saberla ausente, de no ser por Albert, ese pequeño que estaba aún más sólo que yo, seguramente me habría dejado morir...

George lloraba de rodilla frente al pequeño púlpito en la modesta capilla del hospital, su llanto era sentido y por momentos desgarrador, en la puerta de la capilla un hombre detenia sus pasos... el venía a agradecer a Dios por escucharlo y bendecir su vida una y otra vez y sin saber el por qué el escuchar aquella plegaria le desgarraba el corazón.

Te pido perdón y me humillo ante ti, señor tanta veces pensé que la desaparición de mi muchacho era una prueba por dejar que mi fe se fracturara, por no afianzar en ti mi confianza, hoy te pido perdón, por favor no te la lleves a ella también, es lo único que me queda, me obsesione tanto buscando a mi muchacho que la descuide y tuvo que pasar esto para que abriera mis ojos, la deje sola enfrentando el poder de toda esa gente de mal corazón, ella es un ángel que siempre tiene el corazón abierto para todos, te prometo cuidarlos mi Dios por favor, pero si es tu voluntad llevarla contigo dame resignación, dame fortaleza para sobreponerme y hazme saber la mejor manera de ayudar a quienes la sobrevivan, ya no pudo con tener el llanto y llevando su manos hasta su cara y dejo que todo su dolor saliera, pudo sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Nunca pierda la fe, Dios nunca nos da cargas que no podamos llevar, aunque sintamos que todo nuestro mundo se desmorona, en ese momento el llanto de George fue mucho más copioso y sin fuerzas inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, su frente casi rosada el piso frío mientras su cuerpo convulsionada por el llanto, fueron años de mostrarse ecuánime y de guardar sus sentimientos, cuando pudo calmarse un poco enderezo su cuerpo y se giró a buscar a la persona que le dijo aquellas palabras y el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-Santo Dios no permitas que pierda la cordura, sentí que era la voz de mi muchacho, por favor muéstrame el camino, permíteme ser tu instrumento, guía mis paso para poder proteger al niño de la señora Candy.

Frente a los cuneros Albert, sentía que sus lágrimas corrían, el escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre lo habían tocado, cuán afortunado era él, su hijo estaba sano y su mujer se estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente, los dos eran su mundo y él solo imaginar perderles, le hacía sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-Dios gracias por mantener a mi familia fuera de peligro, dale fortaleza a ese pobre hombre, bendice su vida, que pueda conseguir un aliciente para seguir adelante...

-Albert, la voz de Jhon interrumpía la oracion del rubio.

-¿Cómo está Candy? Albert limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

-Vamos amigos tranquilizante, se que fue difícil pero ya todo está bien, mira que esa mujer tuya es terca y justo antes de ponerle la anestesia pudo finalmente dar a luz, Jhon rascaba su cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba ¿Cuándo podre verla?

-Por eso te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba, iba hacia la capilla en este momento, ya reaccionó y quiere verte.

-¿De verdad? En ese momento escribió apoyo ambas manos al vidrio de los cuneros y se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba física y emocionalmente agotado, necesitaba verla, abrazarla, besarla , necesotaba sentir su calor pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Vamos amigo llora si lo necesitas, todo esto fue una locura, hasta yo me siento agotado, el médico le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¿Podríamos llevar al niño para que lo conozca? Seguramente estara ansiosa por verlo.

-Primero debes tranquilizarte un poco, necesito que estés al tanto de lo que sucedió, el niño venía en mala posición aún no se había acomodado de un todo, según las fechas que se manejaban el niño se adelantó casi tres semanas, tu esposa estaba estrenada en la última consulta por lo que me arriesgaría a decir que eso provocó que el parto se adelantará, pudimos hacerlo nacer por force pero ella se negó, siempre tiene sus riesgos para la criatura, tuvimos que ayudar al bebé a acomodarse para salir, Candy se desgarró ¿Viste lo grande que es? Pues eso no ayudó mucho, por lo que recomendaría que tu esposa se quede internada unos días, esto será un poco costoso, sabiendo lo necia que puede ser ella preferiría que no se valla a su casa, perdio muchisima sangre por lo que está débil y su recuperación puede ser lenta, va a necesitar ayuda hasta para lo más mínimo.

Albert escuchaba atento a lo que le decían entendiendo la preocupación del galeno, quienes la conocían bien sabían cuan testaruda podía ser.

-Pues si es necesario deja internada, yo me encargaré del niño y de todo lo que sea necesario, y no te preocupes por el costo del hospital gracias a Dios tenemos dinero ahorrado.

-No sabes el alivio que siento, de todas maneras cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, con respecto al bebé, el pediatra recomendó dejarlo unos días también por ser prematuro.

-Eso facilita todo así puedo estar al pendiente de ambos, Alberto finalmente sonreía feliz.

-Ahora si podemos ir para que la veas, aún estaba en recuperación por lo que tuvo que ponerse mascarilla y una bata veía tan frágil y pálida, Albert se acercó y beso su frente y ella enseguida abrió los ojos.

-Perdoname, fue lo primero que dijo ella al sentirlo a su lado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, eres mi chica valiente.

-Por mi terquedad lo puse en peligro Albert, mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-Pero todo salió bien, ahora debes guardar reposo, debes reponerte por los dos, no sabríamos que hacer sin ti, ella sonreía y él le correspondía.

-¿Ya lo conociste? Es igual a ti ¿verdad?

-Es un chico apuesto amor, tiene el cabello rubio y tus ojos, es él más grande de todos los bebés, perdoname eso lo sacó de mí.

-Entonces será alto como tu, es genial.

-Mi vida gracias, gracias por ser tan valiente, por darme un hijo maravilloso.

-Te amo tanto Albert, ella tomaba su mano y él entrelazada sus dedos, pronto una enfermera anunciaba que debía salir por lo que el rubio salia prometiendo no alejarse.

En la administración George indagaba el costo generado por la atención que le brindaban a rubia y cancelada la misma, solicitaba una habitación especial para ella y su niño, hacia arreglos para cubrir todos los gastos y presuroso salia del hospital hacia una tienda de ropa para bebé y compraba todo aquello que él pensó eran indispensables, por la premura del parto al parecer no habían llevado lo requerido y como siempre él atento a los detalles estaba en lo correcto.

Nuevamente en el hospital George entregaba en los cuneros unas cuantas bolsas con ropita de bebé bien abrigada, biberones y pañales, todo era de buena calidad, digno del hijo de un príncipe, después de ver los ojos del pequeño George sabía que no habría fuerza en el mundo que impidieron que él lo cuidará y procurará darle lo mejor del mundo, después de todo ahora él y su madre era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y ahora sería él quien hiciera todo lo posible de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de ellos.

Paolo se encontró con algunos contratiempo por lo que tardo bastante en volver al hospital, cuando pasaron finalmente a candy a la habitación Albert colocó junto a su la cama una silla y desde allí veló su sueño, después de tantas horas de angustia y dolor ambos estaban agotados el apoyo su cabeza cerca de las manos de ella y se quedaron dormidos foro fundamente.

Ya pasaba la medianoche cuando Paolo pudo volver al hospital y ya no pudo ver a ninguno de los tres por lo avanzado de la hora, mientras la madre tenía en brazos a su hijo dándole de comer, Albert la miraba maravillado y ella a pesar de sentirse muy adolorida sonreía al ver cómo su pequeño se aferraba con la boca a su pecho y con una de sus pequeñas manitos un dedo su padre, ambos estaban orgullosos y agradecido por tanta dicha.

Por orden médica las visitas eran restringidas y el bebé era llevado con su madre cada tres horas para hacer alimentado, la mañana sorprendió a los nuevos padres agotados y agradecidos de tener ayuda de las enfermeras, ya que la rubia no podía moverse mucho sin sentirse adolorida.

A las ocho de la mañana ya los chicos están listos para abandonar la mansión, ellos habían acordado no decir nada pues bien sabían que Sara y si hija eran capaces de hacer una estupidez en su afan de hacerle daño a la pecosa.

La tía abuela estaba bastante molesta y al percatarse de la actitud sospechosa de sus sobrinos decidió seguirlos, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital y su persecución terminaba.

Manteniendo una distancia discreta la anciana pudo escuchar a medias la información que le daban a sus sobrinos en el puesto de enfermeras, lo que más le extrañaba era que estaban en el área de maternidad, al escuchar el nombre de Candy se puso alerta y al ver que los chicos iban de regreso se escondió enseguida para no ser descubierta.

A pesar de no tener el más mínimo atisbo de aprecio por Candy la anciana se encaminó hasta el puesto de enfermeras.

-Buen día, por favor quisiera información sobre Candy White por favor.

-Disculpe pero si no es familiar no podemos brindarle ningún tipo de información.

-Yo soy su abuela, Elroy simulaba sonreír para tratar de convencer a la enfermera.

-Candy nunca ha dicho que tiene una abuela, la chica veia con malicia a la anciana dudando si creerle o no.

-Por culpa de ese bueno para nada de su esposo, haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales la anciana derramó lágrimas de cocodrilo, cosa que terminó por converse a la muchacha ingenua.

-Lo lamento mucho, ella ya se encuentra mejor gracias a Dios todo salio bien, el bebé es hermoso y goza de buena salud a pesar de ser prematuro.

Elroy quedó asombrada, si bien sabía que aquella muchacha que tanto le desagrada se había casado nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirle que estaba embarazada, sólo Dios sabría de qué pobre diablo sería hijo ese niño, suspiraba aliviada pensando que el haberle retirado el apellido años atrás sin consultar o avisar a nadie había sido un gran acierto.

-¿Quiere conocer a su bisnieto señora? La enfermera descolocó un poco a la vieja, ella había preguntado sólo por mera curiosidad no porque le interesaba realmente la madre o el hijo.

-No quiero generarle un problema, no se preocupe, la anciana por dentro se reía pensando en lo ilusa que era aquella enfermera.

-No se preocupe abuela venga, la chica prácticamente la arrastró por los pasillos y al darse cuenta ya estaban frente a los cuneros, la chica tocaba la puerta y una enfermera se asomaba y le hacía seña para que entrara por la otra puerta, unos minutos después la chica levantaba a uno de los bebés en brazos y se lo mostraba a través del vidrio.

Elroy al verlo no pudo más que llevar una de sus manos hasta la boca, ante ella estaba la viva reencarnación de su amado sobrino, aquello no podía ser.

-¡No es posible! Este bebé no puede ser el hijo de esa sarrapastrosa de Candy, Elroy abandono el lugar alterada, no era posible, se negaba creer lo que vio.

Al llegar a la mansión subió corriendo hasta el ático, necesitaba verificar si sus ojos o sus memorias le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

George se fue inquieto, el parecido con Albert y Rossemary era demasiado.

-Si estuvieras aquí diría que ese bebé es suyo ¿por qué no te quedaste a luchar por ella? Estarías ahora con nosotros y nada se habría salido de control ¿por qué no te animé a luchar por ese amor que le tenías? George no podía sacar de su mente aquel rostro, los ojos del niño, los de Rossemary, los ojos de Candy.

Trataba de hilar la maraña de recuerdos, que venían a su mente, comentarios que hizo Anthony cuándo conoció a la pequeña empleada de los Leagan, como el mismos Albert al saber de quién se trataba la adoptaba y procuraba estar siempre cerca de ella y siempre era una constante " esos ojos verdes me recuerdan los de mi madre" "sus ojos son verdes como esmeraldas, me recuerdan los de mi hermana" hasta la misma Elroy alguna vez había reparado en los ojos de la niña y la apariencia de la misma, alguna vez la escuchó decir que parecía una niña de buena cuna hasta que abría la boca.

La mente de George comenzó a divagar hacia el pasado, el Sr William ya había fallecido para cuando Candy había nacido así que no podía ser su hija, Rosemary ya estaba casada con Vincent y delicada de salud después del nacimiento de Anthony, William era apenas un niño no podía ser su padre, la noche fue avanzando lentamente hacia atrás iba el tiempo en los recuerdos del hombre, como proyectado retazos de una película muda, la cara de los Andrew iba apareciendo en aquellas imágenes, pocas veces los primos del William Andrew padre habían visado América, salvo en aquellas reuniones anuales.

En cuanto su mente hilo aquellos recuerdos en una línea temporal George cayó en cuenta que no era ese el camino, ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando salió corriendo rumbo a las oficinas del consorcio Andrew, dígase coincidencia, destino, suerte o casualidad, estaba seguro de encontrar las respuestas en los registros históricos de las transacciones y las ventas de las acciones del corporativo.

Mientras en la Mansión Elroy buscaba los álbumes fotográficos que durante años había guardado celosamente, después de la muerte de su hermano y decidió manipular el entorno del único heredero de la familia ya que él era realmente el único portador del apellido Andrew, ese mocoso sería quien finalmente se hiciera poseedor del dinero y los bienes que debían ser suyos por derecho, lastima que no podía desaparecer como lo hizo con ese arribista que pretendió acceder a parte de la fortuna familiar y a quien su hermano tontamente pretendía otorgarle derechos.

Si bien ella no portaba ahora el apellido Andrew por haber contraído nupcias con aquel viudo, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara lo que por derecho le pertenecía y le había sido negado por aquella estupidez de que solo los hijos varones podían heredar el derecho de ser cabeza de familia y por ende jefes de uno de los Clanes más poderosos de Escocia.

-Puras pamplinas, yo he manejado el destino de todos a mi antojo, ese chiquillo estúpido siempre estuvo a mi merced, y esos tontos del consejo se tragaron todo el cuento de que debíamos ocultar la identidad del heredero por su seguridad, de no ser por esa mocosa todo estaría en mi poder.

Elroy buscaba desesperada los fotografías de su hermano y su familia, las fotos en dónde Priscila tenía en brazo a el flamante heredero recién nacido.

Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, hacía mucho tiempo aquel manojo de fotos había sido sacado de aquel oscuro y polvoriento lugar en dónde ella pretendió arrojarlas al olvido.

El buen George entraba directamente a su oficina y paso directo a un pequeño privado que tenía en la misma, luego de mover algunos muebles que cubrían una discreta caja fuerte, allí se encontraban algunos documentos que le fueron confiados por Priscila Andrew después de la muerte de su último pariente, varios álbumes familiares, el acta de adopción de Candy y otro documento desconocido para muchos, al tener aquel manojo de papeles en sus manos, él recordó las razones por la que hacía algunos años había empezando a considerar el dejar de trabajar para los Andrew, había descubierto que Elroy Andrew no era aqueña dama preocupada por su familia que siempre aparento ser.

Después de remover algunos documentos George empaco todo aquello y se retiró tan discretamente Como llegó, sin ser visto por ninguno de los vigilantes, aquellos documentos eran demasiado valioso para dejarlos caer en las manos equibocadas.

Al llegar a su casa comenzó a buscar entre todo aquello una fotografía y en ella un par de rostros que por muchos años quedaron olvidados entre tantos recuerdos.

Dentro del primer grupo de fotografías se encontraban algunas de Rossemary, de Anthony, Elroy, Pricila, los Leagan, varios miembros del consejo que fueron los que apoyaron a Elroy para aislar y ocultar a pequeño William en su momento, Fotografías de los Cornwell, del Stear de niño, al ver una foto de Albert la separó del montón aunque no era eso lo que él buscaba por unos minutos se detuvo a observarla, realmente era abrumador el parecido del bebé de Candy con Albert recién nacido.

Cuando por fin encontró el pequeño diario que había estado buscando, suspiro aliviado, después de tantos años era la primera vez que lo buscaba con la intención de leerlo.

Las fotos de la familia Andrew captó su atención en ella estaban William Andrew padre, Priscila Andrew, Rossemary, Albert y dos jóvenes que ajenos a la cámara se veían el uno al otro.

-¡Lo sabia! La voz triunfante de George retumba en la soledad de su casa.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente mientras George movía sus fichas sin llamar la atención de nadie, al leer el contenido del diario quedó asombrado y lamento no haber leído años atrás aquello que sea le había confiado, muchas cosas se habrían evitado, una vez más se hacía evidente que en esta vida nada pasaba o dejaba de pasar por casualidad.

Annie, Archie y Stear infructuosamente habían intentado visitar a Candy en el hospital y no habían podido ni ver al bebé ya ambos tenían orden de restringir las visitas, la joven enfermera les había comentado a Candy sobre la visita de su abuelita y al darle la descripción de la mujer asustó tanto que en le contó a Albert cuanto llego del trabajo.

Temiendo por la seguridad de su esposa y su hijo, hablo con Jhon y se hicieron arreglos para mantener a la madre y al recién nacido prácticamente aislados.

Albert había dejado de trabajar para estar todo el tiempo junto a ellos y Paolo los estaba apoyando, hasta que se solventará toda aquella situación Albert estaría en la casa, gracias a la generosa ayuda de George al pagar todos los gastos generados en el hospital tenían suficiente dinero para estar sin trabajar por algunos meses cómodamente.

En el viejo continente las cosas se movían con mayor velocidad que en América, lo descubierto por George casi veintitrés años después había llenado de esperanza a un hombre al que todos creían muerto.

Veinte días habían pasado desde la llegada del pequeño William Anthony White al mundo y los orgullosos padres con la ayuda de Paolo se trasladaban a su hogar.

Para sorpresa de los rubio su casa ahora estaba rodeada por una media pared y una reja bastante alta, realmente la casa parecía una míni mansión, los rubios realmente se habían alegrado de que Paolo se preocupara por la seguridad de su bebé y de ellos, los siguientes días Paolo prácticamente se había mudado con los rubios, ellos estaban todo el tiempo juntos ya que aún Candy debía guardar reposo.

Por insistencia de Elroy George había visitado en un par de ocasiones a los rubios para tratar de obligar a la chica a concertar una fecha para lo de la lectura del testamento y lo había atendido Paolo, en una oportunidad pudo ver al pequeño incluso lo pudo cargar, ya que Paolo era quién en ese momento cuidaba del bebé.

-Es hermoso este pequeño Señor Paolo, Dios lo proteja, espero me permitan estar cerca de él, Paolo sonreía ante la imagen de aquel hombre con el pequeño en brazos.

-No creo que Candy se niegue, ella le quiere mucho George, el moreno sonreía mientras pequeño se aferraba con fuerza a uno de sus dedos.

-La señora Candy es cómo una hija para mí, los últimos años han sido muy difíciles, creo que pronto dejare de trabajar para los Andrew y me gustaría que me permitieran estar cerca de ustedes, Paolo lo veía extrañado.

-Yo... mejor eso hablelo con Candy señor George no se si sea prudente, contarle esto pero la verdad todo estamos preocupados, la Señora Andrew fue al hospital y se hizo pasar por la abuela de Candy, aquéllo hizo que el hombre se pusiera alerta.

-¿Qué han pesado hacer? Enseguida el semblante del hombre se puso serio, todo rastro de emocion fue borrado de su rostro.

-Por lo pronto sólo se puso esa cerca, no creo que esa mujer intente acercarse.

-Usted realmente no tiene idea de lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer, yo les sugeriría cambiar a la señora Candy y al bebé a otro lugar, George tenía una basta experiencia ocultándose y sabía moverse entre las sombras sin dejar rastro.

-No creo sea para tanto, Paolo en ese momento pensó que sus amigo estaban paranoicos y ya habían contagiado al pobre hombre.

George se retiraba con las emociones encontradas, estaba feliz al ver al niño y poder abrazarlo y preocupado porque si él había visto al bebé y no le tomó ni un minuto sacar conclusiones Elroy Andrew también lo había hecho, más valía tener un plan B por lo que se pudiera presentar.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Elroy Andrew se mostraba impaciente, muy a su pesar se encontraba atada de pie y mano, sorprendente la vida había dado un giro inesperado, mil veces había pensado como sacar a su sobrino de la jugada y al último momento había desistido, el muchacho parecía no tener interés en los negocios o su herencia, debía reconocer que su actitud había facilitado todo para ella, y de cierta manera había salvaguardando su vida.

-Más vale hubiera acabado contigo antes de que complicaras todo. Elroy mantenía un monólogo mental.

-Tenias que traer tu también a un maldito huérfano a trastocar mis planes, eres tan estúpido como tus padres, la mujer se detenía frente a un ventanal quedaba hacía un pequeño rosedal, a la distancia se podía observar como un coche atravesará la verja principal y avanzaba lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión, la silueta de George era inconfundible, minutos después el mayordomo anunciaba la llegada del susodicho.

-Buenas tardes, George saludaba a la anciana que aunse encontraba de espalda.

-¿Y por fin para cuándo? La mujer no quería mostrarse impaciente.

-Me temo que por ahora será imposible mandame, la señora Candy aún se encuentra delicada y su bebé por ser prematuro esta un poco delicado.

-Entiendo algo similar sucedió cuando William nació, Elroy evitó maldecircen voz alta pues tenía la esperanza de que finalmente uno o ambos murieran.

-Los doctores recomiendan que el pequeño permanezca prácticamente aislado por temor a que contraiga alguna enfermedad, George había reflexionado en el camino y lo principal era ganar tiempo a Como diera lugar, necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas y dilatar la lectura del testamento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Cuando Elroy finamente dejo ver su rostro aparentaba una tranquilidad que no sentía, el no poder tomar control definitivo de la fortuna Andrew la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Si no queda más remedio pues nos tocará esperar, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza George disimulaba una sonrisa del triunfo.

-Madame Elroy quería pedirle unos días libres, estos días no me he sentido bien de salud y me gustaría hacerme algunos exámenes, ya hace un tiempo mi médico me lo había sugerido y hasta ahora es que he resentido el malestar.

-No te preocupes, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Elroy necesitaba quitarse aquel hombre de encima mientras planeaba Cómo controlar la situación.

Paulo no terminaba de entender por qué George cuando le hablaba era Cómo pidiendo su permiso, se sentía extraño por la forma como aquel hombre lo trataba, al sentir ruidos que provenían de la habitación se dirigió hacia allá, de repente los gritos de Candy se escucharon trato de apresurarse, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ve que Albert salia sobresaltado.

-¿Qué sucede? Paolo se asustó y abrazo contra su pecho al pequeño.

-No vuelvas hacer eso, no tomes al niño sin avisar, Albert se apresuraba a tomsral pequeño u sin decir nada más lo llevo con su madre.

Luego de un rato regreso ya más calmado, su amigo se había portado muy bien con ellos, no era justo recibir ese trato.

-Disculpame por favor, no sabes lo mucho que nos espantamos al no encontrar al bebé en su cuna.

-Lo siento, es que lloro un poco y ustedes estaban dormidos, no fue mi intensión asustarlos.

-Por favor, yo soy quien debe disculparse Paolo, toda esta situación con lo de los Andrew nos ha sobrepasado.

-Es exagerado, están paranoicos ya hasta el pobre George... Paolo se mordía la lengua por su imprudencia.

-¿Cómo el pobre George?

-Es que él vino hace unas horas y le comente lo de la visita de la señora esa, él reaccionó igual que ustedes y dijo que deberían considerar mover al niño y a Candy a otro lugar.

-Ya Candy y yo habíamos hablado de eso, estábamos pensando que sería prudente ir con Tom o con Jimmy hasta averiguar que trama esa mujer.

-Pero finalmente es su familia Albert, quizás se sienta sola o quiera propiciar un acercamiento, Albert no había pensado en aquello como una posibilidad, pero al pensarlo un poco desecho aquella idea ya que en el pasado sólo se habían acercado a su esposa para hacerle daño.

-De ser otra persona podría considerar esa opción pero Candy nunca le fue persona grata y siempre la menosprecio.

-Vamos la gente puede cambiar ¿cómo pueden saber que no busca conocer al pequeño? Paolo no conocía los detalles de la vida de la rubia y mucho menos la historia de cómo se reencontraron los rubios.

-Paolo nuestra relación con esa familia es complicada, mirá con lo que nos salió Archie, la verdad esa actitud me sorprendió pero sin embargo nos hizo abrir los ojos, nuestra prioridad es el niño, nuestro hijo es lo más importante, me apena mantener a los chicos al margen, pero esa mujer se enteró por ellos, ya nos ha causando problemas en el pasado y en du momento hasta pensamos abandonar Chicago, realmente estábamos más tranquilos cuando sólo éramos nosotros dos, por más de cinco años vivimos en paz, Paolo se sintió culpable de haber propiciado aquel encuentro.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes sólo fue una causalidad, un hondo suspiro.

-Aún no entiendo por qué actúa así esa gente.

-Es una larga historia Paolo, pero para resumir, Candy fue adoptada por William Andrew y desde el principio Elroy Andrew lo resintió y le hizo la vida imposible, para empeorar todo cuando Candy me encontró sin memoria prácticamente la persiguieron hasta cerrar cualquier posibilidad de trabajo.

-Nunca abría amaginado esto Albert, el hombre está incrédulo.

-Hasta quisieron responsabilizarla de la supuesta muerte de Stear.

-Nunca me dijiste que habías sufrido de amnesia Albert, lo siento mucho, el silencio se hizo pesado entre los fos hombres.

-En realidad aún sufro de amnesia, el único lazo que me une a mi pasado es Candy, Paolo quedaba en una pieza realmente en ese instante se percataba de lo poco que la pareja hablaba de su pasado.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que pudo articulará.

-No tendrías por qué, yo me siento tranquilo, mientras este junto a mi mujer y mi hijo no necesito nada más.

Después de esto ninguno dijo nada y Albert camino hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, luego de un rato Paolo se retiraba para ir al restaurante, como ya era costumbre los rubios cenaban en la habitación para que ella permaneciera en reposo, esa tarde Candy se mostraba triste.

-¿Te sientes mal amor? Él que la conocía casi podía leer sus pensamientos.

-No, es sólo que extraño ver a los chicos y a Annie, el rubio solo la observaba.

-Entiendo tu molestia amor, pero debemos darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

-¿Lo estas justificando? La expresión de la cara de su esposo hizo que se arrepintiera enseguida de lo dicho, más cuando lo vio levantarse y abandonar la habitación en silencio, por más que entendía la posición de Albert no dejaba de extrañarlos.

Con cuidado y moviéndose lentamente se levantó, aunque aún le dolía al caminar, se arriesgó a ir tras su esposo, pensando que estaría en la sala, al no verlo se encaminó a la cocina, su corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa cuando no lo vio y comenzó a llamarlo con un poco de temor.

-Albert, Albert aunque su voz dejaba ver que estaba a punto de llorar él se mantuvo parado al frente de los tres portales que en cierta manera representaba ese pasado al que ella se aferraba, ya le había explicado de todas las maneras posibles que quería mantener a los Andrew al margen de sus vidas, por lo visto ella no pensaba igual y de no ser por su hijo, tal vez no le habría importado.

Después de llamarlo varias veces ella decidió regresar a su habitación, no era su intención causar una pelea, aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con el parto y ahora provocaba esto.

Ya era la hora de comer del pequeño William por lo que él entraba en silencio, lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba hasta su madre, como le dolía sentir que ella se alejaba de él.

El niño se resistía a tomar el pecho de su madre como presintiendo que algo estaba mal, el padre al notarlo inquieto con un dedo acariciaba su rostro y luego su pequeña mano y el bebé se aferro a él con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien Will, papá siempre te va a cuidar, sin importar lo que pueda suceder siempre estaré cerca.

Ella sentía en su tono de voz tristeza y eso le dolía, después de sujetar el dedo de su padre el bebé buscaba con su pequeña boca alimentarse del seno de su madre, ella sonreía al verlo succionar con fuerza de su pecho, mientras mantenía a su padre cerca.

-Perdoname Albert, no quería provocar un disgusto entre nosotros.

-No es cuestión de pedir disculpas, antes de que aparecieran nuevamente en nuestras vidas los Andrew teníamos nuestras diferencia, sólo que ahora debes entender que nuestra prioridad es otra, me preocupa que quieran interferir en nuestras vidas, fue muy sospechosa la manera cómo esa mujer conoció al niño y no la quiero cerca de él.

-¿Pero los chicos?

-Por una indiscreción de ellos no voy a poner en riesgo a nuestro hijo Candy, tu puedes incluso salir con ellos, visitarlos o lo que quieras, pero sin el niño, por ahora no se si sea capaz de controlarme si veo a Archie, ella bajaba la mirada con tristeza ante lo dicho por su esposo, aún cuando esa actitud lo molestaba no dijo nada más, no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de su bebé.

George una vez fuera de la mansión pensó cuál sería la mejor manera de proteger a los White, y después de meditarlo lo mejor era esconderlos a la plena vistas de todos de ser necesario.

-Muchas veces mientras las cosas son vistas desde muy cerca es cuando menos son notadas, George sonreía porque si era necesario esconderlos ya había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

En los días siguientes muchas cosas ocurrían al mismo tiempo, desde Europa llegaba una carta anunciando un inminente regreso, en Chicago una pareja parecía distanciarse irremediable, un hombre enamorado confirmaba que en su corazón la llama de su amor permanencia intacta aunque ella nunca le corresponderá, el escondite perfecto era preparado, una mujer planeaba los posibles escenarios frente a la inminente lectura de un testamento que podría o no arrebatarle todo.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

La recuperación de Candy fue lenta mientras mejor se sentía mayor era la lejanía con su esposo, cada vez que Archie, Annie y Stear iban a visitarla Albert salia de la casa o se alejaba lo más que podía.

Ningún comentario se hacía sobre la actitud de Archie, el cambio en el estado de ánimo de la rubia era notorio pero todos querían atribuir esto al cambio generado el nacimiento del pequeño.

Ya había pasado un mes del nacimiento de Will, y aún ni se había fijado fecha para la lectura del testamento, ya Albert no aguantaba más la situación, por más que trataba de olvidar lo sucedido con Archie, no lograba conseguirlo.

-Candy hoy voy a ir a trabajar, ya tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, Paolo se ofreció a quedarse acompañándote y como tus primos vienen, pues vas a estar muy agusto con su compañía, la rubia estaba triste a últimas fechas veía a su esposo tan triste y ausente como cuando lo encontró amnésico.

-Deberías quedarte, hoy vienen George y los chicos a visitarnos, ella quería que todo fuera como antes pero no se le hacía justo tener que elegir entre sus primos y su esposo.

Él no dijo nada y se acercó a ver a su hijo que dormía en su cuna, lo que sentia era mas fuerte que él, era como una premonición, todo su ser le decía que debían alejarse de los Andrew, era inevitable sentirse impotente ante la negativa de su esposa de mantenerse alejados de ellos, Tom y jimmy estaban de acuerdo con él, y pronto vendrían a tratar de convencer a su hermana de ir a visitarlos por una temporada.

-Es mejor que no esté presente, ya sabes lo que opino al respecto, al hablar se encontraba de espalda y ella, ella mantenía su mirada sobre su regazo.

-Albert, son mi familia no sería justo que me alejara de ellos, así sólo porque sí.

-Cuándo Stear se alistó para ir a la guerra ¿a caso te lo consulto o se paró a pensar en ti? ¿Archie y Annie acaso pensaron en ti cuando ni te invitaron a su boda, por no generar una discusión con su tía? ¿o les importo marcharse sin siquiera despedirse? Ante aquello ella sólo pudo sollozar, sí, todo lo que su esposo decía era cierto.

-No te digo esto para hacerte llorar Candy, es para que termines de abrir los ojos, ahora somos una familia y no puedes decidir pensando en los demás antes que en ella, el llanto de la rubia se hizo más copioso por lo que Albert apretó impotente los puños, por más que quisiera correr y estrecharla en sus brazos, no lo haría, no esta vez, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, camino hasta la puerta sin voltear, estaba seguro de no poder soportar verla llorar.

-Te amo pequeña, los amo, él detuvo sus pasos para decir aquello, Paolo había aprendido a ver a la pareja como a un par de hermanos y al pequeño Will como a un sobrino, lamentaba escuchar aquellas conversaciones que aunque no eran discusiones eran incómodas para todos.

Cada día le costaba dejar la casa de sus amigos y partir a la soledad de su departamento, ese día Albert preparo el almuerzo, no quería que su esposa se cansará cocinando para sus visitas, si bien era cierto que ya estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente, el médico le había recomendado no esforzarse.

El rubio se movía en la cocina en silencio , su amigo lo veía sin decir nada, algo estaba pasando con ese par y no era nada bueno.

Aún no lograba entender qué había pasado desde el nacimiento del niño que ya ellos no se veían como antes, siempre bromeando entre ellos, antes se buscaban con la mirada y procuraban estar siempre tomados de la mano o cuando menos cerca, ahora los veía evadiendose y las conversaciones se tornaban tensas, ya Albert no procuraba estar con ella cuando tomaba sus alimentos o cuando la veía llorar, el llanto últimamente era algo muy frecuente en la rubia, cuando Paolo se dio cuenta ya la comida estaba preparada y ni las luces de su amigo se veían en la cocina.

Entendía que el pobre hombre ya tenía mucho tiempo encerrado en aquella casa y necesitaba ir a despejarse ¿de que mejor manera que trabajando? Lo mejor era ayudarlos a que retomaran ritmo habitual de su vida, y sus actividades cotidianas.

Las tarde pasada la hora del almuerzo la rubia se levantaba de una mecedora que Albert había hecho para que estuviera cómoda cuando arrullaba al bebé, las palabras que le dijera antes de salir aún hacían eco en su pensamiento, cuando todos decidieron tomar su camino ¿Se quién se quedó con ella? Albert, cuándo se quedo sin trabajo ¿quién la apoyó sin cuestionarlo? Cuando los vecinos empezaron a murmurar y a poner su reputación por los suelos ¿quién estuvo a su lado Albert?

-Dios mío ¿será que por mi terquedad estoy perdiendo a mí esposo? La rubia contemplaba el rostro de su hijo era tan preciado a su padre.

Ya era más de la una cuando decidió ir por algo de comer, los chicos se habían retrasado y ella moría de hambre, en la cocina todo estaba dispuesto para servirse, pero por el retraso la comida se había enfriado, su esposo siempre tan considerado había preparado varios platillos y un pastel de chocolate como postre, el siempre pensaba en ella aunque estuviera disgustado siempre le demostraba con detalles y hechos lo mucho que la amaba, sin fuerzas se sentó el pequeño comedor de la cocina y comió con lentitud hasta comerse lo poco que se había servido.

El llanto de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya habían pasado tres horas y ni se había dado cuenta, suspirando se levantó y fue a darle pecho a su pequeño, una hora más tarde llegaban los Conwell acompañados de George.

-Señor Paolo un placer saludarle, disculpe el retraso.

-No se preocupe señor George creo que Candy se quedo dormida, porque no ha salido de su habitación ¿Ya comieron? Porque yo muero de hambre, George se voltea a ver a Archie y a su esposa, que ya se habían instalado cómodamente en un sofá, Stear apenado veía a George como suplicándole con la mirada.

-Los jóvenes ya almorzaron, señor Paolo, muchísimas gracias, incrédulo Paolo no  
ocultaba su molestia

-Pudieron mandar avisar que no vendrían a la hora de la comida, la pobre Candy los estaba esperando.

-Seguramente ella entenderá cuando se enteré de la razón de nuestro retraso, contestó Annie sonriente, por lo que Paolo la veía muy enojado.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento ¿podría hablar unos minutos con la señora Candy? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y solo será un momento.

-Por supuesto señor George, si me permite unos minutos iré por ella.

Era increíble que le hicieran ese desaire a Candy y estuvieran tan campantes, George estaba ya estaba decidido, renunciaría y trataría de estar tan cercano como le fuera posible de Candy, el velaria que ella fuera feliz, como la habría querido su muchacho.

-Señor George, pase por acá por favor, con su acostumbrada serenidad seguía a quien él creía esposo de Candy hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia con su hijo.

-¿Señorita Can se siente mal? La muchacha tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía haber llorado.

-Aún no he sanado de un todo y me cuentas moverme un poco Georges, trate de levantarme deprisa y he pagado las consecuencias.

-Me entonces usted debería ser más cuidadosa y mantenerse en reposo, en ese momento el niño se despertaba y comenzaba a llorar, por lo que la madre intentaba nuevamente ponerse de pie y palidece del dolor.

-Si me lo permite yo podría cargarlo, ella asentía agradecida y se acostaba nuevamente.

George sentía una gran emoción al tener al pequeño en sus brazos.

-No sabía que tenías experiencia cargado niños George, la rubia estaba gratamente sorprendida de la manera como el hombre había tranquilizado a su hijo.

-Algunas veces me tocó lidiar con el joven Anthony recién nacido.

-¿De verdad George? Realmente no sabía mucho de la vida de él, el hombre era todo un enigma.

-Señorita Candy tengo curiosidad por saber algo, si no es mucha indiscreción, aquello era algo nuevo ¡al bigotón le gustaba el cotilleo! el pensar aquello la hizo sonreír un poco.

-Siempre que no sea sobre mi intimidad George.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? El hombre se ruborizaba apenado.

-Ja ja ja ahora si lo he visto todo George, dime que quieres saber.

-¿Por qué le pusieron ese nombre a su hijo? De todo lo que pudo haber preguntado aquellos fue lo más inesperado.

-Pues por el Tío abuelo y por Anthony, George detalla al pequeño, después de un mes se le hacía más parecido a los Andrew.

-Pensé que por ser el primero llevaría el nombre del padre, ella lo veía extrañada.

-El nombre lo escogió yo George.

-¿Y no lo consultó con su esposo? El hombre estaba tan distraído con el pequeño que expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-De haber tenido hijos me habría gustado mucho que el mayor portará mi nombre, hasta ese momento ella se ponía a pensar en aquello, ni le consultó a Albert si estaba de acuerdo con aquel nombre para su hijo.

\- George creo que he sido una mujer muy egoísta, al escuchar aquello él le prestó más atención.

-No he conocido a persona más despedida que usted, así que no diga eso.

-Si George he sido tonta y egoísta con mi esposo, he tomado decisiones sin tomarlo en cuenta, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, en ese momento ella comenzaba a llorar y como el pequeño ya estaba dormido era colocado en la cuna, sin pronunciar palabra se acercaba a la puerta y la aseguraba con llave.

-Si considera que le puedo dar un consejo estoy a la orden, y acercando una silla a la cama se sentaba y le tomaba una de las manos.

-He sido una completa tonta George, he provocado que mi esposo se distancia de mí por mi terquedad.

-Eso no está bien, usted debe escuchar a su esposo, no le voy a decir que se someta a él, la conozco bien y se que no lo hará aunque eso sería lo correcto, ella apenada bajaba el rostro.

-No se aflija por favor, imagino que su esposo la conoce bien, cuando le pidió matrimonio sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Yo creo que no, George nuestra vida desde hace un tiempo cambio y a raíz de lo que sucedió con Archie todo ha empeorado, aquello le cayó como bomba l hombre.

-Si me explicará mejor quizás pudiera ayudarle, ella dudaba en contarle.

-Esta bien, pero es un secreto de confesión, George cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, la señorita al parecer seguía siendo muy ocurrente.

-Ni yo soy cura, ni estamos en un confesionario, pero si lo que quiere es mi discreción, puede contar con ella.

-La reacción de Archie cuando , necesite la transfusión a predispuesto a mi esposo, dice que ellos, son desconsiderados, no le gustó la manera como la señora Elroy mintió para ver al niño.

-Su esposo tiene razón, el pensaba igual, aquellas palabras hacían sentir más culpable a Candy.

-George ¿Tu crees que las cosas se pueden complicar con lo de la lectura del testamento? ¿Que la señora Elroy intente hacernos algo? la pausa hecho por el hombre encendió las alarmas de alerta en la muchacha.

-Digamos que si la lectura del testamento no le complace, ella no se va a quedar tranquila, usted debería prestar más atención a lo que piensa su esposo, últimamente la he visto demasiado calmada, estoy seguro que está planeando algo.

-¿Tu crees que deberíamos abandonar Chicago? yo no quiero nada de los Andrew, nunca lo he querido, hemos salido adelante por nuestros propios medios y mientras estuvimos solos éramos felices.

-Aunque no creo que lo hagan de mala intención los Conwell han tenido que ver con todo esto ¿no? Ella asentía.

-Mis hermanos quieren que pase una temporada con ellos, acá estamos prácticamente solos, y ellos están preocupados.

-Usted ahora tiene una familia y debería considerar que es lo mejor para ella, llega un momento en la vida en el que se debe ser un poco egoísta, aquello lo decía viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Pero George ellos también son mi familia.

-Cada uno ha elegido su camino y no digo que sean egoístas de su parte, o que esté mal que lo hagan, pero toman sus decisiones y muchas veces no tomar en cuenta las repercusiones que tendrán en los demás.

-Lo mismo me dijo él esta mañana antes de irse a trabajar George.

-Usted debe pensar muy bien lo que desea para su futuro, yo le recomendaría que visitara a sus hermanos hasta que esté completamente recuperada.

-Lo voy a pensar George.

-Si decide irse, hágalo discretamente sin avisarle a nadie, yo podría ayudarles, no se asuste pero me pareció que había hombres vigilando su casa cuando llegamos.

-¡No me asustes George!

-No se preocupe, voy a mandar a investigar y les pondré alguna custodia, piense bien qué quiere hacer y le aconsejo contarle a su esposo, mantenme al tanto de lo que decidan, me retiro me alegro que pudiéramos hablar de esto, procure estar siempre acompañada.

George se levantaba y rompiendo su acostumbrada pose de indiferencia y se aproxima a la cuna para depositar un beso en la cabecita del pequeño.

Sabiendo que Elroy Andrew podía ser una peligro para su familia, ahora entendía la preocupación de Albert y porque era necesario de mantener la distancia con sus primos aunque aquello le doliera.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

En el restaurante Albert trabajaba a mil, necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello, tenía que evitar de que sus pensamientos siguieran girando en torno aquella familia, que ya lo había llevado a su límite, de ser por él ya se habrían largo de aquella de aquella ciudad, de aquel país y de ser posible de aquel continente, Candy siempre le decía que él había viajado a África pasado, quizás lejos de todo el drama de los Andrew ellos serían nuevamente felices, prefería perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido si aquello les permitiría vivir lejos de la nefasta sombra de aquella familia.

Desde que llegó a trabajar cerca del mediodía se había mantenido en silencio, sus compañeros comprendían, habían conocido a sus esposa y la chica era amable y se los había ganado a pulso, todos respetaba su silencio y a diferencia de otros días en esa cocina ya no había risa ni las acostumbradas charlas cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo en completo silencio, como siempre el local estaba a reventar todo estaba reservado y al terminar la noche como cada día la cocina era limpiada minuciosamente, Albert despedía a todos los empleados y se quedaba sólo en aquel lugar, no quería llegar a discutir con su esposa ya estaba cansado de todo aquello y ya había tomado una decisión, si ella no estaba de acuerdo y mantenía su posición el si pensaría primero en el bienestar de su hijo y con el dolor de su alma se iría con él a donde Tom o Jimmy, en última instancia al hogar de Ponny bien que le serviría a las madres de Candy un par de manos que le ayudarán con el mantenimiento de la edificación o bien podría trabajar con alguno de sus cuñados.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando él iba rumbo a su hogar, la decisión ya estaba tomada y ni la misma Candy le haría desistir, bien que podían irse al mismísimo infierno los Andrew con todo y su fortuna, pero su hijo estaría a salvo junto a él lejos de todos ellos, cuando menos hasta que e su madre reaccionara y pensara objetivamente sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que implicaba que su presencia fuera requerida para la lectura de aquel testamento, y la actitud de aquella odiosa mujer cuando quiso conocer a su hijo, desde ese día comenzó a sentir un temor que iba en aumento día con día.

en silencio abrió la puerta y fue a tomar un vaso de agua para darse cuenta que la comida que había preparado para el almuerzo estaba prácticamente intacta, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar sus puños indignado, una vez más hacían de menos a su esposa y eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a tolerar, con paso lento se dirigió a su dormitorio y al ver la luz del cuarto de huéspedes encendida, decido tocar.

-¿Paolo estas despierto? Albert hablaba muy bajito para no despertar a su bebé ni a Candy, después de llamarle un par de veces, estaba por desistir cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un hombre más dormido que despierto.

-Ya estaba dormido ¿qué sucede hombre? Paolo se estrujaba los ojos tratando de despabilarse del sueño.

-Discúlpame, es que vi tu luz prendida y pensé que aún estabas despierto.

-Ya ves que no, me recosté un rato y me quede dormido, estaba esperando que llegaras, en ese momento Paolo se percataba noche debía ser más de medianoche porque él había visto su reloj por última vez a un cuarto para las doce para luego quedarse dormido.

-¿Podríamos charlar un momento? Albert necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la tarde y porque la comida estaba aún casi como él la había dejado.

-Por supuesto para eso te estaba esperando, Paolo ajustaba su albornoz y seguía a su amigo en medio de las penumbras hasta la cocina.

-¿La visita no vino? preguntó a quemarropa Albert aunque estaba de espalda preparando un par de bebidas, Paolo podía imaginar el rostro endurecido de aquel hombre que abiertamente a últimas fechas había manifestado lo mucho que la cercanía y las constante visitas de ellos a su casa.

-Si vinieron, pero la verdad llegaron pasada la hora de la comida, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre los dos hombres.

-¿Que tan tarde llegaron? con dos vasos de té helado Albert se acercaba a la mesa ofreciéndole uno a Paolo, quien lo aceptó y tomó varios sorbos antes de contestar tratando de buscar la mejor manera de contestar aquella pregunta.

-Deberíamos traer algo más fuerte para beber, Albert lo veía con una ceja levantada y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sabes perfectamente que no bebemos y no admitimos alcohol.

-Es una pena, en algunos momentos es bueno tener algo para tomar, el hombre trataba de hacer tiempo y de entretener a su amigo.

-Tu actitud sólo confirma que no llegaron a comer y Candy se quedó esperándolos, Paolo suspiraba resignado.

-Esta bien, llegaron bastante tarde, el señor George vino con ellos y según Annie, ella se enterara de las razones por las que no habían llegado seguramente iba a disculparse.

-Ummm ¿y mi mujer si comió?

-Pues creo que comió un poco, aunque no la vi comer encontré un par de platos sucios sobre la mesa, el rubio tomaba su bebida escuchando la escueta respuesta que le daban.

-¿Y cuál fue el motivo por el cual no llegaron a tiempo de comer? el otro hombre negaba con la cabeza.

-No tengo la menor idea, el señor George pidió hablar con Candy y cuando le fui avisar me dijo que lo hiciera pasar a él sólo, cuando salio dijo que ella estaba indispuesta y que lo mejor era que se marcharan y regresaran otro día, y ellos se fueron sin insistir mucho por quedarse.

-Ya veo, fue lo único que contesto el rubio, aquello le hacia sentir que la decisión que había tomado era la más apropiada y el que ellos hicieran aquello era el ultimo empujón que necesitaba para marcharse en aquel lugar y mantenerse lejos de los Andrew.

-No te molestes Albert, se ve que Candy los quiere mucho y no vale la pena causarle disgusto a ella, por esto que es una tontería.

-Muchas gracias por todo Paolo, por quedarte y acompañarla la verdad necesitaba salir de este encierro, me hizo mucho bien ir a trabajar.

-¿Como estuvo todo hoy allá? Paolo preguntaba para sacar conversación, bien que había conocido durante el último años a Albert y sabia que algo estaba pasando.

-Todo bien, la noche estuvo bastante tranquila, estarás a casa llega la próxima semana, deberías ir pensando en ampliar el negocio cuando menos hacer una redistribución del lugar para que tengas más mesas y puedas atender más gente.

-Créeme que lo he pensado pero la verdad no creo que sea mucho el espacio que podemos ganar haciendo eso, lo ideal seria adquirir el local que esta al lado del el restaurante y acondicionarlo como un anexo y mover el bar y hasta podríamos poner una pista para que la gente baile, algo pequeño y elegante e intimo, Paolo se dejaba llevar y emocionado le contaba al rubio que solo lo dejaba hablara mientras el pensaba la mejor manera de hablar con su esposa y participarle la decisión que él ya había tomado.

-¿Qué te parece Albert? ¡Crees que podríamos hacer todo eso? el rubio que ni había escuchado la mitad e todo aquello salia de sus cavilaciones.

-Primero deberías averiguar quien es el dueño del otro local y si esta dispuesto a venderte ese local antes de soñar tanto, el hombre solo le veía decepcionado.

-La verdad es que eres buenísimo estro arruinando los sueños ajenos Albert, el rubio solo reía al escuchar aquello.

-Soy realista que no es igual, ahora mejor vamos a descansar mañana tengo el presentimiento que tendremos un día bastante pesado y poco grato, que tengas buena noche, palmeando la espalda de Paolo y se retiraba a su habitación.

Ella parecía un Ángel dormida con su pequeño sobre su pecho, lo abrazaba como si con ello lo protegiera del mundo entero, el ver aquella escena lo hacia suspirar, los amaba tanto que aunque ella no quisiera se la llevaría lejos así fuera arrastrada junto con su pequeño, con cuidado lo tomaba de sus brazos y lo llevándolo a su cuna, lo envolvía en una cálida mantilla para luego besar su frente, aún le parecía increíble verlo, era la mayor demostración del amor tan grande que Candy y él sentían, el pequeño succionaba sus labios como cuando se alimentaba del seno de su madre esto le hacían sonreír, según ella se le parecía mucho y no había sacado nada de ella, pero aquellas diminutas pecas eran indudablemente herencia de ella, después de observarlo un poco más fue a darse una ducha para luego entrar a su cama y abrazar a su mujer que aún dormida buscaba el calor de sus brazos, la noche transcurría y ellos permanecieron abrazados hasta que ella despertó y sintió el calor de sus brazos.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Iragashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Ella solo siguió así, abrazada aquél inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo y el calor que remanaba de él, quería olvidar tantos malos ratos vividos y esos días alejado de su esposo, en silencio lloro por todo pero Annie era su hermana, Stear y Archie sus primos, sentía que su pecho se oprimía al pensar alejarse de ellos, Stear tenia meses de haber regresado al igual que Annie y Archie apenas habitan regresado desde que se fueron de luna de miel, nunca imagino que después de extrañarlos tanto todo se volvería un verdaderos caos y tendría que tomar partido entre su esposo o sus primos, quería disfrutar de su matrimonio de su hijo y de el amor de su esposo.

Al sentir que él se movía cerro los ojos y se hizo la dormida, el suspiro que exhalo su marido lo sintió como propio, el se movía con lentitud para acomodarla mejor a su cuerpo y abrazarla mucho más cerca de él, sintió como le acariciaba los rizos y luego su espalda, casi quería morir cuando escucho lo que él decía con aquella voz que parecía quebrarse.

-Candy pequeñas, no permitas que todo esto nos separe, te amo tanto que me dolería mucho tener que hacer lo que voy hacer si tu continuas negándote a ver la realidad, a entender razones, ustedes dos son mi prioridad, mi vida entera, a ti no puedo no quiero obligarte a nada, pero ese niño que fruto de nuestro amor, aun esta pequeño y así me sienta morir lo voy a proteger con mi vida de ser necesario, no me obligues a hacer lo que no quiero mi amor, por favor recapacita y entiende que lo que te digo es por nuestro bien, ella haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se mantuvo tranquila aguantando las ganas de llorar hasta que él se levanto y fue al baño, al escuchar el sonido de la regadera dejo que su llanto saliera, era demasiado doloroso el imaginar que él se fuera de su lado, porque eso fue lo que ella entendió que se iría si ella no accedía hacer lo que el le pedía, sentía una mezcla de dolor, angustia, impotencia y rabia, era la primera vez que Albert prácticamente la obligaba o pretendía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería en tantos años juntos y por más que él tuviera o no la razón ese espíritu rebelde que tantas veces la hizo correr ahora le daba fuerza para decidir quedarse a pesar de lo que su esposo acababa de decir creyéndola dormida, con la almohada en su cara minimizo el sonido de su llanto que iba en aumento, al escuchar que el ruido del agua de la regadera disminuir se volteaba para evitar que Albert se diera cuenta que estaba despierta y había llorado al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

El rubio se movía con cuida dentro de la habitación, quería dejarla descansar lo más posible, la conversación que tendría con ella seguramente sin lugar a duda seria impactante y aunque no era algo que él deseara hacer la seguridad de su hijo estaba por encima de todo y de todos, hasta del gran amor que le tenia a su mujer, si ella no reaccionaba y no entendía de razones él se vería forzado a obligarla de la manera más dolorosa.

Aun cuando el bebé continuaba dormido su padre lo tomaba de la cuna y salia de la habitación con el en brazos, como todos los días lo llevaba a recibir los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, generalmente caminaba por el jardín cantándole canciones que le venían a la memoria en un idioma que aunque entendía no lo utilizaba sino para cantarle a su pequeño cuando estaban completamente solos, destellos de imágenes de aquella mujer rubia de cabellos lisos y largos, le hacían sentirse culpable, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de ese bebé lo hacia sentir dichoso y quizás aquella mujer que podía ser su esposa, lloraba por su ausencia, el sonido de su hijo al chuparse inesperadamente los dedos lo hacia sonreír, y al abrir sus ojos tan azules como los de él mismos le traían imágenes de otro niño muy parecido al suyo que sonreía al verlo, aquello lo espanto y lo hizo palidecer al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de una mujer decirle.

-Ahora nuestra familia es más grande, ven a conocer a Tony estoy segura que te va amar tanto como yo, sintió como las piernas le temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba, no podía ser, ese niño no podía ser su hijo, sin saber como llego hasta la cuna del bebé y lo colo en ella un inesperado dolor de cabeza lo hizo caer de rodillas, al escuchar el golpe de algo que caía al suelo Candy voltea aun con el rostro bañado en lagrimas para verlo tendido en el suelo con ambas manos en la cabeza, salto de la cama y tomo su pulso y al verificar que era débil grito llamando a Paolo, que aun dormía pues la larga charla que sostuvo con Albert solo lo había hecho alucinar toda la noche con la ampliación que quería hacerle a su negocio.

-Paolo , Paolo ve ayudarme por favor, los gritos de la rubia hicieron que el hombre saliera corriendo descalzo de su habitación para encontrar a Albert tendido en en suelo , Candy histérica sobre él y al pequeño llorando asustados por todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué rayos le sucedió? sin perder tiempo lo cargo y lo deposito sombre la cama para que Candy lo revisara mejor, ella se asusto porque parecía tener mucha temperatura, pero seria algo repentino porque cuando estaban dormido no tenia.

-Por favor ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital esto no es normal, esta ardiendo en fiebre, Paolo se apresuraba a vestirse y ella hacia lo mismo sin quitar la vista de Albert que no reaccionaba, y a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar, en cuanto termino de vestirse tomaba algunas cosas del bebé y las metía en un bolso y corría hasta la cocina para preparar un par de biberones para alimentar a su niño, Paolo ya había entrado por Albert y salia con él en brazos inconsciente.

-Apresúrate Candy Albert tiene mucha fiebre y aún no reacciona, Candy ya venia con el niño en sus brazos corriendo y abordaba el coche, sin perder tiempo Paolo conducía su auto hasta el hospital y corría a buscar ayuda, en minutos llegaban unos enfermeros llegaban con una camilla y sacaban al hombre de auto ante la mirada angustiada de su esposa que abrazaba contra su pecho a su hijo, todo estaba de cabeza para Candy en ese momento, el pensar que le pasara algo malo a Albert la aterraba, sin pensar corría tras la camilla y Paolo la seguía con el bolso en donde venían las cosas del niño a cuesta, desde lejos alguien los observaba correr y enseguida corriendo tras ellos, y solo logro alcanzar a Candy que lloraba con el pequeño en brazos y junto a ella un pequeño bolso, al verles Candy corrió hasta él.

-George, por favor sostén a mi bebé, lloraba con tanta angustia que él no dijo nada y simplemente asintió, tan sólo había dado algunos pasos cuando se regreso.

-¿George podrías ir a la casa con el niño? este no es lugar para él, aquí hay mucha gente enferma y se podría contagiar, el moreno solo podía ver el estado de angustia de la rubia y no le importo dejar de lado sus obligaciones y aceptar cuidar al pequeño, recibía de las manos temblorosas de la mujer un manojo de llaves.

-¿Candy quiere que llame a la señora Annie? ella no la había pensado pero aquella era una buena idea.

-Si, eso llama a Annie por favor dile que cuide a William, en la casa hay leche para él, por favor George cuídalo bien, angustiada corría sin esperar respuesta de el pobre hombre, hacia donde se habían llevado a Albert minutos antes.

-Dios Santo Candy espero que todo salga bien, George son reía al ver como el pequeño hacia ademan de estar comiendo.

-Eres un niño glotón, sólo no te pongas a llorar porque me pondré a llorar contigo, el pequeño parecía entender lo que le decía y el podría jurar que le había sonreído. Pensando en lo que Candy había dicho se apresuro a salir del hospital y se fue a la casa de los rubios, durante el camino fue manejando lentamente, sonriente pensando en que Candy confiaba tanto en el que le había confiado a su pequeño sin pensarlo dos veces, al llegar a la casa se fue a la habitación de invitados y coloco al niño en la cama, saco del bolso un biberón y verificando la temperatura del mismo tomo al niño en sus manos y se sentó en la cama para dárselo, el pequeño se aferraba a la mano de George y lo veía con intensidad, parecía estar estudiando aquel hombre extraño que por primera vez lo alimentaba.

Recuerdos del pasado llegaba al George al observa a este niño que tanto se parecía a William y a Anthony de recién nacido, el niño acababa su alimento en un dos por tres y aun succionaba como queriendo más.

-Lo lamento mucho campeón pero tu mamá no me dijo que podía darte más de lo que ya te di, el pequeño se aferraba con su pequeña boquita succionado su mamila sin querer soltarla, después de unos segundos de lucha por fin parecía cansarse y la soltaba al bostezar, cosa que aprovecho George para retirar el biberón y llevarlo hasta su hombro para sacarle los gases.

-Miar que me saliste terco eso lo haz de haber heredado de tu madre, porque tu padre se ve bastante tranquilo, si mis sospechas son ciertas, creo saber de donde le viene esa herencia a tu madre y créeme que la terquedad como que es un rasgo de tu familia de ser así, George le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras pensaba en voz alta y trataba de hilar sus pensamientos con los pocos recuerdos que le venían a la mente, hasta que lo escucho devolver dos veces, para luego quedarse dormido apaciblemente sobre su hombro, con el pequeño en su hombro estaba por entrar a la habitación del matrimonial, cuando por curiosidad abrió la que estaba justo al lado, para encontrarse con una hermosa habitación pintada de azul, en donde había una cuna de madera, se veía que era un trabajo de primera calidad, en la cabecera habían tres rosas talladas entrelazadas entre si, se asombro al ver los detalles que tenían los muebles porque se le hacían familiares, en lugar de llamar a Annie George se dispuso a pasar toda la tarde cuidando aquel pequeño que le hacia sentir que recuperaba parte de lo que la vida le había arrebatado sin darle tiempo tan siquiera a reaccionar.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

El sonido de la puerta saco a George de su incesante parloteo, cosa poco habitual en él, con paso tranquilo caminaba hasta ella con el pequeño sus en brazos, al abrir vio a lo lejos a dos sujetos bastante sospechosos y a dos hombres que aunque le parecía haberlos visto no podía ubicar en dónde, siempre suspicaz se ladeaba y no dejaba ver mucho al pequeño.

-Buenas tardes ¿Disculpe la molestia con Candy por favor? los dos hombres observaban extrañados la actitud de el hombre tratando de ocultar medio cuerpo.

-¿De parte? más que ver a los que estaban a su puerta veía el movimiento extraño tras ellos.

-¿Le pasa algo señor? ¿por qué esta actuando tan extraño? George estaba temeroso como nunca, pero se controlo y volvió su acostumbrada pose de indiferencia.

-No, no pasa nada ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué desean?

-Somos los hermanos de Candy ¿en donde están ella y su esposo? George los veía fijamente tratando de recordarlos, hasta que Jimmy alterado comenzó a gritar.

-Jefee, jefe sal por favor, Tom y yo estamos aquí, el pequeño empezó a llorar al escuchar aquellos gritos.

-Deja de gritar Jimmy ya lo asustaste, deja que Candy se levante y te va a dar una paliza, al escuchar aquello George supo que realmente conocían a la rubia, pero antes de entrar tenia que corroborar quienes eran ellos.

-La señorita Candy no tiene hermanos.

-Pues esta tarazado en noticias señor Candy esta casada y si tiene dos hermanos y una hermana aunque no tengamos el mismo apellido, Tom decía aquello con tranquilidad, espere un momento y se lo demostrare, de un sobre sacaba una foto de el y ella cuando iban camino al altar en la parte superior derecha se podía ver media cara de Paolo serio viendo hacia ellos, el ver aquello tranquilizo al hombre.

-Pasen por favor, y disculpen la desconfianza pero a usted no lo conocía y al joven escandaloso creo recordarlo de la última vez que fui por Candy al hogar, Jimmy son reía y se acercaba ansioso por conocer finamente a su sobrino, que lloraba con fuerza.

-Este muchacho va a tener unos pulmones mas fuerte que los de la madre, míralo Tom tiene los ojos como los de ella, Tom se acercaba y lo detallaba pero en ese momento cerraba los ojos para llorar más fuerte.

-Se le parece a la madre jajajajajaja, George lo ponía en su hombro y lo arrullaba tratando de que se tranquilizara sin conseguirlo.

-Debería cantarle algo, así hace la hermana María cuando los pequeños lloran, George espeso a cantar en gaélico como lo hacia con el pequeño Anthony cuando era necesario, el pequeño dejo de llorar enseguida dejándolos a sombrados a los tres.

-Tiene buena mano para los niños señor, Jimmy trataba de buscar a su cuñado y su hermana con la mirada y ni rastro de ellos.

Disculpe pero queremos ver a Candy, avise que ya llegamos por favor, ya con el niño calmado George les comunicaba lo poco que él sabia.

-Ella esta en el hospital, me entrego al niño y me dijo que lo cuidara, no estoy seguro de que sucedió imagino que fue a su esposo, porque me pareció que iba con ella pero ya luego no le vi más, aquello les ayo por sorpresa a los dos.

-Pero si ayer hablamos con él y es por eso que estamos acá ¿qué le sucedió?

-La verdad no estoy seguro de lo que esta sucediendo, ella me entrego al pequeño y sólo me dijo lo trajera a casa que lo cuidara que en el hospital podía contagiarse de algo y enfermar.

-¿En cuál hospital esta? ella debe confiar mucho en usted para entregarle a su hijo, si no le molesta nosotros vamos a ver que sucede y regresaremos lo más pronto posible para informarle que esta sucediendo.

-En el Santa Lucia, en cuanto pueda uno de los dos venga a contarme que esta sucediendo por favor, lleven mi coche para que se puedan mover más rápido, agradecidos recibían la llave y emprendían el camino hacia el hospital.

-Algo muy serio debe suceder para que Candy y Albert le dejen a ese hombre cuidado a su bebé Jimmy, este veía a su hermano y guardaba silencio pues él pensaba igual debía ser algo muy serio.

-Ahora más que nunca ella tiene que recapacitar y pensar en que estando acá no podemos ayudarlos a la hora de una emergencia, vine por que tu me lo pediste pero no estaba de acuerdo con forzar a Candy a mudarse, pero ahora entiendo la preocupación de Albert y realmente la comparto, Jimmy inicialmente pensaba apoyar lo que su Jefe decidiera hacer, pero ahora le asustaba pensar que si algo le ocurrí a ellos, su sobrino quedaría en manos de cualquiera y esa una idea que no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Qué acaso tu pensabas apoyarla? el muchacho bajaba apenada la mirada pues nunca se lo comento a Tom.

-Ahora lo importante es saber que esta sucediendo y que uno de los dos regrese hacerse cargo del pequeño, con aquello los dos guardaban silencio esperando llegar pronto al hospital, el camino se les hizo muy largo, pues al no conocer bien la ciudad se habían desviado de la dirección un par de veces y después de pedir ayuda y que les orientaran por fin pudieron llegar, al llegar preguntaron en el puesto de enfermeras por Candy y enseguida una de las enfermeras se ofrecía a llevarlos hasta donde se encontraba ella, la mujer iba embelesada con aquel par de hombre tan altos y corpulentos, hasta envidia sintió por su compañera que por lo visto tenia un imán para los hombre atractivos, cuando llegaron se asombro como ambos corrían hasta ella para abrazarla y ella lloraba al verlos.

-¿Qué sucedió, fuimos a tu casa y nos encontramos con ese empleado de los Andrew cuidando al niño? Jimmy mostraba en su rostro su desagrado por aquello, por lo que Tom le daba un codazo en la costilla para que guardara silencio.

-George es de confianza Jimmy, muchas veces me ha sacado de problemas confió plenamente en él ¿mi hijo como esta?

-Todo esta bien con él, ese hombre lo calmo en un segundo por que Jimmy lo asusto con esa voz tan espantosa que tiene, no debes preocuparte ese hombre por lo vito sabe lidiar con niños pequeños, ella limpiando sus lagrimas sonreía.

-Es como un padre para mi, la conversación era interrumpida por el doctor que venia por Candy.

-Buenas tarde, Candy por favor ven tu esposo tiene fiebre muy alta y esta delirando, es necesario aplicarle compresas de agua fría para ayudar que el medicamento surta efecto mas pronto y no continué aumentando su temperatura, creo que estarás mas tranquila si lo atiendes tu misma.

-Si Doctor, de me un minuto.

-Ustedes dos regresen a mi casa y ayuden a George, deben llevarlo a tomar sólo en la mañana, Jimmy prepara el biberón como lo hace la señorita Ponny , si lo ven muy inquieta canten una canción de cuna y se tranquilizara, los dos hombres asentían y la veía caminar tras el Doctor para ir a cuidar a su esposo, regresaron sin poder darle una información a George quien los esperaba impacientes en la casa, estaba preocupado mirando por la ventana porque aquellos hombres parecían no querer irse de aquel lugar y ya habían pasado varias veces en actitud sospechosa, al verlos llegar enseguida corrió abrir aquella verja que era la única protección que poseía aquella vivienda .

-Jóvenes pasen rápido por favor, Tom se apresuraba a entrar el coche y George cerraba aprisa y colocaba un candado para asegurar que nadie entrara.

-¿Qué sucede señor George, por qué tanta prisa por hacernos entrar? ¿y ese candado? Tom lo seguía y hablaba bajo al preguntar.

-Ahora no pregunten y traten de caminar con normalidad, esto los puso alerta y sin decir nada siguieron a George, una vez adentro se apresuro a ver por la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas aquellos hombres continuaban vigilando la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tanto ve hacia afuera? Jimmy se posicionaba tras él para observar hacia afuera.

-Esos hombres, la última vez que vine a ver a Candy me pareció que había visto a dos hombres vigilando, cuando ustedes llegaron me pareció verlos de nuevo, y tenia razón no se han movido desde que ustedes llegaron, necesito que por favor saquen al pequeño William de aquí no es seguro, Tom veía a Jimmy y este a él aun más asombrado.

-No vamos a ningún lugar sin saber que rayos esta pasando ¿Por qué dice que este lugar no es seguro? George sacaba desordenadamente el contenido de uno de los maletines que habían traído con su equipaje y ambos lo veían pensando que el pobre había perdido la razón.

-Créanme que Candy estará de acuerdo con lo que haremos, sin dejar de moverse trataba de explicarles pero sin mucha coherencia.

\- Deténgase un momento y explíquenos bien que sucede, George iba por el niño y lo acomodaba dentro de aquel improvisado Moisés, que le serviría de camuflaje.

-Creo que Elroy Andrew trama algo, y no pienso darle la oportunidad de dañar a la únicas personas que me importan en este mundo, necesito que saquen al niño y vallan a este hotel y le entreguen esto al recepcionista, un chófer les llevara a un lugar seguro, por favor tomen todas las cosas que el bebé pueda necesitar, tratare de comunicarme con Candy y explicarle todo esto, no se preocupen pronto estarán con ella y su cuñado en un lugar seguro, traten de no salir por favor estarán justo en las narices de esa mujer, ambos recordaban lo que había dicho su hermana y sin perder tiempo hacían lo que se les indicaba, tomando las llaves del auto de los White Goerge, les entregaba un sobre y los acompañaba hasta el auto rogando al cielo para que el pequeño no se despertara.

-Lamento mucho que hicieran un viaje en vano jovenetes, los dos entendían y le seguían la corriente.

-No se preocupe,muchas gracias Cuando regresen dígales que en tres semanas posiblemente regresemos, fue un placer verlo de nuevo señor George, este asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía hasta la reja pera quitar el candado y luego caminaba hasta su auto para sacarlo y permitirles salir a ellos que se detenían junto de él.

-Dígale que lo vamos a cuidar muy bien hasta que ella nos alcance por favor, George asentía y se queda parado viendo como el auto se alejaba, quien al verlos desaparecer suba a su auto y volvía a estacionarlo donde había estado antes, para luego entrar a la casa y permanecer allí hasta el día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Tom y Jimmy ya lejos de la casa de Candy se detenían para sacar al pequeño de su escondite, él dormía plácidamente haciendo reír a sus tíos, llegaban a un lujoso hotel siguiendo las instrucciones que contenía el sobre que George les había entregado y pedían hablar con el encargado al que le entregaba una carta, al leerla enseguida hacia llamar a alguien .

-Enseguida trasladaran sus equipaje a el auto que les llevara a su destino, esperen un momento por favor, ambos aunque extrañados guardaba silencio, hasta que llegaba un joven botones con mas de diez maletas en un carrito.

-Por Acá por favor, su transporte ya les esta esperando, sin decir nada lo seguían hasta que Jimmy recordó que aun estaban en el auto en el que llegaron su propio equipaje y las cosas del bebé.

-Espere un momento por favor, entregándole el pequeño a su hermano caminaba hasta el auto y sacaba todas sus cosas con bastante dificultad pues eran varias valijas, como pudo los alcanzo para colocar aquello con lo demás y volver a tomar a el niño en sus brazos.

-Podrías dejármelo yo también puedo llevarlo, Tom se quejaba pues Jimmy parecía querer mantener al niño todo el tiempo cargado, a lo que este sonreía.

-Cuando le toque comer sera tu turno hermano, se parece tanto a ella que no me canso de mirarlo, Tom negaba con la cabeza de inmediato.

-Se ple parece al padre con los ojos de la madre, a ver si es tan inquieto y mal portado como ella o tranquilo como Albert.

-Me gustaría que se mudaran conmigo así podría verlo todos los días, Jimmy lo ajustaba en sus brazos pues estaba haciendo algo de frió.

-Podrían ir a vivir con migo también papá estaría feliz de tener por fin un nieto que cuidar y ya no me andaría presionando con que me case, este viaje sera un respiro para mi, Jimmy reía pues desde hace algún tiempo el padre le Tom le había pedido que le presentara algunas muchachas para ver cual era la mejor candidata para Tom.

-No creo que se quede tranquilo con eso, puede ser que se tranquilice un poco al ver a este niño o puede ser que se ponga aun más insistente, uno no sabe que esperar con tu padre hermano, Tom exhalaba fuertemente porque aquello era la verdad.

El auto al que eran conducido era de color negro, un ultimo modelo, era bastante espacioso por dentro y lo mejor era que el frío se disipo al entrar en el, algunas maletas eran guardadas en el baúl y otras eran metidas a otro auto pues no cabían, amparados en la noche después de más de una hora de camino ingresaban a una mansión en una de las zonas residenciales de Chicano, varios empleados salían presurosos a recibirlos, nunca habrían imaginado que un lugar así les servirían de escondite, cuando menos hasta que Candy y Albert los alcanzaran y decidieran que hacer, la sala era espaciosa y su decoración era muy lujosa, enseguida les indicaron cuales serian sus habitaciones y la del pequeño al que ninguno de los dos quería dejar sólo, por lo que acordaron turnarse para dormir con él y así cuidarlo, una de las empleadas se ofreció a darle de comer y ellos se negaron, aún que extrañada la empleada no insistió y después de servirles algo de comer se retiraba y los dejaba solos, el pequeño resulto ser todo un angelito y no dio que hacer en toda la noche, por lo que ambos pudieron descansar toda la noche.

En el hospital Paolo se despedía de la rubia en la tarde, pues debía abrir el local y ya estaba bastante atrasado le prometía volver al día siguiente a la hora de las visitas, durante todo el día le habían hecho examen Albert, y aun no había recobrado la consciencia, deliraba constantemente pero no se entendía lo que decía, por ratos parecían murmullos y en otros momentos parecía hablar en otro idioma, se movía inquieto en la cama, mientras Candy lo cuidaba y cambiaba constantemente, la fiebre parecía ir en aumento con el paso de las horas, ella lloraba en silencio sin dejar de atenderlo, lloraba porque desde que su bebé nació ella no hizo más que contradecirlo y empeñarse en imponer su voluntad, se negó siquiera a escuchar sus razones y el por qué de sus preocupación con respecto a los Andrew, el medico de guardia revisaba su historia y no entendía, sus exámenes estaba normales aparentemente todo estaba bien y no había motivos para que el joven estuviera en ese estado, necesitaba obtener respuesta y al estar él inconsciente su única oportunidad de obtenerla era su esposa.

-Disculpe Candy necesito saber algunas cosas, no es normal que este sucediendo esto ¿su esposo le manifestó tener algún dolor, o un malestar antes de que le pasara esto? ella no respondía tan solo lo veía a su esposo sudoroso e inconsciente.

-No, esta mañana parecía estar bien cuando despertó, doctor ...mi esposo sufre de amnesia desde hace algunos años a últimas fecha ha estado muy preocupado, y ha dormido poco.

-En tiendo ¿sabe que esto pudiera ser más emocional que fisco? por ahora trataremos de controlar la fiebre, puede tornase peligroso si no podemos controlarla, para mañana pediré que lo evalué un neurólogo y depende de lo que diagnostique procederemos.

-Como usted diga doctor, ella suspiraba y cambiaba nuevamente la compresa.

-Lo lamento tanto Albert te había prometido no hacerlo de nuevo y lo hice, tan solo te he causado angustias y preocupaciones, perdóname mi amor por favor, ella lloraba abrazada a su pecho y al abrazarlo con fuerza sintió un dolor punzante en sus senos que estaban llenos y pesados pues en todo el día no le había dado pecho a su pequeño, se hizo más profuso su llanto, era verdad ahora tenia un hijo que dependía de ellos y no era justo cargarle tantas preocupaciones a a Albert y todo el tiempo estuvo para ella sin importar nada, así se quedaba dormida hasta que sintió que alguien la llamaba.

-No, no Candy no me dejes, no te lo lleves, también es mi hijo Candy, no por favor ... sus ojos sus ojos no son azules no, ese no es mi hijo no, no Tony, tony tiene los ojos verde Candy, Candy... el niño Candy... mi mujer es Candy ... no se los lleve son mi familia... mi familia... Candy mi amor cuida a nuestro hijo... no George, no quiero irme, la pequeña George, no dejes que se la lleven, protegerla, no quiero estar sólo, no me dejen dejes aquí, CANDYYYYY, sus gritos llamaron la atención del medico que corrió y al verlo moverse con tanta agresividad decidió aplicarle un calmante y minutos más tarde dormía tranquilamente, la noche paso lentamente para ella que velaba su sueño y vigilaba que no subiera más su temperatura, la mañana llego y ella no había dormido nada.

George despertaba con dolor en todo el cuerpo pues se quedo dormido en un sofá, la preocupación no lo dejo dormir mucho y de ahora en adelante seria mejor guardar la mayor discreción posible, el que estuvieran vigilando la casa le daba mala espina, no sabia los habían seguido si cuando Candy y su esposo fueron al hospital, tratando de organizar sus ideas camino hasta la cocina para preparase un café, tan sólo dio unos pasos cuando se percato que había hecho un desastre cuando saco el equipaje de los muchachos, era tanta su prisa que tiro toda aquella ropa al suelo, en ese momento se ocupo en levantar todo aquello, en medio del desorden encontró el sobre del que Tom había sacado aquella fotografía, la misma estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala, la tomo y al verla detallo a la novia vestida de blanco el vestido aunque sencillo era elegante, la hacia lucir simplemente hermosa, fue una lastimas no haber asistido aquella boda, pero tenia que ultimar todo el tramite legal para declarar a William Andrew muerto, los últimos años de solo se dedico a buscarlo, pero después de tanto tiempo, si no regreso era porque definitivamente algo malo le había sucedido.

-Debí impedir que emprendieras solo ese viaje, debía hacerte rectificar hijo, ahora lo haré con ella no permitiré que les hagan daño y menos ahora que creo saber quienes son sus padres, tu tía no podrá lastimarlos cuando él este aquí, ya no es un jovencito al que va a asustar tan fácilmente y menos si mis sospechas son ciertas, te pareces tanto a ella que espero que todo sea como lo imagino así todo seria más fácil para ustedes en adelante.

Después recoger y de doblar todo la ropa recogido se percato que también el sobre se había quedado en el suelo, en medio de aquel caos, lo tomo junto con lo demás y lo llevo a la habitación de huéspedes, y regreso a la cocina a poner la tetera sobre el fuego para calentar el agua, fue hasta la ventana y aunque le costo ubicar donde se escondían, allí estaban nuevamente aquellos sujetos vigilando, ya no había ninguna duda para él Elroy tramaba algo encontrar de Candy y su familia, al pensar en aquello le dio curiosidad en ver el contenido del sobre que había llevado a la recamara pues imaginaba que eran fotos de la boda.

CONTINUARÁ...

 _ **CON ESTE CAPÍTULO ME DESPIDO HASTA EL LUNES 6 QUE TENGAN UN DESCANSADO FIN DE SEMANA.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.  
**

En el hospital por fin la fiebre comenzaba a ceder, Candy agotada apoyada la cabeza a la par de la de su esposo, se veía tan indefenso así que sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se le salían y de repente comenzó a sollozar con tanto sentimiento que que su cuerpo parecía estar convulsionando.

-Basta de llorar mi amor, me partes el corazón cuando te pones así, eres mu... sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo que le daba aquella mujer atolondrada que era su razón de vivir.

-¡Albert despertaste! te amo tanto, no me asustes así de nuevo, el un un poco desubicado trataba de incorporarse y sentía un fuerte mareo, todo le daba vueltas, no le quedó más remedio que recostarse nuevamente.

-¿En donde estamos? su ojos se paseaban por aquel lugar, todo era banco, es no era su casa ¿en donde rayos estaba? de nueva cuenta intentaba levantarse a percatarse que no había visto a su pequeño.

-¿En dónde está Anthony? su preocupación era más que evidente, ella ponía una de sus manos en su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

-Está en casa con George, Jimmy y Tom que llegaron ayer amor.

¿Ayer? pero si yo... enseguida se quedaba en silencio al ver que era aún muy temprano, recordaba que había llevado al pequeño a tomar el sol y luego... ya no recordaba nada

-Albert ayer regresaste prácticamente corriendo a la habitación con Anthony y lo llevaste a su cuna luego te desplomarse al suelo, no reaccionabas y me asustaste mucho, ya esta por amanecer ella veía en dirección a la ventana, él trataba de recordar pero nuevamente tenía esa sensación de vació que algunas veces lo engarbado.

-Candy no me siento bien, me duele mucho la cabeza, la cabeza parecencia que iba estallar, ella corría al puesto de enfermera buscando ayuda y regresaba tan rápido como podía, minutos después entraba el médico de guardia que le suministraba un calmante que lo hacía dormir de nuevo, después de corroborar que la fiebre había bajado, le informaba a Candy que su esposo sería valorado por neurología durante la mañana, por su antecedente de amnesia, le notifica se le harían una serie de Rx.

en la casa de los rubios, George toma el sobre y duda si revisarlo o no, no le gustaba andar fisgoneando en la cosas de los demás pero el ver a Candy vestida de novia era algo que le hacía ilusión, allí estaba la fotografía que le había mostrado el Tom, con una media sonrisa la vuelve a tomarla se le ve tan hermosa vestida de novia, que fue inevitable para él cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era su muchacho quien la esperaba en el altar, sonriendo feliz como cuando era un niño y aun su hermana estaba con vida.

-hijo perdóname por no cuidarla, ya se que te lo prometí y no te pude cumplir, después de tantas pistas pensé... yo tenía la aspereza de encontrarte Dios sabe que no fue por desinterés,pero ahora estoy aca William y te juro que te voy a cumplir esa promesa hasta mi último aliento la voy a cuidar, centrando su atención en el sobre trataba de contener el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta provocada por las ganas tan grandes que tenía de llorar, al sacar la primera fotografía no puedes más que reír, Candy como siempre haciendo de las suyas se veía correr tras alguien tratando de embarrarle un trozo de pastel, aquello lo hizo reír, apenas y se podía ver parte de el cabello corto y rubio del pobre desdichado que trataba de evitarla.

-Dale duro hija que no se te escape, gritó sin poder evitarlo,a la fotografía todos estaban sonrientes, ashhh como lamentaba no haber dejado esos condenados trámites para otro día.

-Nunca voy a dejar dae lamentarme por no asistir, pensaba en voz alta, sin dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de asombro de unos y las risas de otros ante tal travesura, ella siempre sería así, no era justo que ahora estuviera tan triste si ese hombre era su felicidad él vería como hacer para que se fuera lejos de las intrigas y la mala intención de Elroy, lastima que para ello también tendría que dejar atrás a los jóvenes Conwell, lo lamentaba por Stear, que desde que regreso solo se le veía sonreír cuando llegaba de aquellas visitas a Candy y que luego le contaba a detalle, a ese chico realmente lo había marcado lo que vivió en esa nefasta Guerra.

Ya no quería pensar en tantas desgracias por lo que saco otra foto, era ella bajando de un carruaje blanco, los asientos eran rojos, parecía que surgía del interior de una rosa era bastan, el carruaje tenía una forma bastante que se asemejaba a una roda en plena oración, ella en ese momento traia el rostro descubierto y el velo aún estaba todo hacia atrás, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, se veía serena y parecía sonreír con los ojos, toma otra foto del sobre, y la ve bailando con Jimmy, parecía que este lloraba y ella trataba de consolarlo.

-Quien lo viera, tan serio que se ve y esto un llorón, la forma como ella lo miraba dejaba ver lo mucho que lo quiere, cada fotografía estaba llena de detalles y George Trataba de hacer una secuencia con las imágenes que iba viendo, el sonido de la tetera lo hizo salir de aquella ensoñación que en la que estaba inmerso, salía a toda prisa con el sobre y las fotografías aún en sus manos, las colocó en la mesa y sin demorar preparo el café, sobre el mostrador había algo de pan, el día anterior solo había tomado su desayuno por lo que en ese momento realmente tenía mucho apetito, por lo que fue hasta la nevera y después de ver todo lo que había, tomó un tarro de mermelada y unas rebanadas de aquel pan junto con aquel café que recién había preparado y se dispuso a sentarse cuando se le ocurrió ir organizando aquellas imagen sobre la mesa, toma otra fotografía y se les ve de perfil bailando a ella Paolo y ella, Candy hacía a alguien una seña con su dedo en el cuello, parecía decir "te voy a cortar la cabeza" solo imaginar que ella hiciera eso en su boda y mientras bailaba quizás su primer baile de casada, hizo que George se atragantara con el bocado de comida que en ese momento intenta tragar, el imaginar aquello fue tan grande el ataque de risas que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del moreno.

-Siempre seras una revoltosa Candy, al querer sacar otra fotografía ve que la textura del papel es distinta y al sacarla, se encuentra que es una hoja, y en ella escritas una pocas palabras, que lle pues le pareció encontrar entre aquel manojo de fotografías.

 _Espero que la felicidad y todas las risas que nos regalaste a todos en tu día llenen tu vida de ahora en adelante, fue maravilloso enterarnos que ya estaba embarazada y que pronto sería un feliz tío, Candy piensa bien lo que vas hacer hermana, tu esposo te ama y está muy preocupado por la situación que están viviendo, recuerda lo duro que fue para nosotros no tener a nuestros padre cuando éramos pequeños, no tomes decisiones que fracturen tu hogar, tu matrimonio, tu familia o ¿es que no es lo que siempre deseaste? ¿una familia que te amara? ahora él es tu familia y créeme que ese hombre está dispuesto a proteger a su hijo a costa de lo quesea, y lo que sea pudiera ser tu matrimonio Candy, también tengo temor que algo pase y todas estos momentos que ves en las fotografías lleguen a ser para ti el recordatorio de una felicidad que tenías en tus manos y dejaste escapar, sea cual sea tu decisión la voy a poyar pero debes pensar en ese pequeño, en ti y en él, que además de ser tu mejor amigo ahora es tu esposo. Piensa bien las cosas Jefe._

 _Jimmy_

George al terminar de leer aquello, solo se quedo viendo a la nada, las cosas estaban peor de lo que él pensaba con aquellos dos, ahora más que nunca tenía que intervenir y velar porque la felicidad de Candy se mantuviera intacta, por lo visto aquella secuencia de imágenes no fueron escogidas al azar por el Jimmy, tenía que buscar la manera de comunicarse con Candy pero tenía que tener cuidado y evadir la vigilancia que seguramente había mandado a poner Elroy, hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en el por qué de aquello

Será que Elroy sabe sobre el contenido del testamento y va a tratar de atentar contra Candy y su familia, él sabía que ella era paz de todo, nada se pudo comprobar en el pasado, pero él ya tenía sus sospechas y nadie iba a evitar que el llegara al fondo de todo el asunto.

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Una y otra y otra fotografía iba sacando George del sobre, al ver la secuencia entendía que Jimmy quería decirle con aquellas fotos y la secuencias de las imágenes, cada una la mostraba feliz que era en ese momento y seguramente el muchacho estaba seguro que ella sería feliz con aquel hombre que había escogido como esposo, el café y las rebanadas de pan fueron hechas aún lado y la mesa se estaba llenando de fotografías, la emoción y la felicidad podía verse en cada imagen, era ella sin máscaras ni poses, estaba por sacar las últimas cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, él estaba seguro de haber cerrado la verja con candado después que se retiraron los dos hermanos de candy, aquello le preocupo y apresuradamente recogió las fotografía tratando de hacerlo en el mismo orden en el que las había sacado, esto confirma lo todos sus temores, si fueron capaces de violentar el candado de a plena luz del día ¿que no harían de querer amparados en la oscuridad de la noche? luego de recoger todo con la mirada busco donde esconderlas, no sabía quién era el que estaba afuera y no quería arriesgarse a exponer a los amigos o familiares de Candy, bien sabía que esa mujer era capaz de aumentar hasta con su propia sangre, estaba seguro que no se ib a comprometer al meter sus manos pero el dinero lo podía todo y bien que él lo sabía, los golpes eran incesantes, después de llevar el sobre a la habitación de huéspedes regreso aparentando calma y abrió la puerta mostrando su habitual indiferencia, aunque se sorprendió no lo demostró al ver quien estaba justo frente a él.

-¡Mamede Elroy! George sintió que su sangre hervía a verla con tal prepotencia entrando a una casa que no era suya .

-Apártate que voy a entrar, haciendo una seña con la mano con su habitual cara estirada como si todo tenia mal olor, al ver que él se mantenía en la misma posición un hombre que hasta ese momento se mantuvo tras ella salía y lo empujaba pegandolo de la puerta haciendo para abrirle paso a la "señora" aquello nunca lo vio venir el pobre hombre, que con aquello sentía no solo preocupación por Candy y su familia sino también temor algo serio estaba por venir si aquel monstruo había salido de su madriguera.

-Quiero hablar con la mugrienta de Candy y con su marido, ya se que se casó con ese vago bueno para nada con el que vivía en aquel departamento hace años atrás, George se contenía para no descubrirse ante aquella repulsiva mujer.

-Lo lamento Madame, la señora Candy se vio obligada a viajar junto con su esposo y usted me disculpa, el esposo de candy es un hombre bastante culto que es due...

-Basta George, no quiero que excuses a esa maldita mugrosa tu eres mi empleado y te exijo que no abras tu boca, para esa vagabunda que vive con un hombre simulando que son un matrimonio ante todo el mundo, George apretó sus puños para controlarse.

-Me disculpa pero la señora candy se casó, y sus sobrinos bien pueden dar fe de ello, la mujer abría los ojos desmesuradamente, aquello era algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? la furia de Elroy era tan grande que se descontroló por completo.

-Lo que está escuchando, ellos asistieron a su matrimonio civil y eclesiástico, George sintió satisfacción al ver su cara descompuesta.

-Eso no es posible ¿Por qué no me avisaste? de la mirada de Elroy salían chispas de la cólera.

-Por qué yo me entere despues que esto sucedió de haber sabido a tiempo, yo mismo había asistido y le aseguro que con mucho gusto, Elroy se enfureció más y comenzó a gritar como loca.

-Maldita mugrosa dame la cara ¿Como se te ocurre haberte casado con ese vagabundo, sin mi consentimiento? George casi se echa a reír al verla gritar frenéticamente como loca.

-Le recuerdo que usted le retiró el apellido a la señorita Candy hace bastante tiempo y además ella ya era mayor de edad no tenia porque avisarle o pedirle su consentimiento señora Elroy, george hacía uso de toda su fuerza para contener la risa.

-Te aconsejo le digas a esa desgraciada que me busque, quiero fijar la nueva fecha para la lectura del testamento de William a la brevedad posible y ya no tener nada que ver con ella, George se limitó hacer un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si pude viajar quiere decir que ya se encuentra bien, adviertele que no voy a permitir que ella o su bastardo disfrute de lo que no le corresponde, esto fue la gota que mermó el control de George.

-William no es ningún bastardo, en lo sucesivo le agradezco no referirse de esa manera cuando se refiera a el pequeño que es mi ahijado, la mirada de Elroy solo destilan odio hacia el hombre .

-Más te vale mantenerte al margen, no te conviene tenerme como enemiga George, la mujer siseaba como una serpiente antes de morder a su víctima, desafiando con mirada, después de aquello abandonaba el lugar cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

George solo espero unos minutos antes de salir de aquel lugar a toda prisas las cosas estaban peor de lo que él habría podido imaginar, debía moverse rápido y debía dar aviso a los elementos que había contratado para resguardar la seguridad de Candy y su familia, desde ese momento esa era su prioridad, todas las medidas de seguridad serian activadas de inmediato, lo único que le causaba pesar era saber que no podría ver por un tiempo al pequeño, y le preocupaba la impulsividad de Candy, sabía si se enfurecia y veía amenazado a su hijo era capaz de ir a enfrentar a Elroy y eso no era para nada conveniente, todo estaba preparado con tan solo una llamada todo sería puesto en marcha sin demora.

George había contactado a antiguos amigos y aliados de su muchacho, ya que haciéndose pasar por un joven cualquiera, Albert había sido amigo de alguno de ellos siendo apenas un niño, o de alguno de sus hijos, en momentos que necesitaron algún tipo de ayuda, estaba venía como caida del cielo de la mano del misterioso William Andrew, con apenas una llamada y sin cuestionar por qué o para qué le brindaron apoyo, y habían enviando a sus mejores elementos desde Escocia, Londres e Irlanda.

Al llegar al corporativo al estilo de los mejores espías, se hacía una llamada con mensaje codificado, George no confiaba ni en su secretaria por ello él mismo hacia todo aquello, en menos de una hora más de diez elementos llegaban a la mansión asustando no solo a los empleados, también a Tom Y a Jimmy que siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana llevaban al pequeño a tomar los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, en menos de nada se veían rodeados por sujetos vestido de negro que les indicaba que por favor entrarán por ser informados de la situación y cual seria el procedimiento a seguir para mantener seguros a la familia.

-¿Qué demonios? fue lo único Tom pudo decir, mientras Jimmy solo se aferraba del niño aterrado de que pudieran arrebatarselo y secuestrarlo.

-Perdonen la manera como nos presentamos, pero al parecer las cosas se salieron de control y el señor George nos envió a protegerlos, sacaba metiendo en la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacó un sobre para extenderlo a los jóvenes que no sabían si creer o no toda aquella historia, Tom mantenía su cuerpo frente a Jimmy y el niño, sin demostrar el terror que sentía tomó aquel sobre y lo leyó en silencio.

 _ **Perdone lo inesperado de todo esto, si esta nota llega a sus manos le pido perdone la manera como todo ha sucedido, he tomó medidas extremas para su seguridad y la de su familia le ruego no cuestione todo esto y se mantenga en calma, en cuanto me sea posible estaré con ustedes, siempre y cuando su seguridad no se vea comprometida.**_

 _ **George.**_

-No entiendo nada, el hombre sentía el nerviosismo de los dos jóvenes por lo que relajo un poco su actitud y trato de explicarle con un poco más de calma.

-disculpen l manera que hemos llegado, pero es de extrema importancia que por favor confíen en nosotros, se suponía que esta nota sería entregada a la señora Candy White y su esposo, pero por lo visto algo inesperado se presentó y ustedes están a cargo del pequeño William, los White se encuentran en peligro y nosotros les brindaremos medidas de seguridad.

-¿Les envía la familia Andrew? el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

-No, nos envía el señor Gegore Johnson, solo podemos informarles que hasta recibir nuevas órdenes deben permanecer en la propiedad con el pequeño, le agradeseremos que colaboren con nosotros.

-¿Pero por qué todo esto? preguntó Jimmy ya un poco tranquilo ya le había parecido misterio el tal George pero esta era de locos.

-No manejamos mucha información, recibimos órdenes y las ejecutamos, solo sé que la señora White está directamente vinculada con el difunto William,

-Sí, él fue su tutor por mucho tiempo, contestó Tom.

-Entonces debe tratarse de algo bastante serio porque enviaron personal de seguridad desde Londre, Escocia e Irlanda ¡ustedes son familiares de los White?

-Sus hermanos respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hermanos de Candy, ratificó Tom.

-Mi cuñado está hospitalizado, si realmente es algo serio deberían ir por él y mi hermana, aunque no habían recibido esta información de George los hombres decidieron actuar ante la contingencia sin demora.

CONTINUARÁ...


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

En el hospital se le practicaron varios exámenes al paciente de la habitación 93, de sangre, RX y físicos, una mujer camina incesantemente de un lado a otro sin poder contener su creciente nerviosismo, su esposo aunque ya sin fiebre parecía ausente, le dolía la cabeza y estaba bastante pálido, ella se sentía tan culpable, ya en el pasado el doctor le había dicho que debía evitar situaciones estresantes, pero noo, ella como siempre queriendo hacer su real voluntad, le había provocado una tremenda angustia, la llegada de su pequeño fue el punto de inicio de toda aquella situación tan terrible, primero ella y su terquedad de querer tener el bebé en casa, y luego el ambiente tan tenso que había entre ellos, lo que es peor ella había provocado, ella fue la que se negó a escuchar o entender la razones que él tenía para querer alejarse de los Andrew, un hondo suspiro acompañado de un sollozo se desprendía de ella , quería llorar, quería gritar y patalear, como nunca antes lo había hecho, él siempre la cuidó y estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles, sin cuestionar, sin condicionar su apoyo, nunca le pidió nada y en la única oportunidad que lo hace ella se cierra y como siempre quiere hacer su voluntad, la culpa es un sentimiento terrible, y ella no solo se sentía culpable, estaba más que segura que toda aquella situación era únicamente su responsabilidad.

Cerca del mediodía por fin terminaba aquel ir y venir de un lugar a otro, no solo lo valoro el médico que lo estaba tratando también un neurólogo y un psiquiatra, el saber que un Psiquiatra fue llamado la angustio, nunca imaginó que el poner a Albert en aquella situación pudiera llegar a afectar su salud mental, allí estaba ella llena de incertidumbre y como siempre que le tocaba pasar por un momento difícil estaba sola, en su interior estaba desmorona, sus pechos dolían pues no tenía manera de alimentar a su bebé en medio de toda esa situación, ni como sacar la leche materna de ellos, lo que más le dolía era el alma, ver la mirada perdida de aquellos ojos azules que siempre la llenaba de paz era un precio demasiado alto a pagar por sus errores, desde que lo las enfermeras lo llevarán de regreso a su habitación había estado en silencio, ya ni se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, que seguramente aún lo tenía por cómo cerraba por momentos sus ojo.

-Candy, su voz quebrada rompía el silencio reinante entre ellos.

-¿Si?

-Creo que lo mejor será que en cuanto salga del hospital, regreses con tu familia, al decir aquello su voz sonó tan fría e impersonal la asustó, realmente su esposo estaba enloqueciendo, ella abrió los ojos incrédula ante lo que escuchaba y sentía que una creciente oscurida la estaba rodeando, sentía que un vacío llenaba todo su ser, que su alma simplemente la abandonaba, parecía estar muerta, o eso pensó ella...

-Así debe sentirse morir, pesaba sin poder emitir palabra alguna, viendo como el sin abrir los ojos él continuaba hablando, por lo visto esto era que ya había meditado, porque su voz denotaba determinación y ella bien que lo conocía.

-Tu necesitas estar cerca de ellos, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que ellos son prioridad para ti y yo... yo solo estoy estorbando en tu felicidad, nunca me interpondré en tu camino hacia la felicidad, aquello la hizo sentir como si miles de baldes de agua helada cayeran sobre ella, no, no podía ser cierto debía estar soñando todo aquello, era una pesadilla, si eso era solo una pesadilla de la que debía despertar, su cuerpo no respondía su boca no se movía, solo estaba parada en aquel lugar estática, como una de esas plantas que estan de adornos que aunque sabes que está viva, no se mueve, no te habla, ni reacciona ante una catástrofe inminente.

-Quiero que sean felices Candy, por eso he pensado en dejarte libre para que regreses con esa familia, con tu familia, te prometo no hacer de peso muerto en tu vida y alejarme para siempre, en aquel momento aquellos ojos azules como el cielo se abrían y dejaban ver el dolor que aquella decisión, ella tan solo parpadeó incrédula.

-NO, no puede ser, no quiero , no me puedes abandonar Albert, no no lo acepto, no puedes dejarme ahora que tenemos a nuestro hijo, aquellas palabras nunca salieron de su boca, aunque para ella las había dicho a gritos.

Él tan sólo la veía allí parada inmóvil, inamovible frente a la ventana, sus ojo verdes resplandecían con la luz de los rayos del sol, que entraban con intensidad por la ventana, su cabello parecía una cascada dorada desde donde la observaba, sus pequeñas y ya casi imperceptibles pecas que tanto amaba eran como un pequeño adorno sobre su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus labios parecían temblar, aquello apenas se podía notar, se veía tan hermosa, así quera recordarla, había pensado obligarla a irse con él llevándose a su pequeño, pero después de tener en su mente aquellas imágenes, aquellos retazos de memoria no podía ser tan egoísta y arrastrarla a una vida incierta, no podía arrastrarla con él a una vida llena de temor y dudas, el rostro de aquell mujer rubia no le hacían sentir nada aquellas palabras que ella dijo retumbaban en su mente.

-Te amo tanta Candy que prefiero alejarme de ti que hacerte daño al descubrir que tengo una esposa y un hijo... gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al pensar aquello tan doloroso, ella era su vida, su amor , su todo, la mitad de su alma, su razón de vivir .

-¿Ya no me amas Albert? aquella pregunta perforó el pecho del rubio, el dolor fue tan grande que lo hizo sentarse en la cama con dificulta.

-Te amo con todo mi ser Candy, por eso quiero que seas feliz, yo nunca podré darte esa vida que tu te mereces, nunca sera suficiente el amor que siento por ti...No sé ni quien soy Candy, Si tengo familia, si realmente soy un vagabundo o un hombre que llevaba una doble vida distenciosa, tu mereces algo mejor, algo que yo nunca podría dar, nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ellos, ella sintiendo que ya no tenía alma y él sintiendo que moría en ese preciso instante y que ya no tendría sentido nada en su vida, después de tenerlo todo ahora todo lo perdía.

-Perdoname... fue lo único que se escuchó como un susurro mientras la oscuridad lo devoraba todo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Paso un minuto, un segundo, una vida o una eternidad, pues no lo sabía, el ver su cuerpo desplomarse solo hizo que su existencia misma dejará de tener sentido, ya nada ni nadie le importaba en ese momento, la gente pasaba de un lado al otro y aunque todos hablaban, no entendía lo que decían, eran como murmullos inentendibles en ese momento, ver aquel hilo de sangre dejado en el lugar en donde estaba aquel cuerpo que parecía estar sin vida era algo impresionante.

-Parece que se golpeó la cabeza al perder el conocimiento, podía ver las manos del doctor llenas de sangre al tratar de localizar la herida que se mantenía oculta por el cabello rubio que se iba tornando de otro color ante la presencia de aquel líquido viscoso y rojo.

-Sangre, sangre es sangre, repetía una voz en su cabeza que parecía de ultratumba, el movimientos de todos parecía ir en cámara lenta, tan lento que podía ver como las gotas de sangre hacían su recorrido, desde su cabello a las manos del doctor, y desde sus manos como iban a dar al suelo en donde, se estaba formando un charco rojo, todos se movían, al parecer a mi alrededor sin percatarse de mi presencia, o tal vez, era que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, quizás y era mi espíritu que ya no estaba en mi cuerpo, no quería ver, no quería oír nada una separación entre nosotros solo sería una sentencia de muerte, para mi, para los dos, era como aquella sangre que brotaba incesantemente sin parar ante mis ojos, y ante el horror del cuerpo médico y de enfermeras, que no encontraban el punto exacto de donde brotaba la misma.

George había llevado con él aquel sobre en dónde estaban aquellas fotos y entendiendo que la intención de jimmy eran hacer reaccionar a candy estaba pensando hacérsela llegar discretamente, evitando la vigilancia a la que segura Elroy había puesto sobre él.

-Candy, Candy se egoísta por una vez en tu vida, tu esposo tiene razón en pensar como lo hace, si William estuviera , él sabrá como hacerte entrar en razón, él siempre sabía cómo hablarte hija, si William estuviera él hubiera hecho algo... george se sentaba derrotado al recordar las última conversación con William.

-El hubiera no existe george, ella se enamoró de Terry y yo no soy quién para... no permitiré que nadie venga a inmiscuirse e interfiera en su felicidad, ni siquiera yo mismo, yo pense que enviandola al internado su corazón iba a sanar del dolor de la pérdida, no que se iba a enamorar él...

-Muchacho necio, si te hubieras esperado nada de esto estaría pasando, debiste luchar por su amor, George estaba molesto por aquello, no sabía si con William por no escucharle o con él mismo por permitirle partir sin ningún tipo de seguridad, William insistió tanto en que necesitaba tiempo para olvidarla, que lo convenció, no era justo que él que había sufrido solo durante toda su niñez ahora que por fin se había enamorado tuviera que alejarse de ella porque otro que finalmente no lucho por su amor la dejara, tampoco era justo que ella pasara nuevamente por una dolorosa separación y más ahora que tenía un hijo.

El sonido de la puerta trajo a George al presente, era verdad ya nada de lo que se pudo haber hecho y no se hizo podía ser cambiado, ahora lo importante era mantener a salvo a Candy y a su familia, con lentitud se levantó de su asiento para ir abrir la puerta que tenía puesto el seguro.

-Disculpe señor Jonson, lo solicita un señor de apellido Donaldson, no tiene cita pero insiste en hablar con usted dice que viene desde Irlanda que usted lo recibirá, la secretaria de George se veía un poco preocupada en los últimos días su jefe tenía cara de pocos amigos, y no quería que la regañara por dejar pasar a cualquiera sin tener una cita.

-¿Irlanda? ella asentía en silencio.

-Dígale que pase por favor, asegúrese que nadie me moleste mientras estoy reunido con él, la chica caminaba presurosa hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre, algo muy serio estaba pasando y era algo bastante importante para su jefe.

-Sígame por favor señor Donaldson, mi jefe lo recibirá enseguida, aquel hombre era intimidante con aquellos ojos azules que parecía poder ver tras las paredes, su mirada era penetrante y su altura lo hacía ver mucho más intimidante el corte de su cabello era bajo y de no estar vestido con aquel elegante traje ella habría pensado que el sujeto pertenecía a la milicia.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita, la pobre Luz casi sale corriendo al escuchar aquella voz, por nada del mundo querría alguien buscar problemas con aquel sujeto, o cuando menos ella no, después de hacer un ademán con la mano para darle el paso a ella en total silencio el hombre la siguió hasta lo oficina de su jefe, el sujeto al caminar veía el lugar como quien toma notas para recordarlo todo , cosa que puso nerviosa a la mujer, la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta un impaciente George esperaba, algo había salido mal y todo podría dañarse si eran descubiertos.

-George Tanto tiempo sin verte, aquel hombre se acercaba a George y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Es lamentable que sea en esta situación Alan, correspondiendo al abrazo contestaba el bigotón, las puertas se cerraban y ellos empezaban tratar lo que habia traido a Alan a ese lugar.

-¿Entonces George? no le pregunte nada a mi jefe porque sabes que no es correcto yo recibo órdenes y las cumpl, pero al ver que estas tu implicado en todo esto es diferente, tu eres mi amigo y te debo mucho, al difunto señor william también de no ser por ti que me ayudaste con aquel lío, no estaría acá ¿Quien sabe si ese hombre desquiciado no me mata, por culpa de esa estúpida y caprichosa mujer? George en marcaba una ceja.

-Tu tenias una buena parte de responsabilidad en todo ese lío de faldas, pudiste negarte como tu amigo lo hizo, y nada de eso habría pasado, bien que se enteró George de toda la historia con lujo de detalle por Albert que era él mentado amigo de Alan.

-Yo no soy de palo George, esa mujer vivía acosandome y uno es hombre, la sonrisa se dibujaba el rostro de en aquel hombre joven que era contemporáneo con Albert.

-Por cierto George Albert desapareció y ni rastro de él, aún me preocupa eso ¿no sera que ese loco lo agarro desprevenido y ahora está cuatro metros bajo tierra? aquellas palabras estrujaron el corazón del pobre hombre, este muchacho sin saber la verdadera identidad de Albert había dado en el clavo, si tristemente Albert ya no se encontraba entre ellos, en toda su vida llegó a imaginar que William dejaría este mundo antes que él, era como su hijo, como ese hijo que le habría gustado tener.

-Mejor no hablar de cosas tristes, concentrémonos en esto que se nos puede complicar, Alan esto puede ser como una granada y nos puede estallar en las manos, y es algo que no puedo permitir, es lo único que me queda en la vida y con ella los voy a proteger de quién sea, El joven asiente, siempre había visto la cara inexpresiva de aquel hombre, y no era diferente esta vez, eran sus palabras las que lo dejaba asombrado, pensaba que no tenía familia o eso le había contado Albert.

-¿Son tu familia George? ya su tristeza no podía ocultarla más.

-Cómo si lo fuera, Candy era la protegida de William, es lo único que me queda de mi muchacho, aquello sorprendió a Alan que guardó silencio al ver como las lágrimas se escapaban de aquel hombre y al parecer necesitaba descargar ese dolor que sus palabras reflejaban.

-Candice, Candy es como una hija para mi Alan, le había perdido el rastro por un tiempo, ya es una mujer casada y con un niño pero siento que están en peligro y su esposo no creo que tenga los medios para poder protegerlos, necesito mantenerlos seguros hasta saber que contiene el testamento de William Andrew, si lo que me temo es cierto van a necesitar mucha protección, cuando menos hasta que llegue alguien que tiene todo el poder y autoridad para hacerlo y hacer a un lado todo peligro.

-Entiendo ¿Y crees que toda esto es necesario? ¿Tanta gente George? ya están más de diez efectivos custodiando aquella casa ¿por cierto esos muchachos que tienen al bebé saben lo que hacen ? dijeron ser hermanos de la señora Candy, no quisieron permitir que los muchachos custodiarán al pequeño.

-Seguro que no locos se los entregan o saben que su hermana los mata, necesito que lleves esto al hospital, el esposo de Candy tuvo una emergencia y está hospitalizado, luego de esto quiero que te mantenga alejado y no regreses por acá, por nada del mundo me contactes, creo que me están vigilando ya es un riesgo que estés aquí, en una papel escribía la dirección del hospital y el número de habitación, quería ir a verlo pero no era prudente y mejor era evitar, por un momento detuvo la pluma pensándolo mejor, quizás sería bueno ir a verlos , podía hacerlo, podía burlar la vigilancia.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **CON ESTA ME DESPIDO HASTA EL LUNES SEÑORITAS LINDAS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y TODOS SU COMENTARIOS**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Luego de pensarlo un poco, desecho la idea era un riesgo innecesario que podría generar con secuencias fatales, moría por saber qué había pasado porque tom y Jimmy realmente no le dieron razón de nada, pero era mejor no ir, ya tendría tiempo de ver a Candy a su pequeño muchachito cuando esto se resolviera, una triste expresión se dejó ver en su cara al recordarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Alan, quien al verlo pensó que era un hombre leal, aun cuando William Andrew ya estaba muerto él haría lo posible por cuidar a esa chica que había sido su protegida.

-¿George y si algo se presenta? dime que debo hacer si algo se sale de control ¿Te contacto? , él levantaba la vista de lo que había escrito en el papel u lo vio por unos segundos.

-Si algo se sale de control, tu prioridad son ellos, sus vidas, si pasa algún imprevisto actúa a discreción, abriendo una carpe entregaba un maletín, que Alan veía con curiosidad.

-De ser necesario desaparecerlos, dale nuevas identidades, debes alejarlos de los Andrew sin dejar rastro de su paradero, no me contactaras y desaparecerá tal como llegaste, el joven solo asentía sin cuestionar aquellas órdenes.

-¿Cómo debo actuar con la señora y su esposo?

\- Todos deben creer que están de viaje, lo que sucedió fue de repente, así que nadie sabe en donde estan, solo Tom Y Jimmy y ya saben que algo extraño sucede, si no es grave lo que él tienes que trasladarlos en la noche, para que nadie pueda verlos, estamos justo frente a la boca del lobo Alan te estoy confiando sus vidas, si no pueden mover al joven pues actúa como lo creas más conveniente y seguro para ellos, podrías cambiarlo de habitación y cubrirlo utilizando un nombre falso.

-No te preocupes George, Tendremos cuidado y seremos muy discretos ¿qué es esto? preguntaba señalando el maletín.

-Por favor dile a Candy que me firme ese poder, así podre representarla en la lectura del testamento de ser posible, llevas varios documentos de propiedad, de algunos inmuebles acá y en europa, algunos están a nombre de Candy y otros del pequeño William, también los números de algunas cuentas bancarias, a nombre de Candy, esas las abrió William antes de marcharse a su último viaje a áfrica, tienen dinero suficiente para vivir en cualquier parte del mundo sin ser encontrados, por favor si deben desaparecer, ayudalos.

-Por supuesto George, debes estar seguro que los cuidare con mi vida, hasta que tu nos busques, acomodándose en su asiento, George soltó el aire que había retenido unos segundos en sus pulmones, las cartas estaban echadas y sólo tenían que esperar que Elroy Andrew moviera sus fichas.

-Gracias por todo Alan y disculpa que te involucre en todo esto, el solo sonreía.

-Soy un soldado y solo recibo ordenes, y si todo esto es por lo que estoy pensando no haré más que mi trabajo al cuidar a los posibles herederos de Lord William Andrew, esto hizo que George se levantara de la posición asumida minutos antes y poniendo los codos en su escritorio entrelaza sus manos para apoyarlas en ella.

-Muy perspicaz Alan, muy perspicaz, fue lo único que contestó George, asumiendo su acostumbrada expresión inexpresiva, Alan se retiraba y george se quedaba pensativo, si lo que él temía era cierto y Candy resultaba ser la heredera universal de William Andrew, estaría mucho más complicado todo aquello, ya no sería solo el odio desmedido que siempre le habían demostrado a la muchacha, el iciar a mucha gente y Elroy Andrew era una de esas personas para las que dinero y la sed de poder podía llegar a desquiciar, suspiraba rogando al cielo que a William no se le ocurriera hacer eso, porque realmente Candy no necesitaba de dinero para ser feliz, al bajar su mirada se percató de el sobre de las fotografías se había queda y sin pensar corrió para alcanzar a Alan.

-Alan, al escuchar su nombre Alan que solo había caminado algunos metros se detuvo extrañado, acababa de salir de su oficina.

-¿Sucede algo George? él le extendió el sobre que traia en las manos.

-Entrégale esto a Candy, dile que es de sus hermanos, en ese momento Alan recordaba aquel sobre que traia consigo.

-George ellos me regresaron el sobre que me hiciste llegar ¿Qué debo hacer con él?

-Entregaselo a la señora Candy junto con ese sobre, él hombre asintió y sin más se retiró, antes de ir al hospital dio unas cuantas vueltas, para cerciorarse de que no le estaban siguiendo, pasada unas tres hora entraba al hospital y abría la nota que le había entregado George en las oficinas del corporativo, HABITACIÓN 93.

Sin perder tiempo subió las escaleras, con la mirada buscaba la habitación se sorpredio al ver la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de aquel lugar, algo había pasado y aquello que dijo George que tal vez no era nada serio, era la cosa menos acertada, al ver tanto movimiento simplemente se quedó allí observando todo, como era traída una camilla y en ella salía una mujer con la cara parcialmente ensangrentada, en ese momento pensó lo peor, los temores de George eran ciertos y alguien había tentado contra ellos, enseguida se acerco y pregunto a una de las enfermeras

-¿Podría informarme que sucedió? la mujer estaba distraída, al verlo intentó hacerlo abandonar el lugar, pues no era aún hora de la visita, y con lo que estaba sucediendo no era conveniente dejarlo pasar.

-Lo lamento tan solo pueden entrar los familiares a la habitación en este momento, él no se iba a dejar sacar y con rapidez esquivo a la enfermera y entró a la habitación, se quedó asombrado de ver tal cantidad de sangre en el suelo, que dejaba un rastro del recorrido hecho al trasladar a la mujer de la camilla, parecía la escena de un crimen aquel lugar, en el suelo de rodillas un hombre yacia y dos enfermeros tratan hacerlo reaccionar, parecía un muñeco sin voluntad al que el titiritero le había cortado las cuerdas, aquella escena hizo que su corazón se estrujaba, ese hombre tenía el cabello como su querido amigo Albert, a quien le debía literalmente la vida, casi se infarta al ver el rostro de aquel hombre cuando por fin lograron levantarlo, tomándolo de ambos brazos, se quedó en una pieza, era increíble tan solo hace unas horas lo creía muerto y ahora lo tenía justo frente a él, solo que parecía ausente y ajeno a lo que le rodeaba.

-Señor, por favor abandone la habitación, solo pueden entran familiares, él no le hizo caso y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Albert eres tu? el asombro de Alan solo era comparable con la felicidad que le producía encontrar a su amigo.

-¿Disculpe señor usted lo conoce? él se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Si, es mi hermano, la enfermera respiro en ese momento necesitaban que un familiar se quedara con Albert.

-Gracias al cielo, Dios lo envió, Candy se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la cama, tiene una herida bastante grande, la trasladaron a emergencia para que la revisen, el hombre asiente tratando de entender todo aquello que le decía la enfermera.

-Candy ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Albert con Candy? ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? tratando de ordenar sus ideas, Alan preguntaba.

-¿Candy? la enfermera sacudía su cabeza impaciente.

-Si, Candy la esposa de ALbert, Su cuñada.

-Dios santo ¿qué bendito enredo es este? pensó Alan, viendo primero a su amigo y a la enfermera luego.

-En cuanto tenga información sobre Candy vengo y le aviso, por favor no lo deje solo, ya se sentía mal antes de ver cómo la pobre Candy sangraba, se le aplicó un sedante y dormirá por unas horas, esperemos que para entonces ya Candy esté recuperada y pueda acompañarlo, él asiente sin entender aun nada.

-¿Disculpe, que le sucedió a ella? lo siento apenas se me informó lo sucedido a mi hermano y estoy llegando, la enfermera que estaba limpiando la habitación le contestaba sin verlo.

-Ella quedó débil después del parto, la situación de Albert al parecer le causó mucho estrés y desde ayer en la mañana está acá creo que ni ha probado bocado la pobre, creo que todo se le justo a la pobre.

-Entiendo ¿Y qué le sucede a Albert? ella suspiraba y se detenía a ver al enfermo, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Al parecer su cerebro está un poco inflamado ¿esa cosa del accidente sabes? la manera como estaba la enfermera le sería útil para conseguir más información.

-Tu eres amiga de ellos, ella limpiaba sus lágrimas y sonreía un poco.

-Soy su madrina, el extrañado abría los ojos, la chica era tan solo una jovencita,

-¿Su madrina?

-Si, fui su madrina de bodas, por cierto no recuerdo haberte visto en el hogar.

-¿El hogar? en qué enredo se había metido este hombre que terminó casado con la protegida de William Andrew, ahora podía entender todo el interés de George por protegerlos, ahora aquello era también algo personal para él mismo, ya tendría tiempo él y Albert de ponerse al día.

-Necesito hablar con el médico que está tratando a Albert, necesito saber si puedo trasladarlo a otro lugar, ella veía un pequeño reloj de muñeca verificando la hora.

-En unos veinte minutos estará haciendo su ronda, podría preguntar ¿por qué quieres trasladarlo?

-Ellos están solos acá y no puedo abandonar mi trabajo por mucho tiempo, necesito llevarlos conmigo, mi sobrino en este momento está en mano de terceros, no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos yo sólo estando acá, ella hacía un gesto extraño con su boca.

-¿Entonces te los vas a llevar a los tres lejos?

-Solo mientras él se repone y por lo visto ahora ella también necesita que la cuiden.

CONTINUARÁ ...

 **AHHHH NO ME AGUANTE Y SAQUE OTRO CAPÍTULO SE LES QUIERE, NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR TODO.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La tarde dio paso a la noche y Alan se mantenía sentado en una silla viendo a Albert, por más que intentaba entender, aquello no tenía ni pie ni cabeza, había ido en dos oportunidades hasta el área de emergencia pero la muchacha no despertaba aún, no podía dividirse en dos y después de considerar todos los panoramas posibles decidió tomar las decisiones por su cuenta, ya no podía volver a contactar a George, pues él se lo había ordenado, si su órdenes eran cuidarla pero Albert era su amigo, al revisar su reloj de pulsera y percatarse de lo tarde que era, buscar a la joven enfermera que le había dado un poco de información por lo visto los conocía bien y quien mejor que un amigo cercano de la pareja para que le ayudará, los pasillos estaban solos y en silencio, solo en el puerto de enfermeras se veia algun movimiento, al parecer estaban cambiando la guardia porque los expediente estaban sobre el mostrado, esto puso en alerta a Alan, no había el mínimo de seguridad y en cualquier descuido alguien podía obtener información y comprometer la seguridad de la pareja y eso.. eso era algo que él no permitiría nunca, luego de ver a un lado al otro por fin pudo divisar a la muchacha que sonriente caminaba hasta las escaleras, hablando con otra enfermera.

-Por suerte el cuñado de Albert ya está acá y lo va a cuidar, como ya y termine mi turno avise a mis padres que me voy a quedar cuidando la ella la pobre está tan cansada que aún no despiertan.

-¿El pequeño en donde esta? ¿Quien lo está cuidando?

-Tom me llamó ayer, me dijo que él y Jimmy venían de visita (Flamy suspiraba) seguramente ellos lo estarán cuidado, ya muero por ver a Tom, tenía meses sin poder venir a Chicago y la verdad creo que me gusta Nathy.

-Recuerda que dijiste que no nos harias bromas pesadas, es tu culpa que no se dierA nada entre tu y Tom, pero eso no tiene que perjudicarnos a Jimmy y a mi Flamy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cuanto se dé la oportunidad trataré de hablar con él, con todo esto han de estar como locos por lo que está pasando con Candy, de ser por ellos estarían viviendo con ellos, no aquí en donde están prácticamente sólos.

-Pues si ¿te diste cuenta que ni la morena engreída a venido a verla?

-Que no te escuche Candy decir eso, ella dice que Annieee es su "hermana" pero la verdad es que no se parece a ellos, ellos tres son tan amables con todos que ashhhh pues mejor uno no opina, la chica suspiraba.

-Si necesitas relevo mañana estoy libre y puedo venir a cuidarla, las dos jóvenes se despedían al llegar a la entrada de la sala de emergencias Alan se hacía el tonto caminando a una distancia prudente para así poder escuchar la conversación, por lo visto podía contar con estas dos chicas de ser posible el traslado de los dos a la mansión, al ver que la joven entraría a emergencias apresuró el paso y la sujetó del brazo, pues a él no le dejarían entrar.

-¿Qué le pasa? la chica sacudió el brazo con fuerza para soltarse de su agarre.

-Disculpe señorita, ella al verlo se apenaba y llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

-Lo siento, es que me asustó, ella se ruborizaba por lo que Alan sonreía.

-Alan, me llamo Alan por favor no me hable de usted, ella parecía no entenderle.

-¿Albert necesita algo?

-No, aun estaba bajo el efecto del calmante, disculpa que te moleste pero el doctor nunca fue no he podido hablar con él, de verdad me urge trasladarlos a otra parte y buenooo ahora con mi cuñada así, no sé si sea lo más prudente, la chica lo veía como pensado.

-El doctor fue antes de entregar la guardia, usted no estaba ¿a donde fue?

-Debió ser cuando baje a preguntar por ella no puedo dividirme en dos, y con uno allá arriba y la otra acá, además nadie me quiere informar que le sucedió a ella, la verdad ya la preocupación me tiene loco.

-Lo de Candy puede ser cansancio, ella quedo debil despues de un parto complicado apenas se esta reponiendo, lo de albert si está más complicado, el doctor que lo está atendiendo pidió que lo viera un neurólogo y un Psiquiatra, si usted me lo permite yo .. Alan la interrumpió.

-Tutéame por favor, Alan, me llamo Alan.

-Yo te sugeriría Alan, que si dispones de medios suficiente, solicites que los lleven a una habitación para que se te haga más fácil estar al pendiente de ambos, claro si tienes los medios, yo me voy a cuidar a Candy esta noche, pero ya cuando comience mi turno pues te quedas solo hasta que esté libre mañana a esta hora, la chica hablaba tan rápido que Alan sintió que se mareaba, pero aquella idea no estaba nada mal.

-¿Tu crees que se pueda hacer eso a esta hora? por el dinero no hay problema, ella sonriente asentía y lo tomaba de la mano casi corriendo por los pasillos hasta la administración, ella misma buscaba la documentación y él cancelaba el monto que le era indicado, los trasladaron a una de las habitaciones especiales del Hospital por petición de Alan y la mucha habría asombrada los ojos.

-Entonces Albert también proviene de una familia adinerada, aquello sorprendió a Alan.

-¿Cómo tan bien? la chica nuevamente se sonrojaba.

-Yo y mi bocota, disculpa por favor, de verdad soy muy imprudente, él sólo sonreía.

-No te preocupes, le perdí la pista a mi hermano por bastantes años, no sabes el alivio que siento al ver que que está rodeado de amigos, y no, adinerados no pero si tengo un buen empleo y hacer este gasto no es un sacrificio para mi, ella ya no pregunto más aunque ganas no le faltaban.

En menos de una hora Candy era cambiada a una habitación en donde habían dos camas, minutos después también trasladaban a Albert, en todo el proceso la enfermera estuvo pendiente acompañando a Alan y verificando que todo estaba en orden.

-Disculpa mis malos modales, ella se volteo a verlo, no entendía por qué decía aquello.

-¿Tus modales? el casi se suelta a reír.

-¡Si! mis modales, aun no te he preguntado tu nombre, ella tambien sonreia.

-Eso.. Nataly, me llamo Nathaly él extendió su mano hacia ella y ella le correspondió al gesto estrechandola.

-¿ Nathaly sería un abuso de mi parte si te pido un favor?

-Claro Aln, en lo que necesites si esta en mis manos, con mucho gusto.

-Es que me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos tiene muchas cosas personales, yo podria traer lo que Albert necesita pero pues con ella se me complica, ella inspeccionaba las pocas cosa que tenían y también se había percatado de ello, Candy no tenía ni una muda de ropa para cambiarse y por lo visto pasarían algunos días en el hospital.

-Yo creo que puedo ir por algunas cosas a su casa, los hermanos de Candy deben estar allá y..

-No, no a su casa no, mira que aún no sabes bien que sucede y ahora con esto que le sucedió a ella seguramente se van a preocupar y ya bastante tiene con cuidar al pequeño, estaba pensando más bien que tu podrias ir a comprar algo de ropa y esas cosa personales que sean necesarias, será más rápido ¿No crees?

-Pues si, Tom y jimmy son capaces de venir con todo y el niño, ella pareció pensarlo mejor y aceptó, al ver la cantidad de dinero que se le entregaba se asombró y se rehusó a aceptarlo.

-¡Estas loco! eso es mucho dinero, él la veía divertido.

-Es que yo no sé cuanto sea suficiente, Alan se levantaba de hombros mientras ella blanqueaba los ojos para después de devolver la mayor parte se y retirarse apresurada a comprar lo necesario.

Alan solo podía observar a la pareja, en ese estado estaban realmente vulnerables, si alguno intentaba hacerles daño,este momento seria el más idóneo.

Asegurando la puerta se sentó en uno de los mullidos y comodos sofás que se encontraban en la lujosa habitación, trataria de explicarles la situación y de reunirlos con sus hijo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Quién diría que después de todo te canarias y finalmente podrías olvidar a la chica pecosa de quien tanto hablabas en aquel tiempo? Ala reía al recordar la manera como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de la chica que conoció de niño en aquella colina.

-Siempre fuiste un romántico empedernido amigo, aún sonreía y negaba lo que veía, todo aquello le parecía increíble.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Esa mañana la niebla era espesa en el puerto, de estar a horas de encarar el pasado, después de tanto tiempo había soñado con aquel momento le parecía increíble, le parecía irreal, después de un fuerte enfrentamiento con su familia había decidido regresar, aun retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de Lili, que prácticamente le había gritado delante de toda la familia.

-VAS A RECOGER LOS PASOS DE UN MUERTO, EL PASADO ESTÁ MUERTO, Y TU NO TIENES DERECHO A QUERER REVIVIRLO, maldita mujer sin corazón, había influenciado a todos y nadie lo había apoyado.

Ese pasado había marcado su vida, ese pasado era algo que él y solo él podía enmendar, nadie sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado, ninguno sabía cómo la vida de muchos se vio afectada por aquellos acontecimientos que para muchos al parecer no había traído consecuencias, el sonido del silbato del barco le llevaba al pasado, rememorando las veces que había regresado a este país después de entender el peso de todo aquel pasado que los demás se empeñaban en querer olvidar, al parecer tos estaban de acuerdo para lograr aquello.

-Maldito dinero, decía el joven mientras tomaba con mayor fuerza su agarre en aquella baranda del barco que estaba apunto de atracar en el muelle.

-Señor, no debería estar solo en este lugar, no es prudente, recuerde que debe estar todo el tiempo bajo vigilancia esas fue la condición para que el duq...

-Ya basta, me importa muy poco lo que diga ese hombre, al pisar tierra quiero que tu y todo su equipo desaparezca de mi vista.

-¿Pero joven?

nada, ya te dije me importa un carajo lo que ese hombre quiere, Ruben si la encuentro, si esto... si todo esto es verdad, yo... yo no voy a regresar, tomando aire se volteaba con una sonrisa extraña, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír Rubén desde que le conocía y fue asignado como su guardaespalda.

-¿Está seguro? ¿estás consciente de lo que estás arriesgando? tu posición es envidiable, medio londres quisiera estar en tu lugar ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Vamos amigo, sabes que nada de eso me interesa, lo único que me mantenía atado a ese lugar desde hace mucho no esta, y esto... esto era lo único que estaba esperado, el joven tenía algo en su mano libre.

-¿Y la señorita Lili?

-Puede irse al mismísimo infierno si lo desea, esa mujer es una interesada, no le importa lo que me pueda pasar, o como me sienta respecto a todo esto, solo fingía ser mi amiga esperanza la menor oportunidad de meterse en mi cama y lograr comprometerme.

-Eso quería su familia ¿no ha pensado que es lo más conveniente para usted, para su familia?el joven solo soltó una carcajada ante aquellas palabras para luego volver su mirada al puerto.

-Esto es lo correcto, por ellos estaria en el mismisimo infierno cargando con el peso de su linaje y su maldito apellido, ten por seguro que se quien soy y ellos no van a controlar mi vida, desde hace mucho tiempo soñé conté con esto con este momento, con encontrarla y ya nunca dejarla ir, en cuanto esté con ella tendre la familia que siempre quise tener.

-Pero joven el señor...

-Él sabía que yo haría exactamente esto al tener la mínima oportunidad, en cuanto estemos juntos muchos van a tener su merecido Rubén, ante la mirada asombrada de su guarda espalda se retiraba con un brillo nuevo en su mirada.

-¿Joven? el muchacho apenas se detenía.

-Despediré a los muchachos, pero yo me quedo acompañándote, no sabes si esa información es real, no sabes si te quiere extorsionar, o secuestrar vo que demonios.

-Si te queda es como mi amigo, no tengo problema Rubén, esta información es real, ya mande a investigar y el sujeto que me la envió goza de muy buena reputación, si supieras para quien trabaja me entenderias entenderias porque estoy tan confiado, Rubén solo asintió y se retiró a ejecutar las órdenes que le había dado y a prepara su desembarco, ese muchacho era tan terco como su padre.

Cuando los pasajeros terminaron su desembarco, ya Rubén tenía en sus manos cuatro boletos de regreso al viejo continente, con instrucciones de guardar silencio y no reportarse hasta nuevo aviso para no levantar sospecha alguna, todos tenían que seguir pensando que aquel viaje era solo un viaje para conmemorar viejos tiempos.

En chicago las cosas parecen no mejorar mucho, después de veinticuatro horas lejos de su madre, el pequeño William lloraba a pleno pulmón, Tom y Jimmy estaban asombrados de la capacidad pulmonar de aquel pequeño ser que ya los tenía desquiciados a ellos y a todo el personal que les acompañaban en aquella enorme mansión.

-Vamos bebé no le hagas esto a tu tío favorito decía Jimmy que ro arrullaba esperando que se calmara, ante la mirada de los guardaespaldas que reían con la actitud de aquel muchacho, que por nada del mundo había aceptado que ninguno de ellos tan siquiera se acercaran al bebé, Alan era el segundo al mando se aproximo a ellos, cansado de ver sufrir al pobre infante.

-Si me permite podría tratar de tranquilizarlo, de tanto llorar puede enfermarse, le aseguro que no me alejare de su vista joven, un poco inseguro y con reticencia Jimmy permitió que lo tomara en sus manos, después que Tom asintiera con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El hombre lo tomó con cuidado y apoyo su pequeña cabeza en sus hombros para luego comenzar a cantarle mientras acariciaba delicadamente su espalda, en tan solo unos minutos el pequeño empezó a calmarse, om y Jimmy se quedaron con la boca abierta al berl como aquel extraño había calmado a su sobrino cantando aquella cosa que ni se entendía.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? preguntó Tom asombrado.

-Ventajas de tener hijos, respondió levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué trabalengua es ese que le decías? preguntó Jimmy con cara de decepción, lo que hizo reír sonoramente a Alan.

-No es ningún trabalengua, le cante en mi idioma materno amigo, este chico sabe lo que es la buena música, por lo que los dos hermanos se vieron y se hacían una mueca entre ellos diciendose algo.

Desde New York dos hombres emprendió su camino hacia Chicago, de ser cierta la información que el joven manejaba pronto, muy pronto estaría en frente de ella y por fin se le daría final a toda aquella historia que debió terminar de otra manera, quizás ahora ella podría aceptarlo en su vida y ser aquella familia que siempre debieron ser, o cuando menos que ella ocupara el lugar que realmente le correspondía.

CONTINUARÁ...

ME DISCULPO POR ESTE CAPITULO TAN CORTO, NO QUIERO HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO, MIL GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Pasadas casi treinta horas por fin Candy abria los ojos con pesadez, estaba desubicada tratando de ubicarse, la cabeza le dolía, al llevar una de sus manos a ella pudo sentir un vendaje y localizar de dónde venía exactamente aquel dolor, por unos segundos cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que le había sucedido, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras que su esposo había dicho antes de perderse en aquella oscuridad, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ella sabía que toda esa situación la provocó ella con su actitud egoísta y desconsideradas, por su obstinación hizo que él estuviera bajo estrés todo este tiempo y ahora no quería permanecer cerca de ella, no era justo lo que le hizo cuando él siempre estuvo para ella, al darse cuenta de que quizás ya sería tarde trato de levantarse de la cama para hablar con él y al hacerlos un fuerte mareo la hizo desistir de su intento, al cerrar los ojos pudo escuchar el sonido de pisadas, alguien se acercaba, quizás era una de las enfermeras, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ante ella se encuentra un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

-Albert mi amor, fue lo que atino a decir.

-No, no es Albert señora Candy lo lamento, ante aquellas palabras ajusto más la mirada para ver en la penumbra de aquel lugar esperando lo peor, no sabia donde estaba ni quién era aquel sujeto de ojos color miel que la veía con preocupación.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Mi esposo, en donde esta mi esposo? su voz dejaba ver quien estaba a un paso de un ataque histérico, por lo que el hombre se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás tratando de tranquilizarla y que no le viera como una amenaza.

-Su esposo se encuentra dormido, por favor tranquilícese, no les pasara nada, ya ustedes no están sólos , el hombre sonreía de tal manera que ella se tranquilizo.

-¿En donde me encuentro? ¿Qué me sucedió? él negaba con la cabeza mientras le contestaba.

-No es momento de angustiarse señora Candy, trate de tranquilizarme y descansar un poco, ustede debe estar bien por su hijo y su esposo, aquello la alarmó ¿por qué ese hombre sacaba a relucir a su hijo?

-¿Quien...quien es usted? ¿qué hace aquí?¿Albert en donde está?el hombre blanqueaba los ojos aquella mujer definitivamente era más intensa de lo que le había contado.

-Primero debe tranquilizarse, Albert está justo allá, en ese momento señalaba la caba que estaba justo a un metro de ella, ella desviaba su mirada y suspiraba aliviada.

-¿Mi hijo?

-Su hijo esta bien, esta con sus hermanos por favor tranquilícese, George me envió a cuidar de usted y su familia, estamos en el hospital, al parecer usted se desmayó y se hirió en la cabeza, ella volvía a colocar su mano temblorosa sobre el vendaje en su cabeza.

-La herida amerito unas puntadas, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuanto tiempo ..? él la interrumpió.

-Casi dos días, me informaron que usted ya tenía más de veinticuatro horas acompañando a su esposo y ni bocado probó, su organismo reclamaba un buen descanso, lentamente ella se fue incorporando hasta quedar totalmente sentada en aquella cama de hospital.

-¡Dos días! ¿dormí casi dos días dormida? él asiente por fin ella parecía calmarse y empezaba a entender la situación.

-¿Desde cuándo está usted acá? aunque todo le daba vueltas no iba a mostrarse débil ante aquel desconocido.

-Llegue ayer en la tarde, señora Candy George me entregó una carta para usted, diciendo aquello busco en el bolsillo de su saco del cual sacó un sobre que le extendió para que ella lo tomara, sus manos temblaban aquel sobre era como los que había recibido en antaño , aquellos en donde el tío abuelo acostumbraba a enviarle cartas, al tomarlo sólo lo veía, estaba confundida no podía ser una carta del tío abuelo, él estaba muerto, la voz de aquel hombre la hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Me voy a retirar para que la lea con calma.

-No, no se valla por favor, aquella petición le pareció extraña pero asintió con la cabeza, toda aquella situación cada vez le parecía más ridícula ¿que rayos estaria pasando para que ella reaccionara tan asustada? la vio mientras sus manos temblorosa abrían el sobre y sacaba su contenido y se concentra en leerlo.

 _ **Lamente lo inesperado de todo esto, si esta nota llega a sus manos le pido perdone la manera como todo ha sucedido, he tomó medidas extremas para su seguridad y la de su familia le ruego no cuestione todo esto y se mantenga en calma, en cuanto me sea posible estaré con ustedes, siempre y cuando su seguridad no se vea comprometida.**_

 _ **George.**_

Ella levantó su rostro, no entendió, estaba muy confundida, tanto que volvió a leer el contenido de aquella la nota unos dos veces, finalmente respiró profundamente para controlarse o pensar con coherencia.

-No entiendo ¿Podria explicarme que está sucediendo? su voz sonaba apagada.

-Lo único que le puedo decir con certeza es que su familia está en peligro, o cuando menos eso es lo George cree Señora Candy.

-Candy, dime Candy por favor.

-Gracias, lo que le ocurrió a su esposo y a usted, sólo complicó más todo, en este estado ambos están más vulnerable y su hijo indefenso, ella asiente y se volteaba a ver a su esposo.

-Tenías razón debimos marcharnos lejos, aquello fue dicho de tal manera que solo ella lo escuchó, por lo que su acompañante se extraño.

-¿Perdón qué dijo? ella desvió su mirada hasta él.

-Nada, por favor no me trate de usted, llameme Candy esas formalidades me parecen tan fuera de lugar con personas que son casi de mi edad.

-Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda, está bien.

-¿Mis hermanos cuando llegaron? realmente su preocupación era más por sus hermanos.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos ellos ya estaban cuidando a tu hijo, no te preocupes los tres están en un lugar seguro.

-Me quitas un peso de encima, el pobre George no creo que sepa mucho sobre los cuidados de un bebé, aquello hizo reír al hombre.

-Candy necesito sacarlos de acá lo más pronto posible, para llevarlos con sus hijos, ella asentía.

-¿Y Albert? ella lo veía preocupada no se iba alejar de él, podríamos llevarlo así dormido y yo podría atenderlo de ser necesario, en esas condiciones cualquiera podía hacerle daño y eso ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible, lamentablemente él requiere de más tiempo, necesita estar en observación, sería un riesgo sacarlo en sus condiciones.

-No, yo no lo voy a dejar solo, no puedo, de inmediato comenzó a llorar y se levantó para llegar hasta su cama y sentarse en el borde, algo realmente grave estaba pasando y eso complicaba el Trabajo de Alan.

-Yo me quedaré con él, te prometo que lo voy a cuidar, ella negaba con la cabeza, Albert al sentir su toque trataba de abrir los ojos, y ella se recostaba sobre su pecho llorando, sus sollozos lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Albert despierta por favor, no me dejes sola, yo te amo, te necesito mi amor, por favor reacciona, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del rubio se acelerara y por fin algunas palabras brotaron de sus labios como susurros.

-Pequeña, eres muchos mas hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras, ella se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, por fin reaccionaba, Alan se quedaba en una pieza al escuchar aquello, no lograba dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, lo que su amigo acababa de decir lo había dejado totalmente descolocado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Vamos corazón sabes que no soporto verte llorar, el rubio acariciaba la larga cabellera de su esposa.

-Me tenias muy asustada Albert, el llanto de la mujer cada vez era más profuso.

-Candy por favor contrólate, me dule mucho la cabeza y me angustio al verte así ¿qué sucede amor? ella trataba de contener el llanto sin lograrlo.

-Alber no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarte así, el pobre hombre sentía que la cabeza le estallaba y trato de fijar la vista para tratar de reconocer al sujeto que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, fue lo único que atino a decir, su mujer intentó levantarse y él la abrazó con mayor fuerza evitando con eso que se alejara.

-Yo iré por el doctor, dijo Alan saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¿Quien es ese hombre candy? ella se limpiaba las lágrimas y se incorporaba, con dificultad hacia lo mismo.

-Albert lo envio George no sabía que te conocía, con la mirada trataba de encontrar la carta que había quedado tirada en el suelo cuando fue a refugiarse junto a su espo, al ver la hoja de papel se la extendió al rubio que estaba asombrado al verla, eso era lo que más lo atormentaba, algo le decía que debían estar lejos de esa familia y no se había equivocado.

-Tom y Jimmy está con Tony, Albert asentia y la atrajo contra sí para abrazarla fuertemente, a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño quejido.

-¿Te lastime? él la apartaba de su cuerpo un tanto preocupado, examinado a ver dónde la había lastimado.

-Es que me duelen los senos, no le he dado pecho a tony y siento un poco de dolor, ella se apenaba y su rostro se teñía de rubor.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la frente? ella se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y tocaba el vendaje, por lo visto él no recordaba lo que le había dicho y ella ni loca se lo iba a recordar.

-No es nada grave, al parecer me desmaye por el agotamiento de manera.

-¿Cómo qué agotamiento? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí Candy? ella suspiró no quería contarle pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Casi tres días, él negaba con la cabeza ya que no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo hiciste para traerme? ella volvió a suspirar.

-Paolo, fue su escueta respuesta, el silencio reino en la habitación hasta que llegó el médico seguido de Alan.

-¡Muchacho por fin reaccionas! el doctor le tomó el pulso antes de iniciar un interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, tengo un poco de nauseas y tengo la vista borrosa, el doctor tomaba una pequeña linterna y revisaba sus ojos apuntando la pequeña luz hacia ellos.

-Es normal el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas lo preocupante es que no puedes ver bien, puede ser efecto de la inflamación que tienes en una buena parte de tu cerebro, te voy a mandar a color un calmante y otro sedante, es necesario que te mantengas en calma y no te angusties por nada, Candy se mordió el labio inferior y veía a Alan, que aprovechó para hablar con el médico.

-Doctor preciso llevarme a mi hermano y mi cuñada, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en la ciudad y la verdad no quiero dejarlos aquí solos, si los pudiera trasladar podría cuidar de los dos y de mi sobrino, aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre los rubios

-¿Mi hermano? quello retumbaba en la cabeza de Albert lo que hizo que se llevará ambas mano a las sienes, una fuerte punzada de dolor lo estaba atacando justo en aquel momento, ese solo gesto fue suficiente para que el doctor saliera y llegarán un grupo de enfermeras con un carrito con medicamentos e insumos, enseguida le aplicaron un calmantes y minutos después un sedante para que se mantuviera dormido.

-No creo que sea conveniente moverlo en este momento, le recomendaría esperar unos días a ver como evoluciona no es fácil el caso de tu esposo Candy y tu lo sabes.

Ella asiente con tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa, sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, la nota de George lo complicaba todo, la aparición de este supuesto hermano de su marido también, por lo visto tendría que sentarse y contarle algunas cosas que había ocurrido los últimos años y todo aquello le aterraba, siempre algo tenía que pasar que no podían vivir en paz, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden se sentó al borde de la cama tomando la mano de Albert, era definitivamente el hombre más guapo del planeta, dormido parecía un ángel caído del cielo, ella sonreía mientras delineaba sus facciones.

-Eres una de las cosas más hermosas que me han pasado en la vida, siempre cuidando de mi, siempre estuviste para consolarme y limpiar mis lágrimas, ahora yo voy a ser fuerte por los dos.

Alan escuchaba en silencio y con eso ratificaba lo que había estado pensando, ella era aquella niña pecosa que conoció su amigo cuando era tan solo un adolescente en aquella colina, cuantas veces no le hizo bromas diciendo que se había enamorado de aquel chica y puss termini hasta casado con ella y ya hasta familia tenían, realmente la vida muchas veces podía dar vuelcos inesperadas para algunas personas, ahora podía entender muchas de las actitudes de Albert en el pasado, realmente siempre había sido una persona muy especial su amigo, Candy y Alan sin saberlo hacían silencio mientras viajaban en sus recuerdos hacía el pasado pensando en la misma persona "en Albert" en ese chico buena gente, amante de los animales y respetuoso de la naturales que de una u otra manera había marcado sus vidas, ahora era el momento de ellos retribuir los gesto de amistad y amor que en algún momento recibieran de él, pasada la medianoche Alan viendo que candy aún estaba despierta y no daba señales de ir a descansar tomo valor y le busco conversación, estaba decidido a esclarecer todas las interrogante y el por qué ameritaba tantas medidas de seguridad esto ya no era solo un trabajo en donde recibiría órdenes sin cuestionar, prácticamente se trataba de la única familia que tenía en el mundo y de ser necesario los defendería con su vida.

Elroy Andrew caminaba en el salón de su elegante mansión como un león enjaulado, tenía esperanza de obtener información de la estupida de Annie y ya tenían algunos días sin aparecer por su casa, precisamente se acababa de dar cuenta que Stear tampoco estaba aún poco le servía él para sus planes ya que desde que regresó de la guerra casi no hablaba, parecía depender de las decisiones de su hermano para todo y cuando trataba de sacarle alguna información tan solo se le quedaba viendo de una manera extraña, la hacía sentir como si tenía tres cabezas, estaba harta de esperar la lectura del testamento y si su sobrino había hecho lo que ella pensaba más le valía a esa mugre mujer preparase porque le causaría daño en lo que le doliera, ese mugroso bastardo hijo de nadie, esa sería su venganza desaparecer a ese niño o cambiarlo por todo lo que su sobrino le heredara, no iba a permitir que ella se quedara ni con un un alfiler que le perteneciera a su familia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

esa noche al parecer fue larga para todos george también se quedao en su despacho hasta pasada la medianoche, nunca imaginó que Elroy Andrew fuera una mujer tan ambiciosa, ni pensar que el la apoyo cuando ella hizo esa propuesta de ocultar a William, la mujer era muy astuta eso si no se podía negar, lo hecho ya no tenía remedio y el pasada no se podía revertir y los remordimientos... esos siempre estarian allí atormentando, no cumplió la promesa que le hizo a William Andrew padre de cuidar su hijo a toda costa y de quien fuera antes de morir, sentía que había defraudado al hombre que lo acogió en su casa salvandolo de un destino incierto en la calles de París cuando era solo un huérfano más.

Su pobre muchacho había sido sacrificado ante sus propio ojos y podría decirse que bajo su anuencia eso, eso era lo que más le atormentaba, él tuvo la oportunidad de desaparecer con él y no exponerlo a todo aquel sufrimiento y soledad en la que vivo casi toda su vida, ahora nada se podía hacer porque él ya no estaba.

-Perdoname hijo no pude prever que tu tía pretendía hacerte daño, esa noche tomó y lloro como nunca antes se lo había permitido, salió del edificio y caminó hasta su casa, quería dejar de pensar en toda la miseria que esa maldita mujer había dejado a su paso y bajó la mirada de todos los implicados, haciéndose pasar por una dame que pretendía proteger a su único sobrino sobrino, al llegar a su casa solo el silencio y una soledad abrumadora le esperaban, ebrio y cansado de tanto llorar se tiró en su cama para dormir enseguida.

Tom y Jimmy trataban de tranquilizar al pequeño Tony que parecía sentirse incómodo, todos estaban preocupados porque no paraba de llorar de nada sirvió que le cantaran o trataran de alimentarlo, cada vez parecía llorar más fuerte y no nada señal de cansancio.

La misma Elroy Andrew aun a la media noche permanecían despiertas esperando noticias de los hombres que había mandado a vigilar la casa de Candy, esperando tener un poco de suerte y para que sustrajeran al pequeño de la casa al menor descuido de la madre.

Paolo aún estaba en el restaurante lidiando con una repentina fuga de gas, nadie entendía de donde o porque había ocurrido si todo estaba bien, según los bomberos aquello parecía ser sabotaje, por muy preocupado que estaba no podía desatender aquella situación pues podría ser clausurado el local si las cosas pasaban a mayores.

-Maldición Rubén, se escuchaba en una carretera desierta el grito de un hombre al percatarse que el auto que habían alquilado se quedaba accidentado pues él mismo tratando de apresurar su arribo a chicago había quemado el motor.

-No maldigas, desde que salimos de New York te advertí que no aceleraras tanto, te negaste a parar para echarle agua al motor, dale gracias a Dios que antes no nos quedamos sin gasolina, no podían hacer nada más que elegir y comenzar a caminar dejando su equipaje o esperar a que amaneció y que alguna persona les ayudará, rubén no pudo más que observar cómo el muchacho descargaba toda su ira golpeando con los pies las chantas del veiculo.

Archie lidiaba con Stear y otro de sus episodios psicóticos, sin pensarlo lo arrastro a que los acompañara a él y a annie a florida, mientras más cerca estaba de llegar Stear se alteraba más y más, con tan solo pensar en ver a Patty ¿por qué? porque ya se había enterado que ella había contraído matrimonio con el hijo de un conocido empresario y ahora recidia en florida junto a la familia de este, la presión fue mucha para el pobre Stear que una y otra vez pedía regresar y que lo llevaran a ver al pequeño tony, de ser por él les habría pedido a Albert y Candy que lo recibieran en su casa después de su matrimonio, pero se dejó convencer por su hermano de ue vivir con annie y con él era la mejor para su salud mental, nada más lejo de la realidad, el comportamiento de Annie y la continua mención de patty lo tenían al borde de la locura, hasta había llegado a pensar que la morena lo estaba atormentado adrede pues ella quería vivir sola junto con su marido.

Annie estaba furiosa, porque Stear cada vez se alteraba más y no dejaba de reprocharle a Archie el haberlo traído con ellos, de haber dependido de ella la decisión lo habría dejado en chicago con Candy o en un sanatorio.

En el hospital la situación era otra Candy solo tenía ojos para su esposo , trataba de idear la manera de reparar sus errores y cuidar de él y de su hijo, Alen repasaba en su memoria la poca información que tenía de tode ese asunto por lo que decidió preguntarle a las misma Candy, después de pensarlo mucho y soltar un suspiro audible empezó su interrogatorio teniendo cuidado de no asustar a la mujer ni de levantar sospechas.

-Candy disculpa que me entrometa pero ¿podrías decirme qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos traen desde tan lejos para brindarte protección a ti y a tu familia? ella levanta la vista de su esposo un tanto confundida por aquella pregunta.

-¿De tan lejos? ¿De donde vienes?

-No solo soy yo Candy, hoy elementos de Escocia, Irlanda y por lo menos dos elementos de Londre, ante aquello ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Wuauuuuu no lo sabia, George debe saber algo que nosotros ignoramos, respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? ella se levantaba y colocaba la silla para quedar frente a él, ella tambien tenia preguntas que hacer y no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-A George desde que era apenas una niña, él siempre me ayudó, para mi es como el padre que siempre quise tener.

-No, no me refería a George me refiero a él, con un gesto de cabeza señalaba al rubio que se encontraba sedado.

-¿Albert? de casi toda mi vida, él ha sido la única persona que ha permanecido constante en mi vida, de no ser por él yo no estaría aquí en este momento dos veces me salvó de morir.

-¿De morir? ¿tan grave así fueron las cosas? ella volteaba a ver a su esposo y sonreía.

-Si, la primera vez tenía yo como doce años, caí desde lo alto de una cascada y de no ser por él me habría ahogado, la segunda vez me salvó de un león, mira aquí está la prueba de ello, levantándose desabotonar un poco la camisa del pijama que traia puesto albert y le mostraba las marcas del zarpazo que le propinó el león.

-¿Tu lo acompañaste áfrica Candy? ella negaba con la cabeza y con aquella pregunta notaba que ese hombre realmente conocía a su esposo y tal vez si eran hermanos como él había dicho.

-¿Realmente eres su hermano o eso es parte del plan de George? a estas alturas la la rubia no estaba segura de nada, el hombre sonreía por lo visto no era el único que buscaba respuestas.

-Si es mi hermano, porque como tal lo quiero, muchas veces nuestros hermanos no llevan nuestra misma sangre, ante esa respuesta ella asentía porque eso bien que lo sabía.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces? fue lo que la chica pregunto despues de eso.

-Lo conocí en Londres, apenas éramos unos adolescentes, lo acababan de dejar en un colegio de interno y él se escapó, lo atraparon por parar a defenderme, estaba peleando contra dos chicos y él me ayudó, luego me invitó a comer, no se de donde salieron unos sujetos y se lo llevaron, nunca dijo porque lo habían llevado a ese reformatorio.

-¿Un reformatorio? preguntaba ella asombrada.

-Si, después de eso lo encontré como un mes después y me dijo que se había escapado de la cárcel o de un reformatorio no recuerdo bien, lo cierto es que nos hicimos muy amigos, es difícil creer en las calles sin un hogar.

-¿También eres huérfano? la conversación en ese momento se desviaba un poco.

-Si, de no ser por Albert me habria con vertido en un delincuente.

-¿Sabias que nosotros también somo huérfanos Alan? aquella información lo dejaba en una pieza, aunque Albert siempre decía en son de juego aquello del reformatorio siempre estaba bien vestido, no parecía ser un huérfano, pero de eso mejor no comento nada.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre el viaje a áfrica? la rubia rompia el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos.

-Porque yo lo acompañe a comprar el boleto, recuerdo que me contó que debía poner distancia entre él y lachica de la que se habia enamorado, aquello hizo que Candy sintió un nudo en el corazón, tal vez las sospechas que tenía ella eran ciertas y él estaba recobrando la memoria y esa mujer... quizás él aún la amaba, de manera inconsciente bajaba su mirada tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer la pregunta qué tanto miedo le daba.

-¿Tú sabes cómo se llamaba esa mujer Alan? él la observaba, ella era tan transparente que podía ver su preocupación.

-De eso ya hace mucho tiempo no deberias preocuparte, y no, nunca me dijo su nombre, solo se que la chica se había enamorado de un amigo de él y eso le dolía, él quería que ella fuera feliz con su amigo y por eso decidió alejarse de ellos, ella volteaba a ver a Albert incrédula no podía ser, no era cierto, Albert su Albert emprendió ese viaje por ella, desde entonces la amaba y nunca se lo confesó, no pudo contener las lágrimas, Alan estaba tan ensimismado que solo continuó hablando.

-Sólo de dos chicas se enamoró Albert que yo sepa, de aquella niña que conoció cuando tenía unos catorce años antes de ir a Londres y luego de esta otra chica en Londres, aquella información hizo reír a Candy y al sentirse aliviada se levanto y abrazo inesperadamente a Alan, que se asombró por aquello.

-No sabes la tranquilidad que me das Alan, yo siempre creí que en la vida de Albert quizas habia otra mujer, al ella separarse de él la vio sin entender.

-Pues si la chica de Londres, porque la otra niña no cuenta.

-No Alan la chica de Londres era yo, Y su amigo era Terius Granchestear, aquello era increíble para él.

-Terius Grancheaster ¿El hijo del Duque? ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Nunca me imaginaría ni en mil años que finalmente Albert se casaría con su amor de juventud, vaya que eso es amor, Candy se sonrojaba pues quien no conociera su historia completa podía llegar a pensar eso, y la verdad prefería que así fuera.

-Alan necesito ver a mi hijo ¿Tu crees que sea posible? después de verificar la hora asintió.

-Si, pero si te vas no vas a poder regresar sino hasta mañana como a esta hora, ella veía a Albert debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a ver a su niño, aún le daba temor que Albert insistiera en irse para desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

-¿Y si despierta y se va? aquello Alan no lo entendió pero para tranquilizarla solo contesto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Tengo más de cinco elementos vigilando el hospital y no lo dejaremos ir a ninguna parte Candy, él entenderá que el bebé necesita estar contigo así aprovechas y descansas un poco, además el doctor dijo que lo mantendrían sedado para que se reponga más rápido, te prometo que estará aquí mismo cuando regreses, ella asintió y sin perder tiempo la llevo con uno de sus hombres para que la llevaran junto a su bebé.

-Candy, recuerda que debes ser discreta al regresar no permitas que nadie te vea por favor, ella asentía con una sonrisa en los labios agradecida por todo lo que aquel hombre hacía por ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

El alba llegó y aún aquel auto permanencia varado en medio de la carretera, hasta que finalmente una carreta desvencijada por aquel solitario lugar, dos hombres salieron de la nada asustando al caballo y al pobre chico que venía casi dormido.

-Heyyy detente , detente, el pobre chico reacciona tarde porque al querer hacer que el caballo acelerara el paso se encontró conque la lo había sujetado u uno sujeto se había montado rápidamente a la carreta sentándose a su lado.

-No te asustes muchacho, sólo queremos que nos acerques a las estación del tren más cercanas, el chico estaba muy asustado pues pensó que lo iba a asaltar, sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio un puñado de billetas enfrente de él.

-Si los puedo llevar pero me dieron un buen susto, Rubén al detallar al chico pudo no tar que este no tenía más de quince años, pobre muchacho le habían dado el susto de su vida, antes de que el chico si quiera aceptara ya las seis maletas que tenían estaba en la parte trasera y el otro hombre está muy acomodado a un lado de estas.

-Si te apresuras te doy el doble de ese dinero, dijo aquel sujeto que se había montado con las maletas, el chico enseguida aceleró la marcha ni trabajando triples turno ganaría todo ese dinero en un mes, con el movimiento de la carreta el tipo de atras se quedo profundamente dormido, ni cuenta se dio del tiempo que había transcurrido al llegar a la estación del tren, realmente el viaje en el barco lo había dejado agotado, la emoción y la incertidumbre no la habían dejado dormir mucho durante la travesía.

Rubén se mantiene alerta, después de todo ese era su trabajo y aunque su amigo aceptó que le acompañara no como un empleado él siempre estaría para vigilarlo, aquel muchacho le simpatizaba y muchas veces le confió sus cosas él podía entender su necesidad de encontrar a la persona que por tanto tiempo busco en secreto. al divisar la estación lo despertó con una pequeña sacudida.

-Ya despierta que estamos por llegar, yo no voy a cargar tus maletas, ante aquello el muchacho sonreía, Rubén era todo un personaje, y le inspiraba confianza el que él le acompañará, en realidad tambien sentia temor de que esta vez también fuera una pista falsa y la información le llevará a un callejón sin salida nuevamente.

La estación era pequeña apenas había unas bancas, al llegar preguntaron si había vagones privados por lo que el empleado les dijera que no lo sabía , que debían esperar a que el tren llegara , que al estar en la estación era cuando sabrían si tienen alguno disponible, y eso seria dentro de casi ocho horas, decidieron comprar sus boletos y de ser posible luego los cambiarian compraron sus boletos y en ese momento se arrepintieron de no haber esperado las tres horas que faltaban para que el tren saliera el día anterior desde New York directo a chicago sin escalas, ahora perderian casi un día y la idea era llegar lo antes posible, el empleado les informo que el próximo tren haría parada en todas las estaciones desde allí hasta Chicago, en ese momento era eso o esperar unos tres días a que pasara un tren que solo hacía dos paradas antes de llegar a destino, pero esa definitivamente no era una opción.

Rubén decidió salir a caminar tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde comer algo y con suerte donde tomar una ducha, después de caminar unas pocas calles encontró una posada con habitaciones disponibles y rento dos, regreso a la estación y luego de pagar unos dólares al encargado por guardar la mayor parte de su equipaje partieron maleta en mano hasta la posada ambos necesitaba bañarse, comer algo y descansar un poco.

La impulsividad del muchacho les estaba cobrando caro, pero él solo estaba como apoyo moral y no iba a cuestionar sus decisiones del pensar que siempre lo que pasaba era lo mejor y si debían esperar todo ese tiempo por algo debía ser, así que comieron un suculento desayuno para luego retirarse a descansar, el hombre encargado de la recepción de aquel lugar se ofreció a despertarlos seis horas más tarde luego que ellos le comentaron lo que les había ocurrido con el coche y lo importante que era llegar a Chicago la antes posible, las horas pasaron sin que lo notaran pues ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al despertar y cambiarse de ropa aún les dio tiempo de comer algo, al parecer todos en el pueblo eran bastante amables, pronto llegó la hora de partir y pudieron ir en un vagón privado, cosa que les resultó beneficiosa porque durmieron la mayor parte del trayecto sin ser molestados por la gente que subía o bajaba en cada estación.

Cuando finalmente arribaron a su destino, lo primero que buscaron fue en donde alojarse, al registrarse los empleados se desvivieron por atendernos cosa que les parecía extraño, pero no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto, bueno el hotel no era nada económico y no por nada era un hotel cinco estrellas, seguramente trataban a todos los huéspedes de la misma manera.

Por fin la hora de la verdad había llegado, sin perder más tiempo tomaron un taxi y partieron hasta las oficinas del consorcio Andrew, los nervios del joven estaban hechos trizas, no podia creer que posiblemente ese día su búsqueda por daria fin y podría estar cara a cara con la persona que por tantos años había estado intentando encontrar, al llegar al edificio no pudo más que sonreír.

-Vaya que los Andrew todo lo hacen en grande ¿No Ruben?

-Ni se porque te extraña, con tanto dinero no es para menos que en todas parte tenga lugares como este, realmente para Rubén aquel edificio era tan semejante a los que habían en Londres quizás este era un más moderno, pero igual de grade que aquellos, al llegar a la recepción preguntaron por la oficina del señor Johnson, al recibir las indicaciones subieron sin mayor contratiempo al ver a la secretaría el joven se aproximó a preguntar por él.

Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con el Señor George Johnson, la secretaria ni levantó la mirada, al contestar.

-¿Usted tiene cita? aquello lo dijo con fastidio.

-No, pero dígale por favor que William Andrew lo está buscando, diga que por fin pude llegar desde Londres, él entenderá de qué se trata, al escuchar aquel nombre la mujer saltó de su asiento y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una penetrante mirada azul cielo.

-En seguida lo anuncio, por favor tome asiento, la mujer se veía muy nerviosa, y el muchacho no lograba entender él porque, aquello le causó mucha gracia, y comenzo a reir llamando la atención de Rubén.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te ríes así?

-No, es que la secretaría de johnson se puso pálida al escuchar mi nombre, parece que vio a un fantasma, no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando un george tan pálido como una hoja de papel llegaba corriendo, se encontraba con dos hombres uno serio y el otro de espalda reía, no lo podía creer no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era su muchacho, su muchacho había regresado, estaba vivo, un golpe seco llamó la atención de los dos hombres George se había desplomado al suelo, sin razón aparente, la secretaría corrió asustada a socorrerlo igual que los dos hombres, siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer lo llevaron a su oficina y lo acomodaron sobre un sofá que allí se encontraba, mientras ella llamaba a un médico, todo aquello era un caos y nadie entendía nada, la chica regresaba y se quedaban los tres observando a pobre bigotón que yacía sin conocimiento en aquel mueble.

-¿Acaso está enfermo? la secretaria asustada contestaba.

-No, cuando menos no que yo sepa, el señor George nunca se ha enfermado es la primera vez que lo veo en ese estado, minutos más tarde por fin reaccionaba y aun el médico no llegaba.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? preguntaba William poniéndose a la altura del hombre que parecía desubicado, lo primero que pudo ver claramente era los ajos azules del sujeto que le hablaba.

-William muchacho ¿eres tu? aquello desconcertó al joven nunca en su vida había visto a Johnson pero por lo visto él sí que lo conocía.

-Si, soy William señor, por favor tranquilícese pronto llegará un médico para atenderle.

Aquella voz no era la de su muchacho definitivamente, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y con todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo se estaba volviendo loco pensó George, cerró los ojos un poco más hasta que pudo tranquilizarse para luego sentarse, aquello fue su punto de quiebre ante la mirada de aquellos desconocidos y su secretaria rompió en llanto, el joven con amabilidad guió a la mujer hasta la salida de la oficina para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella, cosa a la que no se opuso al ser un Andrew aquel joven también era su superior de alguna manera,después de verlo llorar por un rato William decidió sentarse junto a George, realmente le dio la impresión de estar abatido y de ser necesario se marcharon y regresan en otro momento, por algo muy grande y penoso debía estar pasando el pobre hombre para encontrarse en aquel esta.

-Disculpe la molesti señor George, vine porque meses atrás usted le envío esta correspondencia a mi padre, y yo ... en ese momento George Rebobinaba todo.

-¿En dónde está tu padre? el chico se quedaba asombrado de ver como George se ponía de pie y cambiaba de actitud.

-Lo lamento mi padre murió hace dos años, vine porque usted mencionó en su carta que sabe del paradero de mi hermana y supongo que también de la primera esposa de mi padre.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **CHICAS NO SÉ POR QUÉ USTEDES SUPONÍAN QUE ERA TERRY PUES NOOOO, GEORGE LE ESCRIBIÓ AL PADRE DE CANDY QUE CASUALMENTE TAMBIÉN ES UN ANDREW, PARIENTE LEJANO DEL PADRE DE ALBERT. ASHHHHH ME HICIERON ESCRIBIR VOLANDO JA JA JA JA JA GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR APOYAR ESTA HISTORIAS Y POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Lo lamento, no sabia lo de tu padre, George cerraba sus ojos pesadamente, aquello echaba por tierra todo lo que tenía planeado ¿ahora? ¿cómo neutralizar a Elroy?

-¿Sucede algo? preguntó William tratando de descifrar el lenguaje corporal de aquel hombre, rubén tampoco lograba entender, su amigo solo venia por su hermana ¿que tan complicado era presentar a la muchacha para que finalmente pudieran regresar a Inglaterra.

-Esto lo complica todo, tengo que idear otra cosa, por un momento la angustia se apoderó del buen George que se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana y se pasó varias veces la mano por el cabello, sonido de los golpes en la puerta le hizo voltear, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Disculpe señor george ¿Usted de casualidad no sabe si el joven Cornwell viene a trabajar hoy? en su departamento hay un caos, era su secretaria quien entraba aprobada, en últimas fechas todo parecía estarse viniendo a bajo en el corporativo.

-¿No vino a trabajar Archie? la chica negaba sin decir nada.

-Llama a esteban y dile que por favor venga lo más pronto posible, no se que le pasa a esta gente pero no voy a permitir que arrastren con ellos todo esto al demonio por mero capricho, William y Rubén solo escuchaban.

-Enseguida a Jefe ¿desean algo de tomar? los visitantes negaban con la cabeza y george le hacía una seña con la mano para que se retirara.

-Disculpe, vine para obtener información sobre mi hermana, por lo visto usted muy ocupado, terminemos con este asun lo más pronto posible, el hombre tomaba asiento y luego de tomarse unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas por fin habló.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo ese asunto? el chico parecía un poco extrañado, se suponía que él era el que haría las preguntas, no que sería el interrogado.

-Vamos señor Johnson se supone que usted es el que maneja toda la información.. a lo que él negaba con la cabeza.

-No, solo he atada cabos por lo que dice el diario de Charlotte y las cosas que recuerdo de aquella época, por lo visto hay detalle que desconozco y quizás con la información que tú posees podamos armar todo este rompecabezas.

-¿Detalles? ¿Qué detalle? el muchacho estaba confundido.

-No teni información de que ellos se hubieran casado ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eso sucedió?

-Mi padre, mi padre me lo dijo, George pudo sufrir un poco.

-Entonces ella nació dentro del matrimonio,. aunque no creo que para ella ese detalle haga una diferencia, es una lastima no poder comprobar lo que me estás diciendo.

-Está usted equivocado, el joven busco en el bolsillo interior de su traje y saco una especie de tríptico de cuero y se lo entregó a George, al abrirlo este se quedó en una pieza, allí no solo estaba el acta de matrimonio de los padres de Candy también estaba el acta de la unión eclesiástica.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió entonces? ¿por qué se separaron? el chico bajaba su rostro con pesar.

-Me temo que eso fue por culpa de mi madre, aquello hizo que levantara los ojos de aquellos documentos.

-¿Tu madre? no entiendo.

-Mi madre hizo cosas para retrasar el regreso de mi padre a norteamérica, él por lo que sé él viajó para legalizar estos documentos y para hablar con su hermano mayor, quien se negó a que papá mantuviera en pie esa unión.

-¿Pero por qué ese hombre haría eso?

-Alguie le envío información sobre la chica, diciendo que no era más que una huérfana que había cobijado la familia Andrew por lastima, george estaba sorprendido con aquella información.

-Si, la señorita era huérfana, pero también era la heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, de hecho tu hermana esta en line de sucesión de un título nobiliario, aquello era algo que no esperaba el pobre muchacho.

-Yo... yo no entiendo, yo le aseguro que mi padre no sabia de eso, él nunca dejo de buscarla, ni cuando fue obligado a casarse con mi madre abandonó su búsqueda.

-Mi niña, ya no estoy seguro de que debas saber todo esto, el hombre parecía abatido, aquellas palabras hicieron que el muchacho se alterara un poco.

-¿Cómo que no esta seguro? yo viaje hasta acá para encontrarla y llevarla conmigo, ahora no me va a salir con que a usted no le parece ¿Con qué derecho? Rubén lo sujeto de la mano para que se controlara.

-Tengo mucho más derecho que usted o su padre o ninguno que se pueda llegar a auto nombrar su familia, yo la he visto llorar, yo la he cuidado por mucho tiempo, y no solo yo William Andrew la cuido desde que apenas una niña, me temo que usted no puede venir a hablarme a mi de derechos, aquella palabras lo enfurecieron, y más furia sintió al ver que aquel hombre hablaba desde la silla detrás de su escritorio sin inmutarse, sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos para verlo.

-¿Ustedes.. ustedes la tenian todo este tiempo? al decir aquello se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se acercaba peligrosamente a George, quien sin moverse un ápice abría los ojos, en ellos solo se podía ver frialdad y furia.

-La rescatamos de unos secuestradores, aquello hizo que el muchacho se detuviera y palideció, parecía no entender lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tan sólo tenía doce años, o eso creíamos por lo visto es un poco mayor de lo que todas pensamos.

-No.. puede ser, ¿un secuestro?

-Si, ella creció en un orfanato, según su documentación tenía once años cuando fue a trabajar con una familia adinerada, en donde era explotada, luego la quisieron a trabajar en una granja a México, con un tipo borracho que intentó abusar de ella, aquello hizo que el joven se sentara de golpe estaba sudando frío de solo imaginar a una niña pequeña en esa situación.

-¿Ella está bien? por ahora están bien.

-¿Estan? george no sabía si terminar de compartir la información o guardarla, al ver la palidez de chico sintió pena, él era tan víctima de todo eso como Candy.

-Si, tu hermana está casada y tiene un bebé de unos meses.

-¿Tengo un sobrino? una trémula sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquel pobre hombre.

-Ahora veo a quién se parece, es rubio de ojos verdes, pero se te parece mucho.

-¿Se parece a mi?quiero verla ya, necesito verlos.

-Ahora no creo que sea posible eso muchacho.

-¿Por qué? estoy segura que querrá verme , soy su hermano.

-Si, pero ella desconoce eso, en estos momentos su vida esta de cabeza, su esposo está enfermo y mi bebé... si hijo esta con sus hermanos.

-¿Su madre tuvo más hijos? aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No de sangre, dos chicos que crecieron con ella en el hogar, Tom y Jimmy también son chicos huérfanos que crecieron en el hogar.

-Pero yo.. yo podría cuidarlo es mi sobrino, aquello hizo reír a George, cosa que de molesto al chico.

-No entiendo que le causa tanta risa, el joven apretaba los puños para contener la rabia.

-Creo que primero tendrias que matar a ese par antes que te lo entreguen.

-Pero yo tengo más derecho que ellos, insititia.

-No para ellos, ellos siempre han estado muy unidos, ni porque los adoptaron dejaron de estarlos, y tú sólo eres un extraño aunque te parezcas a ellos, William veía a Rubén como pidiendo su apoyo y este negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Ellos quienes? por fin interviene Rubén.

-A Willian y al joven Anthony, te les pareces muchos, sobretodo en los ojos aunque ambos eran rubios. como tu padre.

¿Eran? a caso ellos..

-Si ellos murieron, oficialmente tu y tu tío son los últimos portadores del apellido Andrew de manera directa.

-Solo yo mi tio fallecio hace muchos años, le informó William, George se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Esa es una opción, con eso podemos distraerla, mientras ellos deciden qué hacer, George se levantaba y buscaba los antiguos estatutos por los cuales se reguia el Clan y el consorcio, parecía haber perdido la razón, buscaba entre antiguos libros bastante gruesos, ellos solo lo veían parecía que realmente aquel hombre se había desquiciado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Alan regreso a la habitación de Albert, cuando menos ya sabía que la chica de Londres por la que amigo decidió viajar era Candy y ahora estaban casados ¡y con un hijo! sólo necesitaba Hablar con su hermano del alma y para aclarar todo ese enredo.

Pasadas una hora candy llegaba veía con terror el camino por el que transitaba el auto donde iba con aquel hombre que según Alan era parte del equipo de seguridad, justo era la calle donde se encontraba la mansión de los Andrew y por nada del mundo ella iba a ir a ese lugar.

-Detenga el coche por favor...la voz de la rubia se escuchaba que el hombre se preocupo un poco y le explico para calmarla, parecía asustada.

-Señora ya estamos por llegar, no se preocupe en unos minutos estará con su hijos y sus hermanos, aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizarse un poco.

-Esta bien, solo tenga cuidado en esta calle viven los Andrew, por favor.

-No se preocupe, a esta hora ya no hay nadie en la calle, nadie va a sospechar que hicimos una casa de seguridad para ustedes, justo enfrente del enemigo si somos muy cuidadosos al movernos, ahora ella entendía y sonreía, George era el hombre más inteligente del mundo, el pensar que siempre contaría con él la hacía suspirar aliviada, pasaron unas cuantas casas más y doblaron hacia una mansión tan grande como la de los Andrew, la fechada era hermosa, ella muchas veces había pasado frente quella casa y el enorme portón no le había permitido ver lo majestuosa que era.

-¡Que hermosa! musitó Candy al estar frente a la entrada principal, se quedo asombrada de ver como al abrirse la puerta salían más de cinco hombres armados, todos saludaban al sujeto que la habia traido, el llanto de su hijo la hizo correr escaleras arribas sin saludar o preguntar por nadie, ya todos habían intentado tranquilizar al pequeño y ninguno lo había conseguido, en el piso superior, Jimmy trataba de arrullarlo sin éxito,

-Ya bebé, mami viene pronto ya no llores por favor, cuando la rubio irrumpió en la habitación Jimmy corrió hasta ella y ahora él acompañaba el llanto de su sobrino sin importarle que todos los presentes lo vieran.

-Llegaste, por fin llegaste, Tom se aproximaba y cerraba el abrazo con fuerza.

-Dame Jimmy, debe extrañar a sus padres por eso está así, ella enseguida lo toma y se sentaba en uno de los sofá que estaba en aquella habitación en donde se encontraba el cuarto improvisado de su pequeño.

-Válgame que tiene buenos pulmones, decía Tom rascándose la nuca.

-¿Desde cuando esta así? ella se preocupaba su niño casi nunca lloraba de esa manera, era un bebe que casi no daba trabajo.

-Como unas dos horas, estaba tranquilo de repente estalló en llanto y ya no se detuvo, explicó Jimmy mientras observaba atento a lo que su hermana hacía para tranquilizar al pequeño.

-¿Lo alimentaron? ¿lo cambiaron? ¿le sacaron los gases?

-¿Los gases? todos se veía sin saber de qué diantres hablaba ella.

¿CÓMO LO ALIMENTAN Y LUEGO NO LE SACAN LOS GASES? el sonoro grito que pego candy no solo brincar de su lugar a Tom y a Jimmy también a los hombre que custodiaban la casa, con aquello el bebé comenzaba nuevamente a llorar a todo pulmón.

-Ya bebé no llores, ya llego tu mami, mami luego le va a dar a tus tíos una paliza por ser tan inútiles, el pequeño empezaba a sonreír como si entendía lo que madre le decía, Tom y Jimmy se espantaban y los guardias reían por lo bajito por la reacción de los dos muchachos, mientras el pequeño era puesto en posición para recibir unas palmaditas en la espalda y comenzará a botar los gases quedarse tranquilo, con la mano ella despidió a todos los que estaban en la habitación, el pequeño estaba atento a la voz de su madre, después de tranquilizarlo preparo la tina aún con el en brazos para luego meterse juntos a la tina, aquello los ayuda a relajarse, finalmente se envolvió en una toalla y fue por una bata para colocarse, el pequeño por instinto busco el pecho de su madre, ella se recostó en la cama y lo veía succionar de su pecho, asi se quedo dormida profundamente.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Albert comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sentia sus parpados pesados, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas trataba de incorporarse, ahora que su esposa no estaba haría lo que ya había decidido, se marcharía y la dejaría libre para que regresara con su familia si eso era lo que ella tanto quería, él estaba determinado a no ser piedra de tropiezo en su felicidad.

Apenas podía sostenerse por su propio pie cuando llegó a la pequeña mesa de noche tratando en encontrar su ropa para poder salir del hospital y finalmente desaparecer, desde la puerta del baño Alan solo lo observaba, viendo como caminaba agarrándose de las paredes y cuanto había a su pas, ver aquello le daba risa, de no saber que su amigo realmente se encontraba enfermo, ebrio pensado que estaba totalmente ebrio, despues de dejarlo sufrir un poco decidió intervenir.

-¿Y a donde dices que vamos amigo? Albert trataba de enfocar la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz sin mucho éxito.

-Por favor ayúdame, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que ella regrese.

-En otras circunstancias quizás, y solo quizás te habría ayudado , pero ese no sera el caso, te encuentras mal Albert, no sería justo que preocupes a tu esposa ahora que tanto te va a necesitar y muchos menos a tu hijo, que es quien más necesita protección.

-¿Protección? enseguida Albert se irguió a todo lo que su altura le permitió, Alan se acercó para ayudarle a que caminara hasta la cama y se sentara.

-¿Por qué protección? explicame que sucede por favor.

-Albert George trajo elementos desde Londres, Irlanda y Escocia para brindarles protección a tu familia, poco a poco albert iba pasando el ,mareo y su visión se iba haciendo más nítida.

-Lo sabía esa gente está tramando algo, mil veces le dije, le dije que debíamos alejarnos de los Andrew, pero ella no siempre negándose, en mal momento esa gente volvía a nuestras vidas, Alan en ese momento recordaba el sobre que George le pidió que le entregara a Candy, cuando la envió a ver a su hijo olvidó entregárselo, su amigo se estaba alterando y eso no le hacía bien, tratando de distraerlo decidió entregárselo.

-Esto lo envio George para ustedes, tu esposa estaba muy alterada con toda la información que le di ayer y lo olvidé por completo, dudoso tomaba el sobre, nada que viniera de esa gente podía ser bueno.

-¿Qué contiene? Alan se levantaba de hombros.

-Abrelo yo no se que contiene, sin mucho miramiento, el rubio lo abría, las fotografías de su boda salían desperdigadas por la manera tan brusca que abrió el sobre, ante sus ojos estaban todas aquella imágenes que rememoran aquel momento tan feliz uno de los más felices que podía recordar, una nota cayó de entre el manojo, ante la mirada del rubio y su amigo la recogió y se la entregó mientras el recogía todas las fotos del suelo.

 **Espero que la felicidad y todas las risas que nos regalaste a todos en tu día llenen tu vida de ahora en adelante, fue maravilloso enterarnos que ya estaba embarazada y que pronto sería un feliz tío, Candy piensa bien lo que vas hacer hermana, tu esposo te ama y está muy preocupado por la situación que están viviendo, recuerda lo duro que fue para nosotros no tener a nuestros padre cuando éramos pequeños, no tomes decisiones que fracturen tu hogar, tu matrimonio, tu familia o ¿es que no es lo que siempre deseaste? ¿una familia que te amara? ahora él es tu familia y créeme que ese hombre está dispuesto a proteger a su hijo a costa de lo quesea, y lo que sea pudiera ser tu matrimonio Candy, también tengo temor que algo pase y todas estos momentos que ves en las fotografías lleguen a ser para ti el recordatorio de una felicidad que tenías en tus manos y dejaste escapar, sea cual sea tu decisión la voy a poyar pero debes pensar en ese pequeño, en ti y en él, que además de ser tu mejor amigo ahora es tu esposo. Piensa bien las cosas Jefe.**

 **Jimmy**

Aquello que escribo Jimmy lo hizo reflexionar, él no quería perder todo lo que tenía su hijo, su esposa, su familia, todo lo que habían construido juntos, no podía simplemente desaparecer y dejarlos a expensas de aquella gente y todo su maldad.

-Eres un hombre muy afortunado, aquellas palabras lo hicieron voltear a ver aquel hombre que le hablaba con tanta confianza.

-¿Afortunado yo? pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

-Si, no todos tiene la fortuna de casarse con el amor de su juventud y hacerse de una hermosa familia, el hombre le extendía aquel manojo de fotos y él las tomaba viéndolo con curiosidad.

-¿Con mi amor de la juventud? ¿Candy? la cara de Albert dejaba ver su incertidumbre.

-Vamos mil veces me dijiste que estabas enamorado de aquella chica de Londres, y mira años más tarde ni hacien aquel viaje a áfrica conseguiste hacer alejarte lo suficiente.

-¿Realmente me conocías? ¿Me conoces?

-Ya deja de bromear Alber eres mi hermano y te debo mucho.

-Lo lamento yo... yo no recuerdo, hace varios años perdí la memoria, sufro de amnesia.

-No juegues con eso hermano, insistia Alan sonriendo, mientras veía a su amigo negar con la cabeza, la cara de Alan fue cambiado mientra realmente comprendía que no era una broma.

-¡Realmente no recuerdas nada! maldición ¿qué rayos sucedió?

-No, lo sé, candy me encontró en un estado lamentable hace años, me cuido hasta que me recupere y pues la cosas solo se fueron dando ¿ella sabe que yo la amaba?

-¡Upss! no lo sabia, pero creo que me fui de boca, lo siento nadie me informo sobre estos Albert, george no me dijo nada.

-No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Alan, de verdad esto me parece asombroso ¿no recuerdas nada de nada? el negaba con la cabeza, hasta que la imagen de aquella mujer de ojos verdes que siempre le atormentaba, venía a su memoria.

-¿Alan yo... yo estaba casado o tenía alguna mujer? el pobre albert sudaba frío y su cara de pesar y preocupación lo decía todo.

-Te conosca desde niño y hasta do yo se solo te haz enamorado dos veces en tu vida, de la niña lloro que es más bonita cuando ríe que cuando llora y la chica de londres que decias que estaba enamorada de un amigo y resulta que ahora es tu mujer, eso me contaste antes de embarcar con rumbo a África amigo, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquil.

-Entonces ese niño no es mi hijo y ella no es mi esposa, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, sentía que ahora tenía fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra todos por su familia.

-Hasta donde sé tu único hijo es un rubio de ojos verde que te espera en un lugar seguro.

-¿Una niña llorona, qué es más bonita cuando ríe qué cuando llora? ¿cuando te hable de ella?

-Cuando nos conocimos, apenas éramos unos adolescente Albert.

-Ella dijo que siempre estuve junto a ella entonces ¿yo? ¿Yo soy el príncipe? dijo de manera tan bajita que Alan no logro escucharlo, después de recuperarse de su impresión le preguntó muchas cosas a Alan, solo pudo contarle sobre aquello que compartieron siendo unos niños y luego de más grande, pero Alan le dijo que él siempre había sido algo misterioso, aparecía y desaparecía sin aviso, este hecho y que Alan tampoco conocía cuál era su apellido, encajaban a la perfección lo que candy siempre le había contado, la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvieron conversando, o más bien Alan se la paso contando de todas sus aventuras juntos y él escuchando con atención para ver si con aquello lograba recordar algo sobre su pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...

CHICAS POR FAVOR TRATEN DE PONER ATENCIÓN A LOS DETALLES, ANTES DE PUBLICAR LEO Y QUIZÁS SE UN POQUITO ENREDADA PARA USTEDES, PERO SI PONEN UN DE ATENCIÓN AL DETALLE NO SE VAN A ENREDAR... MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA.


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

George pasaba folio tras folio buscando aquella norma en donde se d3cia que el jefe del Clan y heredero absoluto de no haber una sucesión debería ser un Andrew por con linaje y con descendencia directa, en este caso Candy cumplía con los dos requisitos y por si fuera poco, casi estaba seguro que en el testamento William le había heredado todo a ella, sin importar cómo debía evitar que esa mujer le pusiera las manos encima a un soplo centaba de la fortuna de los Andrew, y si por ser mujer se le negaba la sucesión el dinero y la jerarquía a Candy, pues entonces sería William su hermano quien asumiera el poder y todo el dinero, y de eso se encargaría él mismo, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esa mujer tomara más poder, ya había causado demasiado daño copma para permitirle hacer más, busco y busco hasta que por fin encontró lo que necesitaba, sin decir nada volteo aquella especie de libro hacia william indicando con el dedo lo que debía leer, el muchacho se levantaba alarmado de lo que eyo y Rubén se acercó a leerlo.

-Oh no, no, no, no yo no quiero más problemos de los que ya tengo, yo solo vine por mi hermana, para llevarla conmigo y vivir en familia como siempre debió ser, no quiero nada de esto, creame que bastante tengo a cuesta con lo que heredé de mi padre.

-Willam, no puedo creer esto amigo, tu tío habría matado por esto, Rubén se pasaba una mano por el cabello incrédulo.

-Yo solo quiero reclamar a MI hermana, el muchacho puntualizó aquello golpeando el escritorio con el dedo índice.

-Antes de siquiera conocerla deberás ponerla a salva y creeme que no es a ti a quien le heredaron todo el peso de esa herencia, si no a tu hermana, candace white es la heredera universal de William Albert Andrew, o eso es almenos lo que yo temo, y es eso lo que precisamente la pone en peligro a ella, a su bebé y a su esposo, y lo lamento por ti pero lo quieras ono si eso representa un peligro para Candy tu vas a tener que cargar con ello.

-¿Pero como que mi hermana es la heredera universal a cuenta de que William? para ese momento el muchacho está tan molesto que su respiración se notaba pesada, George apenas pudo contener su voz, al recordar que su muchacho siempre la amo y deseando lo mejor para ella se había alejado creyendo que aquel joven Inglés la cuidaría y él sería su felicidad, que error mas grande había cometido al irse dejando la indefensa.

-Porque él siempre la amó, desde que la conoció la amo, esa dulzura de sus ojos le robó el corazón la primera vez que la vio, siempre quiso verla feliz, yo que tambien lo conoci estoy seguro que la nombró su heredera universal.

-¿Pero eso es tan malo? preguntó Rubén ¿estaba acaso loco? ¿desde cuando era tan malo recibir una gran herencia.

-Creeme que si mis sospecha¿s son ciertas y alguien perjudicó a tu padre, esa misma persona hará todo lo posible por destruir a tu hermana y todo lo que ella ame.

-Realmente no entiendo que es toda esta locura ¿acaso esto es una conspiración?

-Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir si tu aceptas entrar en el juego William.

-¿Está seguro que todo esto es necesario? el muchacho se sentaba derrotado pasando ambas manos en su rostro.

-Creeme que llevo meses pensando cómo protegerla y tu padre era mi última esperanza, el chico levantó la cara viendo aquel hombre que le estaba contando aquello tan terrible, con los ojos húmedo por las lágrima.

-Le juro que papá amaba a ese hijo que nunca dejó de buscar, él nunca olvidó a su esposa y siempre espero que de una u otra manera ellos fueran felices, después de sonreír un poco se corrigió ellas, que ella fueran felices.

-Es tu decisión muchacho, dijo George,entendiendo lo mucho que sufrió aquel pobre hombre tratando de encontrarlas.

-Dígame Alexander por favor, George respiraba aliviado, ahora por lo menos tenían una salida y con ella más posibilidad de mantener a Candy a salvo.

-¿Señor George cual es el nombre de mi sobrino? George sonrió abiertamente ,cosa que no acostumbraba hacer.

-William.. William Anthony White Andrew, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Ni el pobre se salvó de esa tonta tradición él reía con George pero Rubén no entendía por qué.

-No, esta vez nada tuvo que ver con eso, el nombre lo lleva por cariño a William y a su sobrino Anthony tu hermana tuvo un profundo cariño por ellos.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe ¿Entonces qué es lo primero vamos debemos hacer?

-Traer todo tu equipo de seguridad y si es posible refuerzos.

-Ruben encargate de eso enseguida, Rubén asintió retirándose enseguida.

-Me gustaria que me acompañaras a verificar una información sobre la madre de Candy, con suerte y podremos corroborar si realmente es a ella a la encontraron los investigadores, conseguiremos su acta de nacimiento estas actas, y solicitar copias certificadas, la pelea será a muerte hijo.

-¿Hay alguna duda de que ella sea mi hermana? George negaba con la cabeza.

-Es el vivo retrato de su madre, verificaremos si la tumba que encontramos es la la de Charlotte, el chico solo asintió.

-¡Quien pudo odiarla tanto? ¿Quien odia tanto a mi hermana para querer hacerle daño?

-Elroy Andrew, en cuanto coordines a tus custodios nos marcharemos a Lakewood ¿te gustaría conocer el lugar donde ella creció? él asintió, cuando leyó aquella carta nunca pensó viajar para verse envuelto en toda aquella tragedia, solo quería a su hermana para largarse de ese lugar e iniciar una nueva vida.

En tres días ya Rubén tenía a su equipo en Chicago y lo refuerzo con varios elementos locale, finalmente partieron a verificar la información que poseía George, en el pequeño hospital local en donde muriera de una neumonía la dama en cuestión, aún conservaban los poco artículos personales que poseía la mujer al momento de morir, y consisten en un anillo grabado, una carta y una pequeña foto de una niña en una pequeña cuna junto a una muñequita de trapo con un nombre bordado en frente.

-Lo sentimos señor no hay manera de identificar si es esta persona que ustedes están buscando, el hombre que les atendía .

-Si la hay, todos se volteaba a ver hacia Alexander, que con las manos temblorosas sacaba una argolla que pendía de una cadena en su cuello y entregaba a George, es diseño era de símbolo extraños pero dentro poseía un nombre CHARLOTTE ANDREW.

-Ese anillo debe decir Alexandre Andrew, el encargado revisaba y sentía, extrañamente aquella confirmación solo trajo un sentimiento de tristeza, Charlotte apena era una adolescente cuando todo aquello sucedió, era una pena que su vida terminara de aquella manera.

Al abrir la carta Alexander la leyó en silencio para luego entregarla a Giorgio, sin poder resistir todas la emociones que lo embargaron tuvo que salir de aquel lugar, pues sentía que aire le faltaba y el pecho se le comprimía.

 **Si esta carta llega a tus manos quizás sea porque finalmente tuve el valor de enviarla, aunque eso no creo que sea posible, Alexander tuvimos una niña, es hermosa, tiene el color de mis ojo mis pecas pero tu hermoso cabello, es una niña sana, y fuerte capaz de llorar fuerte por horas, creo que nació con la férrea disposición de ser feliz, porque casi todo el tiempo una hermosa sonrisa está dibujada en sus, la llame como tu querias llamarla de ser una niña Candice, pero al ver su dulce sonrisa de cariño le dio Candy.**

 **¿Aún no entiendo como pudiste engañarme? ¿Por qué Alexander? cuando esa mujer vino a traer ese ejemplar del periodo no podia dar credito a lo que leia ¿Te comprometistes con otra mujer? no sabes como me hiciste daño, te ibas a casar con otra después de jurar ante Dios que me amabas, te vas a casar con otra cuando sabias que te iba a dar un hijo, después de prometerme que volverías por nosotros, después de todo ella no era la persona malvada que tu asegurabas** **que era, tu eres el malo en esta historia, cuando meno ella me brindo apoyo para que por lo menos tuviera un techo sobre mi cabeza y algo con que alimentarse sobre la mesa mientras espera la llegada de mi hija, porque a partir del momento que aceptastes ese compromiso dejaste de ser su padre y ella será solo mía.**

 **Ahora en mi lecho de muerte me arrepiento de no haberla escuchado y negarme a cederle a mi hija, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando y solo Dios sabe el destino que le espera a mi pequeña Candy, debí escuchar a Elroy cuando me aconsejo que le cediera a mi pequeña a su hijastra, para que la criara como propia y hacerla pasar por aquel hombre rico, no me iría de este muntan tan angustiado por no saber qué será de ella, esta carna quizás nunca llegue a tus manos así como nunca escuchara las miles de conversaciones que sostenía contigo en mis sueños cuando esperaba que vinieras por mi, espero que tengas una vida larga, plena y feliz ya que la mía se apagan tan pronto en medio de esta soledad, después de haber dejado todo por este amor que solo yo sentía.**

 **Charlotte Hamilton de Condesa de Wellington.**

George sintió un nudo en la garganta y como las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, al ver la reseña del compromiso de Alexander Andrew en un tabloide Londinense doblada dentro de aquella carta, la visita al hogar fue pospuesta, ninguno tenía ánimos para nada , elroy Andrew era una mujer realmente malvada, después de leer aquello Alexander estaba más que determinado en hacer todo lo posible para que aquella mujer que había causado tanto daño recibiera su merecido, para que eso fuera posible el primer paso era leer el testamento y el reclamar el legado de los Andrew para él, invocando aquellas cláusulas sobres la cuales el Clan se había fundamentado y que aún se encontraban en vigencia, dejando así a su hermana y su familia fuera de toda aquella lucha de poderes.

CONTINUARÁ...


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Aquel viaje de regreso a Chicago parecías ser eterno, aquella carta hizo que Alexander sintiera un vacío en el pecho, ni cuando su padre murió había sentido una desolación tan grande, sería porque él siempre disfruto del amor, un amor que resulto ser solo el capricho de una mujer egoísta y sin corazón, un amor que no le correspondía, ese era el problema, exactamente ese, se sentía responsable de toda aquella tragedia, de no ser por él su padre habría regresado enseguida, no casi tres años después, esa pobre mujer en sus palabras tan solo reflejaba amor y un profundo dolor.

Algunas personas podrían decir que el amor no mata, y puede ser que eso sea cierto, lo que mata es el dolor y la herida que este deja cuando no es correspondido, cuando es traicionada o desechado como si realmente no valiera nada, y esa pobre mujer había sido, abandonada despreciada, humillada y desechada por el hombre que le había prometido amor y jurado fidelidad ante el altar, hora le causaba dolor recordar las miles de veces que su padre le dijo que esperaba su nacimiento con amor.

¿Cómo podía amarlo a él? cuando su verdadera esposa quizás estaba agonizando y tuvo que abandonar a su hija en un orfanato, porque ella ya no estaría más para cuidar de ella, quizás su hermana había sufrido humillaciones y desprecio de la gente por ser huérfana cuando realmente el hijo bastardo era él y no ella, que tuvo una madre que dio todo por ella, que la amaba más que a que ha si misma.

El muchacho permanecía en el vagón privado, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en ellas con la mirada hacia el suelo, George creyó prudente darle un poco de espacio, si para él fue difícil asimilar todo aquello no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese pobre muchacho en ese monto, por lo que hizo una seña a Rubén para dejarlo solo por un momento, aún con la cabeza baja pudo sentir cuando sus acompañante abandonaron el lugar, y al sentirse solo comenzó a sollozar, aquello se fue transformando en un lastimero llanto.

Al comprobar que el matrimonio entre su padre y su madre era nulo, no pudo más que considerarse indigno y en deuda con su hermana, algunas vece escuchó a su abuelo decirle a su madre que el que obra mal en algún momento su propia maldad le alcanzaría, a su madre pronto su maldad le alcanzó, de nada le había servido el haber forzado a su padre a yacer con ella y forzar un matrimonio por haber quedado embarazada, de él, tanto vanagloriarse ante toda la sociedad Irlandesa de ser la esposa de un Andrew, cuando fue solo la concubina de su padre.

Su dolor se hizo fisco, al pensar por todo aquello por lo que terminó tirado en el suelo, comenzó a gritando su agonía, le debía y mucho a esa mujer a la que no merecía llamar hermana, le había robado a su padre y hasta la vida de su madre.

Al embarcar había jurado vengar cada lágrima derramada por ella ¿y ahora? no sabía cómo hacerlo, su madre fue el mayor verdugo no solo de su hermana, sino de esa pobre muchacha, llegó al punto de sentir remordimiento y un odio que iba crecien conforme avanzaba el tren a su destino, si, odio por esa mujer que de alguna manera había manipulado todo aquello, por su madre que le había dado la estocada final, al forzar a su padre a permanecer con ella, también sintió resentimiento por su padre.

¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su suerte a la mujer a la que supuestamente amaba? ¿cómo pudo abandonarla sabiendo que en su vientre estaba creciendo un hijo suyo? ahora entendía que todo el tiempo que se dedicó a buscarla, él hizo por remordimiento, esos viajes sólo eran para acallar sus conciencias, no había sido más que un hipócrita, ya se encargaría él, de limpiar el nombre de su hermana y el de su madre, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció tendido en el suelo, solo sintió como George y Rubén le ayudaron a incorporarse y tomar asiento, después de esto su actitud ya no fue la misma, pasaron algunas horas hasta que rompiera el silencio .

-¿George qué edad tenía mi hermana cuando murió su madre? el hombre no entendía el por qué de la pregunta sin embargo contestó.

-Poco más de un año,

-¿Exactamente cuanto? después de buscar el acta revisar el acta y el expediente de Charlotte, le contestó.

-Un año ocho meses, tu hermana es bastante menudita, quizás por eso la señorita pony y la hermana maría le calcularon menos edad, George hacia una mueco al recordar la hail que era candi trepando y salto.

-¿Sucede algo preguntaba al ver la expresión divertida de George.

-No, solo recordaba lo pequeña y ágil que era de pequeña, aun lo es, vieras lo rápida que es trepado árboles y lanzando, una chica sin duda muy singular.

-¿Lazando? esa no me parece una actividad digna de una dama, aquello no le gustó nada a Alexander.

-Ahss a William le gustaba hacer las mismas cosas, creo que por eso se llevaban tan bien, en cuanto la veas, la amaras seguramente, ni uno sólo de los Andrew pudo evitar caer en sus encantó no creo que tu seas la excepción más siendo tu hermana.

-¿Y su esposo la ama? ¿La trata bien?

-Si, creo que por es feliz, tengo entendido que conoce a su esposo desde que estaba en el orfanato, eran amigos, no se los detalles del asunto pero el fue al frente y lo hirieron perdió la memoria.

-¿Y si es un mal hombre? ¿cómo permitió ese matrimonio? aquella pregunta hizo reír divertido a el pobre George.

-ja ja ja ja ja muchacho, mejor no adelantar conclusiones antes de conocerla, vivieron juntos por casi dos años y nadie pudo cambiar esa situación, finalmente ella se mantenía sólo y nadie tenía derecho a querer influir en sus decisiones, o eso era lo que ella alegaba todo el tiempo.

¿Entonce no están casados él no tiene derecho a retenerla? George lo veía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No querrás ver a Candy enojada, mejor primero tantea el terreno que vas a pisar, se casaron por todas las de la ley, no hace mucho vi las fotos de la boda, se veía feliz, nunca dejare de lamentarme por no estar presente, aquellas palabras palabras marcaron el fin de aquella conversación, el resto del viaje se hizo en total silencio.

Los días transcurrieron y ir y venir para Candy que dividía su tiempo entre su hijo y su esposo, el día lo pasaba con su pequeño y aprovecha de descansar y por las noche iba al hospital para acompañar por una horas a Albert.

Stear aprovechando que su hermano se quedó dormido se bajado en una estación y regresó a Chicago, pero en lugar de ir a la mansión fue directo a Lakewood.

Alan, George y Rubén, trazaban su estrategia preparándose para enfrentar a Elroy, lamentablemente en todas Alexandre terminaba de carne de cañón y si o si sería el enemigo a vencer para Elroy Andrew.

Albert y Alan estrecharon nuevamente sus lazos de amistad, Alan le contaba al rubio todas sus aventuras en Londres y este aunque no recordaba nada se divertía al escuchar aquellas historias.

Archie trataba de complacer a Annie después de enterarse de que esta estaba embarazada y un nuevo heredero estaba en camino, tres semanas pasaron hasta que irremediablemente se fijaba la fecha para la semana siguiente en la sala de juntas del consorcio frente al notario público, solo fueron requeridas las personas que de una u otra manera serían beneficiadas de aquella herencia, finalmente el día había llegado, en la antesala se encontraban: Archie, Annie, Stear, Elisa, Sara, George, ELroy y Candy, al momento de pasar a la sala de juntas Annie, Elisa y su madre fueron retenidas y no se les permitió el acceso, aquello molestó sobre manera a las mujeres pero no pudieron más que protestar pues el notario no les dio el pase de entrada.

Candy se posicionó casi que en el rincón más apartado de la sala, junto con George, para Candy era un mero formalismo pues ella estaba decidida a no aceptar nada que proviniera de esa familia, así lo habían acordado ello y su esposo, las palabras del notario se desvaneció en el viento, hasta que se escucharon los gritos histéricos de Elroy.

-Esta mugrosa huérfana no puede heredar nad, todo me pertenece a mi es mi derecho, y ese bastardo de tu hijo menos, me las vas a pagar mas te vale desaparecer si no quieres vérselas conmigo.

-Señora tranquilice gritaba el notario y ordenaba que unos alguaciles que servirían de testigos la sometieron a la fuerza , Candy asustada se escudaba en George, ella no entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasó para que reaccionara de esa manera?

-William le heredó todo a tus futuros hijos, en este momento William es el heredero de toda la fortuna y los bienes de los Andrew, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y stear y Archie? George negó con la cabeza.

-No eso no puede ser ¿por qué el tío abuelo haría eso? yo no quiero nada de es ni para mi ni para mis hijos George, devuelve a ella todo yo no quiero nada, el bigotón se acercaba al oído y le decía algo para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea del daño que les puede causar esa mujer sui toma posesión de los bienes de los Andrew, la rubia estaba asustada de escuchar aquello, él no era hombre de hablar más de lo necesario.

-No te preocupes tenemos un plan, no tendrás que hacerte cargo de esa resposabilidad por ahora, él le sonreía tratando de tranquilizar.

Al salir de la sala de juntas se encontraron con Annie desmayada al igual que a Elroy, por la impresión de verlas en ese estado Candy trató de socorrerlas pero al aproximarse a la anciana esta la tomo de la muñeca haciéndola caer y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le lanzó una amenaza.

-Me las vas a pagar con lo que más te duele, ese vagabundo y tu bastardo se van a morir, los ojo de aquella mujer parecían desorbitados e inyectados por sangre, su cara se había transformado en algo grotesco y macabro, la rubia hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas para soltar su agarre al jalar su brazo, se levantó temblando después de escuchar aquella amenaza hacia albert y su hijo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Ante el asombro de Annie, Elisa y Sara un grupo de seis hombres trajeados y con gafas oscuras entraba, eran con aquellos hombres que algunas veces custodiaban a gente importante en aquellas reuniones de la alta sociedad, todos estaban en silencio con su atención puesta en la puerta que daba hacia la sala de juntas.

-¿Quienes son ellos madre? preguntaba sin quitar sus ojos de él, Sara la veía con molesti este no era momento de estar indagando sobre aquellas personas

-Debe ser gente de seguridad que contrató la tía para sacar a esa gentuza de aquí después que tome posesión, más te vale guardar la compostura, la mujer no fue nada discreta al decir aquello.

Entre ellos uno apretaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños, precisamente ese en el que Elisa se había fijado, tan solo giro su cabeza unos centímetros para ver hacia donde las dos se encontraban sentadas, cosa que Elisa aprovecho para sonreírle con coquetería, era imposible ver la reacción de este por sus lente, pues enseguida había regresado a la posición que tenía anteriormente, aquello la desconcertó pues siempre los hombres respondía a aquella sonrisa, Eliza era realmente hermosa, el silencio fue roto por los gritos histéricos de una mujer que salía de la sala de juntas gritando como una desquiciada.

Sus palabras retumbaron en toda la habitación, fueron dichas con tanto odio y de manera tan amenazante que todos se quedaron en silencio, ahora habían muchas más personas, Eliza solo tenía ojos para un castaño que había entrado entre ellos, el hombre era alto y portaba lentes oscuros entre todos aquellos sujetos que estaba allí era el que más sobresalía algo en él lo hacía destaca entre todos aquellos sujetos, el primero en reaccionar fue Alexander, pero al ver a la rubia que ver tomado con brusquedad por aquella anciana se paralizó, era ella, tenía que ser su hermana, la cara de terror de la joven era evidente, aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerara e interviniera por instinto queriendo protegerla.

-Si algo llegara a sucederle a ella o a su familia usted deberá asumir las consecuencia, esto será considerado como una amenaza, todos se voltearon a hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz, hasta la misma Elroy quedó de piedra y disminuye la fuerza de su agarre, cosa que aprovechó la rubia para zafarse.

-Si le toca un solo cabello a mi hijo o a mi esposo no sabe de lo que soy capaz señora, lo que sucedió luego fue inesperado, la anciana comenzó a llorar mostrándose frágil ante todos, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, el hombre que había intervenido tomo a la joven por un brazo y se había retirado de aquel lugar casi llevándola arrastraras.

-Por acá señorita por favor, ella accedió a caminar por algunos metros luego se safo de él y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, al llegar al coche en donde había llegado le pidió al chofer que la llevara al hospital y que se asegurara de que nadie los seguía, el hombre así lo hizo, todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio.

Al Llegar con Albert corrió a sus brazo llorando de manera descontrolada, estaba asustada, ahora más que nunca le pesaba no haber atendido lo que su esposo le pedía hacer, ahora su pequeño estaba en peligro ella sabía que esa amenaza no era producto del momento, Elroy Andrew no amenazaba en vano.

-Lo lamento, perdoname, perdoname por favor, todo esto es mi culpa, perdoname Albert por favor perdóname, él se asustaba y la abrazaba algo muy serio debió pasar para que ella estuviera en ese estado, Alan corría hasta el hombre que estaba cuidandola y él le contó lo poco que sabía, tendrían que esperar que ella se tranquilizara y pudiera explicar que era la que estaba sucediendo, al regresar con ellos le hizo señas a su amigo indicandole que no sabía nada.

En el corporativo todo era un caos, al verse descubierta Elroy simuló un desmayo, Annie al enterarse que Archie no heredaría nada cayó también desmayada, ella presumía que al morir el tío abuelo y ella estar embarazada la fortuna de los Andrew pasaría a las manos de su esposo, Sara se preocupaba y lloraba histérica, y no por el aparente desmayo de Elroy sino porque su hijo y su esposo se habían negado a mantener el tren de vida lleno de derroche y despilfarro al que ella y su hija estaban acostumbrados a llevar y era la anciana quien lo hacía, ahora sin dinero su vida estaría sujeta a lo que ellos quisieran darle, solo George y Stear parecían estar calmados, el primero debía permanecer en su puesto de trabajo para mantener vigilada a Elroy y el otro porque simplemente no le importaba quien se quedara con toda aquella fortuna, Archie corría con su mujer en brazos al ver que esta no reaccionaba preocupado por su futuro hijo, la anciana era atendida y George se retiraba excusándose en que la familia necesitaba privacidad y trataba de encontrar a Alexander y sus hombre pero de ellos ni rastro había.

Todo estuvo fuera de control, Alexander en la habitación del hotel caminaba de un lado a otro por momento emocionado, por momentos furioso eso mujer había amenazado a su hermana como si nada y eso no lo iba a pasar por alto ahora más que nunca la haría pagar todo el daño que había hecho.

-¿La viste Ruben? es hermosa, mi hermana es hermosa ¿ves lo menudita que es? ¡ves es mi hermana! ¿viste como le contestó a esa bruja?

-Si, se ve que tiene su carácter, Rúben sonreía al ver de esa manera al su amigo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan emocionado desde que lo conocía.

-Si, es toda una Andrew ¿pudiste ver a su esposo? parecía estar sola, ese hombre no se la merece ¿cómo la deja ir sola a ese lugar?

-No deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente Alexander, debes ser más prudente recuerda que la chica no sabe nada, no estuvo bien que la sacaras de esa manera de aquel lugar, solo lograste espantarla y saliera huyendo despavorida.

-Lo sé, sé que fue una imprudencia solo quería verla, saber como era, pero al escuchar como esa mujer la amenazaba no pude contenerme, al decir aquello se dejaba caer sobre un sillón en señal de derrota.

-¿Es hermosa verdad Rúben? sonreía al recordar el rostro de su hermana tantos años esperando para encontrar a su hermano mayor y resultó ser una chica, una hermana, su hermana, de ahora en más la iba a proteger de todo y de todos.

En el hospital por fin la rubia se calmaba y contaba lo que había ocurrido ante un Albert incrédulo y molesto, ellos habian acordado no aceptar nada de aquello y ahora su esposa le contaba que había asistido a la lectura del bendito testamento sin tan siquiera consultarlo, quería entenderla, quería consolarla pero su molestia era tan grande que solo se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama sin decir nada, cuando pudo ser capaz de hablar controlando el cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento, dejó asombrado a Alan y a su esposa.

-Debes tomar una decisión en este momento Candy, tu hijo y yo o esa gente, habíamos quedado en que no te relacionas con ellos y no tendrías nada que ver con ese testamento, ahora la vida de mi hijo está siendo amenazada por eso mujer y eso era lo que yo quería evitar, como siempre tu tomas tus decisiones sin prever las consecuencias, sin detenerte a pensar en él y en mi.

-Albert no digo tal... sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz frías de Albert.

-Perdoname Alan, esto es entre la señora y yo, te agradezco que nos apoyes pero no te inmiscuyas en esto por favor, ella se quedaba en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber que decir, lo que él decía era cierto una vez más se dejó llevar por lo que otros decían y dejaba de lado lo que había acordado con él, George le dijo que era lo mejor, que asistiera a la lectura para salir de todo aquello y ella tomó una decisión sin contar con su opinión.

-George... George me dijo que era mejor salir de esto de una vez asistiendo a la lectura y yo... al escuchar aquello Albert perdió el control y la compostura cosa que ella nunca había visto.

-Con demonio Candy ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada y decirme que George te dijo que hacer y te importo más que lo que ya habíamos acortado?

-Yo.. yo, el rubio le dio la espalda para encarar a Alan.

-Dijiste que estabas en deuda conmigo y me ayudarias en cualquier cosa si lo requería, Alan asentía sin decir nada , nunca habría imaginado que su amigo reaccionaria de esa manera.

-Necesito que me ayudes a salir del país con mi hijo en cuanto salga de este lugar, Alan veía hacía Candy sin saber qué decir.

-Por la señora no te preocupes ella al parecer ya tomó su decisión, no voy a dejar expuesto a mi hijo ante esta gente, al escucharlo la rubia lloraba más angustiada.

-No te precipites Albert seguramente George tendrá sus razones para pedirle que fuera, la mirada de Albert ante aquellas palabras se tornó amenazante.

-¿Puedo contar contigo o no? Alan solo pudo suspirar, no podía negarse así que simplemente asintió para retirarse y dejarlos solos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Candy lloraba inconsolable, solo veía a su esposo estaba muy molesto y aunque no gritaba se veía determinado a irse, lo peor era que se llevaría a su hijo, no lo peor era que los perdería a ambos, su intención no era rechazar aquello pero con la impresión de que no fue a ella si no a sus hijos, no dijo nada estaba impresionada ¿Por qué haría eso el tío abuelo? ¿Por qué no dejarse todo a sus sobrinos o a la tía abuela? estaba tan sumida en su dolor, que no escuchó cuando le hablaban.

-Que te vayas a atender al niño, ya lo dejaste con tus hermanos solo por ir a esos, la voz de Albert la hizo brincar del susto.

-Yo.. No.. yo no me quiero ir, diciendo esto corrió y se guindó del cuello de su esposo, estaba decidida a no soltarlo, ya había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida y no los dejaría ir a ellos.

-Creo que ya tomaste tu decisión Candy, ya te lo había dicho una vez.

-No, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi, nunca, nunca permitiré que eso suceda, sus lágrimas corría incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba con sus sollozos, por más que él no quisiera corresponder, no soportaba verla así, no soportaba verla llorar, sin poder resistir más la abrazo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su larga cabellera, solo pudo suspirar, hasta que la sintió más tranquila y la abrazo atrayéndola más a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Es lo mejor Candy, ya yo no soporto tanta tensión, no soporto sentir que están en peligro y no poder hacer nada, antes estábamos bien, vivíamos tranquilos ahora todo es un desastre entre nosotros, no quiero lastimarte pero la seguridad de mi hijo es primero, ella lloraba con más fuerza al escuchar aquello.

-Con permiso, Alan se retiraba cerrado la puerta afuera se topó con unos hombres un tanto extraño y enseguida se puso alerta, de una seña hizo que uno de sus hombres se acercara temiendo lo peor.

-Disculpe amigo, no vio pasar a una chica rubia de cabello largo, es que no vi hacia donde fue, ella es mi hermana, está angustiada por nuestra madre y salió como loca,Alan enseguida percibió la mentira.

-Lo lamento no la vi pasar, estaba acompañando a mi hermano y hasta ahora salgo, quizás una enfermera puede ayudarlo, Alan señalaba a una de las enfermera que venía por el pasillo con la cabeza.

-Gracias, decía aquel sujeto y caminaba aun tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada, enseguida entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí poniendo el seguro.

-Candy, te venían siguiendo, la pareja aún estaba abrazada y ambos se voltearon a verlos alarmado.

-No lo creo, el señor que me trajo dio varias vueltas para despistar, Alan negaba con la cabeza.

-Albert la ajustaba más a su cuerpo, no podía dejarla en aquel lugar sola , ya no quería esperar más, en cuanto el médico llegara a verle le diría que necesitaba irse, necesitaba llevarlos lejos de aquel lugar a donde nadie les consiguiera.

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien mi amor ¿Qué vamos hacer Alan? ella temblaba en sus brazos temiendo lo peor.

-Por el momento Candy no debes salir, ya no podrás utilizar ese coche, debes esperar a que traigan otro veiculo, no podemos arriesganos a que ubiquen el lugar en donde estarán ustedes.

-Me quiero ir, me quiero ir lejos de este lugar Albert, perdoname, perdoname por favor, no me voy, de todas maneras nuevamente ella lloraba aterrada.

-Tranquila, en cuanto el médico llegue le diré que me voy y en cuanto se puedas tomamos el tren a New york y no vamos lejos, muy a su pesar Alan entendía a su amigo, y por supuesto que haría todo lo necesario por sacarlos del país si eso era lo que él quería, quizás eso sería lo mejor para ellos, verlos así de causaba una opresión en el pecho, al verlos abrazados pensó en que su amigo tenía tenía la familia que tanto había soñado, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño al que consideraba un hermano.

-Por ahora lo mejor es que no salgas, que te quedes acá, voy a coordinar todo para ver como te traslado Candy, luego se retiraba para dejarlos solos para ver la manera de sacarla de aquel lugar.

-Te amo, decía ella entre sollozos mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de su esposo.

-Yo te amo mucho más, trata de tranquilizarte, esto era lo que quería evitar, algo me decía que esa gente solo no traería problemas, ahora solo debemos asegurarnos que Tony está en un lugar seguro, cuentame que fue lo que sucedió ¿Por qué te siguiero?

Ella contaba con lujos de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido, el solo la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla cuando el llanto no la dejaba continuar, a él también le asombro aquello ¿su hijo, sus futuros hijos serían los herederos?

-Amor, esto es mucho más grave, esa mujer está desquiciada ¿Cómo te amenaza de esa manera delante de todos? ahora temo más por nuestro pequeño, necesitamos irnos lejos, hora más que nunca debemos alejarnos de esta gente Candy, ella solo asentía sin despegarse de él y sin dejar de sollozar.

-Si, lo lamento, decía antes de romper nuevamente en llanto descontroladamente, el la tomaba en sus brazos levantandola y llevándola con él hasta la cama, se veia tan fragil llorando de esa manera, no la veía llorar así desde aquella vez que rompieron su corazón y sus ilusiones, la acomodo en su cama para luego acostarse con ella y abrazarla con fuerza, hasta que ella se fue quedando dormida.

-Nunca te abandonaria, sería como aceptar morir lentamente mi amor, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, porque tu eres mi vida, ustedes son mi mundo mi razon de existir, después de un rato él también se quedaba dormido acomodándose de tal manera que quedara acoplada a su cuerpo.

Al entrar Alan sonreía al verlos de aquella manera, no sabía cómo sacar a la rubia del hospital sin ser vista, al inspeccionar pudo constatar que habían varios hombres apostados vigilando la salidas, no era seguro que saliera estando aquellos sujetos vigilando, al estar en el segundo piso era imposible salir por aquella ventana y aún así no podrían hacer nada, una pared, no esa no era la salida, Albert al sentirlo caminar se despertaba y le contaba a Alan lo que ahora sabía, después de escuchar aquello estuvo de acuerdo que lo mejor sería que salieran del país mientras George solventaba las cosas.

-Me preocupa que la siguieran hasta acá Alan.

-Mejor que la siguieron y vino a dar hasta el hospital y no con el niño Albert, los dos guardaban silencio, el solo pensar en aquello acrecentaba sus temores.

Elroy furiosa por el contenido del testamento y por haberse descuidado al lanzar su amenaza se retiraba a su mansión, debía concentrarse y pensar en otra cosa por ahora no podía hacerle nada a la mugrosa ni a su familia, estaba en el despacho de la mansión de los Andrew repasando lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién será ese mediocre que me amenazó? malditos y mil veces malditos gritó sin poder contenerse, comenzó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en aquel lugar, porta retratos, floreros, libros, muebles todo todo lo fue volcando a su paso, los empleados temerosos de lo que escuchaban se mantenían tras la puerta sin atreverse a decir hacer nada más que escuchar todo lo que aquella mujer vociferaba.

-Maldito william, tus hijos son unos malditos desgraciados, todos los empleados abrían los ojos a todo lo que daban del asombro.

-¿Tenía hijos el señor William? decía una de las mujeres de servicio, aquello era increíble porque algunos conocían al joven pues por algún tiempo estuvo bajo su cargo.

-Maldita mugrosa como te odio, tanto trabajo, tanto tiempo de esperar por esto y ahora tú te interpones en mi camino, maldita mugrosa tu y tu bastardo me la van a pagar, en ese momento todo ceso, ya no se escucharon más gritos no más objetos romperse dentro del despacho.

CONTINUARÁ...


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Stear había salido abrumado con todo aquello que escucho, a él no le importaba aquella fortuna, necesitaba saber que Candy estaba bien, se extraño de verla llegar solo ¿en donde estaba Albert que no fue con ella? camino y camino, no tenía un rumbo fijo, sin saber cómo llegó a la calle magnolia y cuando se percató estaba justo frente aquel edificio en donde los rubio vivieron años atrás, una vez más su mente le había jugado sucio y lo llevaba al pasado, cuando todo estaba bien, cuando aquellas imágenes no lo atormentaban, los recuerdos de la guerra y todo lo que vivió después de caer de aquel avión y ser apresado por el enemigo, eran como un fantasma que lo acosaban para atormentarlo , persiguiendolo, por unos segundos se apoyó en una pared el dolor era terrible y ya no lo soportaba, nuevamente comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó al restaurante de Paolo y lo encontró cerrado, con unas cinta que decía clausurado, se sintió desconcertado y abatido se dirigio a la casa de los rubios, pero también la encontró cerrada por lo visto se había ida del lugar porque parecía estar desierto, por más que grito y grito no salió nadie, en ese momento se sintió terriblemente solo, desde que regresó así se sentía, absolutamente solo.

Ya era de noche cuando la rubia se despertó completamente sola en aquella cama, por un momento le pareció que había soñado dormir en los brazos de su esposo como antes, como siempre, lo encontró sentado observándola, se sentó de repente estaba asustada pensando que quizás ya él se había ido dejándola sola en aquel lugar, pero lo vio sentado viendo hacia donde ella estaba con aquella dulces sonrisa que solo tenía para ella, lo vio levantarse y aproximarse para luego sentir como era rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos que siempre era su refugio su lugar seguro desde que lo había conocido.

-Te extrañe, le dijo él al oído en un susurro, ella se estremeció al sentir el calor de su aliento rozar su piel.

-También te extrañe, contestó ella suspirando presa de todo aquello que él le hacía sentir.

-Vamos tortolitos que yo aún estoy aquí, qué pena hacer mal tercio, aquello les hacía fundirse más fuerte en aquel abrazo mientras reían.

-Vamos que avergüenzas a mi mujer, Alan reía a mandíbula abierta al ver como él la protegía girándose un poco mientras la cubría con su cuerpo.

-ja ja ja ja ja no ustedes son un caso perdido la verdad, ahora ponganse serios, necesitamos ver la manera de sacar a Candy de aquí y a no ser que sepa volar y saltar una barda no veo la manera, Alan se encogía de hombros al decir aquello y al fijar su vista en la pareja arrugó el entrecejo al ver que ambos reis, definitivamente tanta tensión los estaba afectando, ella corrió hasta la ventana y él le seguía sin soltar sus manos.

-Esa podría ser la solución, se decían el uno al otro como si tenian una conversación con solo verse.

-No creo que Alan pueda decia la rubia, sopesando la distancia entre la ventana y el árbol más cercano, luego se volteaba y veía a susodicho.

-Claro que puede sino que salga y de la vuelta, lo importante es que no te vean a ti mi amor, ambos estaban juntos viendo hacia afuera sin darle importancia a la cara de disgusto del pobre Alan, no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando a quel par de insensatos, lo de la ventana lo había dicho en son de broma porque se sintió incómodo de verlos con tanto arrumacos.

-Wuooo wuooo wuooo estan locos si pretender saltar desde aca, son dos pisos no dos escalones ¿están locos? él ni de chiste iba a saltar desde la bendita ventana, no quería cometer suicidio.

-No es para tanto no está tan alto Alan, la rubia se frotaba las manos con una sonrisita un tanto extraña, y Albert mostraba una amplia sonrisa, como el de que sabe algo que solo él conoce.

-¡Estan locos! ¡dementes! no, nooo yo no voy a saltar desde acá ni de chiste.

-Nadie ha dicho algo sobre saltar, Albert se encogía de hombros, ahora si Alan estaba perdido en aquella conversación.

-Estamos pensando más bien en deslizarse con gracia hasta abajo por el árbol Alan no seas tan dramático, el abría los ojos y quitaba a Albert de donde estaba había árboles sí, pero solo una rama estaba cerca cómo este par de insensatos pensaban en eso? él estaba seguro de poder saltar y llegar a ella pero Candy, No ella era una chica pequeña y delicada, no podía arriesgarse a caer desde tan alto por no alcanzar la ranma, aquello sería fatal, era una locura y él se negaba con la cabeza mientras ese par se reía, parecían locos con tan solo contemplar aquella posibilidad.

-Que melindrosa saliste Alan, decía la rubia riendo, sin más se volteaba a ver a su esposo y poniéndose en puntita lo besaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Quiero que te quedes con el niño y no vuelvas, Candy ya no quiero que te acerques a esa gente ¿entendido? ella asentía y bajaba el rostro.

-lo prometo, él se acercaba a su oído.

-Candy, no te quiero cerca de George, no quiero que aceptes hacer nada de lo que él te diga, ella asentía, él la tomaba de la quijada para hacerla levantar su mirada y la besó largamente, luego ambos se retiraron sonriendo como lo hacían cuando recién se casaron.

-Te veo abajo Alan, decía mientras su esposo le guiñaba un ojos y luego la ayudaba a subir la ventana, ante la mirada asombrada de este ella se impulsaba y daba un salto al vacío, parecía volar como un ave.

-¡Están locos! gritaba Alan al ver aquello, solo parpadeo dos veces, al ver como la chica tomaba la rama y luego impulsarse y sentarse en ella, aquello era una cosa de locos, simplemente salto y ahora sonreía como si aquello era una cosa de nada, moviendo la cabeza veía a su amigo no podía salir de asombro.

-¿Cómo permites que haga eso?

-Pues ella trepa mejor que tu en el colegio le decía mona pecas, preocupes mi mujer es muy ágil, por favor no la dejes salir de donde sea que estén escondiendolos y cuidala mucho, ella suele ser muy impulsiva y se deja ganar por el corazón, ella es muy inocente y cree que los demás son como ella, Alan asentia y al voltear la vista ya la rubia estaba con los pies en la tierra haciendo señas para que se apresurara.

-Te prometo que estarán a salvo, en cuanto pueda regreso, no hagas ninguna locura Albert, tienes que estar junto con ellos cada vez esto parece ser más serio, se despidieron con un abrazo y Alan imito lo que hizo la rubia, a pesar de ser más alto por poco no atina a tomar la rama, Albert se tomaba la cabeza, ya no podía disimular el terrible dolor que sentía, mayor fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con un par de sujetos que realizaban el lugar con la mirada.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? al cerrar la ventana veía a Alan descender del árbol hasta llegar al suelo, luego ambos corría alejándose hasta perderse de vista.

-Disculpe nos equivocamos de habitación, en ese momento entraba nataly con la medicación de Albert, extrañandose de ver a estos sujetos.

-El paciente no puede recibir visitas, por favor retirense, los hombres solo se retiran viéndola de mala manera.

-Flamy me siento muy mal, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, ella enseguida le ayudaba a llegar a la cama y le aplicaba una inyección para que se quedara dormido unos minutos más tarde, el médico había dejado instrucciones de mantenerlo sedado hasta que la inflación bajará por completo pues aquello le generaría fuertes dolores de cabeza.

La rubia y Aln pronto llegaron a la pared y él la ayudó a subir para luego hacerlo él como era un poco alta primero saltó él y luego la recibió del otro lado, para luego correr en busca de un coche, ambos reían como locos, en todos los años de servicio Alan nunca había conocido a alguien tan singular como esa chica, ahora entendía la preocupación de su amigo años atrás.

El trayecto lo hicieron tranquilamente, casi estaban por llegar cuando vieron a un hombre tirado en el camino, parecía estar inconsciente pues no se movía cuando el coche que iba delante de ellos le pasaban casi rozandolo.

-DETÉN EL AUTO ALAN, aquel grito le taladro el tímpano al chofer que se detuvo de inmediato y la rubia saltó hasta el hombre que estaba tirado y tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Una luz brillo en la mente de Elroy Andrew, ese niño era un bastardo y como heredero de su sobrino no iba a permitir que ella tuviera acceso a esa fortuna, ya lo había hecho con William, con Anthony y hasta con Stear y Archie lo había logrado, se iba a quedar con el maldito mocoso a toda costa, la mugrosa era una inmoral el niño llevaba si apellido y eso era un punto a su favor, recordó que el pasado todos decían que vivía con un vagabundo y capaz ese bastardo era su hijo, ese hombre no tenía fortuna ni como defenderse, ya era muy tarde para molestar a los abogados, por un momento se sintió perdida pero ahora se vengaría de aquella entrometida que se interponía en su camino, le iba arrebatar a su hijo, y ella nada podría hacer para evitarlo, por el momento se quedaría tranquila, se suponía que aún no se ejecutaría lo que decía el testamento, así que aún tenía tiempo si jugaba bien sus piezas y todo salió bien una vez más se repetiría la historia ya luego se encargaría de ella y el vagabundo y los desapareció de faz de la tierra de una vez por todas, ya había quitado unos cuantos de su camino no sería la primera vez que hiciera aquello.

Stera era atendido,Tom y jimmy lo veían asustados realmente se veía mal, la herida parecía ser profunda, aunque ya no sangraba era impresionante ver a su amigo pálido como un muerto, no despertaba a pesar que ya tenía varias horas de estar tendido en esa cama, Alan también estaba preocupado, aunque no era su amigo sabía de todo el terror que vivo al ser un prisionero de guerra y sentía pena por la situación de aquel hombre que era casi de la edad que él y Albert, ya estaba por pensar que sobre los Andrew había un maldición y no estaba muy lejano aquel pensamiento a la realidad, esa maldición tenía un nombre Elroy.

Al amanecer el plan macabro de Elroy Andrew se ponía en marcha, contactaba a sus abogados y se interponía una demanda ante los tribunales, Elroy Andrew interponía una demanda reclamando la custodia del pequeño William Anthony White, en ella se alegaba que la madre era de dudosa reputación, que vivía con un hombre en unión libre, que llevaba una vida disoluta y llena de vicios a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes Chicago, alegaba que en contadas oportunidades había tratado de hacerla enmendar su camino sin tener el menor éxito.

Horas más tarde otra demanda era interpuesta en los juzgados, esta vez era William Alexander Andrew quien impugnaba un testamento, por ser un apellido tan importante la noticia voló como pólvora y se filtró fuera de los juzgado hasta la prensa, todos trataban de obtener los detalles de todo aquel asunto, el nombre de aquel sujeto era la primera vez que se escuchaba.

A primera hora en el corporativo se llamaba a una reunión urgente, Alexander documentación en mano reclamaba el puesto de cabeza de familia y su derecho a reclamar la fortuna de los Andrew pues legalmente era su legado, ante la mirada atónita de los presente se presentaba.

-Buenos días, espero disculpen la premura de todo esto, pero me gusta actuar de frente y quiero que ustedes sepan a qué deben atenerse, todos lo observaban sin entender.

-¿Quién es usted y quien se cree para tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden? uno de los integrantes del consejo preguntaba molesto, pues le molestó que lo sacaran de la comodidad de su hogar, para tener que ir a ver aquel muchacho que estaba jugando a ser un hombre, Alexander respiro profundo esperando ver la reacción de aquel grupo de hombres que lo veían con altanería.

-Deberías apurarte tengo un compromiso con mi familia y ya estoy retrasado, dijo otro indiferente viendo su reloj de bolsillo, los más ancianos solo observaban al joven pues sus rasgos eran inconfundible, ese chico era un Andrew en donde se parara.

-Si me permiten, me presentare, yo soy William Alexander Andrew, recien llegue de Londres, después de la lamentable muerte de William Andrew, y al éster no dejar descendientes directos, es mi derecho reclamar y proteger el legado que por generaciones los Andrew hemos levantado, muchos se levantaron vociferando como locos pues ya habían pactado con Elroy Andrew para que ella asumiera el control como siempre había sido desde la muerte de William padre.

-Señores, señores , guarden silencio, la voz del joven se levantó con fuerza sobre toda la algarabía existente en aquel lugar, George sonreía realmente eso del carácter estos muchachos al parecer lo llevaban en la sangre, hasta la misma Candy tenia muchas veces aquellos arranques.

-Señore, los últimos descendientes en línea directa de los Andrew somos mi hermana y yo, por ende apegándose a los estatutos en los que se fundamenta nuestro Clan reclamo como nuestro el legado y la fortuna familiar.

-William tenía una hija, y hasta donde sabemos dejó un testamento a favor de los hijos de esta, Alexander negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso lo sé, no pretendo dejarla en la calle ni a ella ni a sus hijos, ya estoy bien informado de todo el asunto y por lo que se esa chica no ha tenido contacto alguno con la familia desde hace unos años, esta casa y... realmente no tengo que darles mayores explicaciones, solo les queria informar que se llevará a cabo una impugnación por vía legal , no solo en este país, sino también es el reino unido, todos se veían asombrados, aquello era algo inesperado.

-¿Su hermana? se escuchó que uno de los hombres más jóvenes preguntaba, aquello hizo que Alex levantara una ceja.

-Mi hermana mayor por ahora se mantendrá alejada de todo esto, ella está recién casada y por el momento ella y mi cuñado no podrán estar presentes, pero no se preocupe en su momento estarán acompañándome, por ahora es todo lo que tenía que informarles, espero sepan escoger bien su bando señores, tengan en cuenta que mi hermana y yo impondremos nuestro criterio de ahora en más y les aseguro que no aceptaré tonterías de ninguno, no crean que por ser joven no se como es todo esto, en ese momento la sonrisa de Alex se dibujaba, desde que se enterara de toda la verdad el muchacho se reía con frialdad y cinismo, cosa extraña para un chico tan joven.

Archie estaba sorprendido, hasta donde él sabía su hermano, Archie y él eran los únicos, los últimos Andrew descendientes en línea directa, después de su tío abuelo, aquello lo desconcertó, ahora resulta que ni Candy o su hijo heredaría aquella cuantiosa fortuna, cuando vio que muchacho se retiraba se levantó y casi le tocó correr para alcanzarlo.

-Disculpa, Alex se volteó para encararlo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? contestó Alex.

-Soy Ar...

-Archibald cornwell, lo sé, estoy apurado así que te agradezco seas breve, aquella mirada era muy parecida a la de su primo, si ese hombre debía ser un Andrew.

-Lo siento es que nunca escuche hablar de ti, nunca nadie te menciono a ti o a tu hermana Alex se mostraba imperturbable.

-De verdad disculpame, tengo prisa, en cuanto tenga tiempo me comunico contigo o con tu hermano, con tu permiso, Archie se asombraba por la respuesta ese chico sería unos años menor y actuaba de aquella manera tan extraña.

-Stear, rayos no te veo desde ayer, Archie salió corriendo preocupado por su hermano después del desmayo de annie no prestó atención y el sabia que no estaba del todo bien, no había sido bueno idea obligarlo a ir a florida, después de tanto tiempo aún él no olvidaba a Patty.

CONTINUARÁ...


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

En escocia todo se movía rápido, dos de los apellidos importantes se conjugan en el caso que se trataba, por más de veinte años se buscó incesantemente a los descendientes de la casa de Wellington, Charlotte Hamilton en algún momento de lucidez encontrándose agonizante, había enviado una copia del acta de matrimonio y el acta de nacimiento de su hija, después de reflexionar no quería que su hija quedara en el abandono, en medio de su agonía no había escrito el lugar exacto en donde dejara a la infante,aunque para muchos fue una sorpresa, nunca imaginarian que justamente a quien todos consideraban el hijo ilegítimo de William Andrew, fuera quien enviara aquella documentación, y la información de que su media hermana estaba viva, en los círculos de la realeza se armaba un buen alboroto y la madre de Alex se veían sorpresivamente excluida de todas las fiestas reuniones o tertulias, pues su propio hijo solicitaba la anulación tanto legal como eclesiástica del matrimonio de sus padres, aquella era la peor parte de todo aquel chisme que circulaba, la familia materna de Alexander poco a poco había empezado a desprestigiarse, eso sería el principio del fin para esa familia llena de gente interesada y manipuladora que había fraguado todo aquel plan para que su madre hiciera un buen matrimonio, por petición del joven aquella información no era notificada por parte de los integrantes del Clan en Escocia hasta américa, pero otra historia era con la familia materna de su hermana, aunque su madre era huérfana de padre y madre aún estaban los tíos de Charlotte que ante la noticia partieron hacia América, con el propósito de apoyar a la chica y llevarlas con ellos de regreso a Europa, Alexander no mencionaba nada sobre el matrimonio y maternidad de ella.

En América todo era más lento, Elroy utilizaba sus influencias y todo se trataba bajo el más estricto silencio, por extraño que pareciera de lo dicho en esa reunión del consejo, nadie comento nada y como Elroy no fue convocada no se enteraba.

Stear tenía tres días inconsciente y no reaccionaba, la herida se había infectado y bajo medidas de seguridad el Doc Martin era trasladado a la mansión para que lo atendieron, en vista de la gravedad del asunto él decidió quedarse, en medio de una fiebre muy alta deliraba, ante sus gritos angustiantes, y lo que decía entre susurros y lágrimas, era evidente que fue víctima de horrores el tiempo que estuvo cultivo, al turnarse para cuidarlo, todos experimentaba la agonía que era vele su sufrimiento, casi una semana después por fin despertaba, parecía perdido lo único que lo mantenía atado a la realidad era la presencia de Candy y el pequeño Tony.

Archie por más que buscaba no daba con con su hermano y estaba realmente angustiado por las exigencias de Annie, aun cuando el médico le recomendó reposo absoluto ella insistía en querer ir a a casa de Candy para que esta fijara una posición de poder dentro del corporativo, sin importar el riesgo de ello, pero él que sabía todo lo que sucedía sentía vergüenza, al pensar que una vez más habían partido de viaje después de dejar prácticamente plantada a Candy aquel día en el que había quedado en ir a su casa a la hora de almuerzo, sin importar que ella realmente no se veía bien.

Alan había realizado una cuantiosa donación, logrando que registraran al rubio bajo otro nombre y se borrara cualquier registro de Candy en el hospital, el médico recomendó mantener sedado a Albert pues en el último chequeo lo encontró bastante nervioso y preocupado y para su condición aquello era algo contraproducente, Alan se mantiene alerta después de enterarse de la vista de aquellos sujetos, por lo que no permitió que la rubio volviera al hospital.

Ya había pasado casi un mes cuando llegó la primera citación del juzgado para pelear por la custodia de William Anthony White ante la corte pero al ir a la dirección donde supuestamente residía la familia no se encontró a nadie, al enterarse de la maniobra de Elroy Alan contratado a varios abogados, los más prestigiosos para que defendiera los derechos paternos de su hermana y su esposo sobre su hijo, además de ello se entregaba ante el juez de manera privada la documentación en donde se demostraba la verdadera identidad de Candy, Alan en tiempo record había logrado obtener desde Escocia actas de nacimiento para ella cosa que quedo en el expediente.

Al hacer uso de sus influencia Elroy logró que el caso le fuera transferido a un juez que daría y fallo favorable para ella, a sabiendas que aquello retrasaría todo, ella así lo prefería porque el otro juez parecía querer desestimar su solicitud de custodia, para ese momento Albert ya se encontraba bien y era dado de alta, al reunirse con su esposa quedaba asombrado al ver el estado de Stear y aunque inicialmente se había molestado mucho al verlo se puso a llorar y no pudo más que abrazarlo,él lo comprendía mejor que nadie pues algunas veces tambien se sintio perdido, de no ser por Candy solo Dios podía saber a donde podo parar, había decidido llevarlo con ellos ya que después de todo eran familia.

El pequeño cada día se parecía más y más al padre y aquellos ojos verdes eran más parecidos a los del padre, era la felicidad de todos en aquel lugar, realmente hasta los elementos que los guardaban cada vez se sentían más unido aquella pequeña familia, se habían integrado tanto que ya habían compartido sus historias, si les dieran a escoger decidieron trasladar a los suyos y quedarse a cuidarlos sin titubear ni un solo segundo..

CONTINUARÁ...

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REALMENTE CORTO ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN Y DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA, disculpen lo corto estos 4 cap de hoy espero sean un indulto, tengo varios trabajos atrasados de mi curso de grafito así que hasta ponerme al día no podre actualizar, muchas gracias por el apoyo, su tiempo y los comentarios.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Finamente el día que Albert seria dado de alta llego, como lo había prometido Alan ya había realizado arreglos para trasladar a Albert a Europa y desde allí a otro lugar lejos de los Andrew, en dos semanas se embarcarían y el junto con ellos, no tenia caso que le visara a George que seguramente se opondría, pues Alan sospechaba que todo aquel revuelo era por la herencia de los Andrew y ya sabia que ni Candy ni Albert estaba interesados en reclamar nada de eso, por el contrario querían estar bien lejos de aquella familia burguesa y lo que representaban, hasta el mismo se estaba entusiasmando con la idea de establecerse con ellos, encontrar una linda chica y sentar cabeza, por su trabajo tenia dinero suficiente para ello y ofrecerle a una buena mujer una vida digna con algunos lujos si quería, aquel pensamiento le hacia sonreír, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención al rubio que lo veía extrañado.

-¿A ti que mosca te ha picado? preguntaba el rubio con una ceja arqueada y viéndolo con aquel aire autoritario que su amigo desconocía.

-Eso pregunto yo ¿A ti qué mosca te pico que me ves de esa manera? ¿sabes? por momentos tu postura y tu actitud distan de aquel sujeto sencillo y despreocupado, amante de la naturaleza que solo tenia ojos para aquella señorita rubia y revoltosa, que se escapaba del internado y te robaba el aliento ¿Quien eres tu y donde dejaste a mi hermano?Alan lo zarandeaba un poco tomándolo de los hombros y el estallaba en risas.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja aún amo la naturaleza y si mi esposa era aquella chica a la que amaba en aquel tiempo, puedo jurarte que ese amor sigue intacto, no sé si antes era despreocupado, pero ahora con tantos problemas te aseguro que soy más cauteloso, no sabes como quisiera que nuestras vidas fueran como hace dos o tres años atrás, solo eramos nosotros dos, juntos, disfrutando de nuestra vida, nuestros logro, nuestra compañía, la voz de Albert se fue apantanando poco a poco al igual que su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo hermano, en cuanto salgas de este hospital te reunirás con tu familia, las cosas estarán un poco más tranquilas solo debemos estar quietos unas semanas y luego nos largamos de este país, estando en Escocia decidiremos a donde ir, ademas tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y vender unas propiedades luego a vivir felices como perdices, nuevamente la expresión severa de Albert volvía a su rostro.

-¿Nos largamos? ¿ Cómo que decidiremos a donde ir? Alan se hacia el inocente y se encogía de hombros.

-Pues si, ni creas que voy a permitir que tu, mi cuñada y mi sobrino,¿estén solos en quién sabe dónde, pasando por quien sabe qué? estas locooo si crees que los voy a dejar solos, esto que te sucedió o esto que les sucedió a ambos es el mejor ejemplo, de no ser por tus cuñados ¿Qué habría sido de mi sobrino? levantando un poco la cabeza, Alan hacia como un gesto de desafió a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, después de todo no es ta mal tener a alguien que te apoye en los momentos difíciles, yo creo que mejor lo consultamos con ella primero ¿No crees?

-Si, lo que tu quieras, pero yo no acepto un no por respuesta, amigo como se ve que no recuerdas pero nada, yo siempre me salgo con la mía, voy a ver si ya podemos irnos estoy muriendo de ganas de ir a ver a ese pequeño ... ¡TENGO UN HERMOSO SOBRINO! gritaba aquel tipo medio loco antes de salir de la habitación, por lo que careando los ojos Albert negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente tenían un imán para juntarse con gente poco convencional él y su esposa.

-Pronto estaremos juntos y lejos de toda esta locura Candy, los he extrañado tanto que ya no quiero separarme nunca más de ustedes.

En la mansión de los Andrew una Annie furiosa caminaba de un lado a otro, le lectura del bendito testamento, no era lo que ella esperaba, su esposo debería ser el sucesor de todo aquello, Stear aunque era el mayor no estaba apto para ocupar el cargo de patriarca y por derecho de sangre era a su marido a quien le correspondía no al hijo de Candy, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en los labios de la morena, sin perder tiempo se cambio y pido a una de las empleadas de servicio que pidiera prepararan un coche, pues ella necesitaba salir con urgencia, siempre le bastaba con llorarle a Candy un poco para que ella cediera a sus peticiones y seguramente esta no seria la excepción, al subirse al coche sintió algo de dolor en el vientre y recordó lo dicho por el medico que la atendió cuando se desmayo.

-Debe mantenerse en reposo absoluto, seguramente recibió una impresión muy fuerte y por eso el desmayo, lo más inquietante es ese sangrado que tiene en este momento. Tan solo iría un momento a la casa de Candy y regresaría a recostarse y hacer el bendito reposo, apenas habían sido unas pocas gotas de sangre, no entendía porque ese hombre había alarmado a su marido hablándole de que rea peligroso si no descansaba.

-Pamplinas, tan solo sera un momento, solo necesito que ella desista de recibir esa herencia y todo estará resuelto, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios, utilizaría la misma táctica que cuando fue adoptada y cuando le pidió a ella que se alejara de Archie en el colegio.

\- Candy no soporto nunca verme llorado, decía para si en un susurro, para después empezara a tallar sus ojos hasta dejarlos un poco enrojecidos, tenia que convencerla a como diera lugar.

-Después de todo a ti nunca te gusto esta vida Candy, a mi si, vivir entre lujos, bailes y fiestas, era mi sueño no el tuyo, el chófer se quedaba asombrado de lo que escuchaba, aquella chica tan amable que se veía y era una gran manipuladora, sin darse cuenta Annie estaba pensando en voz alta, mientras parecía tener la vista perdida en la nada, ni cuenta se dio cuando el auto se estaciono.

-Señora ya hemos llegado... ¿Señora? el hombre un poco extrañado se volteaba y hablaba un poco más alto.

Señora ya llegamos ¿esta es la dirección que me dio? no quería ser indiscreto y quizás no había escuchado bien a donde quería ir la señora.

-Ahh si, llegamos, espere acá no tardare mucho, sin más se bajo, al hacerlo sintió otra pequeña punzada de dolor en su vientre.

-CANDYYY, CANDYYYYY, ALBERTTT, Annie gritaba pegada de la reja al encontrarla cerrada, desde que los habían encontrado era la primera vez que veía candados puestos en aquel lugar, extrañada de aquello camino hasta la casa de una de las vecinas de la pareja y les pregunto.

-Disculpe señora ¿De casualidad no sabe si mi hermana salio? ¿no la ha visto? la mujer la vio con recelo desde que los rubios vivían en aquel lugar nunca comentaron tener familia y por la fisonomía de aquella mujer tan bien vestida y refinada no le parecía ser familia de su joven vecina.

¿Su hermana? pregunto la mujer suspicaz.

-si, Candy es mi hermana, dijo tratando de sonreír con dulzura mientras la punzada de dolor era más fuerte, por un momento palideció y contuvo la respiración.

-Tengo días de no verlos, quizás se fueron de viaje con sus hermanos, me parece que los vi, creo días atrás con el pequeño Tony en brazos, pero no le sabría decir.

-¿Tom y Jimmy estuvieron acá? y no me avisaron, al decir esos nombre la mujer se quedaba más tranquila porque ella conocía a los hermanos de la rubia.

-Si, quizás ellos puedan darle razón de su hermana, Annie veía a la mujer con una expresión extraña en la cara, era una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

-En cuanto llegue a casa los llamare, si la ve dígale que vine a buscarla, la mujer abrió los ojos por la arrogancia de aquella mocosa, si realmente era hermana de Candy seria de otra madre u otro padre porque en nada se parecía a la rubia o sus hermanos siempre amables y sonrientes.

-Mocosa grosera, claro que no le voy a decir que pasaste a verla, la mujer muy digna levantaba su cara y entraba a su casa molesta.

Annie al subir al coche daba un portazo y el dolor en su bajo vientre aumentaba al igual que su rabia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	41. Chapter 41

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Al llegar a la mansión el dolor que Annie sentía se había intensificado, aún así era mayor su rabia por no encontrar a Candy en su casa, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que conversar como diera lugar antes de que todo el papeleo de la herencia concluyera, estaba segura de poder influenciarla y hacer que cediera la herencia a Archie, una mueca de dolor se dibujo empezaban a percibirse en su rostro.

-¿Se siente mal señora? si quiere la llevo al hospital, el chófer la veía preocupación, ella levantaba el rostro hacia el retrovisor y la fulminaba mirada.

-Quiero que me lleve a mi casa, no se meta en lo que no le importa si no quiere ser despedido, aquello fue suficiente para que aquel hombre fijara su vista hacia a delante y se mantuviera en silencio durante todo el trayecto de regreso, al llegar a la residencia la mujer parecía estar de peor humos, le grito al hombre que custodiaba la entrada sin la más mínima consideración, al aparcar frente a la puerta principal el chófer corrió abrir su puerta para tratar de ayudarla, pero ella de mala manera lo aparto de un empujo.

-Estoy cansada de la gente igualada, dijo al pasar junto al pobre hombre que siempre la había visto como una chica dulce, asombrado la vio entra y tirar la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué mosca le pico a esta niña ahora? dijo al montarse en el auto y moverlo hasta el estacionamiento.

Al entrar Annie lazo el pequeño bolso que traia en la mano, sin percatarse que Archie la observaba, él estaba entre asombrado y molesto.

-Me parece que el doctor te dijo que debidas tener reposo absoluto Annie, ella se volteo a verlo, lo menos que esperaba era que Archie estuviera en casa a esa hora, siempre llegaba al atardecer del trabajo.

-Yoo.. yoo.. yo fui a la casa de Candy, tenia que hablar con ella sobre el testamento, la cara de Archie se descompuso de la ira que sentía hacia su mujer en ese momento.

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo Annie? ¿quien te digo que podías ir hablar con ella?

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte, es a ti a quien le corresponde esa herencia, a ti a nuestro hijo les corresponde por derecho de sangre ¿no ves que ella se va a quedar con todo?

-¿Tu perdiste la cabeza? ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? ella tiene todo el derecho ¿o es que tu no tienes derecho a recibir la herencia de tus padres por ser adoptada? aquellas palabras parecieron golpearla en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Archie? ¿Cómo es posible que me compares con ella? gruesas lagrimas corrían por si mejilla, ella no era como Candy ella tenia un papá y una mamá.

-¿Acaso no provienes tu del mismo orfanato? ¿acaso no fue porque ella prácticamente te cedió su lugar para que ellos te adoptaran? al escuchar aquello la cara de Annie se transformo en una mascara de ira, Archie se quedo sorprendido de la manera como la expresión de su rostro cambio en segundos.

-Siempre fue una tonta, bastaba con ver que yo derramara un par de lagrimas para que ella se apartara de mi camino, es tan ridícula y tan tonta, que de verdad no sé como toda la gente no se aprovecha de ella, espero que me apoyes y vengas conmigo debemos tratar de convencerla de cederte la herencia.

-Esa herencia no me corresponde, el tío abuelo estaba en su derecho de dejar sus vienes a quien él quisiera y habiendo sido ella su hija adoptiva no veo porque no dejarle todo a ella

-No entiendes que ella odia esta vida, ella no esta hecha para vivir como nosotros, le gusta trabajar y vivir con lo poco que tiene, no se como no acepto casarse con.. una sonar cachetada sonó de repente, Archie le cruzo la cara a su esposa en medio de su indignación, era increíble lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Entonces era mentira que tu querías apoyarla? ¡Hasta hoy entiendo tu afán de llevarle aquella revista en donde publicaron sobre la muerte de Susana! ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? eres una hipócrita.

-La quería lejos , lejos de los Andrew, de ti de mi de todo esto, no entiendes que tu eras el ultimo de los Andrew vivo, sin Stear y Anthony eras tu el único heredero de todo, ella debía desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre Archie, tu serias el Patriarca del Clan.

-Estas enferma, yo no me voy hacer cargo de ningún Clan y no quiero saber nada sobre esa herencia, entiende bien no me corresponde nada de esa herencias y nada quiero de ella.

-Eres un insensato, repentinamente Annie llevo sus manos a su vientre, el dolor era tan intenso que ya no pudo seguir discutiendo, Archie al verla palidecer recordó las indicaciones del medico y la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama y fue a llamar al doctor, antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta.

-Annie, espero que tu imprudencia no ocasione una tragedia de la que te arrepientas toda tu vida, sin más cerro la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, se cruzo con uno de los empleados y le pidió que llamara con urgencia al medico.

-Esto era lo que faltaba, que también enloquecieras por esa herencia como mi tía, Stear perdido y ahora tu imprudencia puede malograr a mi hijo, no te lo voy a perdonar si le causas daño Annie, por años te he soportado, he aguantado todos tus caprichos y tonterías, pero si por tu ambición le ocurre algo a mi hijo me las vas a pagar, media hora más tarde entraba el medico a la mansión y pasaba a atender a Annie que se retorcía del dolor, pasada casi un hora el hombre salia molesto.

-Señor Conwell, ya le explique a su esposa que debía guardar reposo,ahora se lo comunico a usted, su señora esta apunto de perder el embarazo si no se cuida, por lo que me explico están viviendo momentos familiares difíciles, pero ya depende de ella lo que haga de acá en más, espero que hable con ella y logre tranquilizarla, ese estado de ansiedad en el que se encuentra no le hace ningún bien.

-¿A caso no le dijo que se fue a la calle y recién regreso? el medico se quedaba impresionado, ella le había asegurado que había hecho el reposado cual él lo indico.

-Pues entonces, es prudente que usted hable con ella y la haga entrar en razón, los próximos días estaré fuera de la ciudad y si se presenta alguna emergencia por favor acuda al hospital, espero estar de regreso en una semana a más tardar, Archie asentía preocupado por la situación.

-Que tenga una buena tarde, debo retirarme estaba en medio de mi consulta cuando me llamaron y deje a un par de pacientes esperándome.

-Muchas gracias y por favor disculpe la molestia.

-No te preocupes muchacho, no tienes nada que agradecerme es mi trabajo, Archie acompaño al doctor con algunas recetas en la mano, tenia que ir a una farmacia para comprar los medicamentos de Annie, al llegar a la verja pudo ver como tres autos ultimo modelo pasaban junto frente a la mansión, debían ser los que compraron la mansión que se encontraba un poco más adelante, aquella gente era todo un misterio solo habían visto el movimiento, los empleados y muchos hombres ir y venir, por un momento recordó a Candy, seguramente ella ya habría ido a presentarse por la curiosidad de saber quienes eran los nuevos vecinos, aquello le hizo sonreír un poco.

Albert y Alan viajaban en un auto con los vidrios oscuros, por fin le habían dado de alta y se reuniría con su familia, los dos hombre bromeaban como viejos amigos aunque solo uno de ellos recordaba su pasado en común, lo cierto era que Albert se sentía cómodo al hablar con Alan, quien había resulto ser un tipo carismático, burlón y bastante loco.

-Por fin amigo, uff no sabes como odio los hospitales, sólo por ti hermano hice el sacrificio, Albert lo veía incrédulo, lo había visto coqueta con cuanta enfermera entro a la habitación muy quitado de la pena.

-No parecía molestarte mucho cuando hablabas con las enfermeras Alan, pensé que te gustaba el trato circunferencial que esas chicas te daban.

-Vamos hermanos ¿con este físico, qué mujer no me trataría así? Alan se hacia el interesante, para luego estallar de risas.

-ja ja ja ja, de verdad siempre fue así Albert, creo que muchas mujeres se acercaba a mi para tratar de conquistarte.

-Es bueno saberlo para mantenerme a unos cuantos kilómetros de ti entonces y muy cerca de mi mujer y mi hijo así las espanto.

-Tranquilo que ahora que tengo a ese sobrino tan lindo, tendré un nuevo compañero de aventuras, no tiene idea de como un hombre con un bebé en brazos atrae a las mujeres, como moscas a la miel hermano, como mosca a la miel.

CONTINUARÁ...


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Albert y Alan llegaba en total silencio a la mansión, todo parecía estar en calma en todo el lugar, parecían dos niños caminando sigilosamente preparándose para hacer una gran travesura, entraron a la sala y nada, fueron al salón y nada, entraron a la biblioteca y no encontraban a nadie, cuando entraron a la cocina ya estaba alarmados, Alan subió las escaleras casicorriendo, estaba empezado a preocuparse al encontrar la casa desierta, la casa estaba totalmente desierta, la postura despreocupada de Alan desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando acá? Alan corría fuera de la casa y Albert iba corrido a toda prisa tras él, los hombres se alarmaban al ver como estos corrían, todos se alertaban y se ponían en guardia.

-¿En donde están? ¿La señora y el niño en donde esta? los hombre se veían unos a otros.

-No han salido, todos están dentro.

-Dos quédense a vigilar, los demás conmigo, revisaron la casa palmo a palmo y por ninguna parte había señas de Candy, el ni o los demás hombres que debían resguardar la seguridad de ellos.

-¿Qué rayos paso? en donde están, Albert estaba desesperado y sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

-Desde que la señora trajo a joven no ha salido de la casa, ala se quedaba en una pieza y se detenía en seco.

-¿De que joven habla? ¿A quien trajo Candy? la cara de Albert se había transformado enseguida, Alan realmente se preocupo al verlo de esa manera.

-Es que lo encontramos herido, yo no pude hacer nada, tu conoces .. tu sabes como es tu esposa, las palabra de Alan se vieron interrumpidas por las risas que que se escucharon desde la parte de atrás de la casa, Alan corrió hasta el lugar en donde provenían las risas, al llegar al umbral de la puerta trasera noto que su amigo no venia tras él, Candy reía estrepitosamente junto a sus hermanos y Stear, todo aquello era un tremendo embrollo Alan no sabia que hacer o decir.

-¿Alan cuando llegaste? la rubia se alarmo cuando vio vio la expresión de la cara de este.

-Candy .. Albert, lo lamento no tenia como avisarte, Alan veía a Stear y ya no decía más, ella no comprendía, los compañeros de Alan si entendía bien que conocían cuando algo no andaba bien.

-Algo no anda bien señora, dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a la rubia que traia al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Alan ? no me asustes por favor.

-Albert, esta allá adentro, Candy salio corriendo emocionada sin percatarse de lo que le esperaba al encara a su esposo, al llegar a la sala se lo encontró de frente, la expresión de su cara era tan dura que ella detuvo su carrera en seco.

-¡Albert! el solo asintió sin decir nada, todos entraron detrás de Candy, aunque nadie sabia que estaba sucediendo, estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaría, él se limitaba a observar a todos los que se encontraban tras ella, al seguir la mirada de su esposo ella se quedo alarmada de ver como estaba fija en Stear, había sido un error hacer que Alan le jurara no decir nada sobre su primo a su esposo.

-Albert yo, lo siento, yo no sabia como decirte, aquellas palabras se quedaron en el aire, él solo dio unos pasos y tomo a su pequeño en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, ella buscaba con la mirada la de Albert y este solo daba algunos pasos alejándose de ella sin tan siquiera verla.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Qué pasa con Albert? Tom no entendía nada porque desconocía todo lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, fue lo único que pudo decir la pobre al darse cuenta de su error, aún cuando trataba de sonreír estaba muy asustada, siempre tenia que ser tan impulsiva, al ver la cara de Albert pudo percatarse de que aquella no había sido una buena decisión.

Pasaron unos días y Albert disfrutaba de la compañía de su hija, casi estaba haciendo la rutina que hacia en su casa, se despertaba en la madrugada a atenderlo, lo sacaba a tomar los primeros rayos de sol mientras le cantaba, para los habitantes de la casa todo se había puesto muy extraño con su llegada, todos se sentían incómodos, llego el día en el que Tom y Jimmy debían regresar a su casa no sin antes hablar con su cuñado.

-¿Disculpa Albert podemos hablar contigo? este estaba paseando al niño a lo largo del jardín trasero.

-Por supuesto chicos, por fin lo escucharon hablar después de cinco días.

-Queríamos saber si podemos ayudar en algo antes de irnos, jimmy lo veía preocupado.

-¿Ayudar? todo esta bien, la verdad es que las cosas están en un punto muerto, su hermana ya tomo una decisión y yo la mía, espero que las cosas no se compliquen más de lo que ya están.

-Pero Candy dijo que ustedes habían resuelto todo, Albert sonreía ante aquellas palabras.

-Candy tiene una manera muy particular de resolver las cosas, y yo ya me canse de eso chicos, aun esta en pie lo que les dije cuando les pedí ayuda, si ella quiere venir, yo no me voy a oponer.

-¿EN carajos esta pensando Candy? Jimmy se alejaba en dirección a la casa molesto buscando a su hermana, la encontró parada en uno de los ventanales viendo hacia Albert.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ella asentía al ver tan decidido a su hermano, guiándolo hasta es estudio.

-Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió,dijiste que todo estaba bien entre Albert y tu, lo dan de alta y ahora esto, ella bajaba la mirada, realmente no sabia que decir, hasta que por fin logro articular algunas palabras.

-Se suponía que debía mantenerme lejos de los Andrew, el día que encontramos a Stear unos hombres nos siguieron y pudimos escapar con mucho esfuerzo, yo no podía dejarlo en medio de la calle Jimmy, el la tomaba de la mano y ambos tomaban asiento.

-Bien pudiste enviarlo al hospital, o a su casa con cualquiera de estos tipos que esta acá, entiendo que no lo dejaras tirado ¿Pero tu entiendes que hiciste mal en ocultárselo a tu esposo? porque por la cara que puso Albert al verlo, se que no sabia que Stear estaba aquí.

-No, no lo sabia, no sabia como lo tomaría y no pensé que le darían de alta tan pronto, Jimmy blanqueaba los ojos.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estabas poniendo en peligro a tu familia? ¿a Tu hijo? ella levantaba la cara molesta.

-Stear nunca nos haría daño, es una locura pensar en ello.

-Ese no es el punto ¿Ya le explicaste a tu marido lo que sucedió?

-No, él aun esta muy molesto.

-Más te vale acomodar todo este lió y rápido, tu esposo esta pensando en marcharse y si tu quieres acompañarlo o no lo dejara a tu discreción, ella se levantaba asustada.

-Él no me ha dicho eso, ella trataba de entender.

-La que falto aquí fuiste tu Candy, si no te has dado cuenta aún no esta repuesto del todo, lo he visto con gesto de dolor y a media noche deambula a oscura por el jardin.

-También lo note, es solo que no sé...

-Mejor pon tu casa en orden hermana, lo más importante debe ser tu familia, ella abrazaba a Jimmy.

Su hermano tenia razón no podía ser tan cobarde y dejar pasar más tiempo, al romper el abrazo solio dispuesta a encara a su esposo y resolver todo ese mal entendido, pero en lugar de Tom ahora era Stear era quien hablaba con al ver por la cara de ambos decidió acercase y escucho parte de la conversación.

-Desde que reaparecieron en nuestras vida todo es un caos, quiero a mi familia tranquila y segura, de los Andrew solo espero lo peor, Albert aún mantenía al pequeño en brazos, su tono de voz no era fuerte pero si muy firme.

-Créeme que te entiendo, creo que yo mismo estaba mejor cuando estaba en Francia, desde que regrese me he sentido mal, los únicos momento de sosiego son cuando estoy cerca de ustedes, te pido perdón porque siento que en parte he contribuido a que te sientas presionado.

-No es tu culpa, su esposo hacia silencio al ver,Stear al estar de espalda y no verla continuaba hablando.

-Yo te diría que te alejes de todo esto con tu familia, en tu lugar es lo que yo haría, de hecho es lo que estoy pesando hacer, están pasando cosas muy extrañas con mi hermano y Annie, Albert levantaba un ceja y veía en dirección a su esposa que había escuchado lo que decía Stear.

-Nosotros nos iremos dentro de unos días podrías venir con nosotros si así lo deseas ¿verdad Candy?

-Por supuesto que puede venir, ella estaba realmente arrepentida de meter a cada rato la pata

Alex mantenía a gente dentro de los tribunales, estos le pasaban información, él contactaba a los mejore abogados y asumía la defensa de su hermana y sobre los derecho de la misma sobre su hijo mientras la demanda para impugnar el testamento avanzaba, el juicio por la custodia de William Anthoy White iniciaba y ni la madre ni el hijo se encontraban presente, Elroy se sentía triunfante pues el juez exigía pruebas fehacientes sobre la conducta de la madre y documentos que abalaran su su puesto matrimonio, también solicitaban la presencia del padre, se fijaba una nueva audiencia en tres semanas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, el ambiente se sentía menos tenso, Alan sentía que había defraudado la confianza de su amigo y evitaba estar en el mismo lugar que él, si era verdad que la rubia le caía bien, pero le falto a su mejor amigo.

En esos pocos días Albert conoció a todos los hombres que resguardan la seguridad, por alguna razón no se sentía incomodo al estar en aquel situación todos se extrañaban de ver la manera como se manejaba, su trato era sencillo y directo y desde que llego cocinaba para todos más que empleados parecían una gran familia, algunos de los hombres preguntaron si en el futuro podían mantenerse como custodia personal de la familia, por lo que el rubio se sintió avergonzado, todo aquel despliegue de seguridad no duraría mucho pues ellos se marcharían lo antes posible dejando todo aquello atrás.

-Chicos la verdad no sabría que decirles en este momento, tendremos que esperar y ver que pasa.

-Señor Albert, consideremos cuando sea momento de tomar esa decisión, la verdad nos sentimos muy a gusto trabajando con ustedes, uno de los hombres más jóvenes era el vocero de otros tres que se encontraban resguardando la parte de atrás de la vivienda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta no se preocupen.

-Muchas gracias señor, el chico le extendía la mano.

-Solo Albert por favor, eso va para todos, no me agrada tanta formalidad, los cuatros se mostraron agradecidos.

-Gracias por la confianza Albert, el rubio asentía.

-¿Sus nombre? preguntaba este ya que los desconocía.

-Esteban, Jakc y Jhosep, yo soy Alec.

-Un placer, en un rato vamos a comer, me gustaría que estén todos sus compañeros, los cuatro se veían sin saber que decir.

-Muchas gracias pero debemos vigilar.

-Vamos no se preocupen tanto mientras estuve en el hospital no tenia tanta seguridad, mientras menos se note menos levantaremos sospechas.

-No es correcto, disculpe señor.

-Considérelo una orden entonces, el rubio palmeo la espalda de Alec, erala primera vez que trabajaban para alguien como este matrimonio, generalmente sus empleadores eran gente estirada, odiosa y de mal carácter.

La hora de la comida llego y se había dispuesto una gran mesa, era para despedir a los hermanos de Candy, todos disfrutaron de aquella comida, y del momento aquello aligero mucho más la tensión que se sentía, la charla era amena y la comida realmente exquisita, al ver el postre la rubia vio con sospechas a su esposo, era un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos, cubierto con betún de chocolate, junto al pastel a ella le sirvieron un vaso de leche.

-¡Heyy! eso no es justo, también quiero pastel con leche, protesto Tom.

-No seas envidioso Tom, madura que ya no eres un niño, después de decir eso la rubia le saco la lengua, lo que le causo gracia a todo los presente, antes de que se enfrascaran en una discusión ya se había dispuesto un jara de leche y algunos vasos por si alguien mas deseaba acompañar el pastel con ella, lo cual casi todos hicieron.

Clin Clin, el sonido de un cubierto chocar con un vaso, era Jimmy queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

-Atención por favor, gracias... Quiero agradecer a todos por la ayuda que nos dieron en estos días, Alec amigo mil gracias por calmar al pequeño cuando nosotros no pudimos, Alec levantaba el vaso de leche aún a medio tomar y todos reían por el gesto.

-Les pido por favor que apoyen a mi hermana y mi cuñado, con todo esto mientras nosotros nos ausentamos, en cuanto me sea posible regresare para apoyar como hasta hora, aunque cabe destacar que ha sido poco lo que pudimos hacer, los voy a extrañar, aquello lo decía viendo a Candy y al bebé, Tom solo lo veía y levantaba el tenedor con el que se comía el paste imitando el gesto de Alec, Albert sentía un poco de remordimiento pues sus planes eran marcharse.

-Muchas gracias yo los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos, la rubia le entregaba el bebé a su padre y se abrazaba a Jimmy y luego a Tom que no dejaba de comer pastel.

-No dramatices que tan solo serán unos días Candy, decía Tom sintiendo el abrazo tan fuerte que esta le daba.

-Bueno chicos si ya terminaron, cada quien a su puesto de trabajo, la voz de Alan terminaba con la tertulia que ya tenia más de tres horas, todos agradecieron la comida y se despidieron, cada quien se retiro a su lugar.

-Albert, podríamos hablar un momento por favor, Alan se acercaba con discreción y aquello solo era escuchado por Albert.

-Ayúdame a levantar la mesa, hablamos en la cocina, él asentía y hacia lo propio, rápidamente los platos, tazas, cubiertos y vasos eran retirados, la gran mesa improvisada era desmontada y el lugar quedaba totalmente despejado, en la cocina los dos amigos trabajaban coordinados silenciosamente y terminaban con el trabajo en poco tiempo.

-Primero quiero disculparme amigo,debí decirte lo de Stear, no pensé que te molestaría tanto y tu esposa me insistió, se que te falle hermano, las palabras eran interrumpidas con un gesto de la mano del rubio, Candy escuchaba tras la puerta y se sentía apenada de haberlo involucrado, había arrastrado al pobre chico en su metida de pata.

-No te preocupes, se lo convéncete que puede ser mi mujer, aquella fue como una patada en el estomago para la indiscreta que escuchaba a escondidas.

-Solo quería entregarte esto, Alan extendía los tres boletos en barco, el rubio veía los nombre en ellos y se extrañaba, el no poder ver que le entregaban a su esposo la estaba nantando.

-Esto no fue lo que acordamos Alan, aquellas palabras la inquietaron por lo que se arriesgarse a mirar por la pequeña ranura que había por la puerta entre abierta, logrado ver una especie de papel en las manos de su marido.

-¿TU NO CAMBIAS CANDY? el grito de Tom la hizo voltear tan inesperadamente que perdió el equilibrio y termino pegándose de espalda contra puerta que se abrió, haciéndola caer sentada, Albert y Alan se quedaron asombrados por el ruido estrepitoso que provoco la mujer en su caída, seguido de un grito por parte de ella y las carcajadas de Tom.

-TE VOY A MATAR TOMA STEVE.

-ja ja ja ja no me digas Tomas jajajaajajaja, noooo tu nunca vas a cambiar, al escuchar aquello la mujer se paro como jalada por un resorte, Tom salio corriendo y ella salio tras él.

-Hogar dulce hogar, dijo Albert riendo al asomarse por la puerta y ver como su cuñado tratada de escapar de la ira de Candy.

-¿No vas a intervenir? Alan se asomaba justo detrás de su amigo.

-Para nada, ya estaba extrañando a mi mujer, este es el cuento de nunca acabar, él corre, ella lo alcanza, le da su merecido y luego terminan riendo.

-¿De verdad? el estaba interesado de ver el final de aquello por lo que salio corriendo para ver mejor, todos estaban divertidos viendo como la diminuta mujer alcanzaba a Tom y lograba derribarlo, era evidente que él se dejaba, mientras ella se mostraba triunfante.

Albert observaba desde el maco de una puerta aquello, realmente extrañaba la actitud despreocupada de su mujer, la quería de vuelta, quería de regreso su vida tranquila y llena de bromas y disparates.

-Te amo tanto pequeña, ya no soporto esta situación, en vista que la tortura hacia Tom se había prolongado más de lo normal, el decido interrumpir, tomándola de la cintura se la quito de encima y la coloco de pie en el suelo, al hacerlo esta trato de esquivarlo y volver a la cargarla, por lo que él se la subió al hombro como si de un costal se tratara y comenzó andar con ella hacia el interior de la casa.

-TOM, ERES HOMBRE MUERTOOO, la rubia gritaba y hacia una seña con un dedo como si se estuviera degollando, aquello hizo que todos los observadores rieran a más no poder y Tom estallara nuevamente en carcajadas.

-ja ja ja ja CUANDO QUIERAS PECOSA ja ja ja ja ja, escucharlo reír la hizo removerse de los brazos de su esposo, por lo que este le dio una nalgada que la dejo inmóvil.

-Ya bastas cariño, necesitamos hablar, ella se dio por vencida y dejo caer sus brazo, parecía una muñequita de trapo, la vista desde ese angulo no era nada desagradable, aquello la hizo reír por lo que recibió otra nalgada.

-¡Heyy! no te emociones eso duele, se quejo ella enseguida.

-Deja de verme el trasero.

-Aburrido, solo me estoy divirtiendo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	44. Chapter 44

_**MARY BENTEZ, TE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TU MENSAJE, CONCUERDO CONTIGO TOTALMENTE, LA VIDA YA DE POR SI TRAE TANTOS SIN SABORES Y DOLOR ¿QUÉ PARA QUÉ AGREGARLE MÁS? ESCRIBIR PARA MI ES UN ESCAPE, Y ME ALEGRO QUE PARA TI SEA LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO, QUIZÁS NO TENGA EL TALENTO PARA LAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS AGRESIVOS Y DESAGRADABLES PERO EL QUE UNA SOLO PERSONA PUEDA ALIVIAR SU CARGA O DESCANSAR DE ELLAS POR UNOS MINUTOS, PARA MI ES SUFICIENTE, MIL GRACIAS TRATARE DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SI DE ALGO TE SIRVE PUEDES CONTACTARME, ESTOY A TU ORDEN.**_

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

El canino hasta su dormitorio estuvo lleno de protestas, nalgadas y risas, el amor entre ellos estaba intacto a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ese inesperado arrebato de Tom era lo que necesitaban para retomar el camino que habitan decidido recorrer al casarse, habían decidido ser felices, al llegar a la recamara el la puso en pie y acaricio su rostro con ternura.

-¿En donde has estado pequeña? te extrañe todo este tiempo, extrañe tu locura y tus risas, el la veía a los ojos y sin palabras le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

-Lo lamento, perdóname por favor, ella bajaba la mirada apenada por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ya todo paso amor, ya estamos juntos, nada nos va a separar, tenemos que luchar por nuestra familia y nuestro amor, ella mantenía su mirada hacia el piso y él la tomo por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

-Lo siento no debí involucrar a Alan en todo esto, él es tu amigo, tu hermano, yo no tenia derecho.. sssssss él le ponía un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

-Nada de esto importa amor ahora, Candy te extrañe, extrañe a mi mejor amiga, a mi confidente, tu siempre seras todo para mi, mi hogar, mi todo, ella lloraba al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y el dolor en sus ojos.

-Te amo Albert, él tomo sus labios sin dejarla continuar, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla amarla, acariciarla, imprecarse de su olor, embriagarse de su ser, de su esencia, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Lentamente la atrajo más hacia él, sobraban la palabras y el espacio entre ellos, ella temblaba al sentir sus caricias, sin dejar de besarse se despojaron de su ropa, se amaron sin prisa, esa noche se entregaron por completo, solo ellos existían ese momento, se susurraban palabras de amor, como antes como siempre, terminaron abrazados sintiendo como latía con fuerza el corazón del otro, él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella descansaba en su pecho, el llanto ce Tony los hozo sonreír y el le levanto para atenderlo.

-Si quiere anda a darte una ducha yo voy a darle su biberón, él le guiñaba un ojos y se colocaba un albornoz encima cubriendo su desnudez y salia con rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

-Ya pequeño, papá esta aquí, después de tantos días en el hospital extrañaba atender a su hijo, el niño se metía prácticamente toda la manito en la boca y la succionaba con desesperación.

-Valla que estas realmente hambriento, eso lo heredaste de mamá, no le digas que dije eso porque se vuelve a enojar conmigo, con su pequeño en brazos baja las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina , preparaba el alimento, e intentaba darle de comer, pero él apartaba el biberón de su boca molesto y volvía a succionar su manito, por momentos se detenía para llorar.

-Vamos amor ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres ir con mami?¿Es eso? ashhh te entiendo también la extraño si paso mucho rato sin verla , mejor la vamos a buscar, el pequeño lo veía y dejaba de chupar su mano, como si había entendido aquello que su padre le decía.

-¿Es hermosa mami verdad? es la más hermosa, terca y alocada mujer que ha pisado esta tierra, pero así la amamos ¿verdad? Tony solo lo veía haciendo burbujitas de silaba con la boca, como si tratara de contestarle.

-Amor ¿podrías intentar darle de comer? al verla él se quedo como en un trance, ella secaba su cuerpo desnudo justo frente a él, un suspiro se escapo sin que él lo notara.

-Dame un segundo, el bebé tomaba la tela del albornoz cu lo comenzaba a succionar.

-Hijo de verdad necesitamos la ayuda de mami ¡Candy ! ella cubria su desnudez y se volteaba hacia ellos para tomar el bebé de los brazos de su esposo, y luego el biberón, él la veía sonriente.

-Creo que no va a querer so cielo, nuevamente Tony apartaba el biberón y lloraba.

-Vamos mi amor ¿a caso no tienes hambre? las lagrimas escurrían por aquellos ojos verdes que buscaba a su padre como pidiendo auxilio, él lo tomaba de vuelta y lo acomodaba sobre su hombro.

-Amor recuéstate y ponte cómoda, creo saber lo que quiere este hombrecillo, ella lo veía un tanto despistada, pero hacia lo que él le decía.

-¿Crees que quiera dormir con nosotros? él lo acomodaba junto a ella y luego se metía a la cama.

-Tiene hambre pequeña, creo que vas a tener que darle pecho, al estar cerca de su madre por instinto buscaba con la boca alimentarse, ella le facilitaba la tarea al descubrirse y acercar su boquita hasta él.

-Auuuch duele, con calma, bebé duele, aquellas palabras eran ignoradas por él que succionaba con desespero su alimento, Albert acariciaba su cabello detallaba a su pequeño, era hermosa la manera como se veía al alimentarse de su madre, luego levantaba su mirada hasta ella que veía a su bebé con amor, acomodando un mechón de cabello, tras la oreja de su mujer llamaba su atención.

-Te amo tanto que duele Candy, ustedes dos son mi vida.

-Te amo cielo, ella acariciaba su nombre mientras el cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, esa noche fue mágica para ellos por primera vez compartían de un momento tan intimo y cálido con su hijo, el pequeño saciaba su hambre y su padre le sacaba los gases para luego acostarlo entre ambas y dormir los tres juntos, por largo rato observo como sus dos amores dormían con una expresión de paz en sus rostros,se sentía completo y feliz, fue la mejor decisión el haber unido sus vidas, ahora debía pelear para que nadie le hiciera daño a su familia.

Los primeros del rayos de sol se escurrían por la venta iluminado la habitación de luz el primero en despertar fue Tony, comenzó a balbucear y dar pataditas al aire, lo que hizo despertar a sus padres con pereza.

-¡Hey! tranquilo, no iras a ningún lado así que cálmate, Albert lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo acostaba sobre su pecho.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal, la rubia estiraba su cuerpo tratando de ahuyentar la pereza.

-De hecho creo que este caballero si necesita un cambio urgente, él solo veía a uno y al otro con la boca llena de burbujas, cosa que les hizo reír a ambos.

-ja ja ja ja, muy elocuente mi amor, Candy salia de la cama como un resorte para ir por un cambio de ropa para el pequeño, después de besarle en la frente, después de asear a su niño, se lo devolvió a su padre.

-Voy a ducharme, en seguida regreso, guiñando un ojo corrió a la sala de baño, muero de hambre.

-¿Ves que es cierto lo que te dije anoche bebé? tu mamá es una glotona, mientras me ducho veré que te alimente ¿ok? lo tomaba y lo levantaba un poco, el hacia algunos ruidos extraños con su boca mientras silababa.

-Prrr prrr prrr.

-¿Un avión? ¿quieres un avión? imitando a su hijo hacia en mismo sonido y lo movía simulando el vuelo de un avión, aquello hacia reír por primera vez al pequeño con una carcajada, esto hizo salir corriendo a Candy del baño, para verlo, ambos reían sonoramente y ella se quedaba extasiada ante ellos, que no se percataban de su parecencia, aquel momento fue magia pura para ella, un tesoro que guardaría por siempre en sus memorias.

CONTINUARÁ...


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La vida siempre nos lleva por caminos inesperados, siempre la decisión esta en nosotros de guardar solo los buenos momentos es nuestra, siempre en medio de las tragedias desencantos o tragedia, existen momentos que rescatar, el poyo de los amigos, la complañir de los seres amados, para algunos nuevos inicios, para otros rectificar el canino luego de una pausa para tomar fuerza, muchas veces el amor no es correspondido, o quizás no es suficiente para la otra persona.

Lo verdaderamente cierto es que para Albert y Candy había sucedido todo ese y más era el momento de rectificar, retomar el camino que habían elegido, desechar los malos momentos y atesorar los mejores recuerdos, dar gracias por las bendiciones recibidas y el nacimiento de su hijo, porque su amor era tan grande que más que suficientes para ellos y para brindarle a sus parientes y amigos.

Esa mañana marcaría el inicio de una vida nueva, donde lo importante era estar unidos y cuidar de los suyos, el pasado ya no tenia regreso, el presente lo afrontarían juntos y el mañana siempre lo esperarían con los brazos abierta, esperando lo mejor a la vuelta de la esquina.

En el desayuno todo fue risas y miradas llenas de complicidad Tom Y Jimmy los veían y se sentían aliviados, tan solo dos días más tarde ellos tendrían que regresar para atender sus negocios con la promesa de regresar lo más pronto posible.

-Alan y Stear necesito hablar con ustedes en el despacho por favor, Albert se levantaba de la mesa y ellos le seguían, los hermanos los veían extrañado pero ninguno decía o preguntaba nada.

-¿Candy por que no nos ayudas a empacar? ella con tristeza aceptaba.

-Pronto vendremos a visitarte, no estés tristes, Jimmy la abrazaba con un nudo en la garganta, esta despedidas se sentía diferente.

-¿Saben que los quiero mucho verdad? ambos asentían y se abrazaban a su hermana al mismo tiempo.

En el hotel en donde se hospedaba Alex se realizaba una reunión,en vista de lo solicitado por el Juez George se ofrecía a ir por una copia del acta de matrimonio y al Lakewood y al hogar por alguna otra cosa que comprobara que la rubia era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de su hijo.

-George, me parece que es mejor que tu te quedes al pendiente de lo que pueda suceder acá, tu sabes donde esta escondida mi hermana y de ser necesario te podrías comunicar con ella.

-Elroy esta muy tranquila eso me preocupa un poco, creo que tienes razón, quizás podría adelantarme a sus planes de estar tramando algo.

-Me gustaría mandar acomodar la tumba de la madre de mi hermana ¿Tu crees que eso este bien? me siento responsable en parte de todas esta tragedia.

-Eso estaría bien y no deberías sentirte así, ni tu ni ella tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, he repasado una y otra vez aquellos días y aún me parece increíble que nadie se percatar de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

-Todos los involucrados recibirán su merecido George, la mirada de Alex se perdía hacia el exterior, por extraño que pareciera aquella pose le recordó a su muchacho.

-Me retiro Alex, me avisaron que la esposa de Archie esta mal y con la desaparición de Stear el pobre muchacho debe estar desesperado.

-Espero que este todo bien, después somo parientes lejanos, George le palmeo el hombre y se marcho con rumbo a la mansión Andrew, Archie se veía realmente desmejorado, Annie no quitaba el dedo del renglón con lo de la herencia y sus intensiones de persuadir a Candy de renunciar a ella.

-¡George gracias a Dios apareces! necesito tu ayuda, no he logrado localizar a mi hermano, con Annie de reposo no he podido hacer mucho, temo que le haya pasado algo malo.

-Podría contactar a un detective privado ¿desde cuando no ves a tu hermano Archie?

-Desde el día de la lectura del testamento, él esta mal George, se deprime con facilidad, por momentos parece estar pensativo y asunte, durante el viaje a Florida se comporto muy extraño hasta que lo perdí de vista.

-En seguida me pondré en eso, en cuanto tenga alguna noticia te avisare, lamento mucho lo de tu esposa, Archie respiraba aliviado al sentirse apoyado por George, su vida en ese momento literalmente era un caos.

Alan y Stear estaban expectante y curiosos por saber para que Albert quería reunirse con ellos a solas, él se toma todo su tiempo en servir tres vas de whiskys, les causaba gracias ver la cara de preocupación de aquel par.

-Vamos, Albert no te hagas el interesante por favor, me pones los pelos de punta, Stear se había tornado un tipo impaciente.

-Vamos Stear tiene razón, ya empieza hablar, Alan aceptaba gustoso aquel trago.

-Lo que quiero tratar con ustedes es lo siguiente, Alan Stear nos acompañara, necesitaremos dos boletos más.

-Pero Albert, pensé que ya no ya no querías que los acompañaras, Alan respiraba profundamente.

-vamos Alan ¿entonces quien va a sacar a Tony para que las chicas lo consientan?

-Pues yo solo pensé...

-Nada, hermano esto ya lo habíamos planeado entres semanas tomaremos un barco y nos alejaremos de todo esto, el rubio levantaba su bebida como brindando por eso, a lo que sus compañeros lo imitaban.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que viaje con ustedes Albert? Stear se mostraba un poco apenado, no quería ser una carga para ellos, la rubia se reunía con ellos en el despacho después de que sus hermanos la corrieran por que les armo un buen lió con sus pertenencias, cosa que hizo con toda intensión pues moría de la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban ese trió en privado.

-Claro que estamos seguros Stear, Albert sonreía al verla entrar con su retoño en los brazos.

-Muchas gracias Candy, Stear se levantaba y la abrazaba.

-Por cierto Albert no tenemos nuestros documentos, todo se quedo en nuestra casa.

-No te preocupes en estos días podríamos ir a buscarlos ¿no necesitas alguna otra cosa? no sabemos cuando regresaremos, si hay algo que quieras o necesites, podría traerlo, ella trataba de hacer memoria y aparte de sus documentos tan solo se le ocurrió pensar en su cofre de los tesoros.

-Solo el cofre, mis tesoros Albert ¿Podrías traerlos? el se acercaba y besaba la cabeza del bebé que estaba plácidamente dormido.

-Claro que si ¿Alan cuando crees que podríamos ir?

-Déjenme hacer algunos sondeo y revisar el perímetro y verificar que sea seguro, pero solo iríamos nosotros Candy, hasta donde sé es a ti a quien buscan, ella asentía.

-Tranquilo, ni loca salgo de la seguridad de esta casa.

-Bien pensado amor, bien pensado, Albert respiraba con tranquilidad al escuchar a su mujer dar aquella respuesta.

Los tramites de Alan se dilataban por más de una semana, tiempo que aprovecho para mandar hacer arreglos en la tumba de la madre de su hermana y visitar el hogar de Ponny, tan solo vio los alrededores no tuvo el valor de acercarse, de lejos pudo observar a los niños jugar, las risas de estos invadían todo el lugar, al verlos corretear por todo aquel lugar, Alex lamento no haber crecido junto a su hermana compartiendo juegos y travesuras, aquel tiempo ya nunca lo podrían recuperar.

Annie guardaba a medias el reposo que le había ordenado el doctor, habían pasado dos semanas y por el más mínimo detalle se ponía a gritar como loca, haciendo reclamos absurdos todo el tiempo, llenando a su esposo de reproches.

Elroy estaba satisfecha de los avances y el acuerdo que había logrado obtener con el Juez que llevaba el caso de Candy, decidió mantenerse tranquila sin mostrar mucho interés en el asunto, después de todo Candy no había dado señales de querer hacer notar se presencia, desconocía sobre la impugnación del testamento por lo que se mantenía tranquila.

En un trasatlántico cinco miembros de la familia Wellington, todos estaban emocionado por conocer a la heredera, tenían pensado pasar tan solo algunos días y luego regresar y hacer los preparativos para que la chica tomara el lugar que le correspondía, por fin se cumpliría el compromiso que se había arreglado para ella, y así la cuantiosa fortuna que debió heredar su madre al cumplir la mayoría de edad o casarse.

CONTINUARÁ...


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Alan vigilo la casa por dos días y no encontró nada que le hiciera sospechar, notifico aquello a Albert y acordaron ir por los documentos dos días después, antes de ir a su casa pasaron por el restaurante de Paolo, el pobre había ido día tras día a la casa de los rubios al no encontrar a su amigo en el hospital, pero allí nunca los encentro, aún que aquello se le hacia extraño y fue a la policía por no ser pariente de el matrimonio no le tomaban en serio.

-¿Albert estas bien? ¿en donde están el niño y Candy? lo que me hicieron es imperdonable ¿cómo se van sin decirme a donde? y lo que es peor dejarme preocupado con esta angustia pensando lo peor, aunque estaba muy molesto tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza unas cuantas veces para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo lamento hermano, todo esto es un caos, estamos estamos todos bien, tranquilízate por favor, al separase de él se pudo dar cuenta que su amigo estaba llorando, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ellos.

-¿Mi sobrino en donde esta? necesito verlo y comprobar que esta bien, ante aquello Albert sonreía ay Alan hacia una mueca de desagrado con la cara.

-Tranquilo Paolo, Anthony esta muy bien, estuvo con sus tíos, te aseguro que lo cuidaron más que bien.

-¿Tíos? ¿Qué tíos? no me digas que se lo dejaste a esos sobrinos rancheros medio pelo, Alan enseguida se tensaba, los hermanamos de Candy le caían muy bien y no le agrado que les llamaran con aquel apelativo, apretaba los puños para contenerse.

-No le digas así a mis cuñados, si mi mujer se entera no te va a ir nada bien, y ni contar que mi hermano es muy amigo de mis cuñados y a Sytear tampoco creo que le agrade, hasta ese momento Paolo se percataba de la presencia de los dos hombres que acompañaban al rubio.

-¿Ahh no otro tío? ¿en donde rayos estuvieron todo este tiempo? Alan arqueaba una ceja y ester lo veía con enojo.

-¿Qué no recuerdas a Stear? el estuvo en nuestra boda y mi hermano estuvo en Europa, gracias a a Dios llego a tiempo, Albert le contó a Paolo todo lo que había ocurrido, sobre el testamento, lo que paso con Elroy, lo de Stear, lo de los hombres que persiguieron a Candy al hospital y la necesidad de mantenerse ocultos.

-Todo esto parece sacado de una película Albert ¿Entonces Anthony heredo todo? es increíble, mi muchachito tan pequeño y millonario, Paolo hablaba orgulloso.

-Eso es una desgracia amigo, preferiría seguir con mi vida sencilla y tranquila, no sé en que pesaba ese hombre al hacer eso, Albert bufaba de la rabia y la impotencia, por lo que los tres hombres reían al ver aquel gesto poco usual en él.

-Sus razones tendría hermano, no te imaginas el infierno que estomas pasando, nos clausuraron ¿puedes creer que alguien saboteo la tubería de gas? pudimos volar en mil pedazos, definitivamente Dios existe, la cara de Paolo era de autentica desolación.

-Lo lamento mucho amigo, no quisiera darte otra mala noticia Paolo pero .. pero en unos días nos vamos del país, solo quería que lo supiera para que no estés preocupado.

-No, yo me voy con ustedes, ustedes son mi familia, se le sumaba otro más al viaje.

-No es conveniente partir todos juntos , no debemos llamar la atención, prácticamente estamos huyendo del país.

-¿Tan serio es todo esto Albert? el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto estemos establecidos te prometo que te avisamos para que nos alcances, por unos minutos reino el silencio.

-Si es lo mejor ni modo, pero deben avisarme para que pueda reunirme lo antes posible con ustedes.

-Así te vas haciendo a la idea de que Anthony tiene Al tío Alan para cuidarlo, entre Alan y Paolo se desato una guerra de miradas que se termino cuando Stear abrió la boca.

-Realmente acá quien tiene más derecho a ese titulo soy yo, ya que Candy es mi prima y nos conocemos desde mucho antes que cualquiera de ustedes dos tan siquiera sospecharan de su existencia, las miradas gélidas de aquel par se posaron sobre el pelinegro que se mostraba sonriente y descarado, Albert no podía más que reír ante aquella situación.

-Bueno chicos no deberían comportarse de esa manera, ya vendrán otros sobrinos y todo resuelto, ahora era el turno de boquifloja de Albert ser victima de las miradas fulminante de tres pares de ojos.

\- No me vean así es una posible solución, bueno amigo te prometo venir antes de marcharme para que te despidas de mi mujer y mi hijo, gracias por el apoyo y tu amistad.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer amigo, siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes y mi pequeño, diciendo aquello abrazaba nuevamente al rubio a manera de despedida.

Todo parecía estar normal alrededor de su casa, por lo que los tres entraron, Albert insistió en desocupar el refrigerador y desaceres de algunos alimentos que se habían descompuesto, tenia la esperanza de regresar algún día a su hogar, por eso cubrían los muebles y guardaban bien todos los enceres, después de terminar de hacer todo aquello realmente habían quedado exhausto, Albert fue al dormitorio principal y documento en mano salían con cuidado, por previsión daban vueltas por toda la ciudad y cambiaban de auto dos veces, llegaron a la mansión cuando ya caía la noche, su mujer preocupada corría a su encuentro y se lanzaba a sus brazos, se demoraron tanto que ella ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

-Fuimos a ver a Paolo el pobre estaba muy preocupado, ella llevaba ambas manos a la boca, se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Pobre ¿Le contaste?

-Si, dijo que cuando nos estableciéramos nos alcanzaría, urgen conseguirle una novia amor, ella sonreía, porque ya había hecho de casamentera y su amigo a todas les encontraba defectos.

-Ya bastante tengo con tener que buscar novia para este par,.

-Yo paso dijo Sytear, Candy lo abrazaba pues conocía de sus sentimientos hacia Patty, él aún la amaba.

-Luego te doy una lista con los requisitoria, aquella hacia que ella achicara los ojos viendo a Alan.

-Finalmente Alan regresaba a Chicago con el acta de matrimonio de su hermana, ambienta pudo recopilar un montón de declaraciones juradas ante un notario del buen comportamiento de la rubia y de gente que asistió a la boda que daban fe y veracidad de la misma, dichas pruebas eran consignadas ante el tribunal de inmediato.

durante los siguiente días la familia se dedico a disfrutar de la pequeñas cosas que hacían cotidianamente, tomaron por costumbre llenar la bañera y meterse en ella con el pequeño, aquello resultaba toda una experiencia pues los tres disfrutaban plenamente de hacer esto.

-Este pequeño parece un pequeño salmón en cuanto tosa el agua, Albert lo metía al agua y el de inmediato comenzaba a patalear y a mover las manos haciendo brincar el agua por doquier, al ver el chapoteo el niño reía feliz.

-Eso debe haberlo heredado de ti amor, cuando me rescataste aquella vez en el lago tuviste que nadar un buen trayecto, el no quitaba la vista de su hijo pero le prestaba la atención a su mujer.

-Nunca me platicaste sobre los detalle de eso, ella se quedaba pensativa antes de contestar.

-Realmente nunca te pregunte sobre los detalles de ese evento, estando en la mansión, sin poder salir aquella actividad era una de las que más disfrutaba en total privacidad.

Días más tarde cinco viajeros se preparaban para emprender un viaje de dos meses, con destino a Londres, cuatro adultos y un niños abordaban un tren con destino a New York, a la vista de todos eran simple viajeros , pero en realidad estaban fuertemente custodiados por varios hombres armados con Alan y Alec a la cabeza, al llegar a su destino se alojaban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad bajo otras identidades.

Ese día se armaba un gran revuelo, se daba la noticia que cinco miembros de la nobleza británica arribaban en el Luisitania, el hotel se veía rodea do de periodista de los principales periódicos nacionales e internacionales.

Extra oficialmente se corría el rumor de que aquella apersonas venían por la heredera principal de la familia Hamilton, la comitiva era integrada por tres mujeres y dos hombres, el despliegue de seguridad era tan grande que los casi veinte hombres que custodiaban a los rubios parecía ser cosa de niños, la inesperada aparición de aquella gente atrajo la atención poco conveniente para el grupo que pretendía huir discretamente hacia el viejo continente.

Luego de acordarlo, se mantuvieron en sus habitaciones el mayor tiempo posible, tan solo serian unas pocas horas para abordar el barco y emprender el tan ansiado viaje hacia su libertad, todos estaba expectantes y ansiosos ante esta situación imprevista, a media mañana dos hombres tomaban todo el equipaje y se dirigía al puerto para registrarlo, la familia en pleno partiría justo con la hora de embarcar para evitar ser vistos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Alan necesito enviar esto, Albert le entregaba un sobre y al ver el nombre, chasqueaba la legua.

-¡En serio! ¿Es en serio que el Italiano se va a reunir con nosotros? ¿No es suficiente llevar a este? con la cabeza señalaba a Stear.

-Cuidadito que este tiene nombre ehhh , pero concuerdo, no invitemos al italiano, Stear se reía con malicia, estaba decidido a permanecer junto a ellos, desde que había regresado se sentía más cómodo en su compañía que con su propio hermano, le incomodaba ver como Annie lo manipulaba en todo y para todo, la madre blanqueaba los ojos al escucharlos hablar.

-Como sea, como sea, ya es mucho compartir a mi niño con él para que venga también el italiano.

-Anthony es mi hijo y no me quejo por tener que compartirlo con ustedes, la intervención de la madre termino con aquellas lamentaciones absurdas de los "tios"

-Por dios parecen un par de niños peleando por un juguete, Paolo nos ayudo mucho y es un buen amigo Alan envía esto por correo antes de que cierren por favor.

-Esta bien, de mala gana tomaba la carta y se marchaba al correo.

Entrada la noche Anthony comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, Candy salio al pasillo y caminaba tratando de calmarlo, el piso superior en su totalidad había sido tomado por el personal que custodiaba a los extranjeros por medidas de seguridad, pasado unos minutos que el bebé comenzara a llorar, por la escalera bajaba uno de los hombres de aquellas personas a pedir que lo callaran pues no dejaba dormir.

-Buenas noche, la mujer que trataba de calmar al niño se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo parecía no escucharlo, por lo que con paso firme se acerco a ella .

-Buenas noches ¿sera posible que logres hacer callar a ese niño? por el tamaño de la mujer no debía ser más que una adolescente su puso el hombre, cuando ella se volteo se que un tanto confundido.

-Lamento mucho las molestia, mi niño no esta acostumbrados a lugares tan encerrados como este, el hombre paseo su mirada del bebé a la madre, el chico no se parecía en nada a ella.

-¿Tu hijo? el interrogatorio se vio interrumpido al escucharse a alguien venir corriendo del extremo contrario al que ellos se encontraban, un hombre alto y de porte elegante se aproximaba con un biberón en las manos.

-Ya esta lista listo Amor, tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos para darle de comer, este aumentando la intensidad de su llanto, le daba con la mano al hombre que lo cargaba y el biberón se estrenaba contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

-Albert esto no es normal en Anthony, vamos por un medico, el hospital a donde vieron a Susana no esta tan lejos, la preocupación era notoria en la joven madre.

-Entonces ve por algo con que abrigarnos, ya me estoy asustando, al ver al hombre parado observarlos , el rubio se disculpo.

-Le pido por favor nos disculpe mi hijo no se comporta de esta manera es un niño muy tranquilo.

-Si eme espera un momento creo que podría ayudarle, Albert asintió de inmediato.

-Se lo agradeceremos infinitamente, poniendo a bebé en sus hombros Albert empezó a cantarle a su pequeño cosa que llamo la tensión del hombre que se debuto a escucharlo por unos segundos.

-anns an speur neo-chrìochnach, tha dà reul a 'solas beag aingeal

(en el cielo infinito, dos estrellas alumbran a un angelito)

Is thusa mo ghaol, ar n-ionmhas mòr

(eres tu mi amor, nuestro gran tesoro)

fuil bho mo fhuil agus bhon bhoireannach a thug mi gu bàs

(sangre de mi sangre y de la mujer que adoloro) aquella tonada normalmente lograba tranquilizar al pequeño y lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, habiendo cantado unas cuatro veces aquello salia Candy abrigo en mano, y por las escalera bajaban corriendo dos hombres.

-Oidhche mhath, saludo uno de los hombres al rubio.

(Buenas noches)

-Buenas noche, contesto el rubio, el hombre vio por un momento a su acompañante.

-Yo soy medico, si me permite podría revisar al pequeño, Albert veía a su esposa y esta asentía.

-Venga por acá por favor, los hombres entraron a la habitación que le les indicaba, la misma era idéntica a la que ellos ocupaban el el piso de arriba, esto les llamo mucho la atención, pues no cualquiera podía pagar por este tipo de alojamiento, así que la pareja debía tener cierto nivel económico.

-Coloque al bebé sobre la cama por favor y quitele la ropa, Candy temblorosa lo hacia tratando de mantener la calma, el hombre frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas, al terminar hizo espacio para que el doctor lo examinara sin retirase de un todo.

-No queremos que a este caballerito le de frió, decía dándole una sonrisa a la preocupada madre tratando de infundirle valor, con delicadeza revisaba al pequeño meticulosamente.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comió? pregunto sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

-Hace poco más de cuatro horas.

-¿Se había puesto así anteriormente?

-No, es la primera vez desde que nació que se pone así.

-¿De casualidad ustedes llegaron hoy a la ciudad? ambos se vieron las caras pues aquella pregunta.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? pregunto Albert a la defensiva lo menos que necesitaba era a un entrometido en ese momento.

-Pudiera ser que el pequeño se alimento en el camino y tanto movimiento le hizo mal, la puerta se abría de golpe haciendo un estruendo espantoso, el otro hombre sacaba un arma y Alan reaccionaba de la misma manera, Alec llegaba corriendo tras él también con el arma en las mano.

-ALAN NO PASA, BAJA EL ARMA, el grito de aquel joven detuvo lo que seguramente seria un enfrentamiento.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué le esta haciendo a Anthony? Alan no le quitaba la mirada al sujeto con el arma ni bajaba la guardia.

-Tranquilo hermano no pasa nada, Anthony se siente mal el doctor nos esta ayudando, Alan trataba de normalizar su respiración y bajaba poco apoco el arma al igual que Alec.

-Solo me muevo unos minutos, y voy por algo de comer y ya ustedes arma un lió, decía el recién llegado guardando el arma en su funda, Albert arqueaba las cejas incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-Usted disculpe todo esto, es que en el camino nos llevamos un susto doctor, la rubia inteligentemente cubría la situación, mi cuñado fue el que se llevo la peor parte y aun esta impresionado.

-No se preocupe, es comprensible, creo que el pequeño lo que tiene son cólicos , si pudiéramos conseguir un poco de aceite comestible para frotarle la barriguita.

-Yo lo consigo doctor, deme unos minutos, Alan se acercaba al pequeño y le acariciaba el cabello, casi llora a la par del niño.

-Tienen ustedes un niño muy hermoso, es una bendición, mi esposa estaría feliz de conocerlo, a los tres aquello les dio mala espina y se pusieron tensos, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el medico.

-¿Oh! no me mal entiendan por favor, no tuvimos la dicha de ser padres y a ella le encantan los niños, Alec entraba con un poco de aceite en un frasco, el doctor lo calentó un poco utilizando la llama de una vela, para luego frotar la barriguita de bebe con él, poco a poco el pequeño se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormido, el hombre se mantuvo por un rato vigilando para ver si despertaba.

-Eso era todo, pobre el dolor era lo que lo estaba molestando, sonreía al acariciar las mejillas del pequeño.

-Muchísimas gracias ¿Cuanto le debemos? pregunto Albert.

-Nada, fue un placer para mi poder ayudarles, estaremos tres días en el hotel para descansar de viaje, seria un honor que aceptaran comer con nosotros, me gustaría que mi esposo conociera a su hijo.

-Lamentablemente partimos mañana, es una pena, decía Albert declinando la invitación, a lo que el hombre asentía.

-Si es una verdadera pena, si en el transcurso de la noche requieren de mi ayuda por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber, que tengan una buena noche.

-Usted igual y nuevamente muchas gracias, Candy vestía al pequeño con cuidado de no despertarlo, al quedarse solo, Alen, Albert y Alec parecían estar pensando en lo mismos.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos de hotel, los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que se pusieron a reír.

-Cerca de el puerto hay un hotel bastante modesto, seria cosa de movilizarnos en cuanto a amanezca, ese hombre estaba muy insistente con el niño, ella lo cargaba con cuidado y lo ajustaba a su pecho.

-Tratemos de descansar un poco ahora que Tony pudo dormir, ya mañana pensaremos con la cabeza más descansada, al despuntar el alba todos estaban de pie con las valijas lista para trasladarse al otro hotel, entre todos lo hicieron rápido, para la hora del desayuno ya la familia se había instalado discretamente y los demás se mezclaban con la gente para no llamar la atención.

En uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de New York un hombre no paraba de hablar emocionado, sus acompañante tan solo lo escuchaba mientras tomaban su desayuno tranquilamente, todos menos una joven que lo observada con el corazón hecho trisas, le dolía ver lo emocionada que estaba por algo que ella jamas podría darle, un hijo.

-Es que tenia que ver como le dio con la mano al biberón, fue tan fuerte que se lo saco de la mano y fue a dar la suelo, bien podría pasar por nuestro hijo Amanda, con esos ojos verdes, ese niño es realmente hermoso, cuando lo vi sentí una opresión en el pecho increíble, cuando regresemos debemos ir para que lo conozcas, tal vez ello aceptarían, la reacción inesperada de la joven dejo a todos perplejos.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS? ¿QUE ACEPTARAN DARTE A SU HIJO? ¿VENDÉRTELO O CEDÉRTELO? es suficiente nunca te podre dar un hijo, nunca, la chica rompía en llanto y salia corriendo como una desquiciada sin saber a donde iba, todos veían al hombre que se quedaba con la boca abierta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	48. Chapter 48

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Antuan ? ve por tu mujer, el hombre reaccionaba y corría tras ella varios hombre de seguridad lo seguían. Gerald Novack veía la escena con fastidio, era un joven de unos veintiocho años la heredera , se supón que venia a consolidar un compromiso fijado por sus abuelos, cosa que le molesto profundamente, entre sus interés no estaba el matrimonio o los hijo, acepto aquella ridícula situación para no tener que soportar a sus padres y porque la chica recibirá una cuantiosa fortuna, aquello era algo que no podía dejar pasar, pues él futuro esposo de la misma seria quien la manejara siguiendo la tradición de la época y por si fuera poco aquel matrimonio vendría coronado con un titulo nobiliario.

-Me retiro, no soporto los espectáculos, deberían controlar mejor a su hija y tu yerno es realmente patético lo que hacen. Rebeca y Fillepe Hamilton lo veían duramente.

-No sé porque te empeñaste en avisarle a esa gente, tu prima no es ninguna niña, tal vez ya tiene su vida hecha y este hombre tan solo sera una molestia.

-Yo no les avise, el padre de ese gusano estaba en el despacho del abogado cuando recibió la carta, pobre muchacha lo que le espera si llega a casarse con él, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo seguramente va a necesitar apoyo, no entiendo como se le ocurre que alguien seria capaz de cederle a su hijo.

-Tal ves no era eso lo que pretendía decir, a esa niña terminara espantando al pobre muchacho,. no es normal que asuma esa actitud, el ansia tener un hijo y es algo normal.

-Eso, seria un apena cariño, ambos se levantaban y salían del restaurante con rumbo al hotel.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y su hija y su yerno terminaban de aparecer, estaban en una ciudad extraña en el extranjero, en aquel lugar no conocían a nadie, la pareja estaba realmente preocupada, odioso de Novack ni se había molestado de avisarles que se iría de paseo.

En el puerto las maletas y algunos baúles, se habían registrado, todo estaba en total normalidad, o eso creían ellos, a la hora del abordaje justo frente a la escalerilla de abordaje se encontraban unos agentes, a todas las parejas con niños pequeños las revisaban, al percatase de la novedad Stear tomo al pequeño y le cubrió la cabeza, Alan se aproximo con cautela y pudo escuchar la conversación de aquellos hombre, Alec sacaba a los rubios casi arrastra de la fila en la que estaba y se quedaba con ellos, no se arriesgo a dejarlos solos por lo que sus hombres abordaban sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que esa mujer secuestrara a su propio hijo, esto es algo ridículo.

-Escuche en la estación, que el pequeño es el heredero de una de las fortunas mas grande del país, aquello hizo que Alan se fijara en un retrato hablado, la imagen de la mujer era muy parecida a la cara de Candy y aún que no podía ver bien el boceto del pequeño, casi estaba seguro que seria de su pequeño sobrino.

-Es su madre, decía el otro hombre molesto.

-Ya sabes como son los ricos, quizás la pobre es una victima pero ordenes son ordenes.

Alan se hacia el distraído y tropezaba al hombre que traia los bocetos en la mano y al chocar con el todo se le caía al suelo al igual que él, el hombre traia varios papeles en la mano y con pericia Alan escondía en su gabardina uno escrito, ayudaba a recoger los otro papeles se disculpaba y salia casi corriendo de la vista de aquellos hombres.

-¿Donde están los demás? Alec negaba con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, tiene un boceto con tu rostro Candy, Alac trata de localizar a los chicos de ser necesario aborda el barco y bájalos, si no estamos por acá nos vemos mañana al a las dos en la estación del tren, Alan asentía y corría revisando la cola del abordaje tan solo encontraba a cinco de sus hombre, quiso abordar, pero corría el riesgo de no poder bajar, el retazo que había provocado la improvisada alcabala lo había complicado todo y era un caos, la gente molesta reclamaba, iba casi se arma un disturbio, por lo que llamaron a un gran numero de agentes, Alac desisto de abordar y con los seis fueron a buscar a los demás, aún estaba en el mismo lugar cerca del pequeño hotel.

-Esa mujer esta realmente loca, comentaba Alan mira que pedir que te negaran la salida del país, en ese momento sacaba de su bolsillo el papel y se lo entregaba a Albert quien lo leía, asombrándose de su contenido.

-Esta maldita mujer es una demente ¿cómo se le ocurre acusarte de secuestro? ya me tiene cansado necesitamos regresar a Chicago y conseguirnos un buen abogado, si cree que por su apellido se va a quedar con mi hijo esta totalmente equivocada, ¿Quien demonios se cree? la hoja fue pasando de mano en mano, Candy abrazaba a su hijos temblando de miedo y Albert la abrazaba a ella.

-Creo que deberíamos contactar a Gegorge Albert, no sabia que esa mujer tratara de hacer algo semejante.

-La tía perdió la cabeza, creo que lo mejor sera enfrentarla , ustedes no están solos yo los voy apoyar y estoy seguro que Archie y Annie también lo hará.

-Envía un telegrama a George y avísale que tomaremos un tren que en unos días estaremos de regreso y otro a Paolo, todos se quedaban asombrados de escuchar y ver al rubio dando ordenes y lo mas notorio era la expresión de su rostro.

\- Vamos un rato al parque, necesito relajarme, ya basta de escondernos como si fuéramos unos prófugos ¿cariño no te gustaría visitar a un viejo amigo? ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Suficiente con todo este lió para exponernos a que la prensa se vea involucrada, el asentía realmente orgulloso por la actitud tan prudente de su esposa.

-Ahora el problema es que nos quedamos sin equipaje y no disponemos de mucho dinero, el rubio hacia un conteo mental del efectivo que poseía en el bolsillo.

-No hay ningún problema, Alan daba algunas palmadas a su maleta, tenemos suficiente como para compararnos una casa para diez persona y vivir con comodidades todo un año, levantaba ambas cejas de manera picara, todos se asombraron por aquello.

-¿Quien te dio tanto dinero? pregunto Albert enseguida.

-George, creo que él sabia que esa mujer haría algo, porque me dijo que dejaba a mi criterio su seguridad, pero creo que tienes razón lo mejor es regresar, es una locura que esa mujer pretenda quedarse con su hijo por mantener el control de la fortuna que le heredo Willam Andrew, deberían enviarla a un manicomio.

Canddy le daba con el codo a Alan y veía a Stear que hacia un gesto extraño con la cara al escuchar aquella sugerencia.

-Realmente deberían hacerla ver con un psiquiatra, siempre actuó extraña con Anthony y con nosotros cuando estábamos pequeños ¿se quiere apropiar de todos los niños de la familia? eso no es normal, ante aquellas palabras todos se pusieron a reír.

ja ja ja ja ya habían llegado al parque y sus risas flotaron en el aire atrayendo la mirada de una joven sentada en una banca cercana, el pequeño se incomodo y comenzó a llorar con su manito en la boca.

-¿Tienes hambre amar? Candy veía a su esposo con consternación, pero el le guiño un ojo abrazándola para decirle algo al oído.

-Podríamos alejarnos hasta aquel árbol para que le des el pecho, los chicos nos cuidaran mientras lo haces.

-Alan ¿podrías encontrar alojamiento para todos cerca de acá? seria relajante poder venir a caminar con Tony por las mañanas, asegúrate de avisarle a el señor George que en unos días regresaremos, Stear se ofrecía a ir por comida para todos.

-No te preocupes hermano, Le dio instrucciones a cada uno y pronto solo quedaron los rubios y Alec y él para cuidarlos, la mujer en la banca observaba los movimientos de la pareja y como se retiraban un poco y se sentaba en el pasto apoyándose en un árbol, ella ponía al pequeño en su pecho y el hombre a su lado los cubría con una pequeña mantilla , se apoyaba por completo en el tronco y la atraía hasta él, ver aquello la hizo suspirar, aquella pareja era el reflejo de lo que ella había soñado que seria su vida al casarse, se veían felices y muy enamorados.

Pasada una hora Stear se acercaba con algunas bolsas llenas de comida, se acercaba a los rubios que observaban a su hijo plácidamente dormido des pues de alimentarse, todos se reunían a la sombra del árbol, era un grupo numeroso que reía mientras comía, plena vista , la mujer los veía asombrada, aquello era considerado en su entorno social como algo de mal gusto.

Antuan estaba cansado de buscar a su esposa ya tenia muchas hora en ello, pero aun así no desistía de su tarea, de tanto caminar llego a Central Park y allí, a la distancia la pudo encontrar viendo hacia un grupo de personas muy concentrada en ello, tanto que ni se percato cuando el se sentó junto a ella.

-Muchas veces he pensando que mientras menos dinero se tiene esta más cerca la felicidad, escuchar aquello hizo que la mujer se volteara asustada.

-¡Qué haces aquí? ella volvió nuevamente la vista hacia el grupo que observaba.

-Te busque por toda la ciudad, no es justo que me hagas esto, yo solo quería que los conociera, solo eso, el se sentaba de manera despreocupada en aquella banca sin decir otra cosa, al ver que ella no lo veía, busco hacia donde ella tenia puesta su vista para encontrarse con la pareja de la noche anterior, riendo él hombre tenia al pequeño en su regazo, le pareció curioso que la única mujer era la madre del niño.

-Se ven felices, dijo ella de repente.

-Nosotros también lo somos ¿ves aquella pareja? ella se volteaba a verlo.

-Ese es el bebé que te estaba hablando en el desayuno, ella volvía su cara nuevamente al grupo en donde el niño pasaba de brazo en brazo.

-Me gustaría conocerlos, dijo finamente y el se levanto ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos, mientras la veía con ternura.

CONTINUARÁ...


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Antuan mientras se acercaba al grupo que mantenían una conversación amena, mientras aún comían algunos bocadillos, su comportamiento era tan diferente al que ellos debían mantener, definitivamente aquel grupo de personas era de oro nivel social, aquellos modos eran tan distintos que ella se tenso un poco al estar más cerca de ellos.

-Buenas tarde, saludo el hombre haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta, Stear cubría a Tony protector.

-Buenas tardes, contestaba Albert viéndolo fijamente.

-Con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos dijo Alan haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a Stear y este se levantaba de in mediato al entenderme que algo no estaba bien.

-Oh ¿se retiran con el pequeño? en el desayuno le comentaba a mi esposa sobre él, seria posible que nos permitiera cargarlo un momento, entre ellos se vieron , a ninguno le parecía aquello normal.

-NO, contestaron Stear y Alan al mismo tiempo.

-Vas con tus tíos a ver a un ingles arrogante ¿Verdad bebé?

-¿Van a ir buscara Terry? la cara de Candy se transformo de inmediato.

-Creí que iríamos todos, Stear no sabia como hacerle señas a la rubia que lo veía achicando los ojos.

-Le estamos muy agradecidos por ayudarnos anoche, no quiero ser grosero pero su actitud es muy extraña y la verdad nos incomoda mucho, las palabras del rubio dejaron a todos asombrados, él era un hombre que hasta los momentos se había manejado con tacto.

-No. no por favor, no piensen mala es solo que su bebe tiene los ojos igual a los de mi mujer y yo, pues yo solo pensaba que ..

-Si me disculpa, eso sonó aún más extraño, ya Albert se ponía de pie frete a Stear y Alan y el pequeño, Alan hacia un pequeño movimiento con la mano y eso era suficiente para que sus hombres le imitaran.

-¿Albert? la rubia lo sostenía del brazo porque su cuerpo se había tensado, parecía que en cualquier momento le brincaría encima al pobre hombre que tenia cara de asustado.

-No por favor, no mal interpreten, en ese momento la joven se hacia notar, sus ojos eran verdes, casi del mismo tono de la misma Candy.

-Veo que su bebé tiene el color de sus ojos, no entiendo porque no notaste eso, estaba le hablaba a su esposo viendo a la rubia que estaba totalmente confundía por aquella situación.

-Acepten nuestras sinceras disculpas por favor, como podrán ver somos extranjeros y .. pues quizás un poco arrebatados, no pretendemos asustarlos o hacerle daño al pequeño, solo esperaba que mi mujer lo pudiera conocer.

\- ¡Antuan ya basta! no seas necio, estas importunando a estas personas, por favor discúlpenos, vamos al hotel por favor, la chica parecía apenada y Candy se compadeció de ella, tenia algo que le inspiraba ternura.

-Podrían que darse un rato con nosotros, Albert se volteaba y la fulminaba con la mirada, lo que era notado por el matrimonio.

-No mi esposa tiene razón, he de pareceres un desquiciado, espero que podamos coincidir en algún momento en el hotel, diciendo aquello se retiraban con paso lento.

-¿Candy qué fue eso? no sabemos quienes son, si los envió esa mujer, su primo la veía igual que su esposo.

-¿Ustedes creen? ella habría mucho los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la boca, no pensó en aquella posibilidad.

-No podemos confiar en nadie, amor ella se abrazaba a él por la cintura, mientras el tomaba a su hijos en brazos.

-Necesitamos ir a descansar todos chicos ¿Alan ya tenemos alojamiento? el sonreía.

-Si, una hermosa casa con jardín muy cerca del parque, toco alquilar por un mes el vendedor no acepto que solo fueran por unos días, lo único es que nos toca compartir a todos habitaciones, estaremos un tanto ajustados.

-Así es mejor, podremos cocinar lo que queramos y tendremos más privacidad, la rubia casi saltaba de la alegría.

-Mejor cocina tu Albert, yo se que ha pasado algún tiempo pero yo no me voy a arriesgar, Stear se negaba a comer lo que ella cocinara.

-Vas a terminar acompañando a Tom, sufrirás el mismo destino, ella abría muchos los ojos y hacia en ruidito extraño cuando pasaba su dedo indice por el cuello, todos contenían la risa.

-Más vale morir degollado que por indigestión, o por una intoxicación Candy, creo que seria menos doloroso, ella blanqueaba los ojos .

-Para que sepas, mi esposo me ha enseñado a guisar y muy bien, recuerda que él es un gran chef, mostrándose orgullosa se adelantaba al grupo de hombres arrastrando su esposo he hijo con ella.

-¿No crees que se te paso la mano? preguntaba uno de los hombres.

-No, a mi prima se le quemaba hasta el agua del té, sus guisos era realmente espantosos, hacia cara de asco y todos se lo pensaban mejor, después de caminar unas pocas cuadras llegaron a una hermosa casa victoria, el jardín era pequeño pero hermosos, Alan lanzaba las llave al rubio quien las tomaba en el aire.

-Señores nos quedaremos una semana, tratemos de tomar estos días como una vacaciones, le agradecemos que nos estén apoyando con todo esto, ahora bienvenidos a su casa, el lugar estaba amoblado, todo estaba decorada con sencillez, se sentía y calor de hogar, había una chimenea inmensa para calentar la gran sala, el comedor era muy acogedor y la cocinas era inmensa, tenia un gran mesón ideal para desayunar y mesa de trabajo. dentro de la cocina había un pequeño horno a leña y una hornilla moderna, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la elección, al momento de escoger compañero y habitación , todos corrieron como niños para tratar de tomar el mejor lugar, todos menos los rubios que sonreían al ver el espectáculo.

-Parecen niños, desde hace mucho tiempo Stear no actuaba de esa manera despreocupada, al rubio nada se le escapaba.

-Si, se ve más tranquilo y relajado, es bueno cuando los pequeños juegan juntos, dijo la rubia como una madre con muchos hijos, aquello hizo reír a su esposo.

-¿Es decir que ahora somos padres de ocho adultos y un pequeño? ¡vaya que creció rápido la familia!

-Uno más uno menos, dijo la pequeña rubia restando importación, a todo aquello.

-Mejor vamos a ver que habitación nos dejaron, seguro ya nos ganaron la mejor, él le hablaba al pequeño que hacia burbujitas con la boca.

-Ja, los saco por las orejas si tomaron la habitación principal, esa nos corresponde cariño, al subir por las escaleras se insinuosa, movía las caderas de un lado a otro coqueteando descaradamente a un rubio boquiabierto.

-No deberías ser tan descarada Candy, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, mira que no me va a importar que tengamos compañía para darte tu merecido, ella movía sus pestañas y le lanzaba un beso.

-Primero tendrías que alcanzar, después de decir aquello salia corriendo hasta la parte superior de la escalera y le sacaba la lengua.

-¿A ver mi amor hoy quieres desvelar al tío Stear o al tío Alan? voy a tener que enseñarle mami unas cuantas cosas esta noche, el pequeño reía por la manera que su padre movía las cejas.

Albert subió hablando con su pequeño como si lo hiciera con su mejor amigo, contándole un plan a seguir, el pequeño solo babeaba y reía ante el parloteo de su padre, al llegar a la primera habitación que vio abierta se encontró con su esposa perpleja, la habitación era enorme, la cama inmensa y hermosa.

-Quiero llevarme esta habitación a Chicago, fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de correr a ver la sala de baño y los guarda ropas, solo se escuchaban pequeños gritos de la rubia, por lo que padre e hijo iban tras ella, cada detalle en aquella recamara era asombroso y bello.

-Toda la casa es realmente hermosa, es más grande de lo que uno cree, tiene muy buena distribución, el rubio acostaba al pequeño en la cama asegurándolo con las almohadas pues se había quedado dormido, se acerco a su mujer y la tomo desprevenida.

-¡Te atrape! le dijo al oído, pudo sentir como ella se estremecía en sus brazos.

-Deberíamos descansar un poco amor, necesitamos comprar víveres y algunas cosas para el niño, él suspiraba resignado, aquello era cierto.

-Y algo de ropa, las únicas maletas que se salvaron fueron las de Tony y Alan.

Después de cerrar con seguro la puerta tomo a su mujer de la mano y la llevo cerca se la cama le ayudo a quitarse el vestidos y los zapatos para que ella se acostara a descansar junto a su hijo, el hizo lo mismo, después de la terrible noche que pasaron por el malestar del pequeño ninguno de los dos había podido descansar, no tenia más que ponerse y no quería que se arrugara su ropa, pasadas unas horas y la casa estaba en total silencio, la tensión en la que habían vivido los últimos días, les había pasado factura a todos, cuando los rubio salían de la casa hacia las tiendas ya habían pasado varias horas, en esa salida pudieron compartir como una pareja normal, sin presiones disfrutando de una típica salida a la tienda de abarrotes. en una tiendas por departamento compraron un par de pijama, que aunque no eran a rayas hacían juego, algunos biberones, y ropa para el pequeño.

Luego pasaron a comprar los víveres, aunque querían comprar varias cosas, decidieron llevar solo lo de la cena para su pequeño batallón, ya irían acompañados y con mucho más dinero para comprar los alimentos necesario para pasar toda la semana, compraron los ingredientes para preparar pan, un paste, un rico estofado con vegetal y arroz y una suculenta sopa, satisfechos con las compras la pareja caminaba de regreso a casa.

Faltando unos metros para llegar un sujeto les salio al paso en una esquina el hombre venia, tomado y se tambaleaba, aquello los tomo desprevenidos a ambos que venían distraídos riendo y conversando, desde que su hijo había nacido este ere el mejor momento que habían pasado juntos sin la intervención de terceras personas.

-Eres un estorbo, que no ves que estas atravesada en mi camino, aquel sujeto empujo a Candy quien llevaba a su hijo en brazos, Albert soltó las bolsas apenas a tiempo para amortiguar su caída.

-SON UNOS MUGROSOS PLEBEYOS, DEBERÍAN METERLOS A PRISIÓN POR OSAR CURSARSE EN EL CAMINO DEL FUTURO CONDE WELLINGTON, los gritos de aquel sujeto hicieron llorar al niño y apenas se aseguro que su mejer y su hijo estaban bien, el rubio se abalanzo sobre aquel borracho que por poco los lastima.

-Eres un desgraciado ¿cómo eres capaz de empujar a una mujer con un bebé en brazos? al ver que el sujeto ni se defendía lo empujo y este cayo redondodito al suelo, diciendo puras incoherencias y estupideces.

-Albert por favor déjalo, estamos bien , no vale la pena por favor.

-Que agradezca al cielo que no están los chicos porque lo habrían molido a palos, tomando las bolsas retomaron el camino, al llegar todos se preocuparon porque ambos rubios traían el rostro descompuesto, al enterarse de los sucedido salieron corriendo para darle su merecido, a pesar de las suplicas de la rubia que no quería que ninguno se metiera en problemas.

Cuando llegaron la pareja ya había puesto manos a la obra, el pastel estaba en el horno, las masa para el pan estaba de reposo, y los rubios y dos de los chicos limpiaban y pelaban las verduras, después de un rato todos se calmaban y tácitamente acordaban vigilar a la pareja siempre que salieran con discreción, entre anécdotas y risas prepararon la comida,lejos de Chicago aquella absurda situación parecía un mal sueño.

En Chicago Alexander y George Intercambiaban información, sobre el arribo de los Hamilton a New York, aquello no le hacia la menor gracia a ninguno de los dos, pues aquella gente enviaba un comunicada avisando que venían por la chica y ademas que les acompañaba el hombre que según ellos debía comprometerse con ella, por un arreglo hecho por la familia de ambos.

-¿Están locos? ¿Que le pasa a esta gente? ¿a caso creen que van a venir hacer y deshacer como si nada la vida de mi niña? Alexander mejor trasladarte hasta allá y resuelve este embrollo, tu hermana esta casada, con un hijo y ama a su esposo, esto podría perjudicar el estúpido juicio por el niño, Santo cielos ¿ acoso no tendremos un poco de paz con todo esto?

-Lo lamento Gegorge, no pensé que ellos actuaran de esta manera, no te preocupes no permitiré que lastimen a mi hermana o a su familia, la empleada domestica del bigotón los interrumpía.

-Buenas noche señor, llego un telegrama urgente, el chico del correo espera una respuesta.

-Por el amor del cielo ¿cómo es posible que Alan permitiera que este par hiciera esto? y el pobre Archie preocupado buscando al irresponsable de su hermano, extendía el telegrama a Alex quien sonreía al leerlo.

-No es tan malo George, me dijiste que el estuvo hospitalizado bastante mal, esta bien que se alejen de todo el drama y se despejen, mañana luego de hablar con los abogados y saber que dijo el juez, partiré a New York para entrevistarme con los Hamilton y aclarar todo el asunto.

CONTINUARÁ...


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Anette Augier, había tomado la costumbre de levantarse al alba, cada mañana después de enterarse de que no podría ser madre la joven lloraba en silencio las lagrima se abrían paso de la misma manera como los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la oscuridad, de manera casi imperceptibles y en silencio, solo así desahogando su dolor podía tomar fuerzas para mostrase serena ante sus padres y su esposo.

Lo más doloroso era ver como su esposo caía rendido ante sus pacientes, esa ternura que la enamora era ahora la mayor fuente de su dolor, él ansiaba ser padre y ese instinto de protección y amor que irradiaba en los niños era algo tan profundo y notorio ene el que era imposible de no notar.

El día anterior en el parque por unos segundos tuvo la esperanza, la loca y absurda espera que tal ves aquellas personas le permitieran tener a su hijo ¿ Pero quien en su sano juicio aceptaría entregar a su hijo? el solo pensar en aquello la hizo llorar más fuerte, esas personas se veían tan felices, parecían ser gente corriente, sentados como si nada sobre el pasto de aquel parque, pero felices, ellos tenían lo que ella jamas conseguiría, un hijo.

Todos pensaron que venir en este viaje seria una distracción para ella pero no, había resultado todo lo contrario, el tropezar con esa familia aumento ese sentimiento de vació que tenia en medio del pecho.

Los white comenzaron su segundo día en aquella casa ruidosamente, todos querían ayudar preparar el desayuno lo que provocaba un completo caos, al parecer al hacer la preparación de la masa de los hot cakes alguien puso azúcar y alguien lo volvió hacer, como resultado obtuvieron hot cakes muy dulces que les hicieron tomar más agua leche de lo normal, aquello provoco risas entre todos porque ninguno se quejo pero hacían cara de espanto al tragar casi sin masticar.

Después de lo de la noche anterior todos decidieron ir a colaborar al hacer las compras, si algún impertinente aparecía de nuevo, ellos estarían presentes para darle su merecido, aquella excursión a la tienda de abarrotes resulto toda una experiencia, mientras el rubio se movía como todo un experto conocedor moviéndose entre la estantería y escogiendo los productos otros solo escogían golosinas, aquel grupo de hombres se reían estrepitosamente llamando la atención de cuanta joven entraba al lugar, todos esos hombres altos y guapos no podían pasar desperdiciado, al salir cada uno llevaba al menos dos bolsas repletas de cosas y reían y bromeaban sin parar de reír.

Después de regresar fue un caos organizar las compras, eran tantas cosas que no cabían en la despensa, los rubio tuvieron que sacarlos a empujones y poder hacer la comida, mientras algunos de ellos jugaban con el pequeño, Alan y Alec trataban de coordinar grupos para cuidar a la familia, solo seria una semana en la ciudad pero no querían bajar la guardia, el almuerzo estuvo grandioso, Albert preparo una receta que el mismo había creado, todos comieron hasta estar satisfecho luego, fueron a caminar al parque para bajar la comida, Candy se sentía como en el hogar, rodeada de sus hermanos, risas, camaradería y sobretodo se sentía segura y en familia, aquellos hombres se comportaban como niños, se sentía como en sus días del colegio al verlos reír y hacerse bromas entre ellos mientras ella permanecía sentada en una banca con su hijo completamente dormido en sus brazos, su esposo reía relajado y más de una vez lo pillo mirándola, ella le guiñaba un ojo y el le devolvía el gesto.

-¿Le puedo acompañar señorita? era Jakc Jeanderson, uno de los chicos de seguridad que por primera vez se atrevía hablarle directamente a la rubia.

-Por supuestos Jack, ella le soriana y el se sentaba a su lado.

-Señora Candy ¿Usted cree que después que pase todo esto yo podría permanecer a su servio acá en américa? el hombre lanzo su pregunta sin más, ella lo vio extrañada con aquello que preguntaba.

-Candy, dime Candy por favor, me hacen sentir vieja cuando me tratan de señora y creo que soy más joven que tu, y con respecto a eso, yo no se que decirte, realmente ignoro para quien trabajan directamente, el hombre se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Siempre trabaje para los Andrew, por un tiempo cuide del señor Archibald después de su matrimonio, después de que llegamos a parís su esposa, la señora Annie empezó a comportarse extraño... no entiendo porque no le aviso a su esposo la primera vez que vio al joven, Jack seguía con la mirada a Stear que se mantenía hablando con Albert.

-¿Cómo que no le dijo? la rubias estaba asombrada de escuchar aquello.

-No, no lo hizo,por más de un mes me hizo llevarla a un pequeño café cerca de la torre Ifel, al principio creí que era por que el lugar era agradable pero luego... luego cuando vi al joven tan parecido a el de un cuadro que estaba en la estancia del chalet lo entendí todo, si usted lo hubiera visto en las condiciones que se encontraba seguramente lo habría acojino con su familia sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿En que condiciones se encontraba? Candy sentía como se formaba un nudo en la engarganta.

-No era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora, tenia la mirada perdida, parecía estar fuera de la realidad, estaba en una plaza viviendo de lo que la gente le daba por caridad, su ropa estaba desgatada y rota... después de la guerra mucha gente se quedo en la calle.

-¿Pero Annie no dijo nada? ¿No le dijo a Archie? aquello le parecía increíble.

-Esa chica no es lo que aparenta ser, yo perdí a mi hermano mayor en la guerra y si alguien me dice que lo vio, por mínima que se la posibilidad le juro que movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, se supone que una esposa debe ser un apoyo, nunca entenderé por qué no se lo contó.

-¿Como se entero entonces?

-Yo se lo dije, le dije que había visto a un hombre muy parecido al chico del retrato y él enseguida me pidió que lo llevara hasta aquel lugar, cuando regresamos la señora Annie me veía con odio, en menos de veinticuatro hora se había armado un lió en el chale y casi pierdo mi trabajo, aquello no fue una coincidencia, de no ser por George que abogo por mi hoy estaría sin empleo, o cuando menos no estaría acá con ustedes.

-Esto que me cuentas me parece increíble Jack, conozco a Annie de todo la vida ¿Estas seguro que lo reconoció?

-Un par de veces vi como se le acerco para darle limosnas, aquello fue lo que me orillo a decirle a su esposo, si yo le reconocí ella también según se se conocen desde jóvenes ¿No? ante aquello la rubio guardo silencio.

-¿Jack por qué te quieres quedar con nosotros? ¿Tu familia?

-Mi hermano era mi familia y ya no esta más, cuando George me pidió que viniera realmente pensé decirle que no permanecer en Escocia, pero me dijo que requería personal de su entera confianza por lo que no podía negarme después de lo que él hizo por mi, y la verdad le doy gracias a Dios por estar con ustedes, esperaba conseguir una pareja como aquella pero ustedes son totalmente distintos.

-Gracias Jack, si llegara a depender de mi te aseguro que estarás con nosotros hasta que tu decidas lo contrario, Tony despertaba y al Ver a Jack estiraba sus bracitos hacia él para que este le cargara, lo cual hizo cuando su madre se lo cedió.

-¿Puedo ir a caminar un poco con él, la rubia asentía confiada porque sabia que su bebé estaba en buenas manos, Stear se acercaba al ver que Jack se alejaba con el niño en los brazos y se sentaba junto a su prima en silencio.

-Gracias, al escuchar aquello Stear la vio sorprendido.

-¿Gracias por?

-Por regresar, por decidir venir con nosotros, Stear no todos los que se marchan pueden regresar, ella lo tomaba de el brazo y descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos estaban recordando a Anthony en silencio observaban al resto del grupo, algunas lagrimas corrían discretamente por el rostro de la mujer, Albert desde lejos los observaba, él ya sabia de aquella historia en París por lo que solo se limito a observar.

En los días siguientes aquellas charlas se hicieron costumbre, los cinco hombres se habían acercado a la pareja para hacer la misma solicitud, y sin saber ambos prometían lo mismo, no solo Jack tenia una historio que contar, por una u otra razón aquellos hombres pedían permanecer bajo las ordenes de ellos que regresas a sus países de orígenes, Guillermo, Samuel, Dixón y Harry no eran la excepción y la verdad la pareja ya les consideraba familia.

Ya sabían que Guillermo fue hijo único, que sus padres habían muerto y lo había criado su abuela materna y esta también había muerto, Samuel era el hijo menor de un religioso protestante que lo repudio pues en su adolescencia se había metido en problemas y había estado por algún tiempo en la calle, Dixón y Harry eran primos inseparables, su historia le hizo recordar a sus tres paladines en acción los dos hombres mantenían esa mirada picara como los adolescentes cuando contaban sus travesuras de niños cuando crecían en Irlanda, los días pasaban y cada vez parecían una de esas familias grandes en donde solo hoy una hermana y cuida de todos por ser la uncia mujer, y donde tos eran celosos y protectores por la misma razón, debido a la juventud de la rubia ya varios hombres se le habitan acercado en el parque , en la tienda o cuando salia al jardín algunos de los vecinos había echo el intento de aproximarse.

Tres días más tarde de lo previsto el Juez tomaba la decisión de entrevistar a los padres del menor por el cual se hacia un juicio, el hombre conocía a la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho era una de esas amistades que pasaban de generación en generación, tanto que el difunto William Andrew en algún momento le había propuesto casar a su pequeña Rosse con El hijo mayor de este, pero el hombre se había negado alegando que su hijo seria libre de elegir con quien casarse, indudablemente en aquella sedición influyo la presencia del joven Willam Andrew, que aunque pariente lejano de su buen amigo, tenia un gran parecido y en su rostro se podían ver los rasgos característicos de sus antecesores.

-Finalmente el joven partía a New York con la misión de aclara la situación legal de su hermana ante los Hamilton y muy emocionado con la posibilidad de ver a su hermana por primera vez, George les enviaba un telegrama a sus hombres para que estuvieran al pendiente del arribo del muchacho.

CONTINUARÁ...


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Finalmente William Alexander Andrew, arriba a New York, con la intención de aclarar lo concerniente al supuesto compromiso del cuál no se la había avisado, a media mañana se registraba en el mismo hotel en dónde se encontraban aquellas personas con las que debería solventar todo aquél embrollo del supuesto compromiso, llego tan cansado que después de registrarse subió a descansar, el viaje fue agotador, se había arrepentido de no hacer caso a George y tomar un vagón privado, la mujer que le tocó de compañera no paro de parlotear hasta que llegaron a su destino, solo se mantuvo en silencio cuando se quedó dormida.

Mientras se registraba le pareció extraño que una pareja se le quedo viendo como detallando, estaba tan cansado que apenas le dio importancia y luego de hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza para hacerles saber que los habia notado se retiró, pudo ver como el rubor teñía el rostro de la joven mujer que apretaba el brazo de su acompañante.

-Mujeres, dejó en voz baja al subir las escaleras.

-¿Lo viste? se parece mucho al sujeto del bebé, ella lo veía con reproche.

-Seguramente es su padre, es el padre, eres insoportable, seguramente ni les preguntantes sus nombre, el abría la boca como para decir algo pero luego la volvia a cerrar sin emitir palabra alguna.

-No importa despues de todo ya se fueron, él suspiraba con fuerza, ese niño pudo ser su hijo con esos ojos verdes como los de su mujer cualquiera diría que era propio, no era que pretendiera robarlo ni nada, era solo que ese pequeño hasta se daba un aire parecido al de su mujer.

-Mejor vamos por los boletos a las estación y no hablemos más del asunto, esto no tiene sentido, ella asentía.

Los White se divertían de lo lindo Stear había armado un artefacto que según él les ayudaría a preparar el desayuno en un dos por tres, ya que a la mayoría de los comensales preferían comer en el desayuno huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado, se suponía que el aparato podía revolver los huevos y al mismo tiempo que tostaba el pan, los jóvenes se habían maravillado al escuchar la explicación que el jovecito de lectes hacia del extraño diseño mientras lo instalaba.

Candy tomaba de un brazo a su esposo e hijo y daban unos cuantos pasos atrás, después de medir mentalmente el alcance de el aparato decido conveniente que sería mejor estas a unos metros de distancia , nuevamente arrastró a su esposo alejando del peligro a los dos hombres de su vida, aunque él también tenia curiosidad para ver como funcionaba aquello, recordó las miles de veces que Candy le contó de sus fallidos intentos que terminan explotando y con ella embarrada o mojada.

Al ver lo cerca que todos se encontraban de aquel aparato ambos se veian y se reían con complicidad, retrocediendo un poco más, ´el tomaba a su pequeño con un solo brazo y pasaba el otro por los hombros de su mujer para preguntarle al oído.

-¿Qué probabilidades tiene de que funcione? ella solo reía tomándolo de la cintura, para levantarse en puntas.

-Pronóstico, una leve explosión con lluvia de huevos y rebanadas de pan tostado, ambos reia ante lo dicho lo que llamó la atención del grupo que se volteo a verlos con curiosidad ante su mal disimulado ataque de risas.

-¿Candy podrias hacer los honores? la ru abria los ojos espantaba y , por lo que su esposo la ajusto más a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento amigo, esta dulce señora esta fuera de la lista de tus conejillos de indias, tendras que conseguirte otro voluntaria, Alan enseguida se ofrecia, aquel aparato se le hacía de lo más interesante, porque batía los huevos mientras hacía que el pan pasará sobre la hornilla suspendido en el aire mientras se tostaba.

-Yo lo hare, solo explicame como funciona, realmente el pobre hombre no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Tan solo presiona acá y acá, y que inicie la magia, Alan así lo hizo, los primeros minutos el aparato empezó a batir los huevos del bol y todo iba bien, Stear ciba colocando las rebanadas de pan una especie de anzuelos, fueron diez en total, todo iba bien hasta que un extraño ruido se escuchó una estruendosa explosión, el rubio atino a correr tomando a su mujer de una mana, está veía todo lo que pasaba sin dejar de reír, aquello pasaba como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, por reflejos todos se lanzaba al suelo cuando se escuchó aquel sonido, el tazon con los huevos salía volando por el aire derramando su contenido por todos lados, el bebé extrañamente reia a la par de su madre que era arrastrada por Albert hasta la puerta de la cocina, todo había pasado tan rápido, que a Staer y Aln por estar tan cerca no les daba chance de reaccionar y terminaba con la cara negra y todo el cabello bañado en huevo, el trío de rubios reia, el pequeño al parecer imitaba a los padres que se doblaban de la risa al ver como habia quedado la cocina y sus dos queridos amigos, los que atinaron a tirarse al suelo no corrieron mejor suerte los panes también habia caido al suelo, la explosión los dividió en pequeños trozos.

Al verse solo estallaron en risas, era la primera vez que les sucedía algo como aquello y la verdad despues del susto que habían pasado, el ver la cara de Stear y Alan era todo una poesía, parecia que tenían la cara bañada de hollín, y al ver al pequeño reir tan estrepitosamente los hizo reir aún más , Stear corria detras de Candy queriendo abrazar y los demás se les unieron Albert apenas logro alcanzar la puerta y llegar a sa salida con un Anthony muerto de risas ante aquel juego, la pobre rubia calculó mal su ruta de escape y quedó atrapada entre su primo Alan y tres más, verla empatucada de aquella mezcla, hizo que su esposo se sentara a reír, desde el otro lado de la calle fuera del alcance de aquel grupo.

-Vale, una tregua y yo invito el desayuno, casi al mismo tiempo todos salieron corriendo a bañarse, quien llega primero ganaba el derecho al baño, en un dos por tre solo la rubia quedaba en el umbral de la puerta, riendo al ver como salían todos despavoridos escaleras arriba.

-Estos actúan como niños, dijo cuando su esposo entro aun riendo.

-Vas para que te bañes y te cambies mientra yo cambio a este hombrecito para salir, realmente muero de hambre, ella intentaba abrazarlo y él corria sin dejarse.

-Solo queria un abrazo, la sonrisa maliciosa de la joven dejaba notar las intenciones de sus actos.

-En cuantos te quites todo ese pegoste te doy uno ja ja ja ja, no se como te dejaste pillar, ella se levantaba de hombros resignada.

-Me superaron en número amor, diciendo esto subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Ya había pasado mas de una hora cuando baja el último de aquel grupo cambiado y perfumado prácticamente era la hora de almorzar cuando llegaron finalmente al restaurante, todos reian intercambiado opinion de la experienci recientemente vivida, por ser un grupo tan numeroso solicitaron que unieran algunas mesas para poder comer todos juntos, sin querer llamaban la atención de todos los comensales, todos reían al comentar los gestos y las caras que hacían los otros.

Unas mesas más allá, un hombre solitario los observaba , sintió una pequeña punzada al escucharlos reír, pudo notar que era un grupo en donde solo había una mujer, ojala su hermana lo aceptara en su vida y lo perdonara, sentía culpa por haberte tenido a su padre mientras ella crecia en un orfanato sola, después de ser sirvienta y haber pasado por tanto, apenas pudo probar bocado al pensar en aquello, estaba preocupado y a la vez emocionada tan solo en pensar que pronto le veria.

ya queria verla, sin pensarlo pidio la cuenta y saco la hoja de papel en donde tenía la dirección en donde ellos se encontraban, por fin conoceria a su sobrino, estaba feliz deseando que ella hubiese heredado el carácter amable y cariñoso de su padre, no estaba tan lejos de donde estaba por lo que decido ir caminando, el vecindario era bonito y bastante tranquilo, las casas grandes con espaciosos jardines, sin lugar a dudas un hermoso lugar en donde quedarse a vivir, al llegar a la dirección se acercó a tocar la puerta , una , dos , tres veces, pero nadie salía, verificó la hora en su reloj y decidió ir a dar una vuelta,para tratar de apaciguar sus nervios, a unas cuadras pudo ver alguno árboles por lo que decidio ir en esa dirección, llegaba justo a Central Park, todo el lugar estaba lleno de árboles, se podían ver pequeñas ardillas en lo árboles y una que otra valiente se atrevía a bajar y aproximarse a la gente que las tentaba con pequeños trozos de frutas o pan, aquello era muy hermoso y le ayudaron a tranquilizarme, después de recorrer con la mirada a lo lejos diviso a la misma pareja del hotel sentados en una banca, justo estaba por darse la vuelta cuando una joven que venia corriendo se paró en seco al tropezar con él, para luegos llamar a alguien con un sonoro grito desplomarse al suelo de repente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	52. Chapter 52

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Después del almuerzo el grupo hizo una sobremesa, la agradable charla se prolongo, pues de aquella explosión aparentemente había traído recuerdo a todos de su niñez y su juventud, todos menos al el rubio que se limitaba a escucharlos y reír al imaginarlos de niños, todos eran tipos duros y serios realmente parecían otras personas, recordó la seriedad y la solemnidad que se dibujaba en su rostro el día que llego con Alan aquella mansión que servia de escondite a sus familia.

Por momentos ese brillo que en los últimos días se veía en su ojos se apagaba y ocultaba su tristeza detrás del vaso al beber su contenido, aquello al parecer había pasado desperdiciado por todos, por todos me a los ojos de su esposa, ella era quien mejor lo conocía en el mundo, aquel hombre era fuerte y desde que ella lo encontró en aquel hospital había demostrado fortaleza y si se quiere resignación ante aquella bruma tormentosa que había en su mente, aquel vacío, aquel falta de recuerdos que muchas noche lo había atormentado, y sobre la cual después de tanto tiempo ya no había esperanza de que se disipara, ella dulcemente colocó al pequeño en su regazo para luego besar su mejilla.

-Quizás no tengas recuerdo de lo que fue, pero día con día acumulas muchos recuerdo de lo que tenemos y puedes soñar con lo que será Albert ¿sabes que te amamos verdad? ella le hablaba al oído y luego besaba su mejilla, solo giro un poca la cara para verla.

-Lo se cariño, lo se, ella le sonreí, le dolía verlo así, triste por no poder recordar.

-Creo que seria bueno ir un rato al parque, necesito caminar un poco, no quiero ponerme gordo y panzón, Alec notando algo de tristeza en la pareja decidió terminar con aquella charla, ya se había enterado por el mismo Albert de su amnesia.

-Si, con el desastre que armó la maquina de Stear ya no llevamos al niño a tomar sol, el aludido se hacia el ofendido y se defendía.

-Vamos que solo le falta unos ajustitos ya quedó, para mañana mismo hacemos la ultima prueba, todos gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo saltar a todos los comensales y empleados en el local.

-Nooooooo,yo paso, ni se te ocurra, avisa que yo me voy ¿estás loco? los rubios reían ante la cara de espanto de aquel grupo de hombres altos y fornidos, tenían cara de terror ante la sola mención de volver probar aquel artefacto endemoniado.

Al estar al menos de dos cuadras del parque la rubia propuso una carrera, el ultimo en llegar seria el encargado de preparar la cena, ella sería la encargada de dar la señal de inicio.

-Yo les doy la señal de partida... uno, al decir el primer número comenzó a correr ante la mirada incrédula del grupo que enseguida comenzó a seguirla, el único en seguir caminando fue el rubio que llevaba al pequeño en brazos.

-Tu madre es la primera revoltosa, ve como les saca ventaja a esa partida de bobos que la sigue como corderitos a la primera idea loca que se le ocurre, tu y yo somos los mas centrados y maduros de toda esta parvada de locos, Anthony comenzaba a reír como si entendía lo que el padre le decía.

-Si tienes razón hijo, da risa ver como se comportan, mira como corren y ni la pueden alcanzar, Albert señalaba por donde iban todos corriendo.

La rubia corría, llevándoles más de media cuadra de ventaja, a pesar de su baja estatura era más ágil que aquellos hombres poseedores de largas piernas, se les perdió de vista justo al entrar al parque en donde inesperadamente se tropezó con alguien, cuando levantó su mirada para disculparse, la visión que tuvo la levantar la vista la espanto, apenas atino a dar un grito antes de desvanecerse.

-NO, ANTHONYYY, el hombre se asustó viendo como la cara de la chica ante el palidecía y sus labios se tornaban blancos y su pequeño y delicado cuerpo daba contra el pasto a sus pies, la mujer era hermosa por unos instantes le pareció algo familiar aquel rostro angelical.

-¿Señotita? despierte por favor ¿que le sucede? el pobre hombre trataba de levantara cuando alguien prácticamente se la arrebataba d las manos, Stear estaba histérico al tomarla en sus brazos, tanto que ni se fijó en el hombre que la había sostenido en sus brazos.

-ALBERT, ALBERT los gritos de Stear llegaban a los oídos de este y abrazando a su pequeño corría hasta donde provenía la voz de este, desesperado al ver a su esposa sin conocimiento entregaba a Tony en los brazos de Alan y para tomar a su esposa y corre desesperado por ayuda, a lo lejos la pareja veía el alboroto y al escuchar los gritos corría para ofrecer su ayuda, Albert al ver al doctor que ayudo a su pequeño, corrió hasta el con sus mujer en los brazos.

-Ayúdanos por favor, el hombre solo asentía y le tomaba el pulso.

-Debemos acostarla, así no puedo revisarla bien.

-Nuestra casa está cerca, por favor, la voz del rubio estaba quebrada, no podía ser que otra vez pasara por esto, se repetía mientras iba prácticamente corriendo por todo el camino, los chicos iban tras el al igual que la pareja.

Alexander se quedaba paralizado, era el grupo que estaba en el restaurante todo ocurrió tan rápido que solo se quedo allí viendo como se hacia el silencio en aquel lugar y todos desaparecieran de su vista sin más.

-¿Que rayos fue todo eso? musitaba al reaccionar, respiro profundo y sacudiendo la cabeza fue a buscar una banca en donde sentarse un rato, New York realmente era una ciudad de locos, ya quería resolver todo el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí y ver a su hermana para regresar a Chicago.

Al llegar a la casa todo era caótico, la mujer que acompañaba al doctor se quedo en la sala, nunca había visto una situación parecida aquel, en su entorno todo era tan diferente, ver a aquellos hombres tan preocupados caminar de un lado a otro le conmovía, Alan abrazaba al pequeño como tratando de protegerlo y le decía algo en susurros.

-Todo estara bien, mami estar bien y regresaremos a casa y luego nos iremos de viaje con el odioso del tio Paolo y el primo Stear no te preocupes mami estara bien, la mujer discretamente se acerco y se ofreci a sostener al niño al ver al hombre tan alterado parecia estar a punto de un colapso.

-¿Podría sostenerlo? Alan se volteaba a verla y asentía entregandoselo, al tenerlo en sus brazos ella no pudo evitar sonreir, todos observaban aquello sin decir nada se hacian señas ubicándose estratégicamente por toda la sala, al ver a Stear Anthony comenzó a llorar llamandolo con sus manitas por lo que este se acercó y este le extendio los brazos

-Lo siento no esta acostumbrado a que desconocidos lo tomen en brazos, enseguida el pequeño se tranquilizaba

-Entiendo ¿ella es tu familia? la chica acariciaba el cabello del pequeño

-Si, es miprima, somos famila, todos somos familia decía Stear al señalarlos a todos con la mirada, porque en eso se habían convertido, en el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos en una gran familia, arriba Albert veía desesperado como aquel hombre revisaba a su esposa

-¿Usted cree que sea posible que este embarazada? Albert se asustaba ante aquella pregunta.

¿Embarazada? no no debe, el medico nos recomendo cuidarnos, respondia como para el mismo.

-¿Se cuidaron? el hombre lo veía esperando una respuesta.

-primero, primero solo no ... no, dijo finalmente al recordar que desde que se habían instalado en aquella casa habian reanudado sus encuentros intimos.

-Solo podemos esperar que despierte y preguntarle, tranquilícese puede ser cualquier cosa, el rubio asentía sentándose en la orilla de la cama para tomar su mano.

-Por cierto quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento, no sabes lo afortunado que tener por tener un hijo tan hermoso, tenemos años tratando de tener uno pero...

-disculpame tu a mi por favor, nos ayudaste con nuestro pequeño y creo que ni te lo agradezco, es solo que enloquezco cuando algo les pasas, es lo único que tengo en la vida, sin ellos nada tendría sentido para mi, el rubio hablaba bajito mientras acariciaba la manos de su esposa.

-¿Sabes por que el medico les dijo que se cuidaran? Albert solo suspiraba.

-Ella casi muere cuando nacio Anthony, ella se vio mal, casi los pierdo a ambos, fue horrible, yo no podría pasar por eso nuevamente.

-¿Se complico? preguntaba ahora más intrigado.

-Si, es bastante terca mi dulce caramelo, Albert le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposa que parecía estar dormida, aquello de caramelo le parecio demasiado empalagoso, este sujeto si que estaba perdidamente enamorado que su mujer.

-Esperaré abajo, mi esposa se pone nerviosa cuando está entre extraños, es muy tímida, avísame cuando despierte por favor,.

-Deacuerdo, dile a Alan o Stear que ella estara bien por favor sino tendras que atenderlos a ambos con una crisis nerviosa, aquello hizo reír al medico, ya habia visto la reacción de espanto de todos.

-Yo creo que todos los presentes están a un paso de la histeria amigo, el rubio sonreia, sin duda él tenía razón.

-Albert, por favor llamame Albert.

-Antuan, Antuan Augier, no te preocupes, como médico es mi deber.

En medio de la emergencia y la angustia que vivían una visita inesperada tocaba la puerta principal, todos se veian extrañados y sin más Aln y Alec desenfundaron sus armas, haciendo que Annette se pegara a una de las paredes por lo que Stear le hacia señas de que se mantuviera en silencio.

CONTINUARÁ...


	53. Chapter 53

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Todos estaban en alerta después de lo del puerto y los policías y lo que decian los documentos que Alan se habia robado, temian lo peor no era bueno que alguien viniera a tocar a su puerta así de la nada, Stear subia con el niño, mientras Alan y Alec se hacían cargo de la situación, la pobre Annette se asustaba y se quedaba inmovil, nuevamente se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta y todos se preparaban, por Fin Alan abria la puerta y se quedaba inmovil viendo a quien estaba tocando, de no ser porque Albert estaba arriba, este tipo se podia hacer pasar por él.

-Buenas tarde, disculpe la molestia, necesito hablar con el señor Paolo, o con el señor Alan.

-¿Paolo? Paolo está en Chicago ¿quien le busca? Alex lo veia levantando una ceja.

-No puede estar en Chicago, George me envio a buscarlo a él y a su esposa, en su defecto debo hablar con Alan Lewis.

-Yo soy Alan Lewis ¿ se puede saber que quiere hablar conmigo? el joven se limitó a sacar un sobre y extenderlo hacia él, después de abrirlo y leerlo, se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

-Espere unos minutos esto lo complica todo, Alan entró por su saco y cruzó algunas palabras con Alec para dejarlo a cargo, iría con aquel extraño al parque y trataría de obtener mas información.

-Vamos a donde podamos hablar créame que esto se está complicando, soltar esta información sería una locura, Alex no entendia el porque de aquello pero lo aceptaba, ya que George le tenia confianza él también se la tendria, después de caminar hasta el parque caminaron al banco más alejado para evitar que alguien les escuchara.

-¿por qué George lo mando a buscar a Paolo? aquella pregunta se le hizo extraña al hombre.

-Porque es el esposo de Candice, Alan negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué George Cree eso? el esposo de Candy se llama Albert, ahora era el turno de alex de asombrarse.

-Eso no es posible,George me informo que Candice se casó con un tal Paolo, que tienen un hijo y que él estuvo hospitalizado grave por algo de una amnesia por un golpe que sufrió hace años en la cabeza.

-Ya quiciera Paolo que eso fuera cierto, pero no su esposo se llama Albert se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida y de eso yo puedo dar fe, Albert es como un hermano para mi.

-¿Entonces por qué George maneja esa información si está herrada? ambos guardaban silencio sin entender nada.

-Pensé que nos había enviado a cuidar a Albert y a Candy porque él sabe que siempre fuimos amigos, de hecho fue Albert quien me presentó a George en Londres cuando yo era apenas un adolescente.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me está diciendo? Alen asentia.

-Hasta hace unos días estuvimos con Candy y sus hermanos, yo vi las fotos de su boda, su hijo es mi sobrino, claro que estoy seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo ¡que enredo es este!

-Y lo que falta, comento Alex provocando que Alan se volteara a verlo.

-Quizas si me cuentas exactamente lo que esta sucediendo, podamos armar este rompecabezas, Candy está mal, en este momento está un médico con ella, Albert y Stear están desechos, y todos los demás también.

¿Qué tiene Candice? quiero verla, yo necesito verla de inmediato, Alex se levantaba enseguida del banco.

-Por ahora no te lo recomiendo, en estos días han pasado por mucho y si no quieres que Albert desaparezca con su familia es mejor que te calme, ese hombre puede desaparecer como una sombra ante tus ojos y no dar señales de vida si así lo desea, si siente que su familia está en peligro, puedes creerme que ni tu, ni yo ni nadie los verá de nuevo.

-Mejor dime qué es esto de la impugnación del testamento y qué papel tienes tu en todo eso, Alex se lo pensaba, George solo mencionaba que se hacian trámites para liberar a su hermana de ese problema, no mencionaba lo de la impugnación a si que este hombre sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Supongo que si George te confió su seguridad, también te enteró de otras cosas, entonces debería empezar por presentarme, me llamo William Andrew, soy el único hombre que posee el apellido en linea directa, por lo tanto puedo ejercer mi derecho de reclamar ser el jefe del Clan y por ende, la fortuna de los Andrew, Alan se acomodaba en el banco y extendía sus piernas a todo lo que estas daban, mirando con despreocupación al hombre que le soltaba semejante información.

-¿Y? Alan no entendia la pregunta.

-¿Y qué? no entiendo a que se refiere.

-George nunca haria nada encontra de Candy o su hijo, ella es como su hija, es su hija, y te aseguro que ella lo quiere de la misma manera, tampoco pasaría por alto la voluntad de William Andrew porque él le era fiel William, me atrevo a decir que le tenia bastante aprecio, así que detras de todo esto debe haber algo más, si no tengo en claro contra qué tengo que protegerlos todo será mucho más complicado.

-Muy perspicaz, pero no creo que sea conveniente que te entere de esos detalles, Alan se sonreía de medio lado.

-La única oportunidad que tiene s de acercarte a ellos está ante tus ojos, con la simple mención de tu nombre y tu apellido harás que desaparezca en menos de lo que te imagines, y yo los voy a ayudar.

-¿Por qué harias eso, se te contrato para cuidarlos, George te tiene confianza.

-Lo sé, pero Albert y Candy son mis hermanos, y si dependen de mí que los Andrew se mantengan alejados de ellos, te aseguro que lo están, ya tu familia les ocasionó mucho daño, ustedes creen que por tener dinero y posición pueden manipular y lastimar a la gente a su antojo y están equivocados, no por ser huerfanos nos van a pisotear, si antes lo hicieron fue por la amnesia de Albert, pero ya él esta bien y nosotros les vamos apoyar.

-¿Nosotros? ¿a quienes te refieres?

-No creas que solo yo los estoy custodiando, ya nos enteramos de lo de la demanda por la custodia de tony, son gente ruin al pretender separar a un niño de sus padres.

-Eso lo hizo esa bruja del demonio, creeme que le haré pagar todo el daño que hizo en su vida, Alex apretaba los puños nada más que al recordarla.

-¿Por qué dices que tu eres el único hombre que ostenta el apellido Andrew? Alan quería información y la iba a obtener por las buenas o las malas.

-Porque tengo una hermana, a nosotros nos corresponde reclamar la herencia de los Andrew como lo estipulan los estatutos.

-¿Una hermana? valla eso si es buena noticia, Alan sonreía, por fin los rubios se podrian liberar de la bruja Andrew.

-Creeme que ni tan buena, si lo que quieren es estar lejos de los Andrew, Alan se levantaba y encaraba al joven.

-Deberías hablar con claridad ya me estas cansando.

-Mi hermana se llama Candice Andrew Hamilton por derecho de sangre Condesa de Wellington, aquello si que impacto a Alan, su cabeza al escuchar aquello empezo a atar cabos, recordó lo del encuentro de los rubios con aquel hombre borracho y lo que ellos contaron que el sujeto habia dicho.

-¿Ella es tu hermana? ¿Por qué ella heredaría ese titulo siendo tu su hermano? ¿Esa gente que esta en el hotel royal tiene que ver algo con Candy? Alan se asombraba, no mucha gente sabia del arribo de estos, o cuando menos eso era lo que él creía.

-Esa es otra historia ¿cómo sabes que están en ese hotel? se suponía que serian discretos.

-Desde que llegaron los tabloides los ubicaron, alguien debio informar de su arribo, estabamos en ese hotel y decidimos cambiarnos porque los periodistas estaban apostados día y noche esperando poder interceptarlos.

-Entiendo que no eras conveniente, si las cosas estan como tu dices será más dificil explicarle sobre todo esto.

-Eso no es nada, hay otro detalle y si George no sabia que Albert es el esposo de Candy, eso justificas el que no te advirtiera, Alex no entendia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Extrañamente tienes un increíble parecido con Albert, de no ser porque tu cabellos es castaño, podrias decir que eres su hermano menor, todo esto es un lio, te aseguro que más de uno se va a conmocionar cuando te vea, yo te recomendaria hablar primero con Albert, Candy no se ha sentido bien, ya la he visto desmayarse dos veces, todo esto le esta causando mucha angustia y ella se hace la valiente.

-¿Tu crees que sea lo mejor? no quiero que empeore por mi causa, es bastante fuerte todo esto.

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería que te reunas con Albert y Stear y entre los tres acuerden como comunicarle todo esto, ellos dos la conocen bien y seguro sabrán la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-Entonces que así sea, podriamos encontrarnos en el hotel, así resuelvo de una vez otro problema que se presentó y creo que lo mejor es que tu amigo esté presente porque el asunto le concierne.

-Si me lo permites, podria adelantarle a Albert sobre ti y el parentesco que tienes con su esposa, sin decirle que eres una Andrew, creeme que eso no le va a agradar ¿Qué sabes sobre el futuro Conde?

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? por lo visto estas bien informado de todo.

-Yo nada, el tipejo ese casi tiro al suelo a Candy, Albert casi lo muele a golpes y creme que de haberlo encontrado nosotros nos habiamos encargado de él.

-¿Borracho? No sabia nada de ese asunto hasta hace unos días cuando me enviaron un telegrama avisando que habían llegado, cuando me comunique con ellos les advertí que debían ser discreto y no notificar sobre el asunto a nadie.

-Creo que será conveniente que Alac y Jack, acompañen a Albert y Stear a esa reunión, las cosas pueden ponerse feas.

-Ni que lo digas, amiti la información de que mi hermana estaba casada y con un hijo, aquello no le agrado a Alan, pero ya nio que hacer.

-El resolver esto no será cosa facil, ahora con más razón creo que sería más conveniente que yo hable de esto con Albert, ya mañana te aviso dependiendo de cómo reaccione él, sería conveniente posponer el regreso a Chicago.

-¿Cuando planeaban regresar? Alex necesitaba tiempo para resolver todo esto.

-En tres días, Albert quiere regresar por lo de la demanda.

-Sería mejor posponer el regreso en tres semanas deben presentarse ambos padres ante el Juez, esa mujer alegó una cantidad de injurias en contra de ambos, por suerte pudimos demostrar que solo eran mentiras, pero el Juez insistió en entrevistarlos a ambos.

-Entonces será mejor solucionar las cosas antes de encarar a esa mujer y al Juez, Alex asentía y acordaron hablar primero con Albert y Stear, caminaron el trayecto hasta la casa hablando de algunos detalles sobre toda aquella historia y se despidieron justo frente a la casa Alex se fue meditando sobre cual seria la mejor manera de explicarle todo aquel asuntos a su cuñado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	54. Chapter 54

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Las horas pasaron y por fin Alan regresaba pensativo y preocupado, el doctor estaba sentado junto a su mujer frente a Tony, este jugaba con Stear ajeno a las miradas de la pareja.

-Esta mañana en el hotel vimos a un sujeto muy parecido a Albert, es increíble, cuando estaba en la facultad recuerdo que alguna vez escuche que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar, la cuestión es que es poco probable que entre tanta gente en el mundo lleguen a encontrarse, Alan se ahogaba con lo que estaba bebiendo, Stear se anima a emitir opinión, pues tenía curiosidad por el tema

-En la casa que tiene nuestra familia en Lakewood, hay una habitación llena de retratos una vez entramos a hurtadillas antes de que mi primo Anthony... entre esos retratos estaba uno de un chico muy parecido a él, inicialmente eso creíamos que era uno de él y que no recordaba pues era aún pequeño, pero luego pudimos notar la fecha y el nombre del artista, fue pintado por Rosse Mary Andrew su madre, unos seis años antes de que Anthony naciera, yo creo que ese parecido puede ser por herencia de familia.

Alan escuchaba atento aquello, era curioso pero el tal Alex se le parecía a Albert y mucho, ahora su mirada se fijaba en Tony, el pequeño era una mezcla de sus padres sin embargo aquel hombre también se parecía al niño, bueno sería loco que se pareciera, después de todo es su tío ¿pero por qué se parece tanto a Albert? ¿pero si era su hermano porque dijo que ella por herencia de sangre ostentaba aquel título nobiliario? Este mocoso debo contarme todo y yo debí preguntar más, necesito entender que está sucediendo.

-Ya despertó, la voz de Albert interrumpió a todos y el doctor corrió a revisar a la paciente, la encontró sentada al borde de la cama con claras intenciones de levantarse.

-No debes levantarte por favor, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas de rutina.

-Pero no me siento mal, yo.. yo no sé qué me sucedió, íbamos corriendo al parque y entonces, entonces lo vi, Albert era Anthony, era él estaba allí parado justo frente a mí, es solo que me espanté, Albert se acercaba y la abrazaba, ella siempre le tuvo miedo a los fantasmas espantos y apariciones, según habían contado los hermanos Cornwell.

-Amor sabes que Anthony ya no está entre nosotros, puede ser que te confundiste, algunas veces la mente nos juega malas pasadas y nuestros recuerdos regresan de golpe y solo nos confunde, la rubia se volteó y lo vio fijamente.

-¿Tus recuerdos? el solo asiente con la tenue insinuación de una sonrisa, la rubia se la pego más a él emocionada.

-Tan solo son imágenes sin sentido Candy, no te emociones tanto, no sabes cómo estaba contrariado, no sabes la angustia que viví a pensar que tenía una familia, que tenía una esposa y un hijo, al escuchar aquello ella se alejaba de él un poco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Una esposa Albert? una esposa, repetía ella aquel era uno de sus mayores temores.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya eso quedó aclarado, no tengo ninguna esposa, ella lo miraba con asombro.

-¿Recordaste algo? el negaba con la cabeza, Antuan los observaba y prestaba atención a lo que decían , vaya que sí era interesante la vida de los plebeyo, comparada con la de ellos.

-Alan, daba por respuesta el rubio

-¿Alan? ¿qué tiene que ver Alan en todo esto? la rubia estaba de pie con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ven a que el doctor te revise y luego hablamos de eso, el palmeaba la cama y la miraba con expresión apenada

-Si, debemos hablar, debiste contarme que estabas teniendo esos recuerdos, yo moriría si después de tantos años descubriera que no eres quien dijiste ser, el rostro de la rubia estaba empezando o tornarse colorado, el doctor estaba ahora más interesado en conocer a esta gente.

-Lo primero que debo decirle es que debe mantener la calma, le pregunte a Albert si sería posible que usted esté embarazada... ambos se vieron y él solo se levantó de hombros.

-No lo sé, dijo sin quitar la mirada de su esposo, sabía que de ser así el estaría muy preocupado, aunque ella sabía que lo que había sucedido fue por su terquedad de no querer ir al hospital a dar a luz, si resultaba estar embarazada esta vez se aseguraría de hacer las cosas mejor y no arriesgar la vida de su bebé ni la de ella.

-Yo en este momento no dispongo de lo necesario para hacer un examen más exhaustivo, pero ¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación?

-Siete días, contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sonreír al médico, esta gente era realmente extraña, si le preguntaba a él cuando había sido la última menstruación de su mujer y su vida dependiera de esa información, claramente terminaría muerto.

-De ser así no creo que está embarazada, por lo que he podido escuchar y ver de ustedes están viviendo momentos bastantes importantes, disculpen que sea tan indiscreto y me arriesgaría a preguntar ¿qué es eso de tus recuerdos Albert? el rubio lo vio por algunos segundos y aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza por lo que decido contarle.

-Hace varios años perdí la memoria, hace un poco más de año y medio empecé a ver imágenes de una mujer y un niño, enseguida tomaba la mano de su esposa y la apretaba antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Antes de casarnos? él asiente sin voltear a verla pero le sujetaba con más fuerza la mano.

-Cuando Anthony nació, con todas las complicaciones, toda la angustia, todo el temor de perderlos, me comenzaron unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, algunas veces solo eran simples punzadas de dolor, otras veces eran tan intensos que pensé que estaba muriendo

-¿Acudiste con algún medico? el rubio negaba con la cabeza antes de voltear a ver a su mujer que lloraba en silencio, ella en parte era responsable de aquello, en ese momento recordó cada vez que él le pido dejar Chicago, cada vez que le dijo que quería estar tranquilo como antes, las veces que riñeron, el siempre pensando antes en ella había callado su malestar, aquello la hacía sentirse mal.

-En ese momento habían cosas más importantes de que ocuparme doctor, un día desperté en el hospital al parecer perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Qué diagnostico te dieron? ahora si se estaba preocupando por aquel joven lo que le contaba no era algo normal.

-Tenía una inflamación en la masa encefálica, le realizaron algunos estudios y lo mantuvieron dormido por casi un mes, la rubia intervenía pues ella sabía mejor que su esposo lo que había sucedido en esos días.

¿Cuándo fue eso? los rubios se veían y ella exhalaba un suspiro.

-Harán escasamente unos diez días que salió del hospital, aquello sorprendió al hombre.

-¡Albert! tu deberías estar de reposo, ustedes definitivamente son extraños y están locos, ambos se veía y reían al mismo tiempo, no era a primera persona en pensar o decir eso.

-ja ja ja ja ja, no es el primero en decir eso doctor, somos poco convencionales, pero créame que no estamos locos, aquí donde nos ve mi esposo es uno de los mejores Chef de Chicago y yo soy una muy buena enfermera.

-Ya llámame Antuan por favor, Albert es en serio lo que te estoy diciendo, deberías guardar reposo, aún se desconoce completamente cómo funciona el cerebro humano, es un tema delicado el que te sucediera eso, sin un golpe así nada más porque si de la nada, algo debió ser detonante de lo que te sucedió, la rubia bajaba su mirada apenada.

-La angustia supón, Antuan Casi pierdo a mi esposo el día que mi hijo nació, te juro que, si algo les hubiera pasado yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora, el estiraba un brazo y atraía con delicadeza a su esposa hasta él para besarla en la frente, aquella pareja le recordaba a él y a su esposa, si algo le sucediera a Annette el también moriría de dolor.

-Albert, tengo un amigo que es médico, él está realizando algunos estudios utilizando hipnosis, no sé si estarían interesados los rubios se vieron para luego sonreír.

-No te preocupes, ya vimos varios especialistas y todos opinan que después de tantos años quizás solo pueda recuperar retazos de mi pasado, y como te dije antes, ahora están ocurriendo cosas más importantes de la que nos debemos ocupar, en unos días debemos regresar a casa y resolverlas, es una pena que no podamos conocernos más, en ese Momento Candy sonreía con sinceridad.

-Ash lo ha olvidado, debemos viajar con mis suegros a resolver un asunto familiar, en unos días debemos viajar a chicago, es una pena, Antuan realmente o lamentaba, en s círculo social la gente solo vivía de apariencias y conveniencias, esta gente realmente le agradaba.

¿Van a Chicago? la sonrisa de la rubia llego hasta sus ojos, que brillaron como siempre que tenía una de sus geniales ideas, sin necesidad Albert entendió lo que esta pretendía y negando con la cabeza comenzó a sonreír.

-Casualmente nosotros vivimos en Chicao, podríamos vernos o quizás ¿Albert vamos a llegar a la casa de George o ala nuestra? eso ya él se lo esperaba.

-Somos muchos cariño, aunque preferiría ir a la tranquilidad de nuestra casa, allá no cabe tanta gente creo que es más conveniente ir a la casa de George, Además creo que Tom y Jimmy estarán pronto acompañándonos, ella sonreía entusiasmada.

-Podrimos ir al hogar ya ves que debemos buscar un abogado, quizás Paolo pueda ayudarnos con es o Tom Y Jimmy.

-Me parece más conveniente mira que ya es bastante la competencia que tiene esos tres por lo de ser tíos.

-Ja si supieran que Alan, Stear y Alec ya les ganaron el puesto, la rubia reía pues con aquello su esposo aceptaba la compañía del doctor sin recelo.

-Yo estaría encantado, pero ya compramos boletos mañana partimos a Chicago, aunque si Annette está de acuerdo podríamos quedarnos unos cuantos días y alcanzar a sus padres allá, sería bueno para ella cambiar de aires y ver otras cosas.

-¿Annette? preguntaba con curiosidad Candy.

-Si mi esposa, está abajo con bebé y sus ¿hermanos? ella sonreía.

-Entiendo, seria lindo tener otra opinión femenina, algunas veces ustedes los hombres se comportan como criaturas extrañas, aquello hizo que los dos hombres blanquearan los ojos, de la creación eran las mujeres las criaturas más extrañas según ellos.

-Solo es cosa de preguntarle ¿podría hacerlo ahora mismo si me lo permiten?

-¿Será conveniente que los acompañe? odio estar acostada, la rubia ponía cara de súplica.

-Por supuesto, no creo que estés embarazada, y si vuelves a desmayarse entonces iremos al hospital ¿tú que dice Antuan?

-No le veo mayor contratiempo, juntos abandonaron habitación y cuando bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con que esta estaba y totalmente vacía, pero desde la cocina se escuchaban algunas voces, muy a pesar de la mayoría Stear le había comentado A La joven de su maravilloso invento y está emocionada le pedía verlo, juntos se hayan trasladado a la cocina y los demás los siguieron por percusión no permitirían que a joven saliera lastimada al probar aquel aparato infernal.

cuando los tres entraron aquello parecía un campo de batalla, Annette tenía una ola en la cabeza para su protección, mientras los demás habían volteado una mesa para cubrirse con ella Alec se mantenía con Tony en los brazos y ya le había puesto una ingeniosa armadura hecha con un par de bandejas pequeñas y un colador de pasta metálico cubriendo su cabecita, los rubios soltaron la carcajada y Antuan apenas alcanzó a gritar el nombre de su mujer antes de accionar el interruptor de aquel extraño artefacto.

-¿ANNETTEEEEEE?

CONTINUARÁ...

 **CHICAS YA ESTAMOS A DOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, UNA DE LAS LECTORAS COMENTÓ QUE QUERÍA ALGUNAS ESCENAS SOBRE EL CARISMÁTICO INVENTOR Y SUS GENIALE INVENTOS, ASÍ QUE RECORDANDO LAS MILES DE VECES QUE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA PECOSA LE SIRVIÓ DE CONEJILLO DE INDIAS , Y LA EVIDENTE TRISTEZA DE ANNETTE ANTE SU IMPOSIBILIDAD DE SER MADRE ME PARECIO BUENO ALEGRARLA UN POCO PARA QUE VEA QUE EN LA VIDA NO TODOS ES UNA TRAGEDIA, AMEN QUE YO TAMBIÉN NECESITABA REIR UN POCO Y SI ALGO HACE STEAR ES SIEMPRE ARRANCARNOS UNA SONRISAS CON SUS INVENTOS.**

 **ESPERO PUEDAN REIR UN POCO E IMAGINEN LO QUE SUCEDERA DESPUES DEL GRITO DESESPERADO DE ANTUAN.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La extraña vestimenta de Annette, hizo que su esposo se alarmara, aquello parecía un campo de guerra, ese casco improvisado y ver al pequeño con aquellas bandejas cubriéndolo, en otro momento seguramente le habría causado un ataque de risa, pero ver a su mujer involucrada lo altero demasiado, justo cuando ella accionaba el interruptor lo que los distraía con aquel grito.

-¡ANNETTEEE!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y perdieron de vista el bendito aparato, todos menos el inventor que veía atento como la polea iba moviéndose, por unos minutos aquel invento funcionó como se suponía debía hacerlo y comenzó a mezclarse el contenido en el recipiente, aquellos hombres apenas se atrevían a observar por las rendijas de sus escondites sin atreverse a salir de un todo.

-Funciona, Candy mira, si funciona, funciona, al escuchar los gritos del joven todos comenzaban a salir con cierto temor, pero al no escuchar ninguna explosión, se animaban.

La rubia ni se movía de su sitio, Albert abría los ojos a todo lo que daban, Stear en medio de su euforia levantaba a su nueva mejor amiga y conejillo de indias Annette dando vuelta en el aire, Antuan asombrado se paraliza por unos según para luego reaccionar furioso, al ver a su amada esposa rodeada por los brazos de otro hombre, Alan le hacía señas a Alec para que se mantuviera en su lugar y Jack al verlo daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Aquel aparato parecía estar sincronizado con la furia creciente de Atuam porque de la nada comenzó a salir un humo blanquecino que poco a poco fue impregnado todo el lugar, todo fue tan rápido que al escuchar la explosión todos se lanzaron al suelo, Stear cubría con su cuerpo a Annette y se escuchaban los ritos espantados de la mujer, las chipas no se hicieron esperar y Candy comenzó a gritar como loca.

-LA CASA SE VA A QUEMAR, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

Albert de una mano y luego a su hijo de los brazos a de Alec y hecho a correr, la rubia reía como una desquiciada, lo que llamaba la atención del doctor, aquellos hombres corrían en estampida hacia la calle, llevando ellos a empujones al doctor que desubicado por la conmoción perdía de vista a su mujer, al estar afuera buscaba con desesperación a su hermosa e indefensa mujer que nunca había vivido algo como aquello.

-¿Todos ustedes están locos? al ver la reacción de aquel hombre todos largaron la risa, solo al pobre Stear le pasaban aquellas cosas, solo él era tan valiente como para volver a intentar hacer funcionar aquel armatoste y solo aquella chica era tan inocente como para interesarse y ayudarle.

El pobre Antuan ya iba corriendo de regreso a la casa cuando vio a su esposa caminar doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante como si le doliera el estómago, aquello le preocupó y corrió para auxiliarla, pero al estar a su lado pudo escuchar cómo está trataba de controlar un estruendoso ataque de risas, Annette terminaba sentada en el pórtico de aquella casa muerta de risas, nunca antes en su vida se había reído tanto, todo su cabello estaba chorreando aquella mezcla de harina y huevos, la rubia reía descontroladamente, mientras caminaba hacia ella, era realmente divertido que por primera vez alguien más terminaba en aquella vergonzosa situación después de ayudar a su adorado primo a probar uno de sus inventos, ahora podía entender la cara de horror de Patty y Annie, y las risas de sus queridos Archie y Anthony cuando aquellos aparatos terminaban estallando.

al estar cerca de aquella chica se veían por unos segundos a los ojos para estallar nuevamente en risas, las dos terminaron sentadas una al lado de la otra, Albert sonreía y de repente notaba que aquellas mujeres tenían una manera similar de reír, o quizás era que así le parecía porque ambas poseían aquella verde mirada.

-Revisen si Stear se encuentra bien, Alan rápidamente recobró la compostura y notaba como la gente se detenía a observarlos y lo menos que ellos querían era llamar la atención, dos de los hombres se apresuraba al interior de la casa, al ver que no regresaban otros entraban para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Candy al ver que los primeros dos hombres no salían se apresuró a entrar a la casa, todos se apresuraron a seguirla, la escena era como sacada de una comedia teatral, Stear tirado en el suelo recogiendo las piezas de aquel aparato y los dos chicos de espalda contra el suelo, embarrados de pies a cabeza por las marca en el suelo se podía deducir que habían patinado al entrar a la cocina hasta terminar en el suelo, aquel día había sido simplemente grandioso, la rubia por unos instantes se sintió en el pasado, cuando en su vida todo eran risas y travesuras.

-¿Stear estas bien? ¿chicos se encuentran bien? los hombres se levantaban destilando aquella mezcla viscosa por todo el cuerpo mientras el pelinegro por fin se daba por vencido y se sentaba en el suelo cruzando ambas piernas para luego hacer un fuerte bufido, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír.

-Por un segundo pensé que lo había logrado, el buscaba con la mirada a la rubia, Candy veía con ternura a su primo, le daba gusto verlo así, verlo como antes, el salir de chicago y toda aquella presión le había favorecido muchísimo.

-A la próxima será Stear, Candy extendía su mano hacia el para que se levantara del suelo, y este suspiraba al hacerlo.

-Si a la próxima tal vez necesito ajustar la velocidad de la polea, es de atrás se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-Creo que deberías simplificar el diseño y retirar la polea, así sería menos forzado el funcionamiento de ese pequeño motor, no debería ser multi uso y hasta podríamos hacerla manual, al escuchar aquello Stear buscaba a la dueña de aquella voz con la mirada, era su nueva amiga la esposa del doctor que venía detrás de todos aun destilando aquella masa.

-Ese motor estaba muy acelerado y en cuanto se desbalanceó con las rebanadas de pan, todo se hizo un caos, no se cocinar, pero creo que nadie prepara dos platillos diferente a la par para desayunar ¿o sí? todos se veían, entre ellos si preparaban no dos sino tres y hasta cuatro cosas diferentes para desayunar.

-¡Annette amor mira cómo has quedado! Antuan veía a su esposa toda embarrada y esta a su vez se veía a si misma para después levantar sus hombros.

-Nada que agua y jabón no arreglen, Candy reía ella también había dicho mil veces en su adolescencia algo similar al probar los inventos de Stear.

-Si me acompañas, podría prestarte algo de ropa, esta vez era la rubia quien tomaba la palabra dirigiéndose a la esposa del médico.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa para después empezar a seguirla escaleras arriba.

-Disculpa no nos han presentado, me llamo Annette, la chica extendió su mano para presentarse.

-Candy, es un placer, Annette no tengo ropa tan lujosa como la tuya, pero si muy cómoda, perdimos nuestro equipaje, pero escoge el vestido que más te agrade, allá está el cuarto de baño, acá las toallas, las sales, utiliza con confianza lo que requieras, la rubia estaba por retirarse cuando la voz indecisa de la chica la llamo.

-Candy, ella se volteo un tanto extrañada creía que la joven preferiría darse un baño que charlar.

-¿Si? la joven estaba ruborizada y jugaba con sus manos.

-Es que nunca me he bañado yo sola ¿podrías ayudarme? si no te es mucha molestia, por favor, aquella chica era de clase alta, Ella misma en algún momento de su vida fue ayudada por su querida Dorothy a cambiarse aquellas complicadas prendas con la que era obligatorio vestir.

-Claro no hay problema ¿Como puedes soportar semejante tortura? preguntaba la rubia a su acompañante cuando le ayudaba a soltar el corset tan ajustado.

-¿Estuviste en un internado? -Si, no por mucho, pero si, de no ser porque me escapaba a ver a Albert te juro que no lo habría soportado -Ten por seguro que en el que yo estuve era peor, las monjas eran muy estrictas, no podíamos hablar con los chicos, Antuan y yo la pasamos mal en ese lugar. -En el que yo estuve también eran así, tenía que escaparme en las noches para poder ir al dormitorio de mis primos a tomar el té, aquello parecía una prisión, las dos mujeres comenzaron a intercambiar anécdotas y a reír, sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado, cocina estaba limpia y ni rastro en los hombres dentro de la casa, sin embargo, se podían escucharlas risas masculinas al fondo de la casa.

-Es cuestión de costumbre Candy.

-Pues yo nunca me acostumbré, la tía abuela siempre me retaba por esto, gracias a Dios no me tocó vivir con ella mucho tiempo, el tiempo que estuve en el internado por el uniforme no requiere utilizar corset ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! la rubia hacía un gesto levantando sus manos hacia arriba.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa improvisada hablando como si fueran viejos amigos, se veían relajados e intercambiaban sus vivencias, Albert reía a todo pulmón al escuchar lo que Stear contaba, en todas sus memorias estaba la rubia involucrada y en todas ella era quien salía volando, mojada, sucia o en el suelo, el rubio volteo al presentir la llegada de su esposa, dando aquella mirada que tanto amaba.

-Te ves preciosa Annette, Antuan se levantaba apresuradamente para recibir a su esposa que realmente se veía radiante con aquel vestido, que cuando era sencillo hacía que sus atributos más sugerentes, la chica enseguida se ruborizo, Albert le guiñaba un ojo a su esposa y le extendía una mano para que se sentara junto a él, ella respondía al gesto mientras todos los demás se levantaban al ver entrar a las dos damas.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos, Albert se ofreció a preparar la comida para la cena, todos terminaron ayudando, Antuan y Annette aprendieron a pelar verduras y todos reían realmente este par no sabía ni hervir un agua para el té, después de la comida las visitas se despidieron y se marcharon con la promesa de tratar de mover la fecha de su viaje.

-Bueno Albert, Candy nos vemos mañana para ver que resuelvo con mis suegros.

-Espero puedan venir con nosotros Annette, la rubia abrazaba a su nueva amiga, a pesar de ser de clase alta la chica era simpática y la habían pasado una muy linda.

Después de recoger y guardar todo, la rubia subió a descansar junto con su bebe, cada quien busco la manera de pasar el rato, cuando Alan vio la primera oportunidad le pidió a su amigo que le acompañara al pequeño despacho que había en aquella vivienda.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es delicado lo que está sucediendo, estoy tratando de confirmar esto Albert, el rubio la veía -¿Ahora que sucede? Alan hacia una pausa, pues no sabía cómo decir aquello.

-No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero la verdad es que pues... al parecer aprecio la familia de Candy y han venido por ella.

-¿Su familia? ¿Los Andrew? ¿Nos encontrar? Alan negaba con la cabeza.

-No, bueno no es un no exactamente, su familia biológica, al parecer tiene un hermano y se lama William Andrew, hoy vino, al parecer el George está enterado de todo este asunto, es un tipo joven, creo que es menor que Candy, nos espera esta noche en el hotel en el que se hospeda para hablar contigo.

-¿Un Andrew? maldición.

-Eso es no lo peor, el chico es su hermano, no parece ser mala persona, el problema es su familia materna, el muchacho menciona algo de un compromiso que según ella debe cumplir, al parecer no saben de ti y del pequeño, ellos asumieron que vendrían por ella y simplemente la tomarían y se marcharían para que ella reclame una herencia y...

-Maldición hasta cuando esta gente nos va a dejar en paz, la cara de, la cara del rubio se endureció nueva, estaba furioso, apretó tan fuerte sus manos que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Cálmate, esta gente no tiene nada que ver con los Andrew, según me informo "tu cuñado" Candy es heredera de sangre de un Ducado, la verdad creo que deberíamos ir y hablar con el hombre.

-¿Qué rayos? por unos minutos el rubio se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la sala, necesitaba actuar con cautela.

-Detente, no cometas una locura por favor Albert, al llegar al pie de las escaleras este se detenía.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿a qué hora acordaste ir?

-No quedamos a ninguna hora específica, solo dijo en la noche.

-Está bien prepárate, pero alguien más vendrá con nosotros relájate, el rubios apresurado las escaleras hasta su habitación, allí encontraba a su mujer y a su hijo recién bañados y con el cabello mojado sentaos en el medio de la cama.

-Amor, necesitamos hablar, ella se levantaba la vista para verle, ese tono de voz solo lo utilizaba cuando estaba tenso o algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió? él sonreía un poco y se acercaba para sentarse junto a ellos, con el dedo índice apartaba un pequeño mechón dorado de la frente de su pequeño que casi estaba dormido.

-Pequeña, hoy vino un hombre, según le informo a Alan es tu hermano, el levanto la vista pata ver como su boca dibujaba una perfecta O, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, solo mantenía la vista fija en su esposo, al ver que ella no decía nada el continuaba.

-Al parecer tu familia materna vino por ti, pretenden llevarte con ella no sé a dónde, ella solo parpadeaba asombrada.

-El hombre que vino dijo algo de un compromiso, que según tú debes contraer matrimonio con alguien, la cara de la rubia fue perdiendo el olor poco a poco.

-Alan concertó una cita con él, esta noche, pero quiero que tu vengas conmigo, esto nos afecta a ambos pero sobre todo te afecta a ti, espero hablar con él y dejarle en claro que tú eres mi mujer, que estamos casados y que tienes una familia, no me importa quien hizo un compromiso en tu nombre, cuando toda tu vida estuviste sola, te juro que soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que pretenda alejarlos de mí, salvo que tú quieras hacerlo, al escuchar lo último que dio su esposo la rubia por fin hablo.

-Nadie vendrá a separarme de mi familia, si estoy dispuesta a irme lejos y dejar atrás a Archie, Annie, Tom y Jimmy que los conozco de toda mi vida y son realmente mi familia ¿que podría no me importarme lo que pretendan de mi un grupo de extraños?

-Candy ese hombre comento sobre una herencia que debes reclamar, por eso quiero que estés presente, lo que dispongas sobre este asunto es tu decisión yo te voy apoyar, él la veía con preocupación.

-No quiero que me vean Albert, no me importa si es mi hermano o lo que sea, no quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestra vida, ni los Andrew ni nadie

-Candy este hombre dijo llamarse William Andrew, aquello le parecía mentira.

-¿William Andrew? todo debe ser una mentira Albert, seguramente es una trampa, no quiero ir, no quiero que vallas por favor vayámonos hoy mismo, no quiero estar cerca de esa gente.

-Amor, seguramente por eso esa señora está reclamando a nuestro pequeño, quizás por eso ese tal William te adopto, este asunto es todo un enredo ¿si realmente tienes un hermano? ¿una familia?

-No, yo ya tengo una familia, tu mi hijo, mis hermanos, mis primos, Alan, nuestros nuevos amigos, no me importa ninguna herencia no quiero saber de ellos ¿por qué no me buscaron antes? ¿por qué? no quiero saber nada sobre ellos Albert, no les guardo rencor, de no ser por mis padres nunca te habría conocido, ella levantaba una de sus manos y le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad? ella asentía.

-Vamos a ver que tiene que contarnos, así sabremos a qué atenernos y que hacer, es mejor saber que intenciones tiene este ente y porque aparecen después de tantos años, si están racionados con los Andrew, quizás sea mejor desaparecer y no aparecer por Chicago nuevamente.

-Pero no quiero que me vean ¿podríamos planear algo para que yo pasara desperdiciada?

-Ummmmm seria cosa de hablar con Alan, él tiene experiencia con estas cosas de vigilar, dejaremos a Tony con Stear mientras nos ocupamos de esto, ve a vestirte mientras hablo nuevamente con Alan.

De vuelta se reunía con Alan en privado y acordaban un plan, Jack y Alec les acompañaría para brindar protección a la rubia por si era necesario, estos tres partirían a un pequeño restaurante cerca del lujoso hotel al que posteriormente irían después los dos hombres con aquel que decía ser el hermano de la rubia, todo estaba más que calculado para que ella pudiera escuchar lo que el hombre tuviera que decir sin que la viera.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **SE QUE DIJE DOS CAPÍTULOS, Y SERÁN DOS Y EL EPÍLOGO LES PROMETO NO ATROPELLAR LAS COSAS ¿OK? NO SE PREOCUPEN, MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y LOS COMENTARIOS, EN ESTA PLATAFORMA LA ÚNICA MANERA DE SABER SI LA HISTORIA LES AGRADA ES POR MEDIO DE ESTOS, MIL GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ENTRETENERLE CON MIS LOCURAS EN ESTA HISTORIA.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

En una de las mesas del restaurante la rubia esperaba nerviosa la llegada de su esposo y aquel hombre que se decía su hermano, durante su niñez y su juventud siempre soñó con que algún día alguien regresara por ella, quizás su madre o su padre se arrepentirán de haberla abandonado, pero eso nunca sucedió, sin embargo no se quejaba a pesar de todo estaba agradecida a la vida porque siempre estuvo rodeada de amor, eso nunca le faltó el amor que todo niño ansía tener, al pensar en aquello sonreía al recordar a todos sus afectos, ella siempre tuvo una familia y no necesitaba que nadie venido de la nada pretendiera obligarla hacer algo que ella no quisiera, su posición ya estaba fijada, ni ese supuesto hermano, ni esa supuesta familia la harían abandonar a los suyos.

En el lujoso hotel Alan dejaba una nota para el señor Andrew y de inmediato se retiraron al restaurante para ultimar los detalles de su plan, Candy no quería ser vista por aquel, el hombre y de eso ellos se encargarían ellos, minutos más tarde los dos hombres se sentaba a esperar, mientras relajados pedían algo para tomar.

-Buenas tardes, Alex saludaba a Alan al llegar hasta la mesa en donde este se encontraba acompañado de otro hombre quien de inmediato asumió era el esposo de su hermana.

-Alan se puso de pie llamando la atención del recién llegado que desvió la vista hasta este, sin notar que el otro sujeto se levantaba y lo veía de frente, el hombre era un poco más alto que él mismo, al girar para verlo se quedó tan estático como este, aquel hombre era tan parecido a su padre que casi pensó que estaba alucinando.

-Padre, musitó Alex como en una ensoñación, el rubio ni se movía aquel joven se le parecía mucho Alan al verlos juntos recordó cuando conoció a su amigo, se día llevaba el cabello oscurecido, luego se enteró que aquello era parte de un disfraz que este utilizaba para pasar desapercibido, nunca pregunto por qué o de quien se ocultaba, ese día le salvó de para en prisión y para él eso era lo único importante, ambos hombres se miraban sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fue Alan quien rompió el silencio.

-Señor Andrew, este es Albert el esposo de Candy, Albert este es el señor que dice ser el hermano de tu esposa, el rubio solo asintió, ver el rostro de aquel hombre lo dejo por unos minutos descolocado.

-Lamento mucho conocernos en estas circunstancias, le advierto que yo no permitiré que me alejen de mi mujer o mi hijo, Alex hizo ademán de hablar, pero cerro la boca para busca las palabras correctas, hasta que por fin habló.

-Es lamentable que las circunstancias no sean más favorables, pero debe saber que Candice es mi hermana y por ello estoy en mi derecho, el hombre se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

-Tú no tienes derecho a nada, desde ya te advierto que Candy tiene una vida, una familia, tiene a sus hermanos, sus primos, no necesita que ustedes vengan a exigir o pretender que ella les obedezca, porque eso no será así, ni por una herencia, título o la que sea.

-Esa no es tu decisión es ella quien debe decidir, no tú, no tienes derecho a pretender hablar por ella, el rostro de Alex se estaba endureciendo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su contrincante.

-Estás en un error, Candy es mi esposa, y yo tengo todo el derecho, pero déjame decirte que ella ya está enterada de todo esto, yo solo me estoy haciendo eco de sus palabras, contrariamente a la gente de su clase, entre ella y yo no hay secreto, si vienen con esa actitud me temo que no tienen cabida en nuestras vidas, el rubio se levantó con la intención de marcharse cuando el joven lo detuvo.

-Albert lo siento, solo quiero conocer a mi hermana, al escuchar aquello el rubio detuvo su andar.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes? aquella pregunta fue formulada por Alan.

-En primera instancia protegerla, Elroy Andrew está dispuesta a todo por mantener el control sobre la herencia que dejó el patriarca a su hijo, a tu hijo, se corrigió enseguida Alex, Albert tomaba asiento en ese momento.

-Vieja bruja, soltaba Alan, lo que hizo sonreír a Alan.

-Más que eso esa mujer es un demonio con disfraz de dama, no tiene idea de las sospechas que tengo sobre esa mujer y sus maniobras, George realmente está preocupado, aún se encuentra trabajando para ella o bajo sus supuestas órdenes, cosa que ha sido de mucha utilidad, gracias a él ya presentamos documentación que prueban que Candice es una mujer de conducta intachable, que es dedicada y que goza de buena reputación.

-¿Por qué quiere la custodia de mi hijo? pregunto el rubio mientras removía en círculos el líquido que contenía su vasos, sin ver el rostro de sus acompañantes.

-Poder, retener al heredero bajo su custodia significa controlar la fortuna Andrew, lo mismo hizo con el anterior heredero, aquello asombro a Albert y a Alan el primero levantó la vista hacia el joven y el segundo tan solo trataba de atar cabos.

-¿Del misterioso tío abuelo William? se por mi esposa y sus primos que el hombre era todo un enigma, nadie lo vio o la conoció, tan solo se comunicaba con ellos a través de carta o de George.

-Esa mujer manipulo a todo y a todos, al parecer es muy buena actriz y una gran manipuladora, William Andrew era pequeño cuando su padre murió, no sé cómo se dieron las cosas en ese momento, pero se dio las mañas para que los miembros del consejo y su propia hermana aceptaran mantener al pobre niño en las sombras.

-¿En las sombras? Alan llevaba registro de todo aquello que escuchaba y tomaba mentalmente.

-Hasta donde sé, el único que tenía permitido acercarse era George Jonhson, él se convirtió en su cuidador y mentor, de esa historia no tengo muchos detalles, pero hasta donde se William era solo unos años mayor a su primo Stear.

-¿Por qué no indagar más sobre eso? pregunto un rubio curioso.

-Créeme que no es nada grato ver cómo un hombre mayor te está contado sobre la vida de alguien que ya no está y lo ves llorar por su perdida, ese hombre terminó llorando como un niño ante mis ojos, solo me levante y lo deje mientras se desahogaba su pena.

-Se por mi esposa que él la estima mucho, es el padre que nunca tuvo, Aquello golpeo el corazón de Alex al escuchar a su cuñado, su padre fue una víctima en toda aquella historia y la victimaria su madre.

-Sobre eso, mi padre la buscó, al principio no decía el motivo de tantos viajes que hacíamos a Chicago, pero cuando enfermo, me lo contó todo y me hizo prometer que la encontraría, que las encontraría a ambas, quizás fue mejor que no se enterara de todo lo que sucedió, es egoísta de mi parte, pero estoy seguro que de haber sabido sobre todo esto antes, su vida habría terminado en ese mismo instante.

-Pues tienes razón eres un egoísta, Candy pasó por mucho en su vida, y me perdonas, pero ya el tema me canso, creo que es suficiente de toda esta basura, Albert está molesto aquel tipo empezaba a parecerse sincero, y luego le sale con aquel alegato, que no era más que simple basura y excusas para él, después de suspirar el muchacho sacó un sobre amarillento y lo colocó en la mesa para luego deslizarlo hasta él.

-Se que soy egoísta y créeme que me siento en parte culpable de todo lo que le sucedió a mi hermana, te juro que estoy tratando de compensar en lo posible todo el sufrimiento que le toco soportar mientras otras personas disfrutaba lo que le correspondía a ella por derecho, yo entenderé si es que ella no quiera saber de mi o de todo esto, pero por favor lee eso, después de dudarlo un poco el rubio tomo aquella carta y la leyó para luego doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? pregunto el rubio al leer el contenido de aquella hoja, en ese momento el chico se relajó un poco, antes de colocar dos sobres más ante el rubio, este levantó una ceja antes de tomarlos, el pobre rubio sentía que al tomarlos, estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

-Si te parece, me gustaría que me acompañaras a resolver este asunto con los parientes, al parecer los Hamilton tienen la errónea idea de venir y simplemente llevarla con ellos y casarla con un desconocido.

-Por supuesto que te acompañare, por favor adelántate con mi hermano al hotel, necesito unos minutos para asimilar todo esto, el hombre comprendía aquella solicitud, no era fácil lidiar con todo aquello, menos cuando se vería afectaba directamente su vida, a su familia y todo su futuro.

-Lo entiendo, estaremos esperándote, Alex se disponía a levantarse cuando un hombre tambaleándose casi lo tira al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede? el olor a licor que se desprendía de aquel sujeto mezclado con tabaco era realmente repulsivo.

-APÁRTATE DE MI CAMINO PLEBEYO, el ceño de Alex se tensó enseguida, Albert reconoció la voz del sujeto y se volteó para confirmar sus sospechas, era el mismo borracho impertinente que había empujado a sus esposa e hijo.

-¿Eres tú desgraciado? el rubio hablaba entre dientes.

-¿Quién es este sujeto? Alan se paraba a la par de su amigo.

-El borracho que casi tira a Candy y a Anthony al suelo el día que nos instalamos en la casa, Alex no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Alan, lo tomó de la solapa y lo arrastró hasta la calle, la sola mención de que pudo lastimar a su hermana le hizo hervir la sangre, había jurado hacer pagar a todo el que la lastimara y por Dios que eso haría.

-Mal nacido, pudiste lastimar a mi hermana y a su niño, aquellas palabras iban acompañadas con golpes, una y otra vez el puño de Alex se estrellaba con el estómago de aquel sujeto, la furia de él era tanta que Albert y Alan tuvieron que quitárselo, para que no lo matara a golpe.

-Basta, déjalo ya, lo vas a matar y preso no nos ayudas en nada, la voz de Albert lo hizo entrar en razón, y se detuvo en seco.

-Después arreglaré cuentas contigo, Alex soltó una patada al estómago de aquel hombre y lo dejaba tirado de largo a largo en el suelo.

-Deberías tener más autocontrol, estas en estados Unidos y acá eres un extranjero, no te amparan tu posición ni tu alcurnia, Alex sacudió la cabeza pues en su vida había hecho uso de estos privilegios.

-Ese tipo tampoco es Americano ¿no escuchaste su acento? el rubio y Alan se veían y se sonreían, claro que lo habían notado.

-Los veo en el hotel, voy a pagar la cuenta, no quiero que nos tomen por ladrones, el rubio regreso adentro del restaurante sin esperar respuesta, dejando al borracho tirado en el suelo y al par de hombre viéndolo con ganas de rematarlo.

Adentro una rubia con el rostro inexpresivo trataba de comprender aquello que había escuchado, ese hombre realmente era un cínico ¿egoísta? eso era poco decir, decir que fue mejor que ese hombre no supiera de su existencia fue mejor ¿mejor? ¿Acaso a alguien le importó alguna vez? en su cabeza la voz de una niña de inmediato contestó aquella interrogante.

-Si, a Albert siempre le importamos, a Stear, Anthony, Annie, Archie a Jimmy y a Tom, a ellos siempre le importamos, Jack y Alec la observaban preocupados, ellos estaban con un nudo en la garganta después de escuchar todo aquello, mientras ella se veía impasible y serena, aquello no era normal.

-¿Amor? esa voz que siempre la reconfortaba la traía a la realidad sacándola de sus pensamientos, al ver aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo despejados de nubes un día de verano la hizo sonreír, él siempre tenía ese mágico efecto sobre su estado de ánimo.

-¿Ahora qué vine a continuación? ella le guiñaba un ojos.

-Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso mi cielo, lo siento, él la tomaba de la mano para hacerla levantar de su asiento y la abrazaba.

-Ya no soy aquella niña que esperaba que sus padres regresaran a buscarla arrepentidos tocando a su puerta Albert, no te preocupes, él negaba con la cabeza y sacaba los tres sobres del bolsillo interior de su saco con una mano sin romper el abrazo.

-Solo fue una cara de la moneda, ahora tengo que resolver el lío con tus parientes, quiero que regreses a la casa, no salgas, cuida a nuestro hijo, no me gustan las verdades a medias y la clave de todo este asunto intuyo que la posee el Señor George Johnson, y después de ver que quiere esta gente vamos a ir por ella, no permitiré que los Andrew o los Hamilton te lastimen, si tengo que enfrentarlos que así sea, ella suspiraba en la seguridad de ese abrazo.

-Todo estará bien, juntos los enfrentaremos amor, por nuestro pequeño y nuestra familia, él hacía más fuerte su agarre.

-Lee esto con calma, trata de ser objetiva y no sacar conclusiones apresuradamente, cuando este en casa trataremos de dilucidar ¿qué rayo paso? Y cómo debemos actuar, no le comentes nada a nadie por favor, ella se separaba de él y asentía, era hora de ponerse en primer plano y dejar de sentir pena por otros pues nadie la sentía por ellos, por fin la rubia entendía aquello, defendería a su familia acosta de lo que fuera, con aquel pensamiento emprendieron el regreso a la casa.

-¿Candy? ella volteaba a ver a Jack.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes que para nosotros ustedes son más que alguien a quien debemos cuidar verdad? ellos solo había escuchado una parte de aquella conversación pero solo eso le bastaba para entender que no era bueno lo que pasaba.

-Lo sé Jack, creme que ustedes forman parte de mi familia, y procuraremos mantenernos unidos todo lo posible, aquellas palabras lo hacían sonreír con un poco de pesar.

-Muchas gracias, nosotros los vamos a cuidar y a defenderlos de lo que sea necesario.

Ella solo asentía y lo tomaba del brazo para caminar a su par. En el lobby del hotel Alex y Alan esperaban apenas unos minutos después de ellos entraba el rubio, al verlos solo les hizo una seña con un movimiento de cabeza, al subir al ascenso pareció un equipo de gladiadores dispuesto a ir a la arena a enfrentarse a los leones en una lucha sin tregua, era vencer o morir, cuando menos así se sentía Albert al tratar de controlar aquella rabia que estaba tratando de controlar con cada paso que daba hacia la suite que ocupaba aquella gente, al llegar al final de un pasillo se encontraron justo al frente una puerta de roble enorme, aquella puerta era mucho más elegantes que las otras, era talla de una bella manera con arabescos y flores.

-Es hora de enfrentar esto, dijo Alex más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

-Tranquilo somos tu equipo de apoyo, tu solo tranquilízate, muéstrate seguro y no sedas, recuerda que no puedes tomar decisiones por mi esposa, y que esta gente no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella, Alex ni tan siquiera volteaba a ver a su cuñado, aquel tipo con cara amable era más duro de lo que se pudiera pensar.

-Vamos tranquilícense los dos, recuerden que por ahora ustedes son aliados no contrincantes, Alan blanqueaban los ojos, no sería nada grato tener que lidiar con este par juntos.

Alex tocó un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie salía, ya estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió, era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, casi tan verdes como los de Candy, Albert lo observo detalladamente y definitivamente aquel era el único rasgo que compartía aquel hombre con su pequeña, tenía un semblante rígido y un aire de prepotencia que no tenía nada que ver con su dulce esposa, aquello le había las cosas más fáciles al momento de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Buenas noches, por favor necesito hablar con el señor Fellepe Hamilton.

-¿Quién le busca? el hombre veía extrañado al trío y sobre todo a dos de ellos, eran bastante parecidos.

-Dígale por favor que es departe de William Andrew, creo que está esperando mi vista.

-Adelante por favor.

El hombre hacia un ademan con la mano para que siguiera hasta una elegante sala, si la puerta era elegante, aquella habitación era simplemente deslumbrante, era espaciosa sus cortinas doradas parecían flotar suspendidas como un delicado manto de oro, le daban un aire de sofisticación al ambiente que dejó a Alan con la boca abierta, al rubio no se impresionó mucho, Alan aunque detalló el lugar tampoco dio señales de asombrarse, el hombre que les había hecho pasar se limitó a detallar la reacción de aquel trío, pues solo uno llevaba un traje a la medida, los otros dos aunque con porte elegante e imponente no estaban tan bien vestidos, por lo que se mostró cauteloso.

-Por favor tomen asiento ¿Para que solicitan al señor Hamilton? por alguna razón el hombre al hablar se dirigía a Albert, por un momento ambos se miraron como desafiándose mutuamente, aquello se terminó cuando Alex intervino al explicar el asunto que les llevó a ese lugar.

-Soy el hermano de Candice Andrew Hamilton, creo que recibieron una carta hace unos meses, el hombre ahora prestaba mayor atención aquellos hombres quizás eran medios hermanos de la hija de su prima, de ser así aquello no era nada bueno para sus planes.

-Si me permite, regreso en un momento ¿desean algo de tomar? los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, pero me urge hablar con el señor Hamilton por favor, Alex se mostraba tajante pues le pareció que aquel hombre solo quería dilatarlos.

-Entonces esperen unos minutos por favor, sin más se retiró para desaparecer tras una puerta.

-¿No les dio mala espina este sujeto? preguntó Alan, Albert asintió y Alex solo lo miraba sin entender.

-Ambos están paranoicos, deberían tranquilizarse un poco, se acomodaba en su asiento incómodo.

-Aún eres muy joven, tienes mucho que aprender, eres muy inocente y confiado en eso te pareces a tu hermana, Alex sonreía y a Alex no le dio tiempo de contestar porque el hombre regresaba acompañado de una mujer muy elegante.

-Buenas noches caballeros, la mujer saludaba haciendo que los tres se levantarán de su asiento al verla, la mujer estaba ataviada con un vestido elegante y llena de joyas, al rubio le dieron ganas de reír los aires de superioridad que emanaba de aquella mujer.

-Tengo entendido que su hermana desconoce su origen ¿no es así? la mujer pretendía iniciar un interrogatorio lo que les extrañaba a los tres recién llegados.

-Usted tendrá que perdonar, pero necesitamos hablar con Fellepe Hamilton, no con usted, la mujer miraba con furia a Alex y luego al sujeto que abrió la puerta.

-Siéntase en la libertad de hacerlo contestó el hombre de ojos verdes, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Yo soy su esposa Rebeca Hamilton ¿La muchacha en donde se encuentra? teníamos entendido que se encontraba en chicago, casi estábamos por partir hacia allá, es bueno ahorrarnos ese viaje, mientras más pronto regresemos a Londres mejor.

-¿Regresar? perdón pero mi hermana no abandona los Estados Unidos, ahora era el hombre quien trataba de disimular la rabia que le producían aquellas palabras.

-Usted entenderá que esa niña, pertenece a nuestra familia y tenemos todo el derecho de querer llevarla con nosotros de regreso a su hogar, aquellos ojos verdes parecían centellar.

-Realmente yo no tengo nada que comprender, mi hermana no es una niña de hecho es mayor que yo, y su hogar se encuentra acá, con su familia.

-¡SU FAMILIA! el grito de aquella mujer rompió con la tensa calma que reinaba en aquel lugar.

-Si, su familia, mi hermana tienes hermanos, primos y también..

-¿Qué familia? nosotros somos su familia, hasta donde sé su padre abandonó a mi prima a su suerte, vaya que ustedes son descarados ¿ahora van a reclamar como su familia?

-Nadie puede reclamar algo que nunca les perteneció, ella no solo tiene hermanos y primos que la han cuidado toda su vida, también tiene un esposo y un hijo, ahora era Albert quien tomaba la palabra y con aquello que decía dejaba a la pareja tan asombrados que fueron incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Eso es imposible, decía la mujer con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba fijamente a su esposo, quien enseguida comenzaba a dar alegatos.

-Ese matrimonio es nulo, ella no pudo casarse sin la autorización de algún hombre de su familia en este caso el único sería yo, me bastaría ir con un juez para hacer anular esa unión ¿Bajo qué apellido se casó? uno que no le corresponde, con una identidad que realmente no es la de ella, ante aquello el rubio negaba con la cabeza.

-Usted está equivocado estimado amigo, en primera instancia ella ya es mayor de edad, por ley ella ya está en su derecho a elegir con quien casarse.

-Ella tiene un compromiso que honrar en Londres, su prometido se encuentra acá, viajo con nosotros para hacer efectivo este de inmediato, Albert comenzó a enderezar su cuerpo inevitablemente este se tensaba al escuchar aquellas barbaridades.

-¿Y se puede saber qué pretenden hacer con su esposo y su hijo? porque no creo que el acepte esto de buena gana, tampoco que ella acepte separarse de su hijo, la mujer se expresaba fijamente.

-El niño bien se o puede quedar su padre, de lo contrario podría ser dado en adopción, con alguien de la familia así estaría seguro, seguramente el padre es un pobre muerto de hambre que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, Albert sintió como su sangre subía a su cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ...


	57. Chapter 57

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Le haríamos un favor a la pareja que lo adoptaría y al pequeño, después de todo no es más que un bastardo, pues el matrimonio de sus padres no es válido, Al escuchar aquello Albert se levantó y se fue contra él hombre, lo tomó de la solapa del traje y lo lanzó contra la pared tras él.

-En su vida se exprese nuevamente de esa manera de mi hijo, no son más que un par de sanguijuelas, parásitos que quieren aprovecharse de mi mujer, en ese momento una Annette bañada en lágrimas salía de la nada.

-¿Cómo es posible que pretendan despojar a mi prima de su hijo? son unos monstruos, no les basto manipularte y casarme con quien se les antojo, si no que quieren arruinar la vida de una familia por dinero.

-Cállate Annette esto te beneficia a ti más que a nadie, tendrías un hijo que cuando menos seria de tu sangre, no eres capaz de engendrar un hijo para asegurarnos un futuro digno y pones reparo en esto, eres una malagradecida, Albert arrojaba al hombre al suelo con desprecio al escuchar lo que le decía a la pobre muchacha, quien tambaleante buscaba apoyarse en el mueble más cercano.

-Son un par de personas detestables, decía el rubio ante lo dijo por aquel par, Alan corría hasta Annette para evitar que se derrumbara contra el suelo.

-Fue un error notificarles que había encontrado a mi hermana, pueden estar seguros que utilizare todos los recursos de los que dispongo para mantenerlos alejado de ella.

-¿En dónde está Antuan Annette? Albert se aproximaba a la muchacha que temblaba como una hoja parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-No lo sé salió, dijo que regresaba en un rato, verla tan frágil lo hizo recordar a su pequeña, esta muchacha se le parecía tanto.

-¿Qué relación tienes con esta gente? pregunto Alen.

-Estas personas... ellos .. dicen ser mis padres, la chica hablaba con la voz quebrada.

-Ve por tus cosas Annette, no te voy a dejar aquí en este estado, Albert tomo el control de la situación y si esta chica era prima de su mujer, él también cuidaría de ella hasta que su esposo llegara, Antuan parecía ser una buena persona al igual que su esposa.

-No puede llevarse a mi hija, Rebeca trató de tomar el brazo de Annette pero Albert se lo impidió, antes de que pudiera tocarla él le agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que la mujer se queja de dolor.

-Intente detenerme para que vea de lo que soy capaz, la mirada de aquellos ojos azules era gélida y algo en ella hizo que la mujer retrocediera un par de pasos.

-ES MI HIJA, gritó él hombre tratando de imponerse, posicionándose detrás de su mujer dándole su apoyo, estos no notaron que Antuan estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta observando todo aquello con dolor y horror.

-Ella es mi mujer y se puede ir si es lo que ella desea, muchas gracias Albert, chicos por favor sáquenla de aquí, en cuanto pueda los alcanzo, tengo un par de cosas que arreglar con esta gente, Annette sin esperar nada más, se levanta tambaleante para salir lo más rápido posible lejos de aquel lugar, tras ella iban Albert, Alex y Alan, aquella había sido una experiencia por demás desagradable.

Hicieron todo el trayecto hasta la casa a pie y en total silencio, de cuando en cuando se escuchaban los sollozos de Annette que luchaba por contenerlos sin mucho éxito, los tres hombres se sentían mal por la chica, que sus padres la atacaran de aquella manera delante de ellos, debió dolerle mucho.

Al llegar a la casa, las risas que provenían de la cocina, le dieron la oportunidad de llevar a las visitas hasta al pequeño estudio, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a buscar a su esposa, allí estaban todos y ella, ella como siempre en medio del bullicio, en medio de las risas, todos ayudando a cocinar , en armonía, eso era realmente una familia , ese era su hogar, no era la casa, no ese lugar solo era una edificación, su hogar era esa gente alocada que todo el tiempo estaba envuelta en un desastre o riendo, en ese momento se sintió afortunado de no tener recuerdos, de no tener ninguna otra cosas más que su familiar, desde la puerta pudo observarlos a todos, algunos solo estaban sendos, Alec con su hijo en brazos aprovechando que Stear estaba con un mandil ayudando a Candy a cocinar, Jack revisando el horno y otros pelando algunas papas, no pudo más que suspirar al ver aquel cuadro todos esos hombres, expertos en vigilancia marchan al ritmo al que su esposa le marcaba.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? la voz de Candy lo sacó de su ensoñación, ella se aproximaba secando sus manos con un paño de cocina, viéndolo un poco extrañada, él abrió sus brazos para que ella se refugiara como siempre en ellos.

-Necesitamos hablar amor, tomándola de la mano la alejó de la cocina hasta el jardín trasero, aquella promesa hecha hace tantos años aún estaba vigente para ellos, así que una vez más esta era honrada, con tacto y paciencia Albert le contaba lo ocurrió en aquella lujosa habitación con lujo de detalles, después de leer el contenido de la carta de su madre y las otras dos misivas entregadas por su hermano, ella estaba preparada para casi cualquier cosa, le dolió enterarse de que Annette era su prima y por lo que estaba pasando la manera cómo fue tratada por sus padres.

-Me parece increíble ¿estás seguro que son sus padres? ¿no será que se la robaron a alguien? capaz se la sacaron a sus padres cómo querían hacer con nuestro Anthony, la rubia inventaba cada teoría más increíble que la otra tratando de explicar la actitud de los padres de Annette, hasta que llegaron a una de las bancas él se sentó y luego la sentó a ella en su regazo.

-Cariño eso fue impactante, creo que fue una bendición que finalmente crecieras en el hogar, de sor ser así, nunca nos habíamos encontrado, no tendríamos lo que tenemos hoy.

-Ella hizo lo que considero mejor para mí y creo que acertó quizás ella sabía lo que me esperaba si terminaba con esas personas, el rubio asentía.

-Ahora, lo que me preocupa es que tu hermano, tu hermano parece ser un buen chico, si George lo está apoyando, creo que podemos confiar en que es correcto hacerlo, ella arrugo un poco su nariz antes de apoyar una de sus mejillas en su pecho.

-¿Cómo es él? ¿Nos parecemos? él guardó silencio, ella se apartó para verlo.

-Se parece más a mí que a ti Candy, su cara se me hace familiar, pero no sé de dónde.

-¿Es como tu entonces? ¿entonces no es guapo y bajito como yo?

-Es solo un poco más bajo que yo amor, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, parece tener buen carácter, creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, Candy hay otra cosa que es importante que sepas.

-¿También quiere que me vaya con él? el la veía con cara de espanto.

-Espero que no, no quiero tener que matarlo con mis propias manos, ella reía abrazándose a él nuevamente.

-Nunca nada ni nadie hará que me aleje de ti amor, él la besaba dulcemente.

-Eso lo sé, la cuestión es que tu hermano es un Andrew, se llama William Andrew, la rubia se paró como si algo pasara su espalda.

-¿William Andrew? ¿Wi... William? el la tomo de la mano para devolverla a su regazo.

-No te aloques no es lo que están pensando, este chico, tu hermano, me contó que el famoso tío abuelo era solo unos años mayor que Stear, esa mujer, su tía, alguna trastada hizo y lo mantuvo aislado de todos ustedes, el chico solo tenía contacto con George.

-¿Por eso nunca lo vimos? él asentía, abrazándola con fuerza.

-La vida te llevo hasta tu familia amor, sin que tu o ellos lo supieran siempre estuviste con los tuyos, me preocupa de esa señora pretenda hacer lo mismo con nuestro hijo Candy.

-¿Entonces el tío abuelo? ¿si era mi tío abuelo? ella estaba un poco confundida.

-No, más bien creo que era tu primo, no debió ser un familiar cercano amor, porque hasta ahora aparece ¿Tu llegaste a leer de tu padre en aquellos libros que te hacían leer? ella trataba de hacer memoria.

-Hasta donde recuerdo el tío abuelo era el último que figuraba con un Andrew porque Anthony era Bronw y Alistair y Archibald Cornwell, en aquel libro ellos eran los último hasta que me anexaron a mi después de la adopción, pero si él era solo unos años mayor que Stear... no era un anciano.

-No, era un hombre joven, además era el hermano menor de Rosse Mary Andrew, aquello si que la sorprendió, nunca nadie había mencionado que Anthony tenía un tío.

-Que cruel fue todo eso, Anthony siempre se sintió solo y tenia un tío que seguramente se sentía igual, ademas no era mucho más grande que él, esto es insólito ¿cuanta maldad?

-Y todo por dinero, necesitamos confrontar a esa mujer Candy, por nada del mundo debe tener acceso a esa fortuna, mira todo lo que hizo teniendo una cuota de poder limitado, no imagino las atrocidades que hará al tomar el control de todo ese dinero, ella suspiraba.

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? aunque a él no le agradaba la idea lo que se haría sería lo más prudente.

-Aceptarla, dejar a George Y Archie al frente o a tu hermano, eso se vera después, después de todo tu eres una Andrew al igual que Alex.

-¿Alex? preguntó ella extrañada ¿no que se llamaba William? pensó la rubia.

-William Alexander Andrew, escuche que Alan le dijo Alex, le debe gustar que le llamen así ¿qué se yo amor? apenas lo trate y creo que ni una vez dije su nombre, Candu él y Annette están en el estudio, ella estaba realmente mal y Antuan nos pidió que la sacaramos de aquel lugar.

-Podemos acomodarlo con nosotros, aún está la habitación del ático libre, decía la rubia enseguida, quería conocer más a su prima, después de todo ella también había sido una víctima en todo aquello, enseguida pensó como ayudarla, y para ella debía llevarla al hogar.

-Estaba pensando que nosotros podíamos cambiarlo para el ático, es más espacioso y podemos llevar una cama pequeña adicional ¡crees que estás preparada para confrontar a tu hermano o quieres esperar un poco? ella asentía.

-Al mal paso... Albert sonreía al verla levantarse, ya sabía él que la curiosidad por verlo le iba a ganar.

tomados de la mano regresaron a la casa, al entrar en la cocina encontraron la comida preparada y por lo visto todos habían ido a cambiarse, el tiempo se les había ido muy rápido y ellos ni lo notaron, de inmediato pasaron al estudio Annette se encontraba parada frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a la puerta, Alex estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza reclinada y los ojos cerrados, tan solo se le veía el perfil, Alan estaba de pie recostado del pequeño escritorio con un trago en la mano.

-Buenas noche, la voz de Candy hizo que su prima volteara, pero al verla enseguida bajo la mirada, ella sin pensarlo corrió y la abrazo, esto hizo que nuevamente empezará a llorar.

-Lo lamento, yo no sabía, nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto.

-Tranquila, llora si necesitas desahogarte pero no porque te sientas culpable, tú también eres una víctima en todo esto,

Annette la abrazaba con fuerza, su prima la aceptaba y no le hacía sentir responsable, Alex se levantaba y veía a las mujeres para después mirar a su cuñado, éste le hacía seña con la mano que esperara un poco, aquello le daba un poco de tranquilidad al muchacho, al romper el abrazo, Candy mantenía una de las manos De Annette entre la suya, cuando se volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Anthony, apretando la mano que aún sujetaba se desplomó desmayada de la impresión casi se da contra el piso, pero su esposo atino a correr y sujetarla, se movió con tal agilidad que todos se asombraron.

-¡Candy! grito Annette desesperada, aquel grito hizo que los que estaban en sus habitaciones bajaron corriendo atropellándose en la escalera, el primero en llegar fue Stear, pues ya había bajado y se encontraba en la sala, al ver a ese hombre por un momento también vio en él a su primo.

-Anthony, Alex se volteó al escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente, al perecer ambos lo estaban confundiendo, pero luego al detallar su cara el chico de lente paseaba sus ojos entre él y el rubio sin decir nada más, la rubia poco a poco volvía en sí, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su esposo a quien abrazó un poco temblorosa, al recuperarse un poco Albert la ayudó a levantarse sin dejar de abrazarla y se encaminó con ella hasta un sillón.

-Por favor Alan trae un poco de agua y los demás ¿podrían poner la mesa para la cena con tres lugares más? Stear quédate por favor, este se ajustaba los lentes y busca lugar para sentarse acomodando al bebé en su regazo.

-pequeña ya me preocupan estos desmayos, no está en y tu naturaleza reaccionar de esta manera ante las sorpresas, realmente estaba preocupado, ya Antuan les había advertido que debían hacer si esto pasaba nuevamente.

-Lo sé, últimamente no me he sentido yo misma tampoco, debemos ir al hospital, Alan le ofrecía el vaso con agua y esta lo agradeció con una sonrisa, estaba por retirarse cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Quédate por favor Alan, esto también te concierne, eres mi cuñado, Alan sonreía feliz, pues él la consideraba a ella de la misma manera.

-Gracias Candy, sin más se ubicaba en el sillón junto a Stear.

-Lamento si soy el causante de tus desmayos, dijo Alex apenado.

-A ti fue al que vi en el parque, no a Anthony, tú te pareces más a él, decía viendo a Albert.

-También iba a decir eso, se parece a Albert de Londres, cuando nos lo presentaste, aquello era dirigido a la rubia, Alex no entendía de que hablaban.

-¿Londres? ¿ustedes estuvieron en Londres? el muchacho no podía creer que su hermana había estado en la misma ciudad que él.

-Ella durante un periodo muy corto, dijo Stear y ella abría mucho los ojos, Albert trataba de no sonreír al igual que Alan, aquella historia perseguiría a la rubia hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-También me asombro el parecido ¿por qué ustedes le dijeron Anthony? Alan quería entender que estaba pasando.

-Anthony era nuestro primo, Alan él murió en un accidente al caer de un caballo a los quince años, en una cacería, realmente si se le parece un poco, pero más a Albert hace unos años atrás, explicaba la rubia, este asentía.

-¿Sería posible que sean familia? Albert yo te conocí en Londres. apenas estábamos entrando en la adolescencia, tendríamos once o doce años.

-No, yo lo conocí antes que tú, en Lakewood ¿recuerdas cuando me perdí Stear?

-No, él te conoció antes Candy, él me habló de ti meses después que nos conocimos, ella se volteaba a ver y él se levantaba de hombros.

-No lo recuerde, lo lamento, ella apretaba su mano dándole un poco de apoyo.

-ahora eso no es lo importante, Stear él es mi hermano, William Andrew, el aludido casi se va de espaldas al escuchar aquello.

-No, no es el tío abuelo Stear, él es hijo de mi padre, el moreno abría la boca, pero no le sabia las palabras, en su cabeza trataba de asimilar aquella información.

-¿Eres una legítima Andrew? eres una ANDREW, Stear se lanzó sobre Candy que asustada trataba de proteger a su hijo.

-¡STEAR EL NIÑO! los rubios gritaron al mismo tiempo, cualquier cosa habrían esperado Alex que sucediera menos eso,

-Perdona la reacción, él es Alistair Cornwell Andrew, Alex sonreía al escuchar la presentación del rubio, entonces era verdad que su hermana tenía primos.

-A parte tiene dos hermanos, una hermana y otro primo, Annie, Jimmy, Tom y Archibald Cornwell, hermano menor de Stear.

-Es decir que tengo dos primos, eso si no me lo esperaba, creo que ya vía a Archibald en los juzgados, el día de la lectura del testamento.

-No te vi, contesto la rubia.

-Todo fue un caos ese día, creo que nadie noto mi presencia con la conmoción por el heredero, ella asintió.

-¿Alex podrías contarnos que sabes de las maniobras de Elroy Andrew con respecto al del testamento? este tomaba aire.

-Contra eso no pudo hacer nada, su último recurso fue reclamar la custodia del pequeño, tratando de cubrir todos los flancos, yo hice una impugnación, esto panificado por George, esa mujer tenía una gran influencia sobre los miembros del consejo, no podemos dejar que se haga de más poder, o nos va a tocar huir a todos como delincuentes, aquello no les hizo gracia a los presentes.

-Hemos decidido aceptar la herencia para nuestro hijo, después de todo él tiene derecho, es un Andrew, Alex asentía.

-Sería conveniente esperar a ver que sale de lo de la custodia, no podemos darle chance de actuar a esa mujer.

-¿Pero por qué hablan así de mi tía? los rubios se vieron las caras ninguno se atrevía a decirle la verdad, pero Alex al ver la duda empezó a darle la información sobre el supuesto tío abuelo, el aislamiento, el ocultamiento y que era ella que desde las sombras por muchos años mantuvo el control de todo, el rostro inexpresivo del pobre los dejó preocupados, él se limitó a entregar a el pequeño a sus padres y salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué se puso así? Alex no entendió su reacción.

-Ella prácticamente los crió a ellos, que la respuesta de la rubia.

-Si me permiten iré a ver cómo se encuentra, Alan se había hecho muy cercano a Stear fue para hablar a solas con él.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, todo esto es un enredo y más de uno se verá afectado cuando la verdad salga a la luz, lo que decía el joven no era más que la verdad, el pequeño tenía toda la mano en la boca en señal de que tenía hambre su padre al verlo decidió utilizar aquello como excusa para dejar a solas a los hermanos.

-Este jovencito tiene hambre, si no lo alimento se va a quedar sin mano, ustedes aprovechen de hablar, en cuanto termine vengo por ustedes para pasar al comedor, ambos asienten, media hora más tarde el rubio regresaba.

-Candy necesito que vengas Antuan regreso muy golpeado está sangrando, ella corrió hasta la sala en donde se encontró al pobre doctor con una gran herida en la cabeza de donde la sangre salía profusamente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿fue mi padre? Annette trataba de interrogar al herido.

-No, no, fue el sujeto ese, estaba borracho, me pego con una botella de brandy, tan solo me descuide unos segundos para tomar nuestros documentos y al voltear sentí el golpe, casi llegando a hasta acá fue que sentí la sangre, la rubia trataba de ver que tan profunda estaba la herida, por suerte no era nada serio, la sangre solo era porque las heridas en la cabeza son muy escandalosas.

-Vaya primo es bufón sí que te dio duro, Candy le guiñaba un ojo, y él en respuesta solo soltaba un soplido. -Chicos necesito que cambien nuestras cosas para el ático y también una cama pequeña, en menos de nada todos se pusieron en movimiento en cuanto la rubia terminó de hablar.

-Sube a cambiarte Antuan, Annette ayúdalo si quieres tomen lo que necesiten de nuestro armario, la chica asentía ayudando a su esposo a subir hasta la habitación.

-¿Y es que todos los locos están en mi familia o qué? las palabras de la rubia hicieron que y todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Qué? es verdad Elisa, Sara, Elroy el papá y la mamá de Annette, ella al nombrar a cada uno sacaba un dedo de la mano.

-Yo estoy loco por ti pequeña, así que cuéntame también, Albert la levantaba por la cintura y le daba algunas vueltas, al bajar el matrimonio Augier pasaron a cenar, como siempre la sobremesa estuvo llena de risas y anécdotas, aun cuando la rubia no rechazó a su hermano, tampoco tuvieron un gran acercamiento.

-Debemos retirarnos, trataremos de conseguir habitación en otro hotel no quiero volver a ver a esa gente, Antuan tomaba la mano de su mujer para marcharse.

-Tenemos una habitación para ustedes, quédense por favor, la rubia hacia la invitación con tono de súplica.

-No queremos molestar.

-Nada de eso, son familia Antuan, Alex si no te incomoda dormir en un sofá o apretujado en una de las habitaciones también te puedes quedar, si gustas.

-No se preocupen, ustedes ya son bastantes, pero mañana vendré temprano para informarles con detalles de lo que se está haciendo en Chicago.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **PERDÒN SE QUE DIJE DOS CAPÌYULOS SOLAMENTE PERO NO PUDE SER TAN CONCISA COMO CREÍA, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, MIL BENDICIONES Y MUCHOS EXITOS.**


End file.
